


made for us; made for me

by bromanceorromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doctor!Liam, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega!Harry, Polyamory, Tomlinson triplets, alpha!Tomlinson triplets, alpha!louis, lawyer!Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 83,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: "William, if you don't stop this instant, I will sue you six ways to Sunday and make sure your knot gets chopped off in the process." The larger alpha growls, but relents enough to let his brothers restrain him. Harry whimpers and scrambles away from the alpha triplets. "What the fuck are you doing out here?" "I – I – I – g-got lost," Harry stutters, attempting to keep his tears at bay.





	1. Chapter 1

"William, if you don't stop this instant, I will sue you six ways to Sunday and make sure your knot gets chopped off in the process." 

The larger alpha growls, but relents enough to let his brothers restrain him. 

Harry whimpers and scrambles away from the alpha triplets. 

"What the fuck are you doing out here?" 

"I – I – I – g-got lost," Harry stutters, attempting to keep his tears at bay. 

"Louis, he's scared to death. Don't yell at him," the alpha scolds his brother. He and Louis are still restraining William. The larger man growls, but allows them to keep him off of the little omega. 

"You're a day or two away from being in heat, aren't you?" 

"I – I was t-trying t-to f-find K-Kade T-Tomlins-son. He's a l-lawyer." 

"Well, you found him, but I'd recommend making an appointment next time. Preferably not when you're about to go into heat," Louis says. "Fuck, he smells amazing," he mutters before looking away. 

"W-what?" 

"I'm Kade, darling," the smallest alpha informs him. "My office's back entrance is right over there - " He nods towards the end of the alley, hands still occupied with holding onto his brother. "Why don't you head inside and I'll be with you in just a minute, love." 

Harry nods and darts towards the door. William lets out a roar that sounds suspiciously like "MINE" just before the door snicks shut behind Harry. 

"Kade, I thought - " A dark-haired man appears at the end of the short hallway Harry finds himself in. "Oh, hi. You know, we do have a front entrance." 

"S-sorry," Harry stutters, still shaking from the incident outside. "K-Kade sent me in." 

The man frowns. "Come on in and sit down. Would you like some tea?" 

He's covered in scent neutralizers, so Harry doesn't immediately know if he should be worried.  

"I'm sure Kade'll be in in a minute," the man continues in a soothing voice. "I think our receptionist is still here if you'd prefer to wait with her. She's an omega." 

Harry shakes his head. "T-tea sounds good. C-Chamomile?" 

The dark-haired man nods. "I'll get that for you. We've got a nice waiting area down here or you and wait there if you prefer.." He disappears through a doorway, presumably to get Harry's tea. 

The omega looks around, glances back at the door he came through, and then slowly walks down the hallway to the waiting area. He chooses the most comfortable chair and sits down. It Is a nice waiting area, Harry has to admit. Most of it is done in calming blues and greys. The chairs line the walls, about a dozen in all. A flat-screen tv sits high in a corner. 

The dark-haired man reappears with his tea, assuring Harry that Kade will return momentarily. 

Harry nervously scuffs his feet against the carpet. He hears the back door open and voices moving down the hallway.  

"We sent him home for a cold shower." 

"He actually attacked him?" 

"He had him pinned to the ground and was scenting him." 

"He looked pretty shaken up." 

"Do you know why he's here?" 

"No idea. He didn't have an appointment." 

"Hey," Louis appears at the doorway. "You okay?" 

Harry's gaze darts between Louis and the other two men. He nods, quickly. 

"Sorry about my brother," Louis continues. "He usually has better control." 

"Why don't you come back to my office?" Kade asks. "Talk about what you came to see me for?" 

"Before you get to smelling any more delectable," Louis adds, eyeing the omega. 

Harry blushes. "Could we – um – talk – talk alone?" 

Kade nods, straightening his glasses. "Of course. Louis, leave us." 

Harry follows Kade into an office across the hall. 

"I see Zayn got you some tea. I hope you're feeling better." He takes a seat behind his desk and gestures for Harry to sit down opposite him. "I'm terribly sorry about William. He hasn't behaved so horribly towards an omega since we were going through puberty. I'm sure he'll apologize himself as well. As soon as he's got his head on straight, that is." 

"Okay," Harry murmurs, unsure of how to respond. The triplets were intimidating – Kade much less so than Louis and William, but intimidating in his own way. They were also incredibly attractive, Harry's brain supplies. 

Kade sets a coaster in front of Harry for his tea and shuffles a few papers out of the way. "Okay. What can I do for you?" 

Harry's tongue wets his lips and he takes a deep breath. "It's my sister. Her alpha won't give her a divorce. And – and he beat her up last night. And, well, I heard you were the best lawyer for omegas..." He pauses as his cheeks brighten. "I just – I didn't realize you were - " 

"An alpha?" Kade supplies. "Yes, most of my clients don't know. If you hadn't run into the three of us outside..." 

Harry squirms in his seat. "I thought I'd be fine 'til tomorrow. And I was hoping to get Gem away from that jerk as soon as possible." 

Kade nods. "I understand that, love, I just wish you wouldn't wander around alone so close to your heat." 

"S-sorry," Harry stutters. "But my – my sister - " 

"Can I ask why she isn't here?" Kade asks. 

"She – she's scared," Harry admits. "Won't leave the h-house." 

"Do you live with your sister and her alpha?" 

"M-my oma's out – out of town a-and didn't w-want me staying alone." Harry's slightly trembling. 

Kade frowns. "So close to your heat?" 

"She didn't know," Harry whispers. 

"How - " He stops, realization dawning on his face. "You're newly presented?" 

Harry nods. 

"Is there a heat room at your sister's?" 

The omega shakes his head. "B-but Gemma. She's – she needs out of there." 

"Darling, you can't stay with an alpha in the house during your heat. Not without a heat room. Do you have anywhere to go?" Kade asks, refusing to acknowledge the way his heart has already decided to claim this sweet omega. 

"I – I dunno. I'll – I'll f-figure it out," Harry insists. 

Kade takes a deep breath, fingernails digging into his palms to keep control. "We have a heat room." 

"What about my sister?" Harry insists. 

Kade grabs a legal pad and a pen and sets them in front of Harry. "Give me her name and address and her alpha's name and I'll get her out of there. But first, I'm getting you into a heat room." 

Harry's hands shake slightly as he lifts the pen. 

Kade pulls his phone out and taps out a message. "Hey, Lou?" He calls towards the door. 

"Yeah?" Louis appears at the door a moment later.  

"We're taking - " Kade pauses, turning back to Harry. "I'm so sorry, love, I never got your name." 

"Harry. Harry Styles," the omega replies. 

Kade smiles. "We're taking Harry home to spend his heat in the heat room." 

Louis's eyebrows rise. "Oh?" 

"I texted Will, but I need you to go ahead of us and make sure he's either in control or out of the way," Kade informs him. 

"I don't – I don't wanna be any trouble," Harry mutters. 

Louis steps over to Harry and runs his fingers through the omega's curly locks. "It's no problem." 

Harry's toes curl in his shoes. 

"Louis!" Kade admonishes. 

"What?" Louis asks, smug. 

Kade glares at him. "Don't You know an alpha can kick his heat into full throttle." 

Louis removes his hand from Harry and steps around the desk. He pulls Kade to his feet and leans in to run his nose along the curve of his neck. "You know we could the care of him," he murmurs. Kade's gaze darts over to Harry as Louis's lips press to his pulse point. 

The omega's eyes are wide, cheeks flush. 

"Babe, stop," Kade demands, pushing his brother away. "We've gotta get him to the heat room." 

The brothers stare each other down for a moment. Kade leans in to whisper into Louis's ear. His eyes widen and then he nods, presses a kiss to his brother's cheek and disappears out the door. "See you soon, Curly," he calls back to the omega. 

Kade takes the legal pad from Harry and calls someone on his phone. Harry only hears one side of the conversation, but it assures him of his sister's safety. 

"Marcus? Yeah, it's Kade. Sorry, I know it's late. I've got an omega here that says his sister's being abused by her alpha. Won't allow a divorce." Kade nods and replies with the names and address Harry had written down. "I'll be by later, yeah. No, he's about to go into heat. No, we're taking him home." Kade blushes. " _No_. He's using the heat room." 

Kade adjusts his glasses and Harry barely contains a whimper as his whole body flushes in a fever of want. 

"Marcus, I've gotta go. My dumbass brother has kicked him into pre-heat. Yeah, I'll have Zayn and Liam drive us home." Kade says his goodbyes and gestures for Harry to stand and follow him down the hall. "Z, I need you and Li to drive us home. He's entering pre-heat and - " 

Zayn's on the phone when they stop in the doorway to his office. "Hey, baby, can you pick us up? Yeah, omega in pre-heat. He's staying in Kade's heat room. Well, the triplets are, uh, reacting to this one. No, Kade's in control." 

" - Louis, you asshole. No, we aren't. Because we aren't sexist pigs, Lou. Zayn and Liam - " 

" - I can handle Kade, but I don't want to attract any other alphas. You know how it is. Yeah, okay. See you soon. Love you, too." Zayn hangs up the phone. "You okay?" He asks Harry. 

Harry nods. "It's barely – I mean, it's just a fever right now. I'm just, um." He looks away, embarrassed. "Reacting to him. _Them,_ " he mutters. 

"How old are you?" 

"A-almost eighteen. I – I presented late," he admits. 

Zayn nods, studying him for a moment.  

"Wh-what's happening with my sister? She - " 

Kade gently hushes him. "A police buddy of mine is going to pick her up. You can see her tonight, unless your heat starts, obviously. Then you'll see her when it's over. She'll be welcome to stay with us if she needs to." 

"She – she's not gonna get in trouble, though, right?" Harry asks, worried. 

Kade almost steps forward to comfort him. "No, love, she's not in trouble. That's just the best way to get her out of there while we handle the divorce and her alpha." 

"Oh, okay." 

"God, Kade," Zayn murmurs, shaking his head. 

"Will's assistant is preparing the heat room for you. She's a beta, so the smell shouldn't present a problem. Anything you specifically need? Or want?" Kade asks, typing on his phone and barely glancing up at the omega. 

"No," Harry replies in a small voice. "I really appreciate this, but - " 

"No 'but's," Kade insists, tensing with the effort to keep his hands off of the distressed omega. "I can't let anything happen to you." 

Harry stills at the alpha's words, surprised. 

"He would've already asked you out if you weren't going into heat," Zayn intervenes. "He's too much of a gentle-alpha to ask - " 

"Yeah, thanks, Z," Kade cuts him off, blushing. He pushes his glasses up and determinedly doesn't look to see Harry's response. 

He's blushing, much to Zayn's amusement. He gnaws at his bottom lip, watching the alpha. "He'll still ask after my heat, though, right?" Harry asks, glancing at Zayn hopefully. 

Zayn chuckles. "If one of his brothers doesn't beat him to it." 

Harry considers this for a moment and before he can reply, Zayn announces Liam is outside. 

Kade leads Harry out to the waiting car, being careful not to touch him. Zayn follows at a safe distance. Kade opens the front passenger door for Harry to climb in. 

An attractive brown-eyed alpha sits in the driver's seat. "Hi, I'm Liam," he greets the omega. He smiles as Harry settles in next to him. "You feeling okay?" 

Harry shrugs. "Just a little hot." 

Liam nods and a moment later he's snapping an ice pack and handing it over. Harry's not sure where it came from.  

"He's a doctor," Zayn offers as explanation. "Always Mr. Prepared." 

"I think you mean _Doctor_  Prepared," Liam snarks back. 

Kade and Zayn have both climbed into the backseat and Liam slowly pulls away from the curb. 

"That explains the scent-blockers," Harry murmurs, pressing the ice pack to the back of his neck. 

"Tomlinsons' is only about twenty minutes away," Liam assures him. "When did you present?" 

"About eight months ago." 

Liam nods. "Second heat? Or third?" 

"Second," Harry whispers. 

"Fuck," Kade curses from the back. 

"Did you spend your first alone?" Liam asks. 

"Y-yeah," the omega answers. "My oma locked me up." 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis is standing on the porch waiting when they arrive. 

"Will took a drive," Louis offers in greeting. "How's our little omega doing?" 

"He's not ours," Kade growls. 

" _Yet_ ," Louis adds in a confident tone. 

"The heat room ready?" Liam asks. 

"Sofia said it was all set," Louis confirms. "Promised to come back to check on him in a couple days." 

"Why can't one of you check on me?" Harry asks, looking to Zayn and Liam. 

"We're both alphas," Liam apologizes. "I can handle an omega in full heat, but I don't like to do so unless absolutely necessary." 

Harry's eyes widen as he realizes he just rode in a car full of alphas – alphas he _just met_  - when his body is entering pre-heat.  

"Whoa, calm down, love," Kade says, starting to reach for the panicking omega before he stops himself. "None of us are going to hurt you – we're not even going to touch you, okay? Liam and I will just lead you up to the heat room, okay?" 

"W-why do you have a heat room if only alphas - " 

"We've got omega sisters," Louis tells him. "And with Kade and Z's practice, we occasionally help out some stray omegas." 

"St-stray omegas?" Harry stutters, shaking slightly as a rush of heat passes through him. 

"We need to get you into the heat room, Harry," Zayn interrupts. "It's coming on faster than - " 

"He's a new omega," Liam hisses. He steps forward, gesturing to Harry. "C'mon. Let's get you upstairs." 

Harry glances around to notice that Zayn's got a hand on Louis's arm, ready to restrain him. Kade is staring at the ground, taking shallow breaths. Liam's the doctor, Harry reminds himself. He's the best one to follow." 

Liam leads him through the front door and up two staircases to a reinforced door. "It locks from the inside and out," Liam tells him. "There's an intercom system inside for any emergencies. Don't worry about making a mess; they have a cleaning service come in and disinfect everything after the room's been used. It's soundproof, scent-proof, the works. Any questions?" 

Harry shakes his head. 

"Oh, and the fridge and cupboards are pretty well-stocked, so eat whatever. Try to drink a Gatorade before bed tonight and one first thing in the morning if your heat hasn't reached its height. You'll need the electrolytes," Liam advises. "I suggest moving some snack food closer to the bed or wherever you choose to masturbate." 

Harry would blush if his face wasn't already overheated. 

"Get a good look around while you're still coherent," he continues. 

"Okay." 

He hits a few buttons and opens the door, gesturing the omega inside. "Intercom is just to the left, there." He gestures inside the door. "And don't worry, nobody will be coming in after you. Get yourself settled. It'll be a long couple days." 

Harry shuffles inside and lets Liam lock the door behind him with an awkward little wave. 

The room is bigger than he was expecting; it must take up a good portion of the top floor. There's a small kitchen area with a fridge, countertop, and microwave. Harry steps over to the fridge to grab a Gatorade like Liam has suggested. The top half of the fridge is lined with bottled water and various flavors of Gatorade. The bottom few shelves and drawers have ready-made food – lunch meat, cheese cubes, salads, carrot sticks, broccoli, dip. The door features a couple protein shakes, salad dressings, and condiments. Harry chooses a pink Gatorade and closes the fridge. The freezer is stocked with microwave meals. 

He twists the cap off of his gatorade, enjoying the sound of the seal cracking open. Then he downs half of it in one go, suddenly parched. 

 

\--- 

 

"He's locked in," Liam confirms upon entering the kitchen. "Do you want us to stick around?" 

Louis and Kade exchange a look. 

"Nah, we're alright," Louis replies.  

Zayn comes over to pull Liam into a quick kiss. "We should go, babe. We'll check on them tomorrow." 

The doctor nods. "Don't even think about going in there," he warns the triplets. "It's only his second heat. The first isn't nearly as intense. He's going to get increasingly confused and disoriented." 

"We know how an omega's heat works," Louis insists, rolling his eyes. 

"You've never met an omega that all three of you wanted before, have you?" 

Kade shakes his head. "We're fine, though. He's locked in the heat room. You know we can't get in there even if we were stupid enough to try." 

" _Don't_  be stupid enough to try," Zayn warns. 

"Marcus is picking up his sister tonight," Kade tells them. "I'll be heading to the station as soon as he calls." 

Liam nods. "Good. Don't leave Will here alone." 

"I don't think we'll be leaving our dear William alone with that little omega for a while – in heat or not," Louis assures them. 

"I think that'd be wise," Kade confesses. "He's never reacted so strongly to an omega before." 

"Kade, _you're_  reacting to him," Zayn points out. "And you spend a lot of time with omegas. I've never seen you so affected by one. You were calling him 'darling' and 'love' and I don't think you even noticed." 

Kade's eyes widen as his cheeks flush with color. "I – I _wasn't_. That's – that's so unprofessional." 

Louis laughs and his brother glares at him. 

"He didn't seem to mind," Zayn assures him. "We should get going." He pulls Liam towards the door. "Li's got an early morning. Don't do anything stupid." 

"We'll check in tomorrow," Liam adds, allowing his mate to lead him out. 

"We're – we're _fine_ ," Kade feebly insists. 

Louis grins. "Time to make good on that promise?" He whispers, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of Kade's mouth. 

Kade rolls his eyes. "Can't you wait?" 

"Just me and you here," Louis murmurs, pressing his lips to the curve of Kade's neck. "Why wait?" 

Kade shudders slightly as Louis's tongue teases against his neck. "M-Marcus will be calling." 

Louis hums. "I trust it won't take long." He guids Kade's hand down to cup his clothed erection. "Been hard since we came across our little Harry." 

Their mouths clash together as their minds turn to the omega upstairs. It's a sloppy kiss, tongues twisting together and teeth clacking as they get distracted. Kade drops to his knees, mouthing at Louis's straining slacks. Louis steps back to grab onto the counter and moans. 

"Baby, please," he murmurs, fingers sliding through Kade's short hair. 

Kade hums, quickly undoing the button of Louis's slacks. He reaches in to cup him through has boxers as he slides the zipper down. 

Louis loses his patience, pushing his slacks and boxers down to let his cock free. Kade leans in to take a deep breath against his bare thigh. 

"Smelling you and Will was almost as torturous as our little omega about to go into heat." 

Louis groans. "Ours. Yeah. He's gonna be _ours_." 

Kade kisses his thigh and Louis takes hold of his cock to rub it across Kade's cheek. "Kaaade," he pleads. "C'mon." 

"Patience is a virtue," Kade teases, lapping at the head of his cock. 

"I don't need virtues. I need to fuck your pretty mouth." 

Kade complies, wrapping his mouth around him. He slides up and down, swirling his tongue around the tip before tapping Loui's thigh, letting him take control. 

Louis thrusts into his mouth, groaning and Kade hums around him. He wasn't lying; it doesn't take long before he's shooting down his brother's throat. 

Kade swallows, licking his lips as he helps the other alpha back into his pants. Louis pulls him up into a slow kiss. He unbuttons Kade's khakis and barely has a hand around him before the smaller alpha is coming with a shout. 

They both slide down to the kitchen floor as their heart rates return to normal. 

William finds them there a few minutes later. "Guess nobody made dinner?" 

"Was kind of hoping your long drive might include picking up take out," Kade mutters from the floor. 

"Oh, brother, you shouldn't expect so much from me," William replies. "Especially when you're giving out sexual favors and discluding me." 

Kade stands, tucking himself back into his pants. "You weren't here, _brother_." 

William's suddenly pressing against his back, growling into his ear. "You're the ones that sent me away." 

"Just so our little omega could make it upstairs safely." 

"Our?" William practically purrs. 

"Soon enough, big brother," Louis tells him, standing to smirk at his level. 

Kade squirms away from both of them, reaching for his phone on the opposite counter. "It's only his second heat, Will. We can't rush him." 

"He's locked in the heat room, isn't he?" Will rolls his eyes. "None of us can get to him til his heat's over, now." 

"Marcus took his sister to the hospital - " 

"The omega's sister?" Will demands. 

"His name's Harry," Louis informs him with a smirk. 

"Yes, that's why he came to see me today," Kade replies, distracted by his phone. "Her alpha won't allow her a divorce. And he beat her up last night." 

"He came for a lawyer rather than going to the cops?" Williams asks. 

Kade nods. "I didn't ask him about that, but Marcus says the alpha's a cop. That's probably why they couldn't go to the police." 

"A cop that beats his omega? Wish I could be surprised," Louis mutters. 

Kade glances up at his brothers. "Harry may have been in the house when he was beating her up. He might be a witness..." 

"Which could be good for your case, but not-so-good for three alphas that intend to claim him," Will growls. 

Louis places a calming hand on his brother's arm. "He agreed to use our heat room. He's not that afraid of alphas in general or he never would've agreed to that." 

Will nods, slightly comforted. "Except he's rightfully terrified of me." 

"We apologized on your behalf and assured him that you'd apologize as well," Louis assures him. "It wasn't a great first impression, but - " 

"Louis and I spend more time around omegas," Kade interrupts. "We have better control simply because our professions require it. You spend most of your time with betas and other alphas. And Harry – it's like his scent was calling to us. I used to doubt the theory of soulmates, but..." 

"Then we met Curly," Louis finishes, nodding. "He was made for us." 

They all pause a moment, letting that realization sink in.  

"I'm heading to the hospital," Kade announces. "I need to see how Gemma is doing. Marcus promised she'd be released into my care, so if we get back before Harry's heat really starts, she can see him." 

Louis shakes his head. "I think he'll be going under pretty quick. She'll probably feel better staying close to him, though." 

"And we can protect her from that asshole," Will mutters. 

"And she can tell us more about Curly!" Louis adds, excited. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love getting comments/kudos/etc. It motivates me to keep going, so I appreciate every single one. I reply to all the comments, so feel free to ask questions if you want. Or just speculate what you think is going to happen haha. My tumblr is also bromanceorromance, so feel free to come talk to me over there. Or my twitter is @rondasue27 if you prefer that. 
> 
> Ummm, yeah, thanks for reading! And thank you for all the kudos/comments on the first chapter. I read a lot of Styles triplets fics and just really really wanted a Tomlinson triplets fic, so I decided to write one! :) Because that's the best way to get what you want, I suppose.
> 
> Okay, I'll stop rambling. Thank you! Hope you're all having a lovely day/evening/week!


	3. Chapter 3

"She's _pregnant_?!" Kade exclaims. "Her brother didn't mention that." 

"He may not have known," Marcus replies. "Doctor said she's only a couple months along." 

"Does her alpha know?" 

"He claims not, but he's a cop, so he knows hitting a pregnant omega is a higher offense than just being accused of domestic violence." 

Kade growls under his breath. "Can I still get her released into my custody?" 

Marcus nods. "She thought her brother might've gotten her a lawyer." 

"When can she leave?" 

"We're all done with her. I think the nurse should be by to go over her meds in a few minutes. You can go on in." 

Kade thanks him and steps over to the open door. He knocks before stepping inside. "Hi, I'm Kade Tomlinson. I spoke with your brother earlier about your situation." 

The girl is young, only a few years older than Harry. She has the same dark brown hair, minus Harry's curls. There's bruises covering one side of her face, a cut above one eyes, and her top lip is split. Her dark eyes are a mixture of fear and worry. 

"Where is he?" She asks. 

"Harry's going into heat, so my brothers and I locked him up in our heat room. You can see him tonight if we get back soon enough." 

"He's okay?" 

Kade nods. "He's fine. Worried about you." 

Tears fill her eyes. "I'm – I'm fine. There's – there's n-nothing to w-worry about?" 

"Mrs. Davis - " 

"Gemma, please," she requests in a small voice. 

"Gemma," Kade concedes. "I'm a good lawyer. I've worked several domestic abuse cases in which I've gotten omegas away from their abusive alphas. Harry mentioned Mr. Davis wouldn't allow you a divorce?" 

She nods, eyes darting towards the door as if expecting her alpha to come storming in. 

"I can take care of that, if you'll let me." 

"Wh-what about - " Her hand falls to her stomach. 

"If you want to keep it, I'll make sure he can't come near either one of you." He pauses. "And if not I can find you a good doctor and Mr. Davis won't be able to stop you." 

Gemma takes a deep shaky breath. 

"You don't have to decide that right now," Kade assures her. "I've gotten you released into my custody, so as soon as the nurse stops by, we can get going." 

"I – I don't - " 

"We can stop by your place to get some of your things before I take you back to my place. There's lots of space, don't worry." 

 

\--- 

 

It was the perfect heat room, Harry had to admit. He finished his Gatorade as he circled the room for the second time. 

He wasn't stupid; he was checking for cameras. Ninety-nine percent of his brain was telling him to trust the Tomlinson alphas, but that last one percent clung to rationality and had him searching for cameras. There was a small window set high in the door where he'd entered, but it was sealed shut at the moment. Harry hadn't found a way to open it from inside, so he assumed it was there for safety reasons. 

His skin burned against his clothes and his nipples pleaded for relief. 

He sighed and stripped his shirt off in one fluid motion, tossing it over to where he'd kicked his shoes off by the door. 

Harry sank down onto the couch and flipped the TV on, hoping to find something to distract from the growing itch beneath his skin. 

 

\--- 

 

"You think he's touching himself yet?" Will says, staring at the ceiling. "All slick and open for our knots." 

Louis rolls his eyes. "You know he can't take all three of us." He scribbles on the paper in front of him, determined to ignore his brother. 

Will hums, low in his throat. 

"Stop touching yourself," Louis snaps. "I've got to get these papers graded." 

"You're welcome to leave." Will grins. His hand has slipped into his pants, fingers wrapping around his hardening length. 

"Kade would kill me if I left you alone in this state." 

"I don't even have the code to the heat room," Will reminds him. 

"That won't keep you from opening the safety window." 

Will groans. "Why don't you let me fuck you and get it out of my system?" 

"Because we both know it won't last, and I'm busy," Louis snaps. 

"Why do you even have p-papers to g-grade?" Will stutters as his hips thrust into his fist. "Th-thought that was the p-perk of d-drama." 

Louis reaches over and pulls his hand out of his pants. "Do I have to cuff you?" He threatens. 

Will's eyes darken. 

Louis huffs out a laugh. "That wasn't supposed to be - " 

Will's lips press to his before he can finish. "Please," he murmurs, staring into his eyes. 

Louis smirks. "Help me carry this stuff to my office." 

Will complies with a smile. 

 

\--- 

 

From Louis 

 _Will wants to go under. Don't let our guest near my office._  

 

 _\---_  

 

Kade reads the message while waiting downstairs at the Davis' for Gemma. Heat coils around his groin and he has to take a few calming breaths. 

Gemma appears a moment later and he wonders if he should inform her of his and his brothers intentions towards her little brother. 

They're back in the car ten minutes later, pulling onto the highway to the triplets' house. They haven't spoken much, just the necessities of checking out of the hospital and direction to her dom's residence. 

"I should tell you," Kade breaks the silence. "We – my brothers and I – are planning to court your brother." 

She glances at him, wary. 

"After his head, of course," Kade continues. "That won't affect my work on your case – regardless of whether he accepts our courtship." 

"That's professional of you," Gemma finally says. 

Kade can't read her tone and worries it might be edging on sarcastic. "We want him, but we're not going to force him." 

"I'm sorry, how old are you and your brothers?" She asks. 

"Twenty-seven this past December," Kade replies. 

"And your brothers?" 

"Twenty-seven this past December," he repeats. "We're triplets." 

"Oh," Gemma mutters, surprised. "You know he's only - " 

"We know," Kade cuts her off. "But he's the one. We can feel it." 

Gemma snorts, but doesn't reply, choosing to turn back to the window. 

 

\--- 

 

"Will," Louis chastises. "I believe you were told to be quiet." 

Will stifles whimper. He'd carried Louis's papers and laptop in to his desk, been told to strip and kneel, and Louis had cuffed him to his desk. A lingering kiss and orders to remain quiet were all he was given. He could smell the way Louis was resisting him. There was no denying the desire rolling off of him in response to Will's scent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I update at random. I'm terrible at keeping to a schedule.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has left comments/kudos and subscribed. I'm glad I wasn't the only one that wanted a Tomlinson triplets fic! haha
> 
> I love comments. So leaving them would be great. :) Kudos are good too! Or come talk to me on tumblr or twitter :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you need anything?" Kade asks. "Or I can just take you up to your room." 

Gemma nods. "Sleep sounds good. Where are your brothers?" 

"Louis's working in his office. Will's - " He determinedly tells himself not to stumble over his words. "A-around."  

Gemma shoots him a curious look. "Oh, I guess I'll meet them in the morning." 

"Sorry, they - " 

She shakes her head. "It's fine. I – I wasn't expecting a welcoming committee or anything." She looks around the entryway where they'd stopped. "Where's your heat room?" 

"Top floor. Liam and Zayn have the code to get in," he assures her. "They're just a phone call away." 

She eyes him skeptically. "And Liam and Zayn are?" 

"Liam's a doctor and Zayn's my partner at the firm." 

She nods. "I suppose he's far enough into heat that I can't see him?" 

"Probably." 

 

\--- 

 

"Did you get our guest settled in?" Louis asks as Kade quietly enters his office. 

"You'll meet her at breakfast," Kade confirms. "How's our boy?" He avoids looking at Will kneeling on the floor. 

Louis smirks. "Behaving, mostly. I just finished grading these papers, so I'm all yours." 

Kade walks over and runs his fingers through Louis's hair. "What're we going to do with our William, darling?" 

"Teach him a lesson," Louis says. "Remind him he's ours." 

A small whimper escapes William at their words and Louis clicks his tongue in admonishment. Will's eyes bore into the floor as his brothers converse. 

"Did you check on our little omega?" Louis asks Kade. 

Kade's eyes widen. "N- _no._ Told Gemma he was too far under." 

Louis smirks, darting a glance to their older counterpart. "You didn't want to sneak a peek?" 

Kade almost chuckles as he catches Will squirming.  

Louis rakes his fingers through Will's longer hair, yanking his head up. He quickly undoes his slacks and presses Will's face to his crotch. "How about you make yourself useful?" He orders. Kade's toes curl at his tone and Louis him a knowing look. 

Kade always found it unfair how Louis and William's voices could invoke such a response from him. He wasn't as good at being the dominant one.  

Louis pulls him down into a sloppy kiss before leaning into his ear. "Stop thinking so much," he mutters, tongue darting out to trace the shell of his ear. "Will needs this. He needs _both_ of us to take control." 

Kade nods, minutely, eyes darkening as he observes his eldest brother – handcuffed, on his knees, sloppily mouthing at Louis's erection through the thin material of his pants. 

 

\--- 

 

Harry idly wonders what the triplets are up to as his hand casually slides up and down his flushed cock. 

"They're probably gay," he tells himself. "Or, they've already bonded with omegas." 

 _You didn't smell any other omegas in the house_ , his brain reminds him. **_All_** _alpha_. 

The omega allows his eyes to fall shut as he imagines Kade and Louis and William standing over him.  

"Isn't he a sight?" Imaginary-Kade murmurs. 

 

\--- 

 

"Quite a vision, isn't he?" Kade murmurs into Will's ear. Louis's walking down the hall ahead of them, shaking his hips when he hears them whispering. 

Will stays silent; he knows better than to speak without permission. 

They reach their bedroom and Louis crawls up onto the bed ahead of them. The ropes are already attached to the headboard. 

Kade's fingers slip around Will's wrist, playfully.  

"C'mon up here, babe," Louis orders. "Do we need to tie you up? Or you going to behave?" 

"I'll – I'll behave," Will stutters. 

Kade can feel it down to his toes. Will _never_ stutters – not unless he _wants_ to. He does it for Kade – knows it helps his younger brother feel in control. 

Kade pushes Will towards the bed. "We'll see about that," he says. "Clothes off before you join our dear brother." 

A small noise escapes Will's throat as he quickly follows orders. 

Kade pinches the fleshy underside of Will's arm. "Silence," he admonishes. 

He flinches away from his youngest brother's fingers and finishes undressing. Kade and Louis have a silent conversation while William isn't looking. Kade drops down to dig through their toy box under the bed.  

Will climbs onto the bed, following Louis's quiet orders to lay back and spread out. Kade reappears a moment later, smirking as he allows Will to see the soft black blindfold. 

 

\--- 

 

Harry wants an alpha next time. He tells himself it's a vague idea, but the Tomlinson triplets keep jumping to mind. He _wants_ them so desperately. He doesn't know if it's just his heat or not, but he'd do anything to be riding one of their cocks right now. He pushes a finger into his already leaking hole, closing his eyes and letting himself believe it's one of the alphas' fingers pushing into him.  

 

\--- 

 

William whimpers and Louis pinches the fleshy part of his thigh. "Hush, darling." 

The black blindfold covers his eyes, leaving him to the whims of his brothers as he strains to hold still without the restraints on the bed. His cock is hard, but he knew he'd have to wait for permission to come. 

Kade leans forward and kisses him, teasing him with a bit of tongue before pulling away. "Bet our little omega's wishing he was down here with us about now," he whispers. 

Will's stomach tautens in his effort to remain still and silent. 

"How about you give Kade a little blowjob, William?" Louis suggests. "You may speak." 

"Yes, please. Let me taste you. Fuck my mouth." 

"That's enough," Louis cuts him off. "Do a good job and maybe Kade'll be willing to ride you, huh?" 

Will's eyes widen in anticipation before he looks over to where Kade is stripping off his remaining pants. He licks his lips as Kade crawls back towards him. The youngest alpha straddles Will's chest and guides his cock towards Will's mouth, smearing the tip across his lips for a moment before Will's mouth drops open.  

"That's our good boy," Louis murmurs, moving around to brush Will's hair out of his eyes. Kade's halfway into his mouth, slowly feeding him his cock. "C'mon, little brother, he can take it." Will's eyes drop closed as he relaxes his throat just before Kade thrusts into his mouth in one quick movement. Louis presses a kiss to Will's forehead. "You can make all the noise you want, brother. We both know how Kade loves it." 

A single tear escapes the edge of the eldest's eye as he moans, throat vibrating around his little brother's cock. Kade's eyes almost roll into the back of his head and he starts fucking his mouth in earnest. Will just takes it, eyes closed.  

"Babe, look at me," Kade murmurs. "I want to see your eyes before I come down your throat." 

Will whimpers and slowly forces his eyes open.  

"Fuck," Louis murmurs, reaching over to trace Will's lips where they're wrapped around Kade's cock.  

"Such a good boy," Kade whispers. Then he pulls out and let's Will suck the head of his cock for a moment. "Yeah, so good for me." 

Will's eyes drop closed for a moment again as he whimpers. When he opens them again, there's no doubt, he's glassy-eyed and looking at Kade like he's his whole world. 

"Almost there, baby. Almost - " He thrusts back down Will's throat and Will moans, vibrating around him and Kade's coming, shooting straight down his throat. He swallows, not a drop escaping his mouth. Kade pulls out, collapsing next to him and petting at his hair. "Such a good boy. You did so good." 

Louis leans in and kisses him, tongue sliding in to taste. He licks out and around his lips. "You want your reward now or are you gonna take care of me first?" He whispers.  

Will doesn't make a sound as his gaze drops to Louis's hard cock, curving up towards his belly.  

"Yeah?" Louis says. "Let me fuck you? Answer me, William." 

"Please. Yes, please. Sir, yes. Please, sir." 

Louis smirks. "Okay, can you roll over for me, love?" 

Will nods and quickly rolls over, whimpering as his cock brushes against the soft material beneath them. He props himself up on his knees, waiting. 

"Kade, what do you think? Think he deserves my tongue or just my fingers?" 

Will's thighs tremble with the possibilities.  

Kade studies the curve of Will's ass for a moment, finally reaching out to squeeze one cheek. "He's been pretty good," he says, faux-contemplating. 

" _Please_ ," Will whimpers.  

Louis smacks his ass. "I don't believe I was asking you." 

"Oh, and he was doing so well," Kade says, slightly disappointed as he smirks at Louis. 

"Fingers it is, then." Louis reaches for the bottle of lube and Kade runs his fingers through Will's hair. 

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Kade whispers into Will's ear. 

" 'm sorry," he replies. "Forgive me, sir." 

Kade hushes him. "No need. Already forgiven." He presses a kiss to Will's bare shoulder. "Be good for Louis." 

He nods.  

 

\--- 

 

They had various sizes and shapes and colors of dildos for Harry to choose from. He didn't want to be greedy, but he'd already tried a few. None of them quite did the trick. The burning under his skin wouldn't abate and he wants to cry, but even more than that, he wants the alphas to abandon all their morals and come fuck him into the mattress.  

He whimpers as he comes again. He manages to pass out for a few moments, but then he's rutting against the mattress. His hand reaches for the bright pink dildo, praying for relief. 

 

\--- 

 

"Please. Please, sir. Please," Will begs, fucking himself back onto Louis's fingers. "Wanna make you feel good." 

Kade was opening himself up, two fingers thrusting in and out of his hole as he watched his brothers together.  

"Make you feel good," Louis murmurs, fingers splaying across his back. "Ready for my cock?" 

"Yes, yes. Please, sir. Please." 

Kade groans. Will never could call them 'Sir' with a straight face until he was well and truly under. There was no need for pretense at this point. No need for fake stuttering and shifty glances. He adds another finger, eyeing Will's cock hanging hard between his wide legs.  

Louis lines himself up and slowly presses. 

"Yes, yes." Will's crying now, body tense as he resists the need to come. "Please, sir." 

Louis smacks his ass as he bottoms out and Will whimpers, head dropping back down to the mattress. "Yeah, doing so good. Can't come 'til Kade says, baby. Look at him opening himself up for you. Getting all ready to ride that huge cock." 

Will turns his head towards Kade and whimpers as he watches Kade's fingers thrusting in and out of his tight hole. 

"Me first, though. Right, baby? Gonna take care of me?" Louis asks, taking a moment to let Will adjust to the intrusion. 

"Yes. Yes, sir." Will turns his head back towards the mattress and then slowly rolls his hips back towards Louis. 

"That's my boy." 

Will smiles. He tightens around Louis's cock and Louis moans.  

"Fuck, yes. Yes, baby. W-Baby, _yes_. Won't even take much - " He rocks forwards into his tight hole. "Fuck, you look so good." He glances over to Kade. "Both of you. _Fuck_." He's close already.  

"Can't wait to ride you," Kade whispers, moving so that he's right next to Will. He curves his fingers and moans right into Will's ear. "Make you feel so good. Just gotta take care of Louis first, baby." 

Will moans and starts rocking back onto Louis's cock. His hands fist into the sheets as Louis hits his prostate and takes all of his concentration not to come. Louis thrusts a few more times and then he's coming as Will tightens around him.  

"Fuck, yes. Take it, baby," Kade whispers, eyes wide as he watches his brother come apart. 

Will's fisting the sheet and there's tears trickling down his face. " _Please,_ " he whimpers. 

Louis pulls out and fingers at the spunk leaking out of Will's hole. "Such a good boy. Should've plugged you up." 

Will groans. 

Kade gently pushes Will over and quickly smoothes lube over his hard cock. "Look at me, baby," Kade quietly orders, moving to straddle his waist. Will opens his eyes and looks up at him.  

"I've been good," he pleads. "Trying to be good." 

Kade's heart skips a beat. "I know, baby. Gonna take care of you, okay? Don't come yet." 

Will whimpers and nods.  

Kade grabs his cock and slowly guides it into his hole. "Just a little longer, baby," Kade murmurs. "Just give me a minute." 

"Yes, sir. Please, please, please, sir." 

Louis moves up to smooth Will's hair back and wipe away his tears. "Such a good boy," he whispers. He slips two digits into Will's mouth, gently thrusting and giving him something else to focus on. Will's tongue swirls and sucks at Louis's fingers until Kade is sitting in Will's lap, fully seated on his cock. Will whimpers again as Kade shifts his hips, adjusting. Louis hushes him, smearing his spit around his lips before pressing his fingers back into his mouth.  

Kade starts to ride his cock as Louis removes his fingers a moment later. Kade's head is thrown back, thighs burning as he lifts and rolls his hips.  

"Looks so good like this," Louis murmurs to Will. "Bet he feels so good." 

Will makes a choked noise of agreement.  

"Tight and hot? Just like you were for me, huh? My good boy? Making it good for Kade? Letting him take care of you?" 

Will's eyes drop shut.  

"Eyes open, love," Louis admonishes. 

"Please, please, I _need_  to – I can't - " 

"Yes, you can, baby," Louis assures him. "We both know you can. You're our good boy, aren't you?" 

"Yes, yes, yours. Yes." 

Louis lifts his voice a bit, making sure Kade hears him as well. "You can come as soon as Kade does." 

Will wants to make more effort to get Kade to come, but his whole brain is focused on not coming. He just lays there and takes it. A few moments pass and Kade grinds down on his cock. Louis reaches over to wrap his fingers around Kade's flushed cock. Kade whimpers at the sensation and then moves a little faster, grinding back onto Will and forward into Louis's hand. A few moments later, he's coming, shooting across Louis's hand and Will's chest.  

Will whimpers and Louis leans forward to assure him. "Go ahead, darling." And then Will is coming, coming, coming. Kade tightens around his cock and he moans, loud and filthy. Kade climbs off of him after his cock starts to soften and Louis dives forward to lick the come off his chest. Will squirms, sensitive all over. Then Louis licks at his hole, tasting his own come. Will writhes under him, desperate to get away and press closer all at once. Louis keeps at it, licking and sucking at his hole until Will's hard again. 

Kade drags his tongue up the shaft and across the slit. He sucks at the tip until Will is moaning and squirming beneath him. Then he swallows him in one swift move, pushing Will's cock down his throat and swallowing around him. Kade moans, looking up to make eye contact as his throat vibrates around him and Will comes again. 

Kade goes to grab a wet cloth from the bathroom while Louis adjusts Will into a more comfortable position. They both start mumbling praises as they clean him up, careful not to leave his sight. He drifts off for a  few moments and they take the time to clean themselves off. They maneuver the soiled comforter out from under their sleeping brother and toss it to the floor. Will comes to as they both lay down on each side to cuddle with him.  

"Okay?" Louis murmurs. 

"Love you," Will responds. 

"Love you, too." 

"Kade?" Will asks. 

Kade brushes his hair from his face and presses a kiss to his forehead. "Yeah?" 

"You were amazing." 

Kade blushes, slightly. 

"Just what I needed," he murmurs, not entirely himself yet. 

"Think you need to sleep, baby," Louis tells him. "Congratulate little bro on his prowess later." 

Will smiles and curls his arms around Kade. They drift off one-by-one, sated and content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random notes/things to know that I probably should've said before.   
> In this universe, since omegas are the mothers and those omegas can be male or female and alphas can also be males or females, they aren't called mom/dad. "Oma" is a female omega parent. "Opa" is a male omega parent. "Ama" is a female alpha parent. "Apa" is a male alpha parent.  
> It's not present in this chapter, but I forgot to add it to the chapter where it was relevant. Also, I didn't come up with that on my own, I took the idea from another fic and I don't honestly remember what the fic was or who the author was, I know it was a Sterek fic and that's all I can remember.
> 
> OKAY, anyways. That was a little thing I wanted to add. Sorry for the long wait on an update, but I just don't always get time to write. I won't abandon any project, but I may set it aside for random intervals of time. 
> 
> This chapter isn't beta'd or even entirely re-read by me. I just wrote it and posted it, so if there's any major errors, please (kindly) let me know!
> 
> Please let me know what you think :) Comments/kudos are super appreciated!! Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis climbs out of bed, tiptoeing across the room to the bathroom. He uses the toilet, washes his hands, and brushes his teeth before softly padding back across to the bed. He gently sits down, reaching over to brush Will's hair out of his face. Will curls back towards Kade and their younger brother wraps his arms more firmly around him. 

"Time to wake up," Louis whispers. Kade grumbles, pressing his face into Will's shoulder. "C'mon, time for breakfast. I'm hungry." 

Kade shakes his head, face still pressed against Will's skin. 

Will squirms, groaning at the slight ache in his hips. "Time's it?" 

Louis glances at the digital clock on their bedside table. "You've got an hour 'til practice." 

Will groans again, pushing Kade away. 

"Feeling okay this morning, love?" Louis murmurs. 

Will finally prys his eyes open, sitting up to press a kiss to Louis's lips. " 'm fine. Just what I needed." 

"Kade? You awake, babe?" Louis asks. 

Will rolls over to face him when there's no response. He smirks, pushing the blankets off both of them. Kade whines. Will moves down and takes Kade's stiff member in his mouth. Kade keens, eyes wide. Louis chuckles. 

 

\--- 

 

Harry moans, eyes clenched shut. His legs spread up the wall as he rides the dildo suctioned in place. Slick rushes out of him, coating the black dildo and dripping down the wall. 

" _Lou_ ," he screams as he comes. 

 

\--- 

 

"You can't make a super greasy breakfast for a pregnant omega," Will protests. 

"It's not super greasy!" Kade insists. "Hashbrowns are not _that_  greasy. And the eggs aren't greasy. I scrambled them." 

"And the bacon?" Louis smirks, snatching a piece from the growing pile. 

Kade smacks his hand with a spatula. "The bacon is for the three _alphas_  in the house." 

"I'm hungry!" Louis protests. 

"Wait for our guest," Kade tells him. "I can hear her coming." 

Will glances at the ceiling and nods. "You can wait five minutes, Lou." 

Louis grumbles and moves over to sit at the island and wait. 

 

\--- 

 

Gemma shuffles down the hall, nervous. She wasn't sure if Kade was up yet and she hadn't met his brothers. She tiptoes down the stairs and follows the sound of voices to the kitchen. 

She stops at the door, momentarily stunned at how much the triplets look alike. One has longer hair and a more athletic build than the others. Kade and the other brother are only distinguishable because Kade's wearing glasses. She looks another moment and realizes that the other brother is built slimmer than the other two. He looks up to greet her and she notices his eyes are brighter blue than Kade's. 

"Good morning," she replies, stepping further into the room.  

"I'm Louis," he offers. 

Kade turns around. "Morning. These are my brothers, Louis and William," he says, gesturing at them. "I hope you slept okay." 

Gemma nods. "That smells delicious." 

"Come, sit," Louis tells her, pulling out a stool. "Kade'll make you a plate." 

 

\--- 

 

Harry feels disgusting. There's slick and cum coating almost every inch of his skin. Bits of his hair are plastered to his forehead. His cock is still hard; his hole is leaking. Nothing he does eases the heat under his skin. Nothing he shoves into himself convinces his body that he's being knotted by his alpha. 

He finds a semi-clean pillow and tries to sleep. 

 

\--- 

 

"I've gotta head out," Will announces. "It's nice to meet you, Gemma. Please, make yourself at home." He stands, leaning over to press a quick kiss to Louis's lips. He takes his plate to the sink, rinsing it off and sliding it into the dishwasher. "I'll see you later." He circles around and presses his lips to Kade's before heading to the garage. 

"Has anyone checked on Harry since he got locked up?" Gemma asks, ignoring the intimacy between the alpha brothers. 

Kade and Louis freeze for barely a moment before Kade responds. "Liam will be by after work to check on him." 

"Liam's the doctor friend?" The alphas nod. "Can I check on him?" She asks, expecting their denial and ready to put up an argument. They weren't _her_  alphas, after all. And they weren't Harry's yet either. 

Louis clears his throat. "If he'll answer the intercom. Liam and Zayn are the only ones with codes to get in the door." 

Kade glances at his brother. "And you wouldn't want to open it with us here anyways." 

Gemma stands and takes her plate to the sink, following Will's example. She starts to load the rest of the dishes, as well, but Louis stops her. "No need," he assures her. "I've got it." 

"But you guys made breakfast," she protests. 

Louis laughs. "Kade made breakfast. I've got the dishes." He turns to take Kade's plate from him. "Why don't you give Gemma a quick tour? Then take her up to check on our little omega." 

Kade's eyes widen at Louis's words and Gemma huffs out an indignant laugh. "Guess you think he's already yours?" He's not a possession, you know." 

Louis winces. "Christ, of course not. I didn't mean it like that." 

Gemma glares at him. 

Kade jumps in, trying to placate her. "We know he has every right to reject us," he insists. "We just want him to give us a chance." 

"And he's the first omega we've ever..." Louis pauses a moment, trying to choose the right word. "He's the first omega that we've ever all wanted. And I didn't really believe that soulmate shit in school, but he might've just convinced me." 

The omega just narrows her eyes at him before turning towards the stairs. 

 

\--- 

 

Harry wakes up, thrusting against the mattress. A jumble of the triplets' names falls from his mouth as he comes. 

He gasps for breath, letting his fingers continue to gently stroke between his legs. 

"Hazza?" Gemma's voice suddenly calls. 

"Gem?" He asks, blearily turning towards the door. 

"Harry, can you hear me?" She says. He blinks a few times and remembers the intercom by the door. He groans and rolls off the bed to crawl towards the door. "Gem? You okay?" He asks, pressing the button so she can hear him. 

She laughs. "I'm supposed to be asking you that, silly." 

He groans as a rush of slick leaks out onto the floor, mindless to the fact that he's still holding the button down. "Want my alphas," he murmurs, dizzy with need. 

"Harry? Honey, you don't have an alpha... You drinking enough? We don't want you getting dehydrated." 

He hears her, but can't register her words as he thrusts his fingers into his slick hole. 

"Harry? You've got to drink lots of fluids. You're gonna be okay. Liam will come check on you later." 

"No! No Liam." He pounds on the door. "Want _Louis. And Kade._ Need _William_." He breaks off into a sob just before he lets go of the button, collapsing against the door. He curls his fingers to press against his prostate and cries. 

 

\--- 

 

"Where's your head at, Tommo?" Niall calls 

Will flips him off and runs after the ball. 

 

\--- 

 

"I've got class late tonight," Louis tells Kade. 

The younger alpha nods. "I'm working from home all day. Call Will if you need anything. He should be finishing practice around lunch." 

Louis slips his arms around Kade's waist from behind and kisses his neck. 

"Gemma'll be down any minute," Kade cautions. 

"You listening in?" He whispers. 

" _No_." 

Louis chuckles. "Wouldn't be able to resist if you could hear him, huh?" 

Kade blushes slightly. "You wouldn't either." He turns around to press a kiss to Louis's lips, pulling away before it gets too heated. "Off to work, sir." 

Louis pinches Kade's sides and he squirms away. "Love you." 

Kade kisses him again and pushes him towards the door. 

 

\--- 

 

Gemma turns off the intercom and steps back from the heatroom door. She knows an omega's heat can be intense, but she didn't expect her little brother to have formed an attachment to any alpha so quickly. Much less _three_  alphas. 

She pulls out her phone as she makes her way back down the stairs. Ignoring her alpha's texts and calls, she dials her oma. Even if she can't make it back for a few more days, Gemma needed to hear her voice. 

 

\--- 

 

Niall's fist connects with Will's shoulder. "Tommo! You found your omega?!?" He hits him again. "And you're just now telling me?!" 

William smacks him in the chest. "There's nothing to tell. He hasn't even accepted our courtship." 

"Hasn't accepted? You haven't asked?" 

Will rolls his eyes. "There hasn't been time. He's in heat." 

Niall laughs. 

"In our heatroom." 

"Terrible luck, mate. Didn't invite you to join him? 

Will growls. "Bit complicated." 

Niall backs off, turning towards the showers. 

 

\--- 

 

"Professor?" 

"Lydia, I told you all you can call me 'Louis'." 

The young beta blushes. "Sorry, sir. Have you scheduled auditions for the spring musical yet?" 

"I have a meeting with Nancy on Friday to hammer out the spring schedule," Louis replies with a grin. "I promise flyers will be up next week and I will announce it in class as well." 

"Thank you, sir," she says, gathering the last of her things and leaving the room. 

Louis picks up his own papers and walks back to his office.  

He finds an omega waiting at his door and she jumps when he clears his throat. 

"Good afternoon, Allison." 

"Afternoon, Louis," she replies. "I was wondering if I could, um, get an extension on that Shakespeare paper?" 

Louis unlocks his office door and gestures her inside. "C'mon in, tell me what's going on." He follows her in, kicking the door-stop into place before circling his desk to sit down. 

Allison gingerly sits in the chair across from him. "I'm just going to be missing some classes next week." 

Louis lifts his eyebrows. "That's not like you. Anything wrong?" 

She shakes her head. "I'm just, um, some of my meds got changed because of these, uh, headaches I've been getting. And the meds are messing with my, um, schedule." She blushes, bright red. 

"Oh. _Oh_ ," Louis says, realizing the issue. "Well, I can bump it back to Friday morning. I can't really offer much more time without penalty – I did assign it over a month ago. I hope you've at least started it. You really don't need any more stress when you're..." His words drift off as he scents her embarrassment. "Friday morning. On my desk by 10AM?" 

"That's – that's plenty of time, sir. Thank you," she says, rushing out of the room. 

Louis comes around his desk to shut the door behind her. He's immensely thankful that most of his students don't know he's an alpha. He can't imagine how hard it was for Allison to come tell a professor that she was going into heat off-schedule. It would've been at least ten times worse if she knew she was speaking to an alpha. 

He collapses into his office chair, silently thanking Kade for making him invest in a comfortable desk chair. He smiles and pulls his phone out to text his brother. 

 

\--- 

 

"Kade? Kade?" Zayn's voice infiltrates Kade's daydream. 

"What?" 

Zayn gives him a knowing smile on-screen. "I _said_ , 'When is Melanie Martin's court date?'" 

Kade blushes and shuffles a few papers around to find what he needs. "Two weeks." 

Zayn nods. "She came by earlier and was concerned when you weren't here. You'll be back tomorrow, right?" 

"Yeah, Louis has Thursdays free. Friday...I haven't figured out Friday yet." 

"Well, you may want to give Melanie a call. She seemed nervous." 

"Of course," he mutters, making a note of it. "Have you got anything on the Simpsons case?" 

Zayn frowns. "He's dropped the case. Took the bastard back." 

Kade sighs. "Well, that is his choice." 

"How's you, uh, situation there going?" 

Kade can't prevent a small smile crossing his lips. "Gemma checked on him earlier. Said he was okay. But I overheard her on the phone with her oma..." He hesitates, unsure if he should share. 

"And?" Zayn prods. 

Kade bites his lip for a moment before giving in. "She thinks he's pre-bonded with us. All three of us." 

Zayn laughs, shaking his head. "I wish I could be surprised. Liam can confirm it when we come by later." 

"I haven't told my brothers," he confesses. 

"You shouldn't have been eavesdropping," Zayn teases. 

Kade tries to look repentant. "I know." He pauses, listening to make sure Gemma is still in her room. "Can an omega really pre-bond that fast?" 

"Well, it was a bit of an intense situation, Kade. Will going all macho-alpha on him and Louis couldn't keep his hands to himself. And you - " 

"Me what? I wasn't that bad," Kade insists. 

Zayn chuckles. "You were protecting him, though. That'll mess with his senses." 

"Really?" 

"You'd have to ask Li – he's the doctor – but, yeah, omegas want to be protected. No matter how independent they are, they still desire an alpha that can protect them." 

 

\--- 

 

" _Louis_ ," Harry softly cries before passing out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy May! :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this update. Please let me know what you think. And thanks for all the comments/kudos/subscribers. I appreciate it! More than you know.


	6. Chapter 6

"How was practice?" Kade asks, looking up from his laptop. 

Will grins. "Fine. Niall wants an invitation to dinner." 

"Tonight?" Kade squints over at him, curious. 

"Maybe tomorrow." Will shrugs. "He mostly wants to see how much our omega is distracting you two, I think. Although, if he got to meet Harry, he'd probably wait a bit." 

Kade laughs. "Trouble concentrating?" 

Will shuffles over to sit across from Kade's desk. "A bit. Zayn's already tattled on you, though." 

"Since when do you talk to my law partner?" Kade quirks an amused eyebrow. 

"I was just checking when Liam would be by to check on Harry," Will replies. "Besides, I like Zayn. And Liam." He huffs. "I can talk to whoever I want." 

The younger alpha chuckles. "We'll have a dinner party after Harry's heat is over. This weekend, maybe? When's your game?" 

"Saturday afternoon." 

"Early enough we could do it that evening?" 

"Long as you two don't skip my game," he says with a teasing smile. 

"Of course." Kade rolls his eyes. He and Louis had missed only a handful of Will's games since he'd started playing. "I'll order food from Johnny's and I won't even stress about cooking." 

"Good. It is supposed to be fun, not stressful, little brother." 

Kade makes a few notes on his calendar so he won't forget to order the food and invite Zayn and his mate. 

"Has Gemma said when her oma's supposed to be back? And has she said anything about their apa or ama?" 

Kade shakes his head. "She's stayed to herself mostly. She called her oma earlier, but I only know that because I was eavesdropping, to be honest." 

"Well, she's welcome as long as needed, of course," William says. "Maybe we can get something out of her later." 

"I'm taking her to the office tomorrow. Start some paperwork. See what she's wanting to do... With her alpha and the pregnancy and all of that. The legal side, at least." 

Will nods. "She's welcome on Saturday, of course. We'll mention it to her tonight. And Harry, too, of course. If he's up for it by then." 

"I hope he stays," Kade confesses. "Am I terrible? I don't want his oma taking him away." 

Will smiles. "If he wants to stay, we'll make sure he does." 

 

\--- 

 

"Nancy?" Louis calls, lightly knocking on the open door. 

"Lou, c'mon in. I'm just looking over some lesson plans," the older omega replies. "What can I do for you?" 

"About to head out," he tells her, stepping inside. "My brothers are expecting me. Just wanted to double-check that we're still on for Friday? Lunch on me." He grins. 

Nancy shakes her head, a strand of short brown hair falling into her eyes. "You don't need to pay, Louis." 

He laughs. "But I'll insist and wear you down, Nancy. Like always." 

She smiles. "Yes, but Peter always wants me to protest," she tells him. Peter was her alpha mater. They'd been together for going on twenty years. Nancy discovered she wasn't blessed with fertility around year five and pleaded for Peter to allow her a teaching career. He'd given in within days, anything to keep her happy. 

"As any self-respecting alpha would!" Louis teases. "Tell him I get paid more." 

"But you _don’t."_  

Louis shrugs. "My brother gets paid more than both of us combined to kick a ball for a living." He lowers his voice as if divulging a secret of state. "And all our money goes into the same account. 

Nancy laughs. 

 

\--- 

 

"Liam?" Gemma asks. 

The man nods. "You must be Gemma. This is my mate, Zayn." He gestures at the model next to him.  

Gemma holds back a sigh. Despite not wanting anything to do with alphas, it was hard not to be disappointed this gorgeous specimen was taken. 

"I work with Kade," Zayn supplies. "I met your brother yesterday." 

"Speaking of, I'll run up and check on him," Liam says. He shoots a look at Kade and Will before turning to Zayn. "Make sure they stay here." 

Zayn nods. "Why don't we step outside." 

"Can I come with you?" Gemma asks Liam. 

"Of course." They start up the stairs while Zayn leads the brothers out to the backyard. "They had quite a reaction to Harry yesterday," Liam explains. "House is soundproofed, so they won't hear anything when we open the heatroom to check on your brother." 

"You think they'd - " 

"No, not intentionally. But something about your brother set them off in a way... you checked on your brother this morning?" 

Gemma nods. "He was – like, begging for his alphas. Seemed to think he'd already bonded with the Tomlinsons." 

"May have a pre-bond developing," Liam offers. 

"That fast?" They reach the landing, walking over to the locked door. 

"It happens, rarely, but it can happen. Hopefully not too developed or..." 

"Or what?" Gemma demands when he doesn't continue. 

He shakes his head. "Let's just check on him. No need to worry unnecessarily." He pushes the intercom to warn Harry of their entrance before punching in the code to open the door. 

Liam's ears quickly sweep the house to be sure the Tomlinsons are outside before he opens the door. 

Harry's on the floor next to the bed, sleeping. Gemma walks over to gently wake him up. "Hazza? Honey, wake up. Liam's here to check on you." 

Harry whimpers, rolling away from his sister's touch. He curls into a ball and falls back to sleep. 

Gemma looks over at Liam. "Do we have to wake him?" 

Liam strides over to them, hesitantly reaching out to shake the sleeping omega's shoulder. "Harry, I need you to wake up. Just for a few minutes." 

"Harry, c'mon," Gemma prods. 

He groans and rolls over to glare at his sister. 

"How're you feeling?" Liam asks. 

Harry shifts away from him, slightly. 

"Have you been drinking anything?" the doctor asks. 

Harry tries to sit up and almost cries when slick rushes out of his hole. 

"It's okay, Hazza," Gemma assures him. 

Liam reaches out to feel his forehead before turning his hand down to check his pulse against his neck. "When was the last time you drank anything, Harry?" 

Harry flinches away from the alpha's touch and turns to throw up, barely missing Gemma's hand. He scoots away from the mess, tears filling his eyes. "Where's Will?" he whimpers. 

Liam walks across the room to grab a bottle of Gatorade from the fridge. He comes back, sitting next to Harry and gently pressing the open bottle to his lips. "C'mon, Harry. This'll help." 

Harry shakes his head, spilling some of the blue liquid on his chest. "Need Kade." His hand settles around his hard cock, gently stroking. 

"Harry, you've got to listen to Liam," Gemma insists. 

"No! Not mine," he murmurs. 

"Gemma." Liam waves her closer and hands her the bottle. "You try." 

She lifts it to his lips, pleading for him to just take a sip. He shakes his head again, begging for his alphas. She looks at Liam, concern creasing her forehead. "What're we gonna do?" 

He waves her out the door. Harry doesn't even notice their exit, softly crying for the Tomlinsons. Liam shuts the door behind him, taking a deep breath. 

"What're we gonna do?" Gemma asks again. "He's already getting dehydrated. He threw up! Was that dehydration or something else?" 

Liam sighs. "I know; I know... He's pre-bonded with the triplets." 

"Fully? What does that mean?" 

Liam nods. "He won't listen to anyone but them. Not in this state." 

Gemma's eyes widen. "We can't let them in there! They'll - " 

"I know!" Liam cuts her off. "Just let me think for a second." 

 

\--- 

 

Zayn stops Louis from entering the house. "Sorry, can't go in there." 

"Check-up time?" 

Zayn nods. "Your brothers are around the back." 

Louis follows Zayn around the side of the house and through the back gate. William and Kade are sitting on the porch swing, Will's arm wrapped around Kade. They're talking in quiet voices until they see their brother approaching. 

Kade slips out of William's hold and walks over to hug Louis. 

"Hey, baby brother," Louis greets him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"Have a good day?" Kade asks. He slips an arm around Louis's waist and leads him over to the porch swing. 

"Better now," he murmurs, leaning in to kiss Kade's cheek.  

"Behave," the younger alpha mutters. "Zayn's here." 

Louis chuckles. 

"Don't tease him, Lou," Will chides. 

Louis sits down next to Will and presses a quick kiss to his lips. "How was your day?" 

"Alright." Will shrugs. "We're planning a dinner party for Saturday. Oh, Zayn, you and Liam are invited." 

Zayn nods. "I'll have to check with Li, but I'm fairly certain we're free." 

Liam comes out the back door, closely followed by Gemma. 

"I need you three to strip," Liam states, pointing at the triplets. 

"Excuse me?" Kade says. 

"Well, you three idiots are the only ones that Harry will listen to and - " 

"What?" Louis cuts him off. 

Liam shakes his head, coming over to sit in one of the chairs spread across the back patio. "Sorry. Start at the beginning. Harry has pre-bonded with the three of you." 

All three Tomlinsons grin. 

"Fully?" Will asks. 

Liam nods. "As such, not a great thing for Harry being in heat." 

"Why? What's wrong?" Will demands.  

Liam raises his hands in a calming gesture. "He's just getting a bit dehydrated. And he won't listen to either of us." He gestures between himself and Gemma. "Only wants his alphas." He gives them a pointed look. 

Kade shakes his head. "We can't - " 

"No, I know! I wouldn't – that's last resort," Liam insists. "I'm hoping if we take your scent in there, it will calm him down. And I need one of you to talk to him over the phone. I can put you on speakerphone and convince him to drink something." 

Will takes his phone from his pocket, dropping it on the table next to the porch swing. His shirt is quickly whipped off over his head and he tosses it towards Liam. It falls in a crumpled pile at his feet, quickly joined by the sweats he'd pulled on after practice. "Well?" He says, looking at his brothers. "Strip." 

Louis shrugs and follows his lead; Kade hesitates for only a moment before taking his own shirt off. Kade blushes when Zayn whistles, teasing him. 

Gemma determinedly does not look in their direction, choosing to stare at the growing pile of clothes instead of the rapidly appearing alpha skin. 

"Alright," Liam says, lifting the pile of clothes. "Zayn, you got them?"   
He nods. 

"I'll call your phone..." He looks over at the triplets. "It's up to you if you want to do it together or just one of you, but - " 

"No, I can't - " Louis starts, glancing at Will. "We can't – Kade should do it." 

Kade's eyes widen. "What? I - " 

"Kade, you've got the best control, babe. We'll be right here," Will promises. "But I don't think I can keep myself from – breaking down the door or something. If I hear him begging for me..." He shakes his head. "I can't do it." 

Louis slips his hand around the back of Kade's neck. "You can do this. I'll be right next to you. I just can't - " He shakes his head. 

Kade takes a deep breath. "Okay. He needs me. I can do this." 

 

\--- 

 

Harry whimpers when he hears the door open again. "Will?" His voice sounds hopeful and it breaks Gemma's heart just a little. Liam comes in wearing Kade's shirt, hoping the scent will make Harry less averse to his presence.  

Liam's holding out his phone, already having dialed Zayn's phone and Kade's voice fills the room. "Harry?" 

The omega whimpers as Liam crosses the room towards him. 

Gemma slips in, dropping the other clothes throughout the room, spreading the alpha scent around. She grabs a couple drinks from the fridge and tosses them to Liam. 

"Harry, baby, you need to drink something, okay?" Kade says. 

"Kade?" 

"Yeah, baby." 

"Where are you?" Harry cries, looking around, confused by the scents filling the room. 

"It's okay, baby," Kade's voice assures him. "We'll be here as soon as your heat's over." 

"Want you now," Harry protests. He groans as he pushes his fingers into his slick hole. "Need you." 

Kade takes a sharp breath. "Harry, I need you to drink the Gatorade, okay? Listen to Liam. He's taking care of you for us. Do whatever he says." 

Harry grunts, thrusting his fingers in and out, in and out. "Want you," he whimpers. "Take care of me...fill me up." 

There's a sharp intake of breath from Kade's end, followed by tense moments of silence. 

 

\--- 

 

Louis's thumb massages Kade's pulse-point as his eyes drop shut. 

"You're okay," Will murmurs, trying not to hear what's happening on the other end of the phone call. He and Louis were both zoning in on their little brother's heart-rate to distract them. 

"Baby, drink whatever Liam's giving you," Kade demands. "Every last drop." 

There's some shuffling sounds and Kade finally hears Liam reply, "He's drinking. Don't hang up." 

"Good job, baby. My good little omega. Did you drink it all?" 

"Yes. Will you come now?" Harry pleads.  

"Only a bit longer, Harry," Kade tries to assure him. "We can't - " 

"But I _need_  you - " Harry whines before moaning Louis's name in a way that has Kade reaching for his cock. " _Kade_." 

He groans, biting his lip as both his brothers prevent him from standing up to run inside.  

Kade takes a deep breath, trying to ignore Harry's pleading. He's grunting now and Kade just wants to touch him. Wants to _see_ him, _feel_  him, take care of him. 

"You've got to drink more tomorrow, Harry," Liam's voice says.  

"We can't - " Kade stops as Louis wraps a hand around him. He takes a moment to enjoy the feeling and tries again. "Baby, we can't have you g-getting dehydrated. Do what the doctor says." He throws the phone towards Zayn, as gentle as he can in his desperation for his omega. His brothers' both cling to him, pressing kisses where they can reach as they try to distract him from the omega upstairs. 

Will's fingers dig into the younger alpha's sides as he bites his shoulder, taking his focus for moments. 

"It's okay. We've got you," Louis murmurs, pulling his brother into his lap. He lines their cocks up and wraps a hand around them, spit slicking the way as he slides up and down.  

" _Harry_  - " Kade moans. 

Will hushes him. "Soon, baby brother. Soon." 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Harry, fuck," Kade mumbles. His eyes are pressed shut, sweat dripping down his forehead. 

"Shh, Lou's got you," Will assures him. The oldest alpha is idly stroking his own cock as he watches Louis ride their youngest brother's dick. 

Kade moans, thrusting up. His fingers dig into Louis's hips. Louis's hands press into Kade's chest, balancing his weight as his brother meets him thrust for thrust. 

"God, Kade. Got you all – worked up, huh? Knowing he wants us? _Needs_  you?" 

Kade grunts, thighs shaking as Louis expertly swivels his hips. 

"Careful, brother. Don't want him knotting you, do you?" Will teases. 

Louis groans, head thrown back. "I can take it. _Fuck_. C'mon, Kade. G-gonna knot me up? Practice for our l-little omega?" 

Will's free hand reaches up to twist one of Louis's nipples. Louis sighs. Kade fucks up into him one, two, _three_  more times and then he's spent. 

" _Fuck_ , Kade. Fuck, fuck, fuck." Louis groans as he feels his brother's knot catching at his hole. Another thrust down and it locks into place, steadily filling Louis with come. Kade's eyes drop shut, wave after wave of bliss consuming him.  

Louis feels like there should be seed leaking down his thighs; he can't possibly hold it all. He isn't built for this. He squirms slightly and Kade's knot presses against his prostate.  

Will watches as Louis collapses against Kade's chest, cock spurting between their bodies. He reaches down and strokes at Louis's hole where Kade's knotted inside. Louis whimpers as Will pushes a fingertip inside and Kade's cum leaks out.  

Louis tries to pull away, but can't move from Kade. "Can't," he whimpers. "Too much." 

Will pulls away and moves to press a kiss to each man's head.  

"I'm sorry," Kade whispers. "Can't stop." He's still clinging to Louis's hips. He feels like they should be closer. There's something missing. They're as close as they could possibly be. 

 _It's not Harry_ , his brain supplies. _He's not your omega._  

 

 _\---_  

 

Louis woke up to kisses being pressed up his spine.  

"K?" He murmurs, still on the edges of sleep. 

"I'm sorry," Kade whispers, coming up to press a kiss to his forehead. "Come shower. I'll clean you up." 

Louis goes to roll over and feels cum leaking down his thighs. There's an empty feeling between his thighs that he can't quite shake. He stills and takes a few deep breaths. He always feels this way after falling asleep knotted together.  

"How long?" He croaks, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Kade hesitates and Louis glares at him.  

"How long?" He says again. 

"About two and a half hours," Kade confesses. 

"God, K, you've never - " 

"I know! It's - " He stops running his fingers through his messy hair. "God, Lou, you should've _heard_  him." 

"Glad I didn't," Louis mutters. 

"He was _begging_ for me to come to him," Kade continues. 

Louis shakes his head, eyes dropping shut for a moment. "K, stop." 

Kade smirks. "C'mon, let's clean you up." 

Louis stands and follows Kade into the bathroom, cringing as cum leaks down his thighs. 

Kade kisses him while they wait for the water to heat up. His fingers glide into Louis's leaking hole and Louis winces. Kade bites a mark into his chest. 

"Maybe you should plug me up next time," Louis teases. 

Kade groans. 

"Yeah? Next person you'll knot will probably be our omega, though. If all goes according to plan." 

"God, I hope so." 

Louis chuckles. "Am I not good enough anymore, baby brother?" 

Kade pulls him into the shower. "Can't imagine not wanting you. Omega or no." 

Louis grins as Kade grabs a washcloth and starts to scrub his legs clean. "I love you, K." 

Kade smirks up at him. "I know." 

Louis wacks him upside the head. "Excuse me?" 

He looks up through his eyelashes, the way Louis loves. "I love you, too. You know I do." 

 

\--- 

 

"Is someone feeling guilty this morning?" Will smirks, looking around at the array of breakfast food. Kade had been up for a while, apparently. There were waffles, eggs, bacon, hash-browns, a fruit tray and fresh squeezed juice. 

"Well, I thought Louis could use the protein," Kade replies, a shy smile crossing his lips. "Too much?" 

Will wraps his arms around his waist from behind and presses a kiss to his neck. "You know he likes it, right? You don't have to apologize for knotting him." 

Kade blushes. "I know, but – he's a bit sore. It was – longer than usual." 

Will chuckles. "I know; I heard you two getting up at some god-forsaken hour." 

"I love knot mornings," Louis happily announces, bouncing into the kitchen. 

Will laughs, accepting Louis's kiss. "You shouldn't be so spoiled." 

Louis pulls Kade into a long kiss, nipping playfully at his lips as he pulls away. "It's not my fault he loves me more than you," Louis replies. 

"Hey," Kade protests. "That's not - " 

Louis cuts him off with a kiss before grabbing a plate to load up. Will smacks his ass as he turns away from them. 

"Be nice," Kade reprimands. "That ass is sore." 

Louis smirks at his big brother being reprimanded. "Yeah, William. Be nice." 

Kade turns into his arms before he can reply, pulling their big brother down into a kiss. "Go sit. I'll make your plate." 

Gemma appears a few minutes later, tiptoeing into the kitchen. 

"No worries, we're all clothed," Louis teases her. "Grab a plate." 

Her eyebrows raise at the amount of food, but she doesn't comment. She fills her plate and sits at the end of the island next to Kade. 

"I'm going into the office today," he tells her. "I was hoping you'd come along and we could get some paperwork out of the way." 

She nods, swallowing the strawberry in her mouth. "Someone staying here? In case Harry comes out of his heat. Actually, how do you guys know when to let someone out of the heat room? Do you just keep checking up on them?" 

Louis laughs. "There's a pretty loud buzzer on the intercom if he figures out where it is, but mostly we just check on them, yeah. Estimate how long a heat lasts and check in after that. There's plenty of food and everything in there, though." 

"I don't think he'll be coming out til late tonight or tomorrow, though," Kade adds. "Louis's off today, though, so he'll be here all day." 

There's a short lull in the conversation as they all dig into breakfast. 

"I've gotta head out," Will says, catching the time. He takes his plate to the sink, rinsing his plate before sliding it into the dishwasher. "Sorry, I know its mine turn for dishes." 

"I'll do them," Gemma offers before glancing over at Kade. "Assuming we don't have to leave quite yet?" 

"We've got a bit. I'll help you," he agrees before turning to catch Will's goodbye kiss. "The dishwasher is a bit tricky." 

Will kisses Louis goodbye as well before waving and heading out to the garage.  

"Where does he work?" Gemma asks. 

Kade and Louis exchange a look. "Guess you don't follow football?" 

She shakes her head. "My brother watches it some, but I'm not much of fan, why?" 

"He plays. Professionally." 

"Oh." She squints after him for a second. "He does have that kind of jock-vibe, I guess." 

Louis chuckles. "He spends all his time around alphas and betas. Kind of hard to turn off the rough and tough attitude." 

"He's so sweet with you two, though," Gemma says. "I – I mean, uh - " 

"It's okay," Kade assures her. "We've never been shy in our affections with each other." He pauses a moment. "Hopefully that's not a problem with your brother. He didn't seem very shy when he came to see me." 

"He's never been courted, so I couldn't say for sure," she admits. 

 

\--- 

 

"Your offices are nice," Gemma comments. 

"Thank you," Kade replies. "Have a seat, please. Make yourself comfortable." 

Gemma sits in the chair across from his desk that held her brother not so long ago. 

"I've got the divorce papers for you to sign," he mutters, flipping through a file cabinet. "Right here..." He lays a packet of papers in front of her. "There's sticky notes where you need to sign. Yellow needs a full signature and blue is just initials." 

"Okay." 

They work in silence for a few moments as Kade finds the rest of the papers he needs her to fill out. 

"Marcus faxed me a copy of your hospital record from the other night," Kade tells her. "We'll include that along with anything you want to add to send to the judge. We may not even have to go to court. Domestic violence cases are usually pretty easy to close out of court. Especially since you're pregnant." 

Gemma nods, hoping he doesn't want an answer yet. She hasn't decided about being pregnant. She needs to talk to Harry first and her oma. They can help her decide. She knows her oma will think she should keep it – every baby is a gift in her mind. Besides, her oma raised her and Harry alone, so why shouldn't she be able to? 

"Don't worry, you've still got a few weeks to decide about the pregnancy," he assures her. "We can face that when the time comes. I'm sure you want to talk to your oma and apa – or opa – about that." 

She nods and then frowns. "Actually, it's just oma. Our apa left when we were young. Oma has an alpha now, but they're just courting. But they should be back early next week." 

"Oh, I forgot to ask, but we're actually having a small dinner party Saturday evening. Nothing too fancy, I'm not even cooking, just ordering in. But we wanted to make sure you knew you were welcome. You and Harry. If he's up for it." 

"Oh, uh, okay. I'm not sure if he'll be up for it. But, I'd love to come. I'll be at the house, anyways. I don't want to be a rude guest." 

"Don't feel obligated," he says. "You're welcome as long as you like. You and Harry." 

She smirks. "I kind of assume you don't want Harry to leave." 

Kade blushes slightly. "Well, we'd like that, but we'd never force him to stay." 

"I like you. After last night, I think you'll be a good alpha for my brother." 

"Um, thanks." 

"I haven't decided about your brothers. But you I approve of." Gemma grins. 

"I'll make sure they know to step up their game." 

 

\--- 

 

"Dinner party, Saturday," Will tells Niall on the way to the locker room. 

"Oh? Introducing your omega to your friends already?" 

"No, not even sure if he'll be up for it. He's still in heat. Feel free to bring a date. Kade's law partner, Zayn, and his mate are coming. Gemma's staying with us, so she'll probably be coming." 

"Gemma? The sister?" Niall asks. 

Will nods, turning to dig in his bag for clean clothes. "She's not divorced yet, don't get any ideas." 

Niall laughs. "Never said I was. I'll probably bring Peter." 

Will makes a face. 

"What? He's nice." 

"Nice. Yeah, exactly what you look for in a mate, Niall." 

"Says the man that knows next to nothing about the man he's already married to in his head." Niall quirks an eyebrow at him, daring him to argue. 

" _Harry_  is nothing like Peter." 

"You hope." 

 

\--- 

 

"Kade? There's an Officer Davis up here that would like to speak with you." 

Gemma freezes up across the desk, eyes widening in fear. 

"I'll be right there," Kade answers Julia on the intercom. He assures Gemma that he'll be right back before walking down the short hallway to face her alpha. 

The man is dressed in uniform, standing with his arms crossed. He's taller than Kade, built bulkier than Will. 

"Officer Davis, what can I help you with?" Kade asks, careful to keep his tone neutral. 

He glares at him, giving him a once-over and smirking when he decides he's the superior between them. "I've been told you have my omega, Mr. Tomlinson. I'd like to correct that." 

"Gemma is somewhere safe. When she decides she wants to see you, we will arrange that." 

"She's my omega, Mr. Tomlinson," the alpha replies. His tone vibrates with the threat he knows better than to voice. "Where is she?" 

"You'll be hearing from us, Officer Davis," Kade replies. "Please, I've got work to do." He gestures to the door. 

The alpha glares at him, stepping closer so that Julia can't overhear from across the room. "You better be careful, Mr. Tomlinson. I can make your life _very_  difficult." 

Kade smiles. "Have a nice day, Mr. Davis." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting and etc. I can't tell you all how big of a smile it puts on my face every time I get a comment :)  
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter! :)


	8. Chapter 8

"No, it's _fine_ ," Kade insists. "He doesn't know where we live and we've got top security anyways." 

"I don't want to put you - " 

"Gemma, don't worry. We aren't going to let him get you and he's not stupid enough to come after you when you've already got a lawyer." Kade glances back towards the doorway, assuring himself that no one is listening. "He's not as intimidating as you feel he is. Yes, he's intimidating, but this is what I do for a living." 

Gemma nods, taking deep breaths and leaning forward into her hands. 

"Now, you need to calm down, okay? All this isn't good for you. I've only got a couple more things to get done and we can head back to my place, okay?" 

"Okay," she replies in a small voice. 

Kade silently curses Officer Davis and every single one of his kind. Omegas weren't supposed to be afraid of their alphas. It wasn't _natural_.  

 

\--- 

 

"I'm going up to check on my brother," Gemma tells Kade as soon as they walk into the kitchen. Louis is sitting at the counter, working on his laptop. William is nowhere to be seen. 

"We can call Liam if you want," Kade assures her. "If he isn't – uh, responding when you go up." 

"I think he'll be coming out of heat by morning, I'm sure it will be fine." She disappears up the stairs, leaving Louis and Kade alone in the kitchen. 

Kade sets his bag down on the counter and circles around to press a kiss to Louis's cheek. "Have a good day off?" 

Louis smiles. "It was alright. I've got lunch with Nancy tomorrow, so I've been working on setting up the spring schedule." 

"Scheduled around our ruts?" Kade murmurs. 

Louis rolls his eyes. "Our ruts don't land in the middle of anything that Nancy can't handle." 

"Good." 

"She can basically handle everything herself anyways," Louis confesses. "But I don't like leaving her alone for a show week." 

"Of course," Kade agrees. "Wouldn't be fair to her." 

"I called and invited Lottie to join us Saturday. She was coming in for Will's game anyways." 

"Tell her about Harry?" Kade asks with a small smirk. 

"Of course not. We haven't told Oma and you know she'd kill us if she finds out from somebody else." 

Kade laughs. "Which I guess means we ought to be telling her soon." 

"I think she'll be coming into town in a couple weeks." 

"Lottie will figure it out Saturday if Harry attends," Kade reminds him. "Even if he doesn't, he's likely to come up in conversation. Niall knows, as do Liam and Zayn." 

"Okay, fine. You're her favorite, you should tell her." 

"I am not! Will's her favorite." 

"Kade, don't be absurd." 

"She's our oma, she's not supposed to have favorites. Especially when we're identical." 

Louis just looks at him.  

"Why don't we tell her together," Kade offers. 

"Scared? Of Oma?" 

"I – there's so much we don't know yet. She'll have a million questions and I'm terrible at deterring her." 

Louis rolls his eyes. "Fine. We'll FaceTime her tonight. Together." 

"Will upstairs?" Kade asks. 

Louis shakes his head. "Not home yet. Went out with some of the guys." 

 

\--- 

 

"Harry?" Gemma's voice filters through the room. "Can you come talk to me for a bit?" 

Harry stumbles across the room, weary but otherwise lucid. "Yeah, Gem?" He replies after pressing the intercom button. 

"How are you feeling, baby bro?" She asks. 

He sighs, looking down at his cum-covered stomach and semi-hard cock. The itch was waning, but it came in waves. He'd be fine a few minutes and then he'd be riding a dildo and crying five minutes later. "I'm okay," he tells her. 

"Feeling better? Probably be over soon. Maybe tomorrow morning." 

"I hope so." 

"Has it been terrible?" 

He thinks it's been hell, but he doesn't want her to worry. "Not that bad." 

"You had me worried yesterday, Haz." 

He tries to remember what happened yesterday. Yes, he could vaguely recall her coming in with the doctor – Liam – to check on him. He doesn't really remember much beyond that. Mostly he just remembers heat and sweat and cum and begging for a knot that never would arrive. "I'm okay," he tells her. "How are you?" 

She laughs, slightly. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me. We'll talk when your heat's over, okay?" 

"Are they – are they nice?" Harry asks. "They're being nice to you, right?" 

She laughs again, a real one this time. "They're very nice, Harry. Don't worry about me." 

"Okay." A wave of heat floods through him. "I'll talk to you later, sis." 

She seems to take her cue to leave. "Alright, love you." 

"Love you, sis." 

 

\--- 

 

"We're calling Oma after dinner," Louis informs Will as he sets the table. 

"All of us?" Will asks, taking a handful of silverware and helping Louis. 

Louis nods. "Lottie is coming to your game and the dinner party on Saturday, so K pointed out that we should probably tell Oma about Harry before Lots finds out." 

"There's not much to tell," Will points out. "I mean, we don't even know that he'll reciprocate." 

"Well, we'll win him over, regardless. I hope." A shadow of doubt crosses Louis's face. "What're we doing if he wants nothing to do with us?" 

Will steps up behind him, hands landing on his younger brother's shoulders. His thumbs press into the tightening muscles as he replies, "We will continue to be optimistic until given reason to be pessimistic." 

"Optimistic. Right." Louis leans back into Will's hold for a moment. "He's gonna like us, right?" 

Will smiles. "I'm the one that should be worried," he gently reminds him. "Remember that crazy alpha that lost his shit and attacked him?" 

Louis chuckles. "Okay, fine. I'll assure you later. You seem pretty confident right now." 

Will presses a kiss to Louis's neck. "He's made for us. Can't you feel it?" 

Louis nods. "Our perfect little omega." 

Gemma enters a few moments later and the lovers separate to finish setting the table. "He's starting to come out of it, I think," she tells them. "I talked to him a bit ago and he seems a little more clear-headed." 

"Great." 

"That's good." 

"I'll check in again in the morning. Do we have to call Liam to get him out?" She asks. 

Will nods. "Safety thing. But he'll be fine in there. There's a bathroom with a shower and all that, so he may just want to clean up before he comes out. We'll be sure to leave for a bit in the morning if he does come out." He looks over at Louis who nods in agreement. "We don't want to crowd him. I should have practice." 

"I've got a fairly early class," Louis informs them. "And Kade'll have to go into the office. We aren't going to attack as soon as he comes out, promise." Louis laughs. 

Gemma smiles. "That's good. I'd prefer to spend a little alone time with him. Get his head on straight. Especially before three alphas ask if they can court him." 

Will grins. "We'll try not to rush him." 

 

\--- 

 

"What's happened? What's wrong?" 

The triplets grin. "Nothing's wrong, Oma," Kade assures her. "We just wanted to talk." 

She eyes them wearily. "If you just wanted to talk, you could've called me individually. Something's up. Just tell me. What is it?" 

"We can't just call and talk?" Louis asks, grinning. "Oma, don't you love when we call?" 

"Don't play that card, Louis Tomlinson," she tells him. "What's wrong?" 

Will rolls his eyes. "Nothing's wrong, Oma. It's good news." 

Her face lights up. "What? Have you found an omega?" 

They nod, perfectly in sync. 

Jay, their oma, squeals in delight. "Who is it? Have you been courting long? Who found them?" 

The alphas exchange an indulgent look. "Oma, we aren't exactly courting yet," Louis admits. "He was basically going into heat when we met him. So he's been in heat the last couple days." 

"But we all met him at the same time, basically," Kade adds. "He was coming into my office when Will and Lou had come to pick me up from work the other day." 

Jay frowns. "So you're just calling to say that you're going to try to convince an omega to allow you to court him? That's barely news at all, boys." 

"Oma, we all like him." Will exchanges a quick look with Kade. "Like, a lot." 

"Will kind of went crazy alpha on him," Kade explains. "We all kind of reacted to him, but Will had the strongest reaction. He's _our_ s _,_ Oma, we can feel it." 

She smiles, indulgent to her sons' touching appeal. "What's his name?" 

"Harry," Louis says. "He's got these chocolate curls - " 

"And he's so loyal. He came to get a lawyer for his sister because she was scared. It was so sweet - " 

"And he smells _amazing_ ," Will concludes. 

Louis and Kade shoot him a small glare. 

"And he's sort of pre-bonded with us," Will adds. 

Her eyes widen. "Pre-bonded?! Is he okay? Do you three even know how to handle a pre-bonded omega?" 

"Very carefully," Kade mutters. 

"Kade Arthur Tomlinson, you better take this seriously," his oma chastises. "I can't imagine what that boy is going through. In heat and pre-bonded without his alphas?" 

"We had his sister and Liam check on him, Oma," Will placates her. 

"Is he in your heat room?" 

They nod. 

"Why in the world is he in your heat room? Where are his parents?" 

"He was staying with his sister and her alpha," Louis explains. "His oma is out of town. And we had to get his sister out of an abusive situation, so they're both staying here for the moment." 

"Liam's the one who confirmed the pre-bond?" She asks. 

"Yeah," Will confirms. "He was a bit dehydrated. But Kade was a rock-star, he talked to him over speakerphone and got him to drink something." 

Her face softens, slightly, looking to the youngest triplet. "You did? That must've been hard, Kade. I'm proud of you." 

Kade blushes slightly, always uncomfortable with accepting praise. 

"Still, you guys have to be careful with him. Pre-bonds are tricky business. Especially when the alpha and omega aren't even courting yet. His brain and his sex drive are going to be telling him different things and it's going to be hard for him." The alphas nod. "You have to be careful what you say. No orders of any kind. Everything has to be a question. I don't know how strong he is – he may not be able to refuse a direct command. Don't say anything stupid!" 

"Of course, Ma." 

"We'll be careful." 

"He's about your age, though, right? So he's probably got decent control." 

Kade shakes his head. "No, he's actually only just presented this past year." 

Jay's mouth drops open. 

"It's only his second heat," Louis adds. 

"Only his – he just – how do you boys get yourselves in these situations? He's got to be ten years your junior!" 

Will shrugs. "He's the one." 

"It's not like we sought out a young omega. He's just - " 

"The one," Will completes Louis's thought. 

"Seventeen?" 

Kade shrugs. "He said he presented late." 

"He's a _baby_!" 

"Ma, you had to know we'd probably end up with someone younger at our age. Most omegas bond in their early twenties," Louis reminds her. 

"I knew that, but – _seventeen?_ " 

"He's - " 

"The one, yeah, alright, William, I heard you the first five times. You've got him pre-bonded when he's barely even aware of what it's like to _be_  an omega. I can't believe you boys." She shakes her head. "I know, it's not entirely your fault, but _god_  the situations you get yourselves into." 

"Sorry, Oma." 

"I didn't think I needed to teach you all about pre-bonds that thoroughly, they're so rare. Especially when the two parties barely know each other. It's like soulmate-level shit." 

The boys smirk at each other as their oma swears. 

"Probably because he's our soulmate," Will mutters.  

She glares at him through the screen. "He probably is, William, so you better get to treating him right. Starting with an apology for going all 'alpha' on him." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly am so thrilled with the response this fic is getting. I love writing it, so I'm so glad you all are enjoying reading it. Thank you thank you thank you for all the comments and kudos and everything. I honestly get the biggest grin on my face whenever I get a new comment. I just love hearing from you all :) So thank you for that and please continue to tell me what you like and whatever in the comments :)  
> Have a good week everyone!!


	9. Chapter 9

"Gemma up yet?" William asks, anxious. 

Louis shakes his head. "We wouldn't be here if she were," he reminds him.  

"She's usually up by now, isn't she?" Will glances towards the stairs. 

"William, calm down," Kade tells him. "We're leaving soon. When we get back – after the okay from Gemma – we'll get to see him. We can't crowd him." 

Louis laughs. "You've got a game tomorrow, babe, you better focus." 

Will shoots him a glare. "Fine. I'm off to practice. No use in waiting around as you all clearly want to remind me. You want dropped off?" He asks Louis. 

Louis shrugs. "If you can wait a minute, I've got to grab my bag from my office." 

"Yeah. Hurry up." Will gets short when he's anxious, his brothers have gotten used to it. 

"Will," Kade quietly chastises him. "Calm down." He circles the island to wrap his arms around Will's waist. "It's going to be fine." He presses a kiss to his lips. He's just a tad shorter than Will, which he knows Will relishes.  

"He's going to hate me," Will whispers. 

Kade frowns. He hadn't realized that Will was actually worried about that. "Will, he's going to love you. Just give him a little time." 

"I'm such an idiot. I still can't believe I - " 

Kade presses a kiss to his lips, cutting him off. It's meant to be a quick press of lips, but Will sighs into it. Their tongues come together and all sense of time is lost to them until they hear someone clearing their throat behind them. They break apart to find Gemma standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Sorry, I just – uh, do I need to call Liam to get Haz out?" She asks. 

Kade pulls his phone out, turning away from his brother. He grabs a scrap of paper and a pen off the counter and quickly scribbles a series of numbers on it. "Here, he's expecting your call. He said he'd just give you the code to get in. Unless you need him to come check on Harry." He wonders if Gemma can hear the way his mouth caresses Harry's name as it slips from his lips.  

"Oh, okay. I was gonna get breakfast first anyways," Gemma says, taking the phone number. "I don't know if he'll be up yet anyways." 

Louis bounces down the stairs. "I'm ready, dear brother of mine," he announces. "Oh, good morning, Gemma. I hope you slept well." He grins. 

She offers him a small smile. "I know you three are anxious to see him, but I'm glad you're giving me some time with him. I hope he lives up to your expectations." 

Kade frowns at her word choice and Louis happily assures her that that's nothing to worry about. 

"We're heading out," Will says, threading his fingers with Louis's as he pulls him towards the garage door. "We'll see you two later." 

Kade frowns and both brothers backtrack, each pressing a quick kiss to Kade's lips before making a swift exit. 

"You three are kind of cute together," Gemma comments as the door closes behind them.  

Kade's cheeks brighten, pleased. "I'm heading out in a few," he assures her. "And have I given you all of our numbers?" 

She shakes her head. "Just yours." 

He finds another scrap of paper and scribbles a couple numbers on it. "Okay, here's Will and Lou's numbers. In case you need Harry to yourself a bit longer or something's wrong or whatever. Let us know. I'll be at work til late afternoon, probably. If not later." 

She nods. "Okay." 

 

\--- 

 

"What's got you so anxious?" Nancy asks. "You've barely ate a thing, Lou." 

Louis blushes, slightly. "Sorry, am I that obvious?" 

Nancy chuckles. "What's going on?" 

"Well, there's this omega - " 

Nancy laughs. "You boys finally found yourselves an omega?" 

Louis shrugs. "He's not – well, he sort of went into heat right after we met him. And I might've accidentally pressed him into heat faster than he would've gone into it normally. But, uhm, yeah, so he's been in heat. And he's pre-bonded with us? And he's supposed to be coming out of our heat room today." 

Nancy's eyes widen. "A pre-bond? And you just met?" 

Louis bites his lip and nods. 

"Pre-bonded with _all three_ of you? Are you sure?" 

He nods again, waiting for her thoughts.  

"That's – scary. Why is he in your heat room?" 

"Scary? Is it? I was thrilled at first, but after talking to my oma last night, I'm kind of terrified that we're going to fuck this up." 

Nancy shakes her head. "Louis, you'll be fine. You just have to be careful. Ask him what he wants. Ask a lot. Never assume he wants something unless you are 100% certain that he wants it." 

"Okay. What else?" 

"Don't give any orders. Especially nothing sexual. Because he'll do it. You don't even have to say it as an order, if he hears you say something about wanting him to do something, he'll be hard-pressed not to do it." She shakes her head. "And he may regret it. Which will lead to him resenting you." 

Louis winces. "I don't want that. I really like him. We all really like him. He's the first omega we've ever all been interested in." 

 

\--- 

 

"Harry?" Gemma calls, slowly opening the door. "You okay?" 

Harry comes out of the bathroom with a tired smile on his face. "God, I'm glad you're finally here. It's smells terrible in here." 

Gemma laughs. "Come on, let's get you some food." 

He hesitates, minutely. "Are – are they here?" 

She shakes her head. "Triplets are all at work," she assures him. "We've got the place to ourselves until this afternoon." 

"Oh, okay," he murmurs. "Hold on, my phone's around her somewhere." He shuffles a few cushions around on the couch, finally spotting it in the corner. "You have any idea where a charger is?" 

She nods. "C'mon, we'll pick you a bedroom. I don't think they'll care which one you choose." 

Her phone beeps with an incoming message: _Cleaning crew will be arriving shortly. Please just send them up to the heat room. - K_  

"Ah, cleaning crew coming for this mess," she tells him. "Anything else you need in here?" 

Harry winces. "I need a shower and then I'll probably throw these clothes out. Any chance you brought some of my stuff from your house?" 

Gemma frowns. "I didn't think to grab anything, no." She turns back to her phone, quickly texting Kade. He responds a moment later: _Feel free to dig through our closets. He's welcome to anything he wants. - K_  

Gemma grins. "Alphas say you can take whatever you want. C'mon," she says again.  

He finally follows her down the stairs and towards the triplets' rooms. 

"I'm not sure which is which, to be honest," she confesses, gesturing to the four rooms. "I didn't really get this part of the tour. I just know these are there rooms." 

Harry shrugs, picking the first room on the left. He strides over to the closet and steps inside, whistling at the sheer size of the closet.  

"Try not to touch too much," Gemma mutters. "You do smell. And from what I hear, they're sensitive to your scent as it is." 

Harry blushes. He pulls a drawer open, pleased to find sweats on his first try.  

Gemma looks around, noting the large number of athletic shirts, pants, and tennis shoes visible. "Probably Will's room," she tells him. "He plays football," she adds at his confused look. 

He pulls a pair of black sweats out of the drawer and holds them up to himself. They look like they should fit. He glances at Gemma and quickly presses them to his face when she's not looking.  

Her eyes flicker back to him and she grins, catching him in the act. "It's okay. I know you've pre-bonded. I assume you want something from the other two as well?" 

He shyly nods. 

She leads him to the next room on the left side of the hall and into the closet. She opens a couple drawers before she finds boxers. "Here," she says, gesturing to the drawer. 

He takes a pair of solid black boxers and resists the urge to smell them. "Do you know which one this is?" He asks. 

She glances around, taking in the slacks and dress shirts. "Hard to say." 

They walk into the room across the hall and find the closet doesn't have any clothes in it. The room has a huge bed and a large bathroom attached. 

"They sleep in here," Harry sighs, stepping towards the bed and taking a deep breath. It smells heavenly - a scent rich with his alphas' come and sweat.  

Gemma drags him away before he does something stupid – like crawl into the bed and roll around in it. The last room's closet is a mess. The clothes aren't organized at all and there seems to be a random mix of casual and dressy. Harry grabs one of the t-shirts hanging in a corner and turns to follow Gemma out of the room and down to the opposite end of the hallway. "This is my room," she says, gesturing toward the room she'd been staying in. "I would suggest that one." She points at the door directly across the hall. "It's got an attached bathroom." 

"Guess you've been exploring, huh?" Harry asks. 

Gemma shrugs. "Not a lot to do in a house full of your brother's alphas – er – soon-to-be? Alphas?" 

Harry cheeks are going to take on a permanent blush if he doesn't stop getting flustered over the Tomlinsons, Gemma thinks. 

"Go take a shower and change," she orders. "I'll be back up in twenty if you haven't made it down to the kitchen by then." 

"Thanks, Gem," Harry murmurs before stepping into the bedroom. It's done in various shades of grey. His toes sink into the dark carpet as he strides across to the bathroom.  

He showers quickly, only taking a few moments to dress in his alphas' clothing and walking back downstairs.  

"Gem? Do you know what I should do with my clothes?" He asks as he approaches the kitchen. 

She peeks her head around the corner. "Send 'em with the cleaners, I guess. Kade said they should be here soon." 

"Something smells good," Harry states as his stomach growls. 

Gemma grins. "I'm only making chicken soup. It shouldn't upset your stomach too much. You tired?" 

He yawns in response.  

"I figured." 

Harry frowns. "I slept for, like, twelve hours last night. I didn't think I'd already be tired again." 

"It's the heat. It really takes it out of you. Just wait til you've got an alpha with you. Then it's about ten times more exhausting. Also about ten times more enjoyable." 

"Did they – I don't really remember what happened. I remember you coming in at some point and I vaguely remember a man with you – Liam?" Harry squints, anxious to recall what had happened. 

Gemma is blushing, which makes him think the worst. 

"I didn't – uhm – with Liam? Like, anything?" The words come out jumbled as his anxiety increase. 

Gemma shakes her head. "No, no. It wasn't – Liam was checking on you and you were dehydrated and we were trying to get you to drink something." 

Harry nods. "Okay and then what?" 

"You wouldn't listen to either of us." She sighs. "That's – uh – when Liam confirmed the pre-bond. And you wouldn't listen to me or Liam because you recognize them as your alphas. So we had to - " 

Harry's eyes widen. "Oh, god. Please say they didn't – but they couldn't have or they would've – go on." 

"We brought some of their clothes up to you, which calmed you down a bit. And we got Kade on speakerphone and he convinced you to drink some Gatorade and listen to Liam." 

Harry takes a deep breath. "He heard me?" 

Gemma nods, blushing. "It was just – it was your heat and the pre-bond – he knows that." 

"What about the other two?" 

She shakes her head. "They didn't think they could handle it." 

Harry lays his head down on the counter. 

"They want to court you." 

His head whips back up. "They do?" 

Gemma chuckles. "They definitely do. I've given Kade my blessing, but I haven't quite decided about the other two." 

Harry lays his head back down on the counter, thinking. Gemma finishes making lunch and fixes him a bowl of soup with some crackers.  

"C'mon, eat up. Nap after." 

"I'm not napping," Harry insists, sitting up. 

"Eat. You'll feel better." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be away from my computer for the weekend, so you all are getting an update earlier than usual :) and I've got the next one written as well, which has Harry/triplets FINALLY ;) and I'll probably post it Monday or Tuesday evening. How do you think he'll handle Will, Louis, and Kade???? :)
> 
> Thank you all for the comments/kudos/etc, truly mean a lot to me. :)


	10. Chapter 10

"Harry, just go take a nap. They're not going to be bothered if you're asleep. It's been a rough couple days," Gemma assures him. 

"What if - " 

" _No_ , Harry, go to bed." 

 

\--- 

 

"Are we allowed to go home yet?" Will asks. 

Louis rolls his eyes. "Nope." He pins a flyer to a bulletin board and shoots a glare at William. "You know, I thought you'd actually help, not just follow me around." 

Will grins. "I guess you were wrong." 

Louis steps down the hall a ways before slipping into a classroom to pin another flyer up. 

 

\--- 

 

"Get to see Harry today, huh?" Zayn asks, grinning. 

Kade smiles. "Yeah. Promised Gemma we wouldn't come home til a bit later, though." 

"Give him time to adjust. That's probably good." 

"Officer Davis stopped by yesterday," Kade tells him. 

Zayn nods. "I heard. Gemma okay?" 

"A little freaked out. Good time for her brother to come out of heat. It's a good distraction for her. I told her not to worry about it." 

"When's their oma coming back?" 

Kade shrugs. "Still a couple days." 

"Think she'll like you lot?" Zayn smirks. 

Kade looks up and glares at him. "Don't even joke. God, I'm not sure what Will would do if she comes and takes him out of the house, honestly." 

Zayn chuckles. "Surely she won't – not with the pre-bond. Harry wouldn't be able to handle it either." 

 

\--- 

 

"Have a nice nap?" Gemma asks, handing him a cup of tea. 

Harry smiles, taking a sip before answering. "Yeah." His hair is sticking up in the back and Gemma reaches up to fix it.  

"Oma wants you to call her. ASAP." 

"Okay, can I use your phone?" Harry asks. "Left mine upstairs." 

Gemma nods, pulling hers out of her pocket and handing it over. 

"Does she know about my alphas?" 

Gemma smiles, she doesn't think he even realizes he's claiming them as his own alphas. "Yeah. I told her you'd pre-bonded. I didn't know what to do about it. Kind of freaked me out." 

"Sorry, sis." 

She shakes her head. "Not your fault. It's rare. I just didn't expect it." 

"So she knows about Louis and Kade and William?" 

Gemma nods.  

Harry takes a deep breath. "Alright." He dials his oma and waits a few rings before she answers. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Ma." 

"Harry? Are you okay, love? I never would've left if I would've known that you were going to go into heat." 

Harry smiles. "I'm okay. I've showered and eaten and even taken a nap. Per Gem's orders." 

"Are you tired? Sore?" 

"A little. Nothing too terrible." 

"Those alphas leave you alone?" 

"Yeah. They stayed away." Harry wishes his voice didn't betray the way he wishes one of them would've broken down the door to get to him. Another part of him is glad they stayed away, though. He's not sure how he'd handle being fully bonded to someone he barely just met. 

"Gemma said you'd pre-bonded with them. How are you feeling?" 

"I dunno." His voice wobbles slightly. "Kinda scared. I miss them. But I don't know them. And I dunno. They seemed nice. And I want them, but I also am afraid they won't like me." 

"Oh, honey, they're gonna _love_ you. I know you're body has chosen them without your brain and heart's consent, but that doesn't mean they don't have to win you over. If they're going to court you, like Gemma has told me they want to, then they're going to make you fall in love with them. It'll just take time." 

"Yeah." 

"I know it's confusing, but just trust yourself, okay?" 

"Okay." 

 

\--- 

 

"Can we go home now?" Will asks. 

Louis ignores him, glancing down at a text from their brother. "We've gotta grab dinner on the way home." 

"Now?" 

"In just a bit," Louis answers. "Kade's on his way now." 

Will frowns. "I still don't think it's fair that he gets to see him first." 

Louis lifts an eyebrow and just looks at Will for a moment. "Will, I think he's fully proven himself to have control when it comes to Harry. And Harry's going to be nervous as it is, so we don't want to overwhelm him. We're trying not to make this a huge deal." 

Will pouts, fiddling with his phone.  

 

\--- 

 

"Gemma? Harry?" Kade calls, coming in from the garage.  

"In the living room," Gemma yells back. 

Kade sets his bag down in the kitchen and checks his phone before leaving it on the counter. He takes a deep breath before stepping around the open doorway into the living room. "Hey, what're you two up to?"  

Harry's tense on the couch next to Gemma. 

"Just catching up on the _America's Next Top Model_ ," Gemma replies, glancing between the two of them. Harry wants to reach for the alpha, she can tell. "Why don't you join us?" 

Kade smiles. "I'd love to." He can smell Harry's anxiety mixed with a tinge of desire. He steps around the couch and settles down at the end a couple feet from Harry. 

They watch the television for a few moments. Kade isn't sure what is happening on-screen; he's too distracted by the omega next to him.  

"Sorry, it's kind of – an omega show," Harry quietly apologizes. 

Kade shakes his head. "No, no – it's fine. I don't mind." 

Gemma shushes them, focused on the show. 

Harry chuckles, quietly. It's silent for a few minutes and then Harry leans towards Kade. "I haven't really been into it since Matthew got eliminated a few weeks ago," he whispers. "Gem's partial to Marcus, though." 

Kade nods with a small smile. "I liked Matthew. He had a lot of class." 

Harry grins. "So you _have_ seen the show." 

"Lou and I watch it occasionally," Kade confesses, quietly. "He's partial to Thomas." 

Harry nods, glancing at the screen. Thomas was an omega with dark curly hair similar to Harry's own, he couldn't help but notice. He looks back over at Kade. 

"Yeah, he's got a bit of a thing for curls," Kade whispers. The blush that crosses Harry's cheeks leaves a grin on Kade's face. 

Gemma shushes them again and Harry giggles. 

Kade can't think of a happier sound he's ever heard in his life.  

 

\--- 

 

Louis finds Gemma in the kitchen when they get home. "Hey, what's going on?" He asks, not-so-subtly looking around for Harry and Kade. 

Gemma rolls her eyes. "They're in the living room." 

Louis and Will both shoot her a grateful look before quickly following the sound of Kade's laughter.  

"What's going on in here?" Will asks.  

Harry looks up and freezes. Kade's arm is draped over Harry's shoulders and he can feel the anxiety returning to the little omega. His fingers come up to cling to Kade's shirt and Kade's torn between assuring him and taking him away from the perceived terror. 

"Harry, it's just William, love," Kade whispers. "He just wants to talk." 

Big green eyes look over at him. 

"I just wanted to apologize, baby," Will says. His heart is breaking at the way Harry's looking at him. He knew he wouldn't be able to just walk in and pull the omega into a hug like he wants, but he didn't expect it to be this bad. 

"C'mon, darling," Louis murmurs. "We'll sit over here." He gestures to the wide chair across from Kade and Harry. "Nice and far away." 

Kade nods at his brothers when Harry doesn't reply. They settle into the chair; Will resists the urge to curl into Louis's lap. Louis's arm wraps around Will's waist, holding him close. He presses a quick kiss to Will's cheek, assuring him. 

"We didn't want to overwhelm you, love," Kade says. "But we're all becoming a bit attached." 

Harry won't look at them. He's subtly breathing in Kade's scent, trying to calm himself. "Sorry," he murmurs. 

"I wouldn't doubt you want nothing to do with me after the other night," Will finally speaks. "And I don't have any good excuses. I behaved terribly and if anyone else had done that to you, I probably would've killed him. I don't expect you to forgive me – not yet, at least. But I do hope you know how sorry I am." He watches their omega closely, hoping for some small sign that he could forgive him, eventually. "I can't imagine ever hurting you and I swear I'll never let it happen again." 

"Thank you," Harry replies. "I don't – I'm really confused, to be honest. I don't know how I feel about any of you." 

"Yeah, that's just the pre-bond, I think," Louis offers. "Kind of rare. We'll do our best not to take advantage of it." He chuckles. "Our oma already gave us a long lecture about it." 

Harry looks up, surprised. "You told your oma about me?"  

"Well, we're pretty serious about courting you, Curly," Louis replies. "That is, if you'll let us." 

Harry nods, blushing as he looks back down to his lap. He suddenly realizes he's still clinging to Kade's shirt and releases his grip. Kade's fingers find their way between his and he doesn't even consider pulling away. 

"How are you feeling?" Will asks.  

"Just a little tired," Harry slowly replies. "Gem made me take a nap earlier, but I dunno, still kind of tired." 

"We brought dinner," Louis tells him. "If you're up for it. Chinese food." 

"Crab rangoons?" Harry asks, hopefully. 

Will chuckles. "Yes, little one." 

They all slowly rise and make their way into the kitchen. Gemma's already opened a carton of egg rolls, munching down on one. Harry comes over to sit next to her at the island.  

"Okay?" She quietly asks. 

He nods. 

The food is quickly spread across the island between them all. Kade sits next to Harry while Louis and Will take the opposite side. The cartons are passed around until everyone is happy with what they've got. 

"How was your meeting with Nancy?" Kade asks Louis. "Get the spring schedule figured out?" 

He nods, mouth full. 

"He's already got the flyers printed and posted," Will replies for him. "Can't believe how many students came up asking him about auditions." 

"Louis's a drama professor," Kade informs Harry. "I'm a lawyer, obviously you know that. And Will plays football professionally." 

"I've got a game tomorrow," Will adds. "Kade and Lou will be coming. You and Gemma are welcome as well." 

"Don't worry about it if you're not up to it," Louis quickly adds. "We've got a bit of a dinner party here tomorrow night, as well. Again, you two are welcome to join or stay upstairs or go out or – yeah, whatever you want." 

Gemma chuckles. "I hope you continue this awkward dance around anything resembling an order or request." 

Harry blushes. "It's fine. I'll see how I feel in the morning." He yawns, betraying his exhaustion. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I'm gonna turn in." He stands and starts towards the stairs. "Oh, I hope you don't mind I borrowed some clothes – Gem didn't think to grab any of mine from her place." 

All three alphas quickly assure him that it's absolutely fine.  

"Feel free to take whatever you need," Kade assures him.  

The omega blushes and hurries up the stairs. 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

"He's perfect," Louis gushes.  

Kade chuckles. "We can't stay up all night talking about Harry." 

"Why not?" 

"Because I have a game tomorrow," Will grumbles. 

Louis grins. "Maybe you should sleep in your own room." 

Will rolls over and glares at him. "How dare you. Why don't you two go sleep in your own rooms?" 

Kade laughs. "Both of you, stop. Lou, you know he sleeps better with us." 

"Yeah, fine." Louis leans in to press a kiss to Will's lips.  

"No sex the night before a game," Will firmly reminds him. 

Louis groans. "Aw, c'mon, Will! Just this once." 

Will kisses him, thoroughly, and then pulls away to press a kiss to his nose. "Nope." He manhandles him into rolling over and letting Will be the big spoon. He presses his leg between Louis's and his arm around his waist. "Now sleep." 

"Fine," Louis mutters. 

"G'night," Kade says, backing into Louis's chest and tugging Louis's arms around him. "Love you." 

"Love you," Louis grumbles.  

 

\--- 

 

"Aw, you made breakfast?" Louis coos.  

Harry blushes. "I woke up really early. And it's just kind of a thank you for letting me stay." 

Louis grins. "It was our pleasure. No need to thank us." His hand lands on Harry's waist as he reaches around him to snatch a piece of bacon. "But I do appreciate breakfast." 

"Are Kade and William up yet?" Harry asks. 

"Ah, Will won't be eating – game day and all. They're both up, though, yes. Should be down any minute," Louis assures him. "Gemma not up yet?" 

Harry shrugs. "She was still sleeping when I got up." 

Louis moves away from Harry, wary of making him uncomfortable, and takes a seat at the island. 

"Want me to make you a plate?" Harry offers. 

"If you like," Louis replies. 

Harry smiles, quickly piling a plate full of bacon, scrambled eggs, and biscuits and gravy. 

"This looks delicious, love," Louis tells him. 

"Haz, you cooked?!" Gemma exclaims, entering the kitchen. "He's, like, the best cook," she turns to tell Louis. "Wait 'til you taste his muffins – or his banana bread – it's so good." 

Louis smiles, "I look forward to it." 

Harry blushes, turning back to the stove where bacon is still popping away. 

Gemma grabs a plate and fills it up before sitting next to Louis. "Other two sleeping in?" She asks. 

Louis quickly swallows the bite in his mouth, coughing. Harry's handing him a glass of orange juice before he can even ask. He takes a grateful gulp. "Thanks, Curly. They should be down any second." 

"Louis, you – oh hey, Harry," Kade stutters. "You made breakfast?" 

Harry nods. "I hope that's okay." 

"Baby, what's ours is yours," Louis tells him. "And we'll pretty much never turn down food, promise." 

Harry grins at him as Kade comes over to fix himself a plate.  

"Lou told you Will doesn't eat on game days, right?" Kade asks. 

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm not gonna be offended or anything," Harry assures him. 

Kade smiles and quickly presses a kiss to Harry's cheek. "Thank you, love." 

Harry's blush reaches the roots of his hair. Gemma chuckles. 

Kade takes the seat across from Louis. "You should - " Kade stops, realizing what he's about to say. "Why don't you come eat, love?" He quickly rephrases. 

Harry scoops the last of the bacon out of the pan and places it on the waiting paper towels. 

William appears as he's fixing his plate. "Smells amazing in here," he comments, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "I'm heading out. Wish me luck." He circles the island, pressing a kiss to Louis's lips and then Kade's before they both wish him luck. He turns to Harry, unsure how to handle the omega. Harry surprises them all, pressing a kiss to Will's cheek and muttering, "Be careful."  

Will freezes a moment in surprise before quickly exiting, fingers coming up to brush his cheek in surprise.  

Gemma clears her throat. "Harry – was that okay?" 

Harry shrugs, sitting down next to Kade. 

"Was that you or the bond?" She asks, clarifying the issue. 

"Both," Harry replies, blushing. "I know he didn't mean to phrase it like that." 

Louis and Kade exchange a nervous look. "Haz, we can - " 

Harry shakes his head. "No, it's fine. Well, yeah, you might remind him about the whole orders thing, but don't make it sound like I'm mad. I'm not. It's fine." 

Gemma and the two alphas continue to watch him, worried. 

"Seriously, it's fine," Harry insists. "Let me eat in peace." 

 

\--- 

 

"No, I don't – I'm not feeling up to it," Harry apologizes. "I'd like to save my energy for later – to meet your friends." 

"No worries," Louis assures him. "We'll see you later." 

Harry nods, unsure how to wish the men farewell. He'd kissed Will on the cheek, but that was partially due to the bond's fearless attitude. 

"Have a nice day with your sister," Kade agrees. "William will understand." 

Kade and Louis exchange a look, just as unsure as Harry. Finally, Kade pulls the omega into a quick hug.  

"I'll see you later, love," he murmurs. 

Harry blushes, slightly, but easily accepts Louis's hug as well.  

The alphas exit and Harry goes to find Gemma. She'd disappeared after breakfast and he wonders how she's handling being away from her alpha. They hadn't had a chance to discuss her impending divorce yet. 

"Gem?" Harry calls, knocking lightly on her open bedroom door. 

She's sitting on the bed, a book open in her lap. "Hey, Haz. Your boys leave?" 

He blushes, slightly. "They aren't _mine_ , but yes, they just left." He sits on the edge of the bed. "So how are you?" 

She carefully places a bookmark between her pages and closes the book. "I'm fine." 

"No, really, Gem. How are you handling being away from John?" He studies her closely and she sighs as she realizes she can't lie to him. 

"It hasn't been that bad." She shrugs. "A little lonely with you locked up, but it's better now. Easier to focus on you." 

"Has he come around? Or tried to contact you?" 

"He came into Kade's office the other day. I was there, but Kade didn't let him past the lobby. Kind of scared me." 

Harry's eyes widen. "What'd he do?" 

"Kade told him to leave. And said we'd be serving him divorce papers – which we have." Gemma smiles, slightly. "I don't think you ever have to worry about your alphas protecting you if they're all as protective as Kade." 

Harry grins, pleased. "You like them? I mean – I feel like my view is skewed a bit by the pre-bond thing." 

She nods. "They're really great." 

"Okay. Good." He pauses a moment, glancing out the window. "But back to you. How long is the divorce going to take?" 

"I'm not sure. I said I didn't want anything from him. But - " She pauses, unconsciously setting her hand across her stomach.  

"But what?" Harry asks. 

"Haz, I'm – I'm pregnant. And I just – I don't know what to do." 

He frowns. "Is that going to mess with the divorce? That man doesn't deserve to have anything to do with your baby. Whether you decide to keep it or not." 

"I know. Kade - " 

"Kade knows?" 

"Yeah, they told him when he came and picked me up from the hospital," she explains. "Louis and Will know, too. He told me he'd make sure John didn't have a say in whether I kept it or not." 

"Well, then don't think about John. Do you think you can raise a baby on your own? Do you want to?" 

"I don't know. I didn't think I'd ever be in this situation. Pregnant without a mate." She takes a deep breath. "I don't want to have _any_ ties to that – that _man_." 

Harry moves up to lean against the headboard with Gemma. "You could give it up for adoption," he hesitantly reminds her. 

"I don't know if I could handle that either. John could still – I mean, what if he - " Gemma pauses. "What if the baby finds out who his apa was?" 

"I'm sure there are preventative measures for that," Harry reasons. 

 

\--- 

 

"We _should_ tell him, right?" Louis asks. 

Kade nods. "Even if Harry's okay with this once, Will's got to pay better attention to what he's saying." 

"I guess so." 

Kade frowns over at him. 

"I'm just a bit worried," Louis confesses. "Will's already screwed up once and he's so worried about Harry liking him already." 

"I know, but they'll work it out," Kade insists. "Surely Harry'll figure out that he's got Will wrapped around his little finger quick enough." 

Louis snorts. "More like all of us are wrapped around that boy's little finger." 

Kade grins. "True enough." 

 

\--- 

 

"I really need to go home and get some clothes," Harry mutters.  

"What?" Gemma asks from across the room. 

"I don't have anything to wear!" Harry exclaims, nerves getting the best of him. "I need to go home and get some of my stuff." 

Gemma frowns. "Text one of your alphas, I'm sure they can run you home for a few minutes. I'd take you myself, but I don't expect they'd like that – not with John out and about."  

Harry sighs. "I guess. I'd rather just go." 

"John's out for blood, Haz. He'd probably arrest you or something. Just to get to me. He's pretty pissed." 

Harry grabs his phone off of her bed and quickly texts Kade: _Could you or Lou or Will run me by mine before dinner tonight?_  

Gemma flips on the TV in the corner. "Looks like the game's about over," she comments. "And your boy's winning." 

Harry smiles, pleased. Kade texts back a moment later: _Of course, love._  

 

 _\---_  

 

"Harry wants to go by his house before dinner," Kade informs Louis as he types out a quick response. 

"What for?" Louis asks. 

"His clothes, I imagine." 

Louis grins. "Too bad, I was quite enjoying him walking about in ours." 

"Yeah," Kade admits with a small smile. "Me too." 

 

\--- 

 

"Have you talked to your oma?" Louis asks, backing out of the driveway. 

"Yeah, she'll be back Tuesday, I think," Harry asks.  

"What happened to your apa – or opa – if I might ask?" 

Harry smiles. "You can ask. Me and Gems's opa left when I was really young. Oma raised us by herself. She's being courted by Robin now, but they haven't made anything official yet." 

"Robin's an alpha? Or a beta?" Louis asks, interested. 

"She's an alpha. They seem to get along really well. I like her. She makes Ma happy." 

Louis grins. "That's what's important. How did Gemma end up with Officer Douchebag?" 

Harry giggles. "He wasn't that bad at first. But he just – I dunno. He ended up being a jerk." The omega sighs. "She was happy for a while. And she didn't let us know it was getting bad. I didn't really know how bad until - " His eyes shine slightly with unshed tears. "Well, until I caught him beating the crap out of her." 

Louis reaches over to slip their hands together. "That must've been rough." 

"Yeah, he, uh, he drinks a lot. And he's yelled at her a lot, but I didn't think it was anything more than just verbal abuse, you know? Then the other night he just – it was so stupid. Like, she had forgotten to get him more beer from the store and he snapped. Started hitting her and I couldn't stop him. I couldn't even get myself to move for a while. Then I finally yelled at him to stop." 

"Was that the first time he'd hit her?" 

Harry shrugs. "She won't talk about it. She didn't even want me to go find Kade. She's scared of him." 

They're silent for a few moments as Louis processes what his omega has been through. Harry directs him to a small apartment building and Louis parks. He jumps out and comes around to open Harry's door for him, making the omega blush prettily. Louis slides their hands back together as Harry leads him up the stairs. 

"It's – it's small, but it's just me and Oma," he mutters as he fits the key into the lock.  

"I'm sure it's lovely," Louis whispers. 

They step inside and Louis is overwhelmed for a moment at the scent of _Harry_ permeating the place. He takes a deep breath, enjoying it. Harry pulls him further inside, down the short hallway to his bedroom. It's even stronger in here, he represses the urge to shove his face into the bed and roll around in the scent of _his_ omega. 

Harry releases his hand and starts for the closet, tossing a few stray clothes into a hamper as he goes. "I guess I'll just grab enough for the weekend," he says, hesitant. "Since Oma will be back on Tuesday. I'll probably be coming back here..." 

Louis frowns. "Only if you want to. We'd love nothing more than to have you just down the hall rather than a few miles away. If it's okay with your oma, of course." 

Harry blushes. "You'd want me to stay with you? Even before we've - " 

Louis steps closer to him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "You really think we'd let you go now that we've found you?" He murmurs. 

Harry smiles, pleased. "I – I still don't know what Oma will say." 

"We already told Gemma that she's welcome as long as she likes." 

Harry quickly returns to shoving clothes into a bag.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Thanks for reading! And thanks so much for any comments/kudos, I appreciate them all so much. Next chapter will be up Sunday! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Will is anxiously pacing when Harry returns with Louis. The omega is holding hands with Louis when they come in the door and Will's heart lurches a little, both pleased and a little jealous. Louis's smiling, carrying Harry's bag for him. 

Kade's rushing back and forth between the kitchen and the dining room, preparing for their impending guests. Harry asks what he can do to help and Kade hands him some silverware to set the table. Louis murmurs something to Harry before pressing a kiss to his cheek and walking upstairs with Harry's bag. 

Will walks over and offers to help the omega.  

Harry smiles, handing him half of the silverware to do the other side of the table.  

"I feel like I'm always apologizing to you," Will starts after a few moments. 

Harry frowns, slightly. "For what?" He asks.  

"Plates," Kade mutters, setting a pile at the end of the table. "Thank you, Hazza." He grins at Will before exiting back into the kitchen. 

"This morning," Will continues. "I know I'm not supposed to phrase anything as an order and - " 

Harry shakes his head. "You don't need to apologize for that. I told Kade and Lou that it wasn't necessary." 

"Baby, I manipulated the pre-bond - " 

"No, you didn't," Harry insists. "Yes, it kind of made me do something I wouldn't have had the guts to do, but you didn't mean anything by it. It was a slip of the tongue." 

"Regardless, I should've been paying better attention." 

"So you'll mind your tongue in the future. Just say that. You don't need to apologize." Harry's forehead creases as he dares the alpha to disagree again.  

"Okay. I don't intend to let it happen again, little one." 

Harry smiles. "I like that," he murmurs, looking back down at the table.  

"What?" Will asks, curious. 

"How you call me 'baby' or 'little one' all the time," he confesses, blushing. 

The alpha grins. "I'll keep that in mind." 

They finish setting the table and go upstairs to change for dinner. The doorbell rings before Harry's made it back downstairs with Gemma. They feel strangers' eyes upon them as they descend the stairs. The Tomlinson triplets can't keep the adoration from their eyes as they see Harry clad in skin-tight jeans and a button-up shirt.  

"This is Harry and his sister, Gemma," Kade introduces them as they reach the bottom step. "Harry, Gemma, this is our little sister, Lottie, and her friend, Lila." 

Lottie and Lila appear to be a few years older than Gemma, but they click right away, delving into a conversation about shoes that Harry can't even follow. Kade gestures Harry over to the male side of the room and quietly tells him how good he looks this evening. Harry blushes as the other two alphas join in his praise.  

The doorbell rings again. Kade and Will go to answer, leaving Louis with Harry. He twines their fingers together, thrilled that the little omega has grown comfortable with this act – not even flinching as their palms meet. 

"Lottie and Gemma seem to be hitting it off," Louis says, eyeing their sisters. 

Harry nods. "How many sisters do you have?" 

"Well, we're the oldest and then there's Lottie, Felicite, Daisy and Phoebe are twins, and then Ernie and Doris." 

"That's a big family," Harry says, slightly in awe. 

"Daisy and Phoebe are about your age," Louis continues. "Ernie and Doris are twins, too. They're only... twelve, now, I guess it is." 

"Harry! Glad to see you under better circumstances," Liam says, striding over with Zayn in tow. A few other people that Harry doesn't know enters behind them, followed by Kade and Will. 

"Liam, hi," Harry mutters, blushing slightly. "Sorry about - " 

Liam chuckles. "No need, no need. I'm a doctor. I know." 

"Feeling better, I guess?" Zayn asks. 

Harry nods. "Much." He leans slightly towards Louis and the alpha couple smiles.  

"This him?" An Irish voice interrupts. Harry's eyes widen as he realizes the brown-haired man is talking about him. 

Will chuckles. "Niall, don't scare him off." 

Niall looks him up and down before clapping a hand on his back. "He'll do. I'm Niall," he says, turning to Harry and offering his hand to shake.  

"Harry." 

Niall grins as he shakes his hand. "You've got these boys in a right tizzy, you know." 

Harry blushes. 

"Niall, shut up," Will pleads. 

Harry shoots him a teasing look, smiling. 

"He's right, you know," an older lady says. "Louis's been all over the place this week." 

"Hey!" Louis protests. "I don't think we invited you all to make fun of us." 

Zayn smirks. "Kade's - " 

Kade steps over and stops the man with a hand over his mouth. "Enough of that." 

Lottie laughs. "No, I wanna hear this. I didn't know you all were courting someone." 

The three brothers exchange a look. 

"Does Ma know?" She asks. 

The rest of the small crowd breaks off to talk amongst themselves as the siblings stare each other down.  

"Yes, we've told her. But we've barely just started courting him, so don't - " 

Lottie's eyes widen. "But you've never courted an omega _together_! I didn't think you'd ever - " 

"Lottie, please," Kade says. 

"Harry, come here. I've got lots of dirt on these three." 

Harry grins. Louis tightens his hold on his hand. "Curly, don't - " He pauses, trying to figure out how to word his request. "What she tells you may or may not be true. Please keep that in mind." 

Harry giggles. "We'll all be family soon enough, I think I can handle her." He pulls away from the alphas, leaving them all smiling smugly at his words. 

"He's cute," Niall interrupts their thoughts. "Really cute." 

All three alphas turn to shoot him a glare.  

"For you! Cute for you!" Niall insists.  

"I thought you were bringing someone," Will comments. "Richard or Peter or something?" 

"Oh, I broke up with him." Niall shrugs. "Moving on to bigger and better things." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Switching to alphas again?"  

"Maybe. They do have the best - " 

"Please, Ni." 

"You sleep with two on a regular basis. I think you know the perks of being with an alpha," Niall points out.  

Will smirks. "Of course I do." 

 

\--- 

 

"Kade, do you need help?" Harry asks as they all move towards the dining room. 

Kade presses a kiss to his cheek. "No, thanks, babe. We've got it." 

Harry takes a seat between Nancy and Liam. Nancy pulls him into a conversation in no time. 

"Have you finished school, dear?" She asks.  

Harry shrugs. "I took my exams early. Haven't decided whether I want to go on to uni or not." 

She nods. "You could come take a few classes at Western. That's where me and Louis teach. Even if you didn't want to do drama. I'm sure your alphas would support you continuing your schooling if you wanted to." 

He smiles, slightly. "We haven't – I mean, it's only been a couple days." 

She chuckles. "Yes, but you've already decided, haven't you? And now it's just the messy getting to know each other and starting your lives together bit." 

He blushes and thanks the powers that be when Liam interrupts.  

"You should probably get in for a check-up with your doctor sometime this week," he recommends. "Your heat was pretty intense. Make sure everything's okay." 

Harry nods. "I'll get something set up." 

 

\--- 

 

"Where did you find him?" Lottie exclaims. "He's adorable." 

"He came into my office," Kade replies.  

"He's a client?" 

"No, I am," Gemma says. 

"Oh, what do you need a lawyer for?"  

"Lots, that's not something you just ask people." 

 

\--- 

 

"Yeah, it was a good game," Niall agrees.  

"A great game," Peter insists. "Nancy said we'd have to get tickets next time you're playing in town." 

"Louis can hook you up," Will says. "You can sit up in the box with him and Kade. They come to every game." 

"Such supportive lovers," Niall teases.  

Will smacks his shoulder. "Shut up. You're just jealous." 

Niall frowns. "Of course I am." 

 

\--- 

 

"Thanks so much for coming, Nancy, Peter," Louis says, walking them towards the door.  

"Oh, thanks for having us," Nancy replies. "It was lovely meeting Harry. He's such a doll." 

Louis grins. "I'll see you Monday." 

She nods and Peter thanks him for dinner before they are out the door. 

"Niall, stop flirting with my omega," William says. Louis turns to see Harry blushing and giggling as Niall whispers into his ear. The beta is smirking over at Will. His hand settles on the omega's back as he walks towards the door. 

"Oh, I shall miss you, dear Harry," Niall says, dramatic as ever. "We shall meet again. I swear it. We shall meet again." 

"Get out of here, you twat," Will says, shoving him towards the door and away from Harry.  

Lottie and Lila are the only ones left. They're talking to Kade as they help him carry everything into the kitchen. Harry scurries over to help.  

"I think that went well," Gemma mutters to Louis. 

He nods, smiling. "Perfectly. They all loved him." 

"K, please. Let me help," Harry pleads. "You've barely let me do anything all night." 

"Because you’re a guest, babe," Kade insists. "You don't have to do anything." 

"So what's this bit I hear about a pre-bond? And I hear it from Gem instead of one of my brothers?" Lottie demands as soon as she's noticed everyone's left.  

Harry blushes, stammering. "I – uh, we just - " 

Will steps up behind him, hand settling at his back. "Basically we're all soulmates. Feel free to be jealous." He smirks down at Harry.  

Harry giggles, leaning into Will's side. 

Louis rolls his eyes. "Bit more complicated than all that." 

"So there really is a pre-bond? Like, within a couple hours you'd developed a pre-bond with these idiots?" Lottie asks, interested. "I thought that was a myth. I mean, that omegas could pre-bond that fast." 

"Yeah, well, I kind of went into heat," Harry says, blushing. "And I dunno, right before that I guess my body recognized them as my alphas and now I'm out of heat and it's just kind of - " 

"Awkward," Louis supplies, shooting Harry a small grin. "But we're working on it." 

"Oma knows all this?" Lottie asks. 

Will nods. "We told her everything. She gave us a lecture about pre-bonds and she'll be down in a couple weeks. So she'll get to meet him then." 

"Weird." 

"It's not weird," Kade protests, re-entering the room. "It's like – romantic. Or something." He blushes.  

Harry yawns and all three alphas are immediately asking him to go to bed.  

"You can't order him around, can you?" Lila asks. "That's why you kept talking weird around him. And stumbling over your words. He's got to do what you say." 

"Yeah, I can't really resist," Harry admits. "They're trying to be aware of it." 

" _Weird_ ," Lottie repeats.  

"We'll see how weird you think it is when you've found yourself an alpha," Kade says. "See how you act around them." 

Lottie rolls her eyes. "Who says it'll be an alpha?" 

"Odds are." 

"Yeah, and odds are you three wouldn't have an omega pre-bond with you. With _all three_ of you. So odds are shit." 

Gemma laughs.  

"You staying here tonight?" Louis asks Lottie. 

She shakes her head. "Staying at Lila's." 

Harry yawns again. "Fine, I give. Someone carry me to bed." He giggles as all three of his alphas freeze. "Just kidding. Will, walk me to my room, please." 

Will grins. "My pleasure." His hand slips into Harry's and they walk upstairs together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments/kudos are much appreciated. Next update will probably be Thursday. As long as I'm ahead, I'll keep doing twice a week updates, but I can't promise that will last long. As of right now, I'm writing chapter 15, so I'm a bit ahead of posting.
> 
> xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, omegas are the only ones that can get pregnant and alphas are the only ones who can impregnate them. Alphas are the ones that take birth control...that's what the blockers are that Harry asks about. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

"I had fun tonight," Harry whispers. "Your friends are really something." 

Will grins. "I'm glad you liked them." 

They walk in silence for a few moments. 

"Baby? Could I persuade you to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Will asks. "We can take Lou or K with us if it'd make you more comfortable." 

Harry smiles. "I think it'd be more fun with just us." 

"Is that a yes?" Will asks, hopeful. 

"Yes, that's a yes," Harry replies with a blush. 

They reach his room a moment later and stop awkwardly at the door.  

Harry looks up at him. He's only got an inch or two on him and Harry's not done growing. He's probably going to end up passing them in height, Will suddenly realizes.  

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" Will asks. 

Harry blushes, but leans in to press a kiss to Will's cheek. "Good night." 

"Good night, little one," Will murmurs, pressing his own kiss to Harry's cheek. "See you in the morning." 

 

\--- 

 

"That went well," Louis murmurs. 

Kade nods. "Everybody loves him." 

Louis grins. "We didn't doubt that, though, did we?" 

"We're a little biased, being half-in-love with him and all, though," Kade reminds him. 

"I'm completely in love with you, though," Louis whispers, pressing a kiss to Kade's neck. 

Kade hums.  

Louis's teeth scrape against his shoulder. "You're supposed to say it back." 

He chuckles. "I know." 

Louis turns him around. "Can I fuck you tonight?" He whispers.  

Kade's eyes widen. " _Yes_." 

Will returns from upstairs. "Almost done in here?" He asks, smiling. 

"What's got such a big grin on your face?" Louis asks. 

"Our omega," Will replies. "Has his sister gone to bed?" 

Kade nods. 

"I'm taking him on a date tomorrow." 

"He agreed? Guess he's warming up to you," Louis says. 

Will nods, pleased. "Want to take him out before I leave next weekend." 

 

\--- 

 

"Been hard since you promised to fuck me," Kade murmurs. "God, Lou." 

Louis smiles into his neck. "Thought about fucking you in our box at Will's game." He unbuttons Kade's shirt, pressing kisses against every inch of newly revealed skin. "Remember – that time – I blew you - " 

" _Yes_ , and we almost got caught – fuck, it was so hot," Kade pants. 

"Things I should not hear," Will mutters. "Never be able to think during a game again." 

"Get your – cock in my mouth," Kade orders him. 

Louis pulls Kade's pants off as Will quickly strips. 

 

\--- 

 

His heat was only days ago, but that doesn't stop Harry from wrapping his hand around his cock. He just felt so turned on. Images of his alphas flood through his mind. Memories of how his skin burns under their touch. He wonders how Will's scruff would feel between his thighs. Louis fucking into Kade...Kade's mouth around Will... 

 

\--- 

 

"Fuck, you just – _god, K –_ babe, right there – right – yes – yes," Will chants. Kade's mouth is wrapped around his cock and he's got two fingers up his arse, jabbing insistently at his prostate.  

Louis's between Kade's legs, carefully fingering the younger alpha open. He keeps an eye on Kade's fingers disappearing into Will's arse and quickly follows his rhythm. Kade moans as he realizes what his brother is doing. The vibrations around Will's cock have him coming, shooting down Kade's throat. He swallows as much as he can, a little dribbling out the edge of his mouth. Will pulls out and Kade removes his fingers. He reaches over and pushes the escaped come back into Kade's mouth, shivering as Kade's tongue darts out to caress his fingers.  

"God, the things you do to me," Will murmurs. He moves to Kade's side before leaning in to kiss him, chasing the taste of himself into Kade's mouth. 

 

\--- 

 

Harry wants one of them in his mouth. He wants Will shooting down his throat. Kade pressing his fingers inside of him and Louis fucking into Kade at the same time. Kade jolts with every movement from his brother, jolting into Harry until he finally gets his cock into him. 

 

\--- 

 

"Lou, _get in me_ ," Kade pleads. 

Louis smirks, removing his fingers and drizzling lube over his hard cock.  

"C'mon, c'mon, I _need_ you. Need your alpha cock. Need you to fill me up. Press inside and _fuck_ me so hard I feel it next week." 

Louis thrusts into him in one swift movement. He pauses, waiting for Kade to start pleading again.  

"Fuck me, Lou – fuck me hard. _Please_." 

Kade's words jolt him into action, thrusting in and out at a breakneck speed. Will reaches over and plays with Kade's nipples, smiling when he whines. 

 

\--- 

 

Harry's got two fingers inside and desperately wishing he'd packed his dildo – or taken one from upstairs. His fingers are nothing compared to an alpha cock. _His_ alphas' cocks. He could see them playing with Kade – one of them fucking him while the other teased his nipples. God, he wishes this were real. He wants to watch them almost as much as he wants them to touch him. Wants them to fuck him.  

 

\--- 

 

Kade knows he'll be sore tomorrow, but this is so worth it. Louis's thrusting right into his prostate and he can't imagine anything better – except maybe fucking their sweet little omega. And with the thought of his cock deep in Harry's wet wet heat, he comes. He cries Harry's name intermixed with Louis's and Louis continues to fuck into him.  

"Oh my - " 

"Thinking about our little omega, huh?" Louis smirks. "Imagining fucking into him while I'm fucking into you?"  

Kade groans as his cock tries to twitch in interest.  

Louis pounds into him, chasing his release.  

"C'mon, Lou. We could probably fuck him together – two of us." Kade moans as Louis continues to hit his sweet spot. "Just think about that. Sliding up against one of us while inside Harry." 

He groans and comes a second later, shooting his load deep into Kade. 

 

\--- 

 

Harry's release hits him like a ton of bricks. He's thinking about two of them thrusting inside him at alternating speeds and then he's coming, shooting his load across his stomach as he leaks onto the sheets between his legs. He pants, exhausted but thoroughly sated. 

 

\--- 

 

Louis wakes early the next morning and leaves his brothers in bed to tiptoe downstairs. He can hear their little omega moving around. He finds Harry in the laundry room, searching for the laundry soap and fabric softener. 

"Early morning round of laundry?" Louis asks. 

Harry jumps, blushing slightly.  

Louis catches a whiff of the laundry and _oh_ , that's definitely Harry's come and slick on those sheets. He cocks a smile. "Have a little fun last night?" He asks before he can stop himself. 

Harry blushes to the roots of his gorgeous curls. "I – I, uh, I can't find the - " 

Louis points to the cabinet above the dryer. "It's all up there, love." 

Harry turns around and quickly finishes throwing everything into the washer. He shuts the lid, cutting off the smell filling the room and quickly turns the knobs and starts it. 

"I won't tell," Louis assures him. "There are clean sheets in the hall closet. I can show you?" 

Harry nods, grateful. "I didn't think anybody'd be up yet." 

"Well, we're all full of surprises this morning, aren't we?" Louis grins and takes his hand, leading him up the stairs to the hall closet. "Here we are. These are all queen size, I believe. We keep the king size one's in our room, since it's the only bed that size." 

Harry grabs a set of blue sheets. "Would you, um, could you help me make the bed?" He asks in a small voice. 

"Of course." 

 

\--- 

 

Will wakes up with only one brother in bed and frowns. He listens for a moment and hears Louis and Harry downstairs in the kitchen.  

"K, time to get up, love," he murmurs, gently shaking the alpha's shoulder. 

Kade murmurs in his sleep, but otherwise doesn't move.  

Will rolls his eyes, climbing out of bed and making a quick trip to the bathroom. He returns to find Kade still sleeping. He pulls the comforter down a bit and starts playing with the man's nipples, first with his fingers and then with his lips and tongue. Kade groans, hands landing in Will's hair. Will smirks and continues his assault on his sensitive nipples as his hand moves down to wrap his fingers around his hardening cock. It only takes a few tugs before he's fully hard and moaning, slowly waking up. 

"Will?" He murmurs.  

Will doesn't respond, just continues to suck on one nipple and tug at his cock. His thumb rubs around the head, dipping into the slit. 

"Fuck," Kade curses. "Fuck, Will. Don't stop." 

Will moans, pressing the vibrations against Kade's chest. 

 

\--- 

 

Harry blushes. He's suddenly got this vivid image of waking up with Will playing with his nipples. He tries to ignore it, focusing on Louis's words.  

"You okay, love?" 

Harry takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to dispel the images. It takes a few moments, but then he's fine. It's over.  

"I'm fine," he assures Louis.  

Louis frowns, but doesn't question him further. He can hear Will and Kade moving around a bit upstairs, but doesn't know why that would influence Harry. 

 

\--- 

 

"God, I love you," Kade pants. He was coming down from his morning orgasm and Will was smirking at him. 

"Good wake-up call, then?" 

" _Yes_." 

 

\--- 

 

"Good morning," Harry cheerfully greets Kade and Will. "I'm making waffles!" 

They both smile. "Sounds great, love," Kade tells him. "Been up long?" 

"Oh, just an hour or so," Harry replies.  

"I figured I'd let you two sleep," Louis offers. "I heard Harry down here. He's been telling me jokes. Corny ones." 

Harry pouts over at him. " _Hey_." 

Louis grins. "You know I love it." 

Harry blushes. 

"Gemma not up yet?" Kade asks. 

Harry shakes his head. "Maybe I should go check on her..." 

Will stops him. "She's pregnant. Probably just tired. We can leave her be for now." 

"Okay. I'll check after breakfast if she doesn't come down," Harry concedes.  

"You can go check on her if you want, baby," Will tells him. "I just don't think there's cause to worry. It's not that late yet." 

Harry nods. "You're right. I just – I haven't gotten used to her being pregnant." 

"When did she tell you?" Kade asks. 

"Yesterday. While you guys were gone to the game." 

"She still doesn't know what she wants?" Louis questions. 

Harry shakes his head. "I just – I can't imagine." He turns back to his waffles, avoiding looking at his alphas as he continues. "Being alone and pregnant. That's so scary." 

"You're never gonna be alone and pregnant, baby," Will murmurs, suddenly much closer to him.  

"We're not going to let that happen," Kade chimes in. 

"Never ever," Louis adds. 

Harry turns and allows Will to pull him into a hug. "She just so scared. I don't know what to tell her. It's her decision, but - " 

Will rubs his hand up and down Harry's back. "She's got to decide on her own. Just make sure she knows you'll support her no matter what." 

Harry nods and pulls away, quickly pulling himself together as he takes another waffle from the waffle iron.  

"And we've got your back," Kade adds. "We'll help in any way we can." 

Harry turns and shoots him a small smile. "Thanks..." He pauses, debating asking the question he feels he needs to. "Um, speaking of which. I know we just started courting and whatever, but, um... Areyouallonblockers?"  

Kade smiles. "Try that again, love." 

He squirms, focusing on pouring batter into the waffle iron. "Are you on, um, blockers?" 

"Yes, we are," Kade replies. "And we'll stay on them until you are ready." 

"Okay, just wanted to check," Harry mutters, blushing. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Have you set up an appointment with a doctor yet?" Kade asks. 

Harry shakes his head. "I was going to call tomorrow." 

"Alright, well, if it's alright with you, we'd like one of us to go with you," Kade tells him. "You can refuse, of course, but we just wanted to ask about this whole pre-bond thing and make sure we're handling everything correctly." 

"Oh, okay," Harry replies, surprised. "You don't have to – I can relay it all back to you." 

"Oh, we know, Curly," Louis says. "We'd just like to make sure more than just you is there to catch it all. We've just – we've got questions. We wanna make sure we're taking care of you." 

"Yeah, okay. I'll let you know when my appointment is." 

 

\--- 

 

"Gemma, come help me," Harry pleads. "I don't know what to wear." 

His sister chuckles. "Are we nervous for our first date?" 

" _Yes_." 

She walks over to the closet where he'd hung up his few clothes. "Not a lot of choices." 

"I know. Maybe we should just - " 

She shakes her head. "No, it's fine, Haz. Just wear... these. And that sheer top." 

Harry squirms, looking at the black skinny jeans and dark purple sheer top. "That's not – too much?" 

Gemma smirks. "Trust me. He'll love it." 

 

\--- 

 

William thinks his heart stops for a few seconds when he first sees Harry. He's coming down the stairs and he stares at his long long legs until he reaches that top – that see-through top. He can see nipples and more skin than he thought he'd be seeing tonight.  

He clears his throat and resists the urge to adjust himself. "You look beautiful, baby." 

Harry smiles. "I like those jeans," he tells him. 

Will glances down at his tight jeans. They weren't nearly as tight as Harry's, but tight enough to show off his arse. "You all ready to go?" 

Harry nods. "Where'd Lou and Kade go?" 

"They've decided to have a date of their own," Will informs him. "Already left." 

"Oh. That's sweet." 

Will grins and offers Harry his hand. He leads him out to the car. "I thought we'd see a show and then have dinner. Sound alright?" 

"What show?" Harry ducks into the car when Will opens the door for him. They're taking the Mustang tonight. 

"There's an Ed Sheeran concert downtown."  

Harry brightens. "Ed Sheeran?" 

"You a fan of him?" Will asks, delighted. 

"Yes. He's amazing, isn't he? I've got both of his albums. I've never gotten to see him live before, though." Harry's practically bouncing in the car seat. 

 

\--- 

 

The concert is a little crowded, so Will slips his hands around Harry's waist from behind. It's an easy way to keep track of him and get to touch him. 

"Is this an underground concert?" Harry leans back to ask him. "There aren't very many people here." 

"Bit of a secret show, yeah," Will offers. "I know some people and scored a couple tickets." 

"Perks of being famous?" 

Will chuckles into his ear and Harry shivers. "Something like that." 

"How famous are you?" Harry questions him, glancing at a couple of girls with their cameras pointed towards them.  

"I play football for a living, about as famous as you can be doing that. I guess." 

A guy approaches them a few minutes later, asking Will for an autograph. 

"That was a great game yesterday," the man says, patting Will on the back. 

Will doesn't even let go of Harry, just holds the paper and pen in front of Harry's chest as he quickly signs his name. "Thanks. It's looking like it'll be a good season." 

The man disappears into the crowd a few moments later. 

"So if you're famous, does everyone know Louis and Kade, too? Since you're triplets?" 

William laughs. "Sort of. I've grown my hair out a bit, though, so they can tell us apart. Hardcore fans know they're my brothers, yeah. But they don't really know much beyond that. Like, I don't really discuss our sex life, so they don't all realize that we've been together for years." 

"What? So people like think you're available?" Harry squints up at him.  

He shrugs. "I let them think that, yeah." 

Harry's quiet for a few moments. "Are you still gonna let them think that?" 

Will frowns. "Being with me has its own sort of complications. People will know who you are and some will recognize you in the street. I mean, I am absolutely willing to make us public. But I don't want to do that until you're ready." 

"Okay. Not yet, then." 

Ed comes on stage and their conversation comes to a halt.  

 

\--- 

 

"I'm a bit worried," Kade confesses. 

Louis frowns, reaching across the table to take his hand. "About what, K?" 

"I just – I don't want our relationships to suffer – like me and you and Will's relationship. I don't want us to get so wrapped up in having an omega that we stop taking care of each other." Kade twirls his spaghetti around his plate, avoiding his brother's gaze. 

"Hey, that's not going to happen. We won't let it happen," Louis insists. 

"I love having Harry – I do. We've barely even got him. I mean, courting can last a while." 

Louis smirks. "Unless his oma doesn't like us – which _isn't_ going to happen – I don't think our courting will last that long." 

"Still. I don't want to lose what we have. I mean – we've been together for so long." 

"Our whole lives, basically." Louis rolls his eyes.  

Kade blushes. "I mean, like, _together_ together." 

"I know." 

"I don't want to lose that. Just because we have an omega – _Harry –_ I don't want to stop wanting you or Will and I don't want you two to stop wanting me or each other, either." 

"Having an omega isn't going to change the way we look at each other," Louis says. "He's just going to be another part of _us_. We're great with the three of us, but we'll be even better as a foursome." 

Kade shrugs. "I hope so." 

Louis squeezes his hand. "I _know_ so." 

 

\--- 

 

"That was incredible. God, _he's_ incredible." Harry's positively beaming and Will can't pry his eyes away. "Like, most musicians take an entire band, but he gets up there with just him and his guitar and it's just fucking _magic_." 

"Yeah, he's really talented." 

"And his lyrics. They're so _beautiful_ and meaningful and he's so in love with his omega. It's just – I can't imagine." 

"I can," Will murmurs before he can catch himself. 

Harry's gaze darts up to meet his, surprised. 

Will grins. "I've loved my brothers my entire life, but I've been _in_ love with Kade and Lou for about ten years. I mean, it's usually expected for multiple births that are alphas to get together eventually, of course. It's not a given, but you know how the odds are. Favorable. Well, we didn't ever really consider each other in that way until after we'd gotten out of school. I was about to leave for football camp for the summer and Kade and Lou were headed to uni." 

"And what? A magical moment?" Harry prods. 

Will chuckles. "I just realized I couldn't live without them. Kade insists he always knew we'd get together. Louis was as surprised as me when it worked out." 

Harry frowns. "Aw, I was hoping for some, like, airport scene where they ran to stop the bus to tell you how they felt." 

Will wraps his arm around Harry's shoulder, pulling him close as the crowd disperses around them. "With those two, it was like it was always there and I just could suddenly see it. With _you_ on the other hand, it hit me like a ton of bricks. Basically lost myself for a few minutes." 

Harry blushes. 

"And, unfortunately, scared you." 

"Yeah, it was pretty terrifying," Harry admits.  

Will presses a kiss to his hair. "I'll never stop apologizing for it. But I intend to spend our entire lives making it up to you." 

Harry smiles, pleased. "How about we just start with dinner?" 

Will grins. "How about we start with introducing you to Ed?" 

Harry's mouth drops open. "You're kidding." 

Will shakes his head and pulls him towards the door Ed had disappeared through. 

 

\--- 

 

"I wonder how it's going," Louis murmurs. 

"I'm sure they're fine." Kade reaches over and laces their fingers together.  

"I was a bit surprised Harry agreed to it," Louis confesses. 

Kade smiles. "Yeah, I guess he's warming up to Will a lot faster than we expected." 

"Which is good," Louis insists. "Just surprising. I thought it'd be a couple weeks before they – before Harry was okay alone with him and here they are going on a date just the two of them." 

"You're a bit jealous, aren't you?" Kade smirks. 

Louis shrugs. "So are you. He beat us to asking him out." 

"Yeah, well. I wonder if he's told Harry about the away game Saturday." 

"Then we'll get him to ourselves all weekend." Louis grins. 

"If he chooses to go with us. He may want to stay here with Gemma. It's only a couple nights." 

 

\--- 

 

"I can't believe you _know_ Ed Sheeran." 

Will grins. "We get along alright. Are you hungry, baby?" 

Harry shrugs. "A bit. I've got text this picture to Gemma – she'll be _so_ jealous." 

The alpha chuckles. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." 

"I _loved_ it. Best date ever. You're never topping this." 

"We'll see about that." 

 

\--- 

 

"Gemma, baby, I'm sorry," John murmurs. "You know I'd never hurt you on purpose. I just got a little out of control." 

Gemma steps into his arms, crying gently into his chest.  

"There's a good girl. How's our little one?" He whispers, hand sliding down to her flat stomach. "Taking good care of him?" 

"We – we don't know that it's a boy," she sniffles.  

"Aw, I'll love it either way, but I think we've got a nice strong little alpha male right here." He kisses her forehead, hand still on her stomach.  

 

\--- 

 

"Where's Gemma?" Louis asks. "Thought she'd be down here in front of the television. Isn't that show she likes on tonight?" 

Kade shrugs. "Maybe she got tired. Probably - " He pauses, listening. "I don't hear anyone else in the house. Would she have left?" 

"Maybe she went to get something to eat?" 

Kade shakes his head. "I texted her that we'd bring something if she wanted it..." 

 

\--- 

 

"What other music do you like?" Harry asks.  

Will smiles across the table at him. "A variety of things. Little bit of country; little bit of rock 'n' roll. Little bit of everything." 

"Shania Twain?" 

"Yeah, she's a classic." 

"David Bowie?" 

"Of course." 

"Uhm, The Weekend?" 

"Some of their stuff, yeah." 

"What about... TV? Do you watch TV much?" 

Will shakes his head. "Not a lot, no. I watch something every now and again, but not really an avid viewer of anything. What about you?" 

"I watch America's Next Top Model with Gem pretty regularly." 

"Ah, yes, Kade had mentioned that. Lou likes that show." 

 

\--- 

 

"She didn't leave a note or anything and she won't answer her phone," Kade says. "But her room looks like she intends to come back?" 

Louis frowns. "I dunno. It's weird, isn't it?" 

 

\--- 

 

"Oh, it's Gemma, I better take this," Harry says, answering his phone. "Gem? What d'you need?" 

"Haz, I just wanted to tell you before you got back - " 

"Tell me what? Can't it wait?" 

"I'm going back to John's. He's – he's really sorry and - " 

"No, Gemma, you can't listen to him. He's not - " 

"Harry, you don't understand. I don't think I can make it without him." 

"Yes, you can. I'll help you. We'll figure something out." 

"The other night was just an accident. He didn't mean it. He promised it wouldn't happen again." 

"He always promises that, Gemma! Please!"  

"Get back to your date, Harry. I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

"No, Gem - "  

She hangs up before he can stop her.  

Will's reaching for his hand, concern etching his brow. "Baby, what's wrong? Is she okay?" 

"Can we go home?" Harry whispers. "I mean – back to yours? I need to talk to Kade." 

"Of course, just let me get the check sorted and we'll go." 

 

\--- 

 

"Did she go back to him?" Will quietly asks. 

Harry nods. "I thought this time was going to be different. She – I didn't think he'd hit her before. I thought - " A sob claws its way up his throat. "I thought that'd be the line. I didn't think she'd stay with him if he – if he actually _hit_ her." 

Will threads their fingers together and squeezes. "I'm sorry, baby. I wish she'd get away from him, too." 

Tears begin to cascade down his cheeks as they drive down the highway. 

"I hope you know I'm never gonna hurt you like that," Will whispers. "I'm never going to put you through that." 

Harry doesn't respond, just pulls his hand away and stares out the passenger side window. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Will? Harry? Did you have a nice – Harry, what's wrong?" Kade gasps, catching sight of his omega's tear-stained face. "Will, what happened?" 

"C'mon, little one," Will murmurs, ignoring his brothers for the moment. "Let's get you upstairs. I'll run you a nice hot bubble bath, okay? It'll make you feel better." 

Harry nods, allowing Will to wrap his arm around him and lead him up the stairs.  

 

\--- 

 

"Will, what happened?" Louis demands. "What's got him so upset?" 

"Gemma took her alpha back, didn't she?" Kade asks, glancing down at his phone. 

Will sighs. "Yeah, she took him back. And Harry's taking it pretty hard. He's worried about her." 

Kade growls under his breath. "God, I hate those smug bastards – manipulating their omegas – telling them there's no other way." 

"Why would she take him back?" Louis exclaims. "She's served him divorce papers. I thought she was done." 

Kade shakes his head. "She's already left a message at the office – halting the divorce proceedings. She'll have it thrown out within the week." 

"But he hit her. He fucking hit her. Why would she – that doesn't make any sense." 

The youngest alpha sighs. "Sadly, this is the way it works sometimes, Lou." 

"How's Harry? I mean, when you left him." 

Will shrugs. "He's frustrated. Worried. He's not really sure how he feels about having alphas right now, I don't think. He pulled away from me in the car, but then he didn't push me away just now. I'm not sure where his head is at." 

 

\--- 

 

"Gemma, I'll get your stuff tomorrow," John assures her. "You don't need to go anywhere." 

Gemma nods. "I'll have dinner ready soon." 

"Can you get me a beer," he orders. She flies across the room to acquiesce.  

"There's five left in the fridge. Should I go get more tonight?" She asks. 

 

\--- 

 

"Kade?" Harry's voice sounds small in the almost empty room. 

The alpha looks up from his desk, resisting the urge to run across the room and wrap his arms around the man. "Yes, love?" 

"Is there anything we can do?" 

Kade sighs, standing and moving towards the little omega. "If she doesn't want a divorce or to press charges, no. There's nothing we can do. Legally, at least." 

"But – but he hit her. I saw it. I saw it all. He beat the crap out of her and – and she's pregnant – there's got to be something." Harry's voice slowly gets louder as his anxiety increases. "I can't just – I can't sleep and be _here_ when she's – she's with him. Why should I get to have nice alphas? Why didn't she stay? Why isn't she here with us where she's supposed to be?" 

Kade gently pulls him into a hug. "It was her choice, love. We can't force her to stay here." 

"But she _can't_ love him. She just _can't_. Doesn't she know that he doesn't love her?" Harry mumbles into his shoulder. "It's not fair. Why is she so stupid? How can she listen to a thing that bastard says?" 

"I don't know, babe. I don't know." 

 

\--- 

 

"He's asleep," Kade tells his brothers. "He's all wound up." 

"We've all got work in the morning," Louis says. "Do we want to leave him alone?" 

"We'll have to see how he feels in the morning," Will states. "I think part of it's just shock. It sounded like she's done this before – leaving and then going back to him." 

"Unfortunately, some omegas leave at the first sign of trouble and others are manipulated into staying." 

"She didn't give any indication that she was even talking to him," Louis mutters. "I thought she was done." 

 

\--- 

 

Harry's making breakfast when the triplets wander downstairs.  

"Good morning," he cheerfully greets them.  

Kade and Louis exchange a confused look while Will strides over to wrap his arms around their omega. "Feeling better, then?" Will asks, pressing a kiss to Harry's temple. 

Harry shrugs. "I don't want to waste my time worrying about something I can't change." 

"Breakfast smells good," Louis tells him.  

"We've all got work this morning," Kade tells him. "You okay here alone?" 

"I've only got practice a couple hours and I'll be back," Will interjects. 

"I'm fine," Harry insists. "I'll get some laundry done and mellow out in front of the tv." 

"Okay, if you're sure." 

Harry shoots Kade a smile. "I'm sure. Now, all of you, sit down. I'll get your plates." 

The Tomlinsons quickly acquiesce his request, taking their usual places at the kitchen island. 

"How was you two's date last night?" Louis asks. "Where'd you go?" 

"Ed was having a secret show that I managed to get tickets to," Will tells him.  

Harry grins. "Yeah, it was great." He spends a few more moments fixing their plates before turning and placing each in front of the alphas. 

All three chuckle as they realize he's made faces on their plates using the eggs and bacon. 

"You expect us to destroy your masterpiece?" Louis teases, reaching for a fork.  

Harry giggles. "Yes. Just take his eyes first so he doesn't have to watch." 

Will rolls his eyes and digs in. "It's delicious, love." 

They eat in silence for a few minutes until Will and Louis catch sight of the clock. "Shit, I've got class," Louis exclaims, shoveling his last few bites into his mouth. 

Will takes both of their plates and rinses them before sticking them into the dishwasher. "Kade, do you got time to do dishes?" 

"Yeah, I've still got a few - " 

"I can do it," Harry interrupts.  

Kade shakes his head. "Whoever cooks doesn't get stuck doing all the dishes. House rule." 

"But if you've got to get to work - " 

"I've got time, babe," Kade insists.  

Will's out the door a moment later after a quick round of goodbyes, soon followed by Louis. Harry's still eating, so Kade finishes and starts on the dishes, talking to him over the sound of running water. "Thank you for making breakfast." 

Harry smiles, softly. "I like to cook. I was – I was thinking about maybe baking cookies or muffins today, if that'd be alright." 

"Yeah, of course. Make yourself at home," Kade replies. "Will should be back in a few hours – I think his practice is just two hours today. He can stop by the store on the way home if you need anything. Or I'm sure he'd take you if you prefer." 

Harry nods. "Okay, thank you." 

 

\--- 

 

 _Be home in a few._  

 

The text from Will vibrates Harry's phone, but he's surprised to hear a knock at the door a few moments later. He debates for a second before going to answer it.  

"What're you doing here?" He says upon finding John, his sister's scumbag alpha, on the doorstep. 

John grins. "I'm here for my omega's things." 

"She could've came herself." 

John steps forward, into the doorway. "No, I prefer to keep her at home. She's fragile, you know, being pregnant and all." He sneers down at Harry and the omega can feel his hands shaking with anger and frustration. "Be a good little omega and go get your sister's things." 

"I didn't invite you in," Harry says, hands coming up to keep the man from getting any closer. 

John chuckles. "It's not your place to invite me in, anyways, is it? You're just the little slut living here under the care of three alphas. Little virginal Harry – never thought you'd give it up to three alphas in one go." 

Harry's cheeks flush. "Gemma can come get her own stuff." 

John smirks. "I know your alphas aren't here. You texted your sister and told her they'd left you alone for a bit, remember." 

"An excellent reason why you can leave and come back when they're here." Harry's proud of the way his voice doesn't wobble the way his hands are shaking.  

Another low chuckle from John and he's suddenly got a hand around Harry's throat, pressing him back against the open door. "I think you need to learn your place, _omega_." 

Harry struggles to push him away. There's a sudden growl and Will's there – pressing John to the floor. "Get your hands off of my omega, asshole." 

John's eyes widen at the sight of Will on top of him for a moment before his calculating gaze returns. "You need to keep your omega in line - " 

Will stops his words with a well-timed punch to the jaw. "Get out." He stands and pulls John to his feet, pushing him out the door. "You're not welcome. Don't come back." He slams the door before the other alpha can react. "Baby, are you okay?" He murmurs, crouching down next to Harry. "Let me see your neck." Harry tilts his head back and Will's fingers deftly check for any sign of bruising.  

"I didn't think he'd show up here," Harry whispers, hoarse from the near choking. 

"Don't answer the door before you check who it is," Will tells him. "God, you're lucky I got here. I can't – god, I wanted to kill him. Putting his hands on you like that." 

"Can't we – press charges?" 

Will helps Harry to his feet. "Yes, but I think we should talk to Kade first. That bastard's a cop after all." 

 

\--- 

 

"We'll get a restraining order, of course," Kade replies. "Is he okay?" 

Will glances over at Harry. He's making a shopping list for them. The shaking stopped a few minutes ago. He's not happy, but he's calmed down. "For the moment. A bit shaken up. I'm taking him to get what he needs for baking." 

"Can I talk to him for a second?" Kade requests.  

"Of course, just a second." He strides over to hand the phone to their omega. "Kade wants to speak to you, baby." 

Harry smiles, slightly. "Kade? I promise I'm fine." 

"Haz, are you sure? I can take off early." 

Harry shakes his head. "No, Will's here. I'm fine. I'll have chocolate chip cookies ready for you when you get back." He frowns. "Or do you prefer peanut butter? Or macadamia nut? Or - " 

Kade chuckles. "Whatever you make will be fine, love. I look forward to it." 

"Well, I've got to go to the store with Will before I can make anything. And you need to get back to work." 

"I'll get a restraining order filed against him, baby. He won't come near you again." 

Harry bites his lip. "Won't that make it harder for me to see Gem?" 

"We'll figure that out, love. You can still see her without him. Just have to get her to meet you away from their house." 

"Okay. Thank you." 

"Absolutely, love. Can you give the phone back to Will?" 

"Yeah. Okay."  

 

\---- 

 

"I – I was going to pay for it," Harry feebly protests.  

Will shakes his head. "You don't need to spend money on groceries, baby. I've got it." 

Harry frowns. "But my Oma left me money for - " 

"Baby, please. You're living with us now – we'll pay for the groceries. Whatever you want to make." Will finishes paying the cashier and leads Harry out to the car with their bags before continuing. "And while we're on this track. Don't feel obligated to cook every meal. If you want to, if you enjoy it, then by all means, you can. But I just want to make sure you know we don't expect that out of you just because you're the omega." 

"I – I like cooking," Harry confesses. "But – um, thanks. For saying that." 

Will walks around to open the passenger-side door for him. "I don't want you to think we're going to take advantage of you." 

The ride home is mostly silent until Will takes Harry's hand and lifts it to his mouth, kissing the back of it. "I'm so glad we found you." 

Harry blushes, but doesn't know how to respond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) Comments and kudos are super appreciated :) Like, seriously so appreciated. I try to respond to them all.


	16. Chapter 16

"Something smells delicious," Louis says upon entering the kitchen. "Good evening, love. I hope you had a good day?" He leans in to press a kiss to Harry's cheek and catches sight of the bruising on his neck. 

"It wasn't too bad," Harry replies. "I made cookies. And I've started dinner – chicken fettucine alfredo. Will said he'd make a salad. And I made the breadsticks - " 

"What happened to your neck?" Louis cuts him off.  

Harry's face falls, reaching up to touch his sore neck. "I thought Will would've told you," he replies.  

"Well, he didn't, Curly," Louis can't keep the edginess from his tone. "Would you like to?" 

Harry steps away from him in an instant, eyes to the ground. "John came by and - " 

"John?" Louis asks. 

"Gemma's alpha. And, well, Will took care of it. And Kade's getting a restraining order for me.  Against him, I mean. So it's not a big deal - " 

"I come home to my omega - " Louis stops, suddenly noticing the way Harry is cowering before him. "Curly," he starts, reaching for him. Harry flinches away. "I'm not mad at you. I'm irritated that no one bothered to tell me you'd been hurt - " 

"I thought I heard your dulcette tones, brother," Will says, coming into the kitchen. He pauses. "Baby, what's wrong?" 

Harry shakes his head. 

"Lou, what'd you do?" Will asks, accusatory.  

"I'm a little irritated that I wasn't told that some alpha came by and tried to choke our omega to death," Louis replies with a touch of sarcasm. 

"Lou, you idiot," Will mutters through his teeth. "Go upstairs. I'll be up in a minute and I'll fill you in on everything." 

Louis starts to protest, but stops when he catches the look on Will's face. Harry's stepped over to turn the chicken in the pan, but his shoulders betray the way he still wants to cower away from them. Louis grabs his bag and goes upstairs to change before dinner.  

"Harry, Lou's not mad at you, okay?" Will murmurs. "He's just worried. About you." 

Harry turns around stares at a place somewhere over Will's left shoulder. "It's fine. Maybe you should go fill him in." His voice is steady and betrays no emotions. "I'll have dinner ready soon." 

Will sighs, carefully stepping into Harry's space. Harry doesn't move away so he slowly wraps his arms around him and pulls him into a hug. It takes a few seconds before Harry relaxes into the feel and scent of his alpha. "Baby, you aren't in trouble. You've done nothing wrong, I promise. Louis probably had a long day and I bet he missed you like crazy because I was only gone for two hours this morning and I couldn't wait to get home to you." 

Harry smiles, slightly, against Will's chest.  

"And I'm sure he'll come back down and apologize for using that harsh tone with you, okay? Did he scare you?" 

Harry nods. "It's just – that's how John talks to Gemma, usually. And – I just – I've spend all day reminding myself that you aren't him and – and then Louis just – and - " A sob crawls up Harry's throat. "I should've called him. I should have - " 

"Baby, no. It's not a big deal, okay? One of us probably should have called him, but we didn't – in the heat of the moment, we just wanted it taken care of and to forget about it. So we forgot. He'll forgive us. I promise. He's more upset with me than he is with you, I guarantee it." 

Harry sniffles, pulling back to look up at him. "But I don't want him to be mad at me. And I – I was so excited to see him and tell him about today and then - " 

Will hushes him. "Baby, I promise it's okay. Do you want to go up with me to talk to him?" 

Harry shakes his head.  

"Okay, I'll start the salad as soon as I talk to Lou for a minute," Will assures him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "Be back in a few." 

 

\---- 

 

"You can't talk to him like that, you moron," Will says. 

Louis turns from where he's standing in the closet, shirtless. "You should've called me. Our omega gets attacked and you don't even - " 

"You _scared_ him, Lou. Our omega that you're so concerned about? Yeah, you scared him. We aren't at a point where we can get angry or upset and not upset him. He watched his sister's alpha _beat_ her." 

Louis glares at him. "I know that." 

"You've got to watch your tone with him - " 

"Will, you would've been ten times angrier if this had happened and we hadn't told you. So don't go acting all holier than thou when I _know_ you'd be pissed if you were in my place." 

Will growls. "I know that. I absolutely accept that you should be angry. I'm not invalidating your anger. I'm trying to explain - " 

"You know, yet you still haven't fucking apologized for _not_ telling me that Harry had been hurt. Had been _attacked_ in _our home_." 

"Yes, fine - I just - " 

Louis pulls a shirt out of a drawer and pulls it over his head before pushing past his brother. "Don't bother talking to me until you figure out how to apologize. I'm going to talk to Harry." 

 

\--- 

 

"Is it really noticeable?" Harry asks, self-consciously touching the bruises on his neck.  

Kade frowns. "Don’t worry about that - " 

"But, I don't want people asking questions. I could – I could cover it up. Gem's taught me a bit of makeup magic. Then nobody would notice." 

"Why are you so worried about it, sweetheart?" 

"I don't want anyone thinking that one of you – I mean, my oma will be coming day after tomorrow and - " 

"And we can tell her exactly what happened. You'll probably tell her before then," Kade assures him. "Don't worry about it. If you prefer to cover it up, then go ahead, but don't do it just because you're worried about questions. You don't have anything to hide." Kade steps closer to him, settling his hand at the back of Harry's neck to make sure he doesn't look away. "You did nothing wrong. You've nothing to be ashamed of." 

"Okay," Harry consents.  

Their eyes lock and just as Kade is about to lean in to press a kiss to his sweet omega's lips - "Harry, I'm sorry – oh, am I interrupting something?" Louis asks, trying to suppress the smirk crossing his lips. 

Harry blushes and turns back to cooking, away from Kade. Kade glares at Louis and then rolls his eyes. "What do you have to be sorry about? Other than interrupting?" Kade asks. 

"Oh, um, could I have a minute, actually?" Louis requests, remembering his reason for returning to this kitchen. 

"Yeah, I need to get out of these clothes anyways," Kade agrees. "How long til dinner's done? Do I have time for a shower?" 

Harry nods. "Thirty minutes or so. Remind Will about making the salad, please." 

Kade grins and disappears.  

"Harry, I'm sorry about earlier," Louis says after hearing Kade's footsteps halfway up the stairs. "I just – It scared me. To realize something had happened to you and I didn't know about it. And I got defensive and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." 

The omega doesn't reply for a long moment. "John talks to Gem like that. That _tone_ where alphas think their omega should bend over and kiss their ass. It turns her into a completely different person – submissive and small. I never thought she could be so small. Just allows him to - " Harry stops himself and focuses on checking the pasta for a moment. "I know you aren't him. I _know_ that, but when you spoke like that – I just – I thought there it is, Harry. There's the proof that all alphas are the same." 

Louis's around the table and on his knees at Harry's feet in an instance. "Harry, _no_ , not all alphas are the same, baby. They're _not_. We're not, I swear." Harry blushes as he looks down at Louis. "Please don't think that. I messed up. I'm human. I make mistakes, but _please_ don't think I'm anything like that man." 

Harry shuffles his feet, slightly uncomfortable. "I know that. I mean, I – I just don't really know you that well," Harry admits. "I'm trying to keep my head. Just because we're soulmates or some shit doesn't mean that destiny doesn't want to shit all over me and give me crap alphas." 

Louis laughs, reaching for Harry's hands. "Baby, I intend to live up to fate's crazy blessing that put you into our lives. Every single day I will wake up and try to be the alpha that you deserve, okay? I swear. But I need you to promise me something, okay?" 

Harry blushes, but nods. 

"Promise that you'll understand when I make mistakes and forgive me once I've earned said forgiveness." 

Harry chuckles. "Okay." 

"Yeah?" Louis grins. "Do we need to pinky swear?" He releases Harry's hands and offers him a pinky finger. 

Harry completes the pinky swear with a giggle.  

"Have I earned your forgiveness or do I need to continue the groveling?" Louis asks, seriously. 

Harry helps him to his feet. "You're ridiculous." 

Louis smiles, reaching up to brush his thumb across Harry's bottom lip. "Now, can I ask you on a date?" 

Harry grins, pleased. "I suppose you can ask." 

"Harry, omega of my heart, will you allow me to take you out to dinner and a show tomorrow?" 

The omega nods. "Now, I've got to finish tonight's dinner, if you don't mind." 

Louis bows and steps away, allowing him to return to the stove. The alpha grabs a drink out of the fridge before circling around to sit on the opposite side of the island to watch him. 

Will enters before Louis decides what to say. "Everything okay?" He asks, walking over to the fridge.  

"Yeah, all good," Harry replies.  

Will pulls out various vegetables to chop up for the salad, placing them all on the end of the island. He gets a large bowl out of the cabinet and then grabs a knife and the cutting board. Then he stands at the end of the island, watching his brother. Louis's still irritated with him, he can tell. "Lou, I'm sorry, okay? It's been a long day." 

"It _has_ been a long day," Louis agrees, ignoring him and speaking to Harry. "I just couldn't seem to get this cute little curly-headed omega out of my head and I think my students noticed I was distracted." 

Harry giggles, glancing over his shoulder at Louis. "Maybe you should've took me with you." 

"Now there's an idea," Louis says. "I don't know that having you in class would've helped much." 

Harry shifts to turn around and face both alphas. "Well, Nancy suggested the other night that I might take a few classes – I mean, I haven't really decided what to do since I finished school. It might be fun. I'll have to talk to Oma about whether we can afford it - " 

"Nonsense," Will cuts him off. "We'll pay for it." 

Harry blushes. "I'd like to contribute, at least. I'll have to wait til summer or fall to start classes, anyways. I was planning to look for a job - " 

"Don't feel obligated to work, love. We make more than enough between the three of us," Louis interjects. "If you _want_ to work, of course, we'll figure something out." 

"Lou's right," Will agrees. "Please don't worry about the money." 

"Are they any jobs available on campus?" Harry asks Louis. 

Louis shrugs. "I can check into it tomorrow. There may be something at the coffee shop or the cafeteria." 

"Thank you," Harry replies, turning back to the stove. "I'd just like to be doing something other than – well, other than being the omega. I've been taking a few babysitting jobs here and there since fall, but I just haven't found anything consistent." 

"Did you call the doctor today?" Kade asks, re-entering the kitchen. 

"I got an appointment set up for Wednesday afternoon," Harry informs them. "I mentioned the pre-bond and the doctor suggested you all come with me, if possible." 

The alphas exchange a look. 

"Did they think something was wrong?" Louis finally says. 

Harry shakes his head. "No, she just said that there was a lot to discuss." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal right now is to update every Thursday. Trying to get myself on a writing schedule with this and everything else I've got going. So, Thursdays. That's the goal.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even though Louis and Harry had a little spat. Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be Louis/Harry date time!!!! And I'm really excited about this particular scene haha :)


	17. Chapter 17

"Lou, I'm sorry, baby, okay?" Will says. "What do you want me to do? Get on my knees and beg?" He follows him into the bathroom, watching as he squeezes toothpaste onto his toothbrush. 

"Louis, he's said he was sorry about a hundred times now," Kade tells him. "Can't you let it go?" 

Louis shoots his younger brother a withering glare and Kade backs off, quickly brushing his teeth and returning to the bedroom. 

Will sighs and starts to brush his own teeth, watching his brother out of the corner of his eye.  

Louis spits and then rinses his mouth and puts his toothbrush away. He turns to Will. "You can't leave me out of this, okay? He's _our_ omega. _Ours_. That means all three of us. And we're all alphas and we're all going to take care of him. You can't just decide what's best." 

"I wasn't - " 

Louis quirks an eyebrow, effectively halting Will's words. "We all have an _equal_ say in everything to do with him. Agree?" 

Will nods.  

"Say it. Say we're all equal in this relationship." 

Will barely holds back a frustrated growl. "We are all – all four of us – equal parts of this relationship." 

"Thank you. Now, about that down-on-your-knees bit." Louis's eyes darken. "I think that could be arranged." 

Will smirks. "You want me to beg?" 

"I want you to put that mouth to use." 

 

\--- 

 

Harry collapses back onto his bed, exhausted. He'd usually have a week or so after his heat where he wouldn't even want to touch himself, but something about these alphas was messing with his head. He couldn't imagine how exhausted he'd be when he actually let them touch him. His cheeks warm at the thought. He never planned to have more than one alpha, but the Tomlinson triplets defied expectations. 

 

\--- 

 

"Your oma getting back today?" Kade asks at breakfast. 

Harry shakes his head. "Tomorrow, I think. They've got a late flight tonight." 

Kade nods. "I thought she'd be in more of a rush to get back." 

"Well, Robin – she's her alpha. She had some work and Oma didn't want to leave her. I assured her I was fine. Gem did, too, when she was still staying here. I don't know if she's talked to her since she went back to...but I haven't." Harry preferred not to discuss his sister, the alphas were noticing. He didn't seem to know whether to be more angry or sad about the situation, so he was avoiding it for a bit. 

"We should have them over for dinner tomorrow, then. I think we've all got work, but we're taking off early for your doctor's appointment – will your oma want to come to that as well?" Kade asks. 

Harry shrugs. "I don't know. I mean, I don't think so. I think it'll be crowded enough taking the three of you." 

Louis chuckles. "True enough. But, yeah, dinner tomorrow would be good. Little time to sit down and assure her that we only have the best intentions." 

"You two are going out tonight?" Kade asks. "When do I get to take you out?" 

Harry smiles. "Whenever you ask, I suppose." 

 

\--- 

 

"Professor?" 

Louis halts, turning towards the voice. "Anna, what can I do for you?" 

"I was hoping I could practice my monologue with you before class on Friday," she says. 

He nods. "Of course. I have an hour in the morning before my eleven o'clock class?" 

"I'll be there," she confirms.  

He smiles. "Don't stress yourself out over this. Practice and you'll be fine." 

 

\--- 

 

"Where are we going?" Harry asks Louis. 

The alpha smiles. "Dinner and a show. One of my former students is the lead in a local production of _Fiddler on the Roof_ and he sent me tickets. I thought you might enjoy it." 

Harry smiles. "Is he any good?" 

"I guess we shall see. He was one of my favorite students – not that I'm supposed to have favorites," Louis says. "He had quite a bit of charisma – on and off the stage." 

 

\--- 

 

"We've got the place to ourselves, baby brother," Will states.  

Kade looks up from his laptop. "We do." 

Will strides across the room. "Can I fuck you? Knot you?" 

"I know we skip the foreplay a lot, but that's a bit extreme even for you, brother." 

Will smirks. "They'll only be gone a few hours. I don't want to waste any time." 

 

\--- 

 

"Have you been here before?" 

Louis leads Harry to their table, following the hostess. "It's one of our favorite places – me and Kade and Will's, I mean. I hope you'll like it." 

Harry smiles. "I'm sure I will." They're silent for a few moments as they look over the menus. "Do you three go out together a lot?" Harry asks. 

Louis sets his menu down. "When our schedules permit. We come here because the paparazzi can't get past the door." 

"Will's that famous?" Harry's surprised, which Louis finds odd. 

"Did you not have to deal with any paparazzi when you went out with him the other night?" 

Harry shakes his head. 

Louis hums. "He's pretty famous. We tend to get followed when we're out together. Media seems to love that we're triplet alphas. Not that triplet alphas are uncommon, but they usually don't thrive in the spotlight." 

"So we were just lucky the other night? To not get followed?" Harry frowns. 

"They never do anything but take pictures and occasionally yell questions to try to get a reaction," Louis assures him. "They're very respectful. And we'd never let them harass you." 

 

\--- 

 

"Are you done yet?" Will is getting more frustrated by the minute.  

"I'm _working_ , Will," Kade insists. "Just a few more minutes." 

 

\--- 

 

"This is delicious," Harry compliments. He carefully cuts his chicken into bite size pieces. "I've never tried asparagus before, but this is amazing. Not at all like I expected it to taste." 

Louis smiles. "They do know how to make vegetables taste much better than they should." 

 

\--- 

 

"This isn't exactly what I pictured when you said a former student was in a play," Harry confesses. 

Louis chuckles. "It's not that big, Harry. It seats a couple hundred." 

Harry follows him towards the entrance, silently looking around.  

"C'mon, show starts soon. Gotta find our seats," Louis says. They're led to their seats – halfway down and by the aisle. Louis takes Harry's hand as soon as they sit down, settling their entwined hands against his thigh. "Good date so far?" He whispers. 

Harry smiles. "Yeah." 

"How do you feel about art shows?" 

The omega shrugs. "Never really been to one." 

"I've got a student that's invited me to theirs next week. If Kade and Will are free, maybe we can make an evening of it." 

Harry nods. "That sounds nice." 

A hush falls over the crowd as the lights dim. 

 

\--- 

 

Kade presses his lips to Will's neck, sucking lightly. Sometimes he wishes alphas could be marked. He'd love to mark Will and Louis and show the whole world that they were taken. 

Will is making quick work of his shirt, unbuttoning it and pushing it off of his shoulders. He moans as Kade moves up to suck on his earlobe for a brief moment. 

Their lips meet again and Will's tongue slide into Kade's mouth as they enjoy the feel of each other.  

 

\--- 

 

"Lou?" 

Louis turns to Harry in the dark of the theatre. "What's wrong?" He immediately asks, seeing the way Harry was tensing up. Then he smelled it – Harry was aroused, but he had no idea why. He stands and pulls Harry up and then down the aisle and quietly exits. Harry squeezes his hand and stumbles just outside the door. "Baby, what's wrong?" 

 

\--- 

 

Will's fingers disappear and Kade can't help the pitiful little whine at the sudden empty feeling. It doesn't last long. Will's cock thrusts into him a moment later, knocking the breath out of him. 

"Feel good?" Will murmurs, pressing little kisses across his jaw as Kade catches his breath. 

" _Yeah_ ," Kade sighs. 

 

\--- 

 

"Harry, what's - " Louis's cut off by a moan from Harry. He turns to the only other man in the bathroom. "Out. Now." He locks the door behind the man's hasty exit before returning to Harry. He's leaning against the wall with his eyes clenched shut. His mouth is dropped open. His cock is hard beneath his skinny jeans. "Baby, what do you need?" Louis whispers, in awe at the picture before him. His own cock is quickly hardening at the little sounds escaping his omega's mouth. When he's close enough, Harry reaches out and grabs his shoulder. Louis can feel him trembling now. His breath is punched out of him every few seconds as if he's getting fucked.  

Louis's eyes widen as Harry whines Will's name. "Yes, yes. Please, Will. Yesss." Harry's eyes open and cling at reality for a moment. "Lou – Lou, please don't - " He moans. "I can't help it." His free hand unbuttons and unzips his jeans as his eyes drop closed again.  

"Fuck, baby," Louis whispers. "You look so good like this." 

Harry whines Will's name again as he clings to Louis's shoulder. He's got his cock out now and Louis's ashamed to watch, but can't look away as Harry starts to stroke himself. "Yes, fuck. Like that. No, please. Will, please. I'm so close." His words are in response to an alpha who isn't there. Suddenly, Harry pulls Louis close, leaning in to press his nose to his neck, taking a deep breath. " _Yes_ ," he hisses. 

Louis doesn't know what to do. His dick is screaming to be shoved into his omega's hole, but he _knows_ Harry isn't ready for that. _Fuck_ , when did this become so complicated? Harry's in no mindset to consent to anything, but Louis's trying to be there for him – trying to figure out what the hell is happening. 

Will's name is whined as Harry comes between them. Louis carefully reaches into his own jeans and tugs a few times, that's all it takes and he's coming with Harry's name clenched between his teeth. Harry goes boneless a few seconds later and Louis carefully allows him to slide to the floor, coming down to sit between his legs. Harry's breath slowly returns to normal and he opens his eyes.  

"You okay?" Louis gently asks. 

Harry blushes, looking away. 

Louis stands, slowly, and walks over to grab some paper towels from the stand by the sinks. He turns away from Harry long enough to unzip his jeans and clean himself up the best he can. When he turns back, Harry's got tears trickling down his cheeks and won't look at him. "Harry, baby, it's okay." He comes back over to offer him a few paper towels. "C'mon, let's get cleaned up and we'll go home." 

Harry takes the paper towels silently and quickly cleans himself up, standing to zip up his jeans. 

"Has that happened before?" 

Harry's cheeks brighten. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Louis smiles, softly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, love. I think it's something to do with the pre-bond, baby. What was happening in your head?" 

Harry bites his lip and moves to brush the tears from his cheeks. "I – I'm really sorry," he mumbles. "I – I never wanted to – and you saw – and god, I'm so embarrassed." 

Louis pulls him into a hug, hushing him. "It's okay, love. It's just me. You never need to worry about being embarrassed with me, okay?" He can feel Harry's tears soaking through his shirt. 

"I'm just – I'm glad you didn't – I mean I'm just not – not ready," Harry stutters. 

Louis shakes his head. "Baby, I'm never going to touch you without your consent, okay? I promise. It make take all of my self-control to resist, but I'd never want to violate your trust that way. And I could see that you were in no state to consent. It was like you were somewhere else." He pauses for a long moment. "Somewhere with my brother," he quietly adds.  

"I'm sorry," Harry apologizes again. "I don't – I can't control it. But it's – it's never happened when I wasn't alone before. It just – It's just started a couple days ago and – I don't know how to stop it." 

Louis hushes him again. "We'll talk to the doctor about it tomorrow, baby. If you're only ever seeing your alphas in these – visions – then I'm sure it's to do with the pre-bond." 

Harry nods. 

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, love." 

"Are you – are you gonna tell Kade and Will?" Harry whispers. 

Louis sighs. "I think they need to know, baby. Before we spring it on them at the doctor's office." 

Harry voice wobbles as he replies. "I guess." 

"They won't think less of you, love." 

"God, it's embarrassing." 

Louis presses a kiss to his forehead. "Let's go home, yeah? Let you get a proper shower." 

Harry nods, staring at the floor.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos much appreciated. Thanks for reading :) I hope you're all still enjoying this :) I'm enjoying writing it. Next chapter will feature Louis telling Will and Kade about what happened in the bathroom and Anne will finally arrive!


	18. Chapter 18

"Did you two have a good time?" Will asks.  

Louis leads Harry past his brothers to the stairs. "Head on up, love. I'll be up in a bit to wish you goodnight, alright?" 

Harry nods and Kade notes a flush to the omega's cheeks, along with the lingering scent of both Louis and Harry's cum – separate, but present. 

"Is something wrong?" The youngest alpha asks as soon as Harry's out of earshot. 

"Did you two fuck while we were gone?" Louis turns to them and asks. 

Kade and Will exchange a look, confused. "Lou - " 

"Let me guess," Louis continues. "Our dear William wanted to fuck you, Kade?" 

"Lou, there's no - " 

"We do have a bit of a problem, brothers. It seems that our little omega knows when we're fucking – although I don't think he realizes it." 

Kade's eyes widen as Will's mouth drops open. "What?" 

"We were at the show – we had to leave early, by the way. That's why we're home already, not that you two noticed. We were at the show when our little omega suddenly became extremely aroused. He didn't seem to have any control over it. I quickly got him out of the theatre before anyone else noticed, of course, but we got to the bathroom and - " Louis pauses, flushing slightly at the memory. "Well, he started moaning like he was – and his breathing – and it was like he was getting fucked. Right there in front of me. But no one was touching him. And then – _then_ he starts calling Will's name. His eyes are shut and it's like Will's the one fucking him." 

Will's cock is hardening at the knowledge of his omega wanting him. Kade's flushed and not doing much better. 

Louis snaps in front of both of their faces. "The _point_ is, he seems to be able to _feel_ when we're – you know, really aroused and going at it." Will still has a slightly dazed look on his face, not comprehending the seriousness of the situation. Lou lightly slaps his cheek. "Will, he's _embarrassed_ about it. He doesn't know what's happening. I'm not even sure what's happening. Hopefully the doctor can tell us something tomorrow. Until then, I think we need to give him a break. No sex." 

Will frowns. "But - " 

"Will, he said it'd been happening for a couple days. But he'd always been alone." 

"Are you sure that it's not just a lingering effect of his heat?" Kade asks, frowning. "I've never heard of an omega being able to sense his alphas that far away. I mean, the theatre you were at is on the other side of town." 

Louis sighs. "No, of course I'm not sure. But I think we need to be wary about it until we talk to the doctor. It's not even a full twenty-four hours. I think we can make it that long." 

"Did he – uhm, did he finish?" Will asks.  

Louis closes his eyes, frustrated. " _Yes_. But it was – god, it was torture. I knew he wouldn't want me to – but – god, it was difficult. I didn't touch him. I never would've forgiven myself if I had, but _god_ , just seeing him like that." Louis takes a deep breath. "We're very lucky to have found him. And I don't want anything to screw up our chances with him." 

Kade nods. "He's okay, though? Other than being a bit embarrassed? Did he know you were telling us?" 

"Yeah, I told him you needed to know. He seemed to accept that. He is embarrassed about it. I assured him we'd speak to the doctor about it." 

"Must be a side effect of the pre-bond," Will says. "Never knew it'd be so complicated." 

Kade smirks. "Could be kind of fun – I mean, once he's more comfortable with us." 

Louis chuckles. "Yes, but for right now - " 

"We'll be good," Will replies. 

 

\--- 

 

"Harry?" Louis gently knocks on his open bedroom door as he hesitantly peeks into the room. The attached bathroom's door is shut, so he crosses to knock on that door. "Haz? Love?" 

"Just a sec," Harry's muffled voice replies.  

Louis takes a moment to look around the room. Harry's bag was on the bed, like he'd been digging through it before going into the bathroom, but otherwise there was nothing to indicate that he'd been living in this room for days. There's an empty dresser in the room, but Louis doesn't know whether to tell him he should unpack. He'd rather Harry unpacked in _their_  room, but he also knows he's not ready to stay in their room yet. He wants him to feel at home, though. 

The bathroom door opens a moment later, releasing steam and the scent of his freshly showered omega. Louis takes a deep breath and smiles at Harry. "Enjoy your shower, love?" 

Harry blushes, slightly, but nods. 

"I just wanted to come say 'goodnight'," Louis reminds him. "But I can go, if you prefer." 

Harry shakes his head. "No, stay for a few minutes," he insists. He crosses the room to shove his clothes back in his bag and toss in a nearby chair. He's wearing a pair of Will's sweatpants with his own t-shirt. Louis mentally makes a note to make more of their clothes readily available to the omega.  

Harry perches on the end of the bed. "Did you – um, tell them? About earlier?" 

Louis comes over to kneel in front of him, trying to make eye contact. "Yeah, we discussed it a bit. But we're going to talk to the doctor about it tomorrow." 

Harry blushes. "They're not – like, weirded out about it?" 

Louis chuckles. "They were quite a bit turned on, love." 

Harry's gaze darts up to meet Louis's sparkling blue eyes. Louis grins.  

"Are you excited to see your oma tomorrow?" Louis changes the subject. 

Harry smiles. "Yeah, I've missed her." 

"Well, I hope she likes us." 

"Me, too." 

 

\--- 

 

"Ma!" Harry exclaims upon opening the door. 

"Oh, good, I hoped we'd found the right house," Anne, Harry's oma, says. She grins and pulls her son into a hug. "How have you been, love? Had quite a busy week it sounds like." 

Harry nods into her shoulder. He steps back and waves at Robin standing behind her. "Hey, Robin. I hope you had a good flight back," he says. 

Robin nods. "It was fine. I'm actually just here to drop Anne off," she says. "I've got to get into work for a few hours." 

"I hope you'll join us for dinner tonight?" Kade appears at Harry's side. "Both of you?" 

Anne smiles, but it looks forced. "We'd love to." 

"I'll be back later," Robin tells Anne. "Nice to see you, Harry. See you tonight." 

"Bye, Robin." 

Robin presses a kiss to Anne's forehead before disappearing back down the steps and across the yard to her car.  

"I'm Kade," he introduces himself. "My brothers are in the kitchen. We're just finishing up breakfast. Have you ate?" 

Anne shakes her head. "Oh, I've eaten, but I'd love to meet them." 

"We'll all be leaving for work in a few minutes," Kade tells her. "Sorry to make the introductions rushed, but we didn't realize you'd be coming so early. We'd already told Harry to enjoy lunch with you and we'd just have to meet you at dinner." 

"Oh, yes, sorry. I've just missed Harry and – well, I've heard some troubling things," she confesses.  

Kade frowns. "About what?" 

They're almost to the kitchen when Anne turns to Harry. "Gem told me that one of your alphas attacked John." 

Harry frowns. "Only because he attacked me." 

"She said it was totally unprovoked." 

"Ma'am, I'm the one that hit that bastard," Will stands up and says as they enter the kitchen. Anne steps in front of Harry, as if to protect him from Will. "I came in to find him choking my omega. He's lucky I didn't kill him." 

Anne turns back to Harry. "Is that what happened?" 

Harry reaches up to touch his still slightly sore neck. "Yeah, Ma. That's what happened. Please, let's just talk about it later - " 

Anne tilts his head up to look at the bruises on his neck. "Baby, I can't believe he did this. Gemma said he was doing better. He's - " 

Harry shakes his head. "Please, Oma, just – let's talk about it later. I promise, Will didn't do anything wrong, though." 

She turns back around to look at the triplets. "I'm sorry, Will, I appear to have received bad information." 

Will shakes his head. "Don't worry about it, ma'am." He steps around the counter to shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you, dear." She turns to Louis. "And you must be Louis?" 

Louis grins. "Yes, ma'am." 

Anne chuckles. "Oh, please, ma'am makes me sound old. 'Anne' will be fine." 

"I hate to run, but I've got a class in thirty," Louis says. "It's lovely meeting you, though. You are joining us for dinner?" 

Anne nods. "My alpha will be here as well." 

"Wonderful, I look forward to meeting her." Louis walks over and presses a quick kiss to Kade's lips. 

"Hold on, Lou," Will halts him. "I'll drop you off on my way to practice." Louis nods and Will turns to Harry. "Have a good day, love." He presses a kiss to his cheek. "I'll be back in a few hours." 

Harry nods, blushing slightly as Will turns to kiss Kade. 

"Doctor's appointment this afternoon," Kade reminds them. 

"We'll be here," they both call back. 

Kade and Harry quickly clean up breakfast; Kade loading the dishwasher as Harry cleans off the island. 

"I thought we could go out for lunch," Harry says to his oma. "Will gets done with practice before then, but we can just have it be the two of us, if you prefer." 

Anne shakes her head. "I'd love to get to know him. Decide if he's good enough for my baby." 

"K, you should get going," Harry says. "It's almost nine." 

Kade presses a kiss to Harry's cheek. "I'll see you later, love." 

Harry smiles. "Have a good day." 

"I'll see you at dinner, Anne. Harry, I'll see you this afternoon." Kade exits to the garage. 

"Do they always get off so early?" Anne asks. 

"Oh, no. I've got a doctor's appointment this afternoon. Post-heat appointment." 

"And they all think they have to go?" 

Harry blushes. "The doctor said to have them all come after she heard I'd pre-bonded with triplets." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a bit shorter than usual, but I wanted to make sure I got it up today :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Next chapter will have the doctor's appointment :)


	19. Chapter 19

"I can just drop you off somewhere, if you prefer," Will offers. "I know you haven't seen Harry and, I mean, a lot has happened since you left." 

Anne chuckles. "Well, you are a big part of what happened, so I'd like to get to know you as well, dear." 

Will concedes and they park around the corner from a nice little restaurant. 

"Will, is that - ?" Harry asks, nodding towards a camera pointed at them. 

Will grimaces, slightly. "Paparazzi, yeah. Sorry, baby." 

Harry shakes it off. "We'll get a table away from the windows, it'll be fine." 

Will wraps his arm around his shoulders and presses a kiss to his hair. "You're the best." 

Harry blushes slightly as his oma turns to look at them.  

"You do make a cute couple," she comments. "You'll make cute babies." 

" _Ma_ ," Harry squawks. "I don't – we just - " 

Will chuckles. "Harry'd have cute babies no matter who was the alpha." He leans in close to whisper into Harry's ear. "Of course, I don't plan on letting you have babies that aren't mine and my brothers'." 

They enter the restaurant then and Harry's embarassment steams off as they're lead to a table.  

"Are you sure that you've pre-bonded?" Anne asks. "I know it can be really intense when you connect with an alpha, but that doesn't necessarily mean it's a pre-bond." 

"I'm fairly certain," Harry replies. "And Liam is the one that, uh, diagnosed it in the first place. He's a doctor, so I think he'd know." 

Will nods. "He's a friend of ours. We had him check on Harry during his heat. Gemma was a bit concerned. As were we, of course." 

"I don't think I've ever met anyone who was pre-bonded," Anne comments. "A girl in school thought she had, but it was all just for attention as we found out. I think she just wanted an excuse to sleep with her alpha on their first date."  

Harry's cheeks brighten. "That's not – we haven't - " 

Will's hand settles on Harry's leg and twines their fingers together with a small squeeze. "That's not an issue with us. Any of us. Harry has his own room at the opposite end of the hall." Will pauses and then decides to just go ahead and ask. "We're hoping you'll allow him to continue staying with us. As long as that's what he wants as well, of course." 

"If it's what Harry wants," Anne agrees. 

Harry nods. "I'm not sure I could sleep elsewhere," he confesses. "It's reassuring having them nearby." 

Will smiles, pleased. 

"In that case, you should probably clean out your room at home?" Anne suggests. "If things don't work out, you're welcome back, of course, but I think you'd like having all of your things." 

"Louis's got tomorrow morning off," Will offers. "He can help you load everything up." 

"Yeah, I'll ask him." 

"So, I guess you're a bit famous?" Anne questions Will. 

He nervously glances at the paparazzi waiting outside. "Yes, ma'am. I play football and, well, I've gained some fans." 

"Any of these  _fans_ likely to ever put my son in danger?" 

Will shakes his head. "They're part of the reason we don't like Harry going out on his own." He pauses, considering his next words. "Them and, now, John." 

Ann frowns. "I can't imagine John really intended to _hurt_  you, Harry." 

Harry refuses to look up at either of them, determinedly reading his menu. 

"He _did_  hurt him," Will says. "That's my concern. And I don't intend to allow him anywhere near my omega again." 

Anne arches an eyebrow. "He's _my_  son. You haven't laid any claim on him, yet, Will. And he's still a _minor_  - " 

"Oma, please," Harry cuts her off. "Will's just worried about me." 

"I don't mean any disrespect, ma'am. I just wanted to make our position clear." 

Anne nods. "Fine. Just don't insinuate that I left my son in an unsafe environment. Gemma wouldn't allow anything to happen to her brother." 

Harry's fingers clench around Will's. Both preventing himself from speaking and pleading for Will not to.  

There's silence for several moments until Will asks Harry what he's going to order. 

"The grilled chicken with roasted vegetables looks good," Harry replies, pointing at a picture on the menu. 

 

\--- 

 

"How did lunch go?" Kade asks Will. 

Will glances behind to make sure Harry won't hear from where he's walking with Louis. "His oma doesn't think John meant to harm him and doesn't think our keeping Harry away from him is necessary." 

"You're kidding. Did she see his neck?" Kade exclaims.  

Will hushes him. "We didn't discuss it long – Harry didn't want us arguing. But she seems oblivious to John's treatment of Gemma. Or, well, maybe she condones it?" 

Kade's eyes widen. "Surely not." 

They pause just inside the door of the doctor's office to allow Harry to pass them to check himself in. The nurse appears before they have a chance to sit down in the waiting area. 

"Harry? Come on back, dear," she says. "These are your alphas?" 

Harry nods. 

She gives them all a cursory glance. "And you've pre-bonded?" She asks, gesturing them into a room down the hall. 

They all shuffle in and take a seat as Harry answers, "Yeah. They have a friend that's a doctor who checked on me during my heat. I was getting dehydrated. He's the one that told us it was a pre-bond." 

She nods, scribbling some notes on her clipboard. "The doctor's name?" 

"Liam Payne," Kade answers when Harry shoots him a questioning look. 

"The surgeon?" She asks, surprised. 

"He's a friend." Kade shrugs. "He seemed pretty confident that it was a pre-bond." 

"And how did he decide that?" 

"Harry wouldn't listen to him and, well, he's an alpha and Harry didn't even react to him in the midst of his heat. He just kept asking – well, pleading, really, for the three of us." 

"And when did you meet?" 

Kade nods towards Harry, letting him answer. 

"A couple hours before my heat." 

Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "What were you doing out so close to your heat, dear?" 

Harry shrugs. "It was only second heat. I haven't, like, gotten on a schedule? And I didn't really think I was that close." 

"I think we, uh, sped up the process a bit," Louis admits, shifting in his seat. "He was kind of reacting to our presence." 

The nurse arches an eyebrow at him. "Any of you touch him? Before he was locked in the heatroom?" 

"I, uh, had a really strong reaction to his scent," Will confesses. "And kind of tackled him? My brothers stopped me, thank god." 

"And he's profusely apologized," Harry adds with a small smile. 

"And I touched his neck or his hair, briefly," Louis adds. "I was reacting pretty strongly to his scent as well." 

"We all had quite a reaction to him," Kade agrees. 

"You didn't touch him?" She questions. 

Kade shakes his head. 

She hums, taps her pen a few times, and nods. "The doctor will be with you in a few minutes. Harry, you'll want to change into the gown behind there - " She gestures towards a screen. " - before he comes in." 

Harry blushes slightly and nods. 

She exits, closing the door behind her.  

Will lets out a breath. "She seemed to doubt that it's really a pre-bond." 

Louis rolls his eyes. "It's some mythical soulmate shit, Will, of course people are going to be skeptical." 

"Go ahead, love," Kade mutters to Harry as he hesitantly stands. "We'll stay over here." 

"Liam seemed pretty confident that it's a pre-bond, though," Will says. "I don't think he would've told us that if he weren't sure." 

"It'll be fine," Kade insists, turning his chair slightly to face his brothers. "They have to ask a lot of questions to rule other things out." 

"How do they even test a pre-bond?" Louis wonders. "I mean, he's forced to follow our orders or whatever, but I don't think that's a great determiner. He could just choose to do what we say, you know?" 

"They wouldn't necessarily believe it," Will agrees. "There's the whole - " He pauses, looking towards the screen where Harry was changing. He gestures vaguely. 

Louis laughs. "I don't think they'll put us in separate rooms and see if he gets aroused at the same time as us." 

Something behind the screen crashes and they all look over towards it. 

"You okay, baby?" Will calls. 

Harry clears his throat. "Yeah." 

Kade chuckles, quietly.  

"Is there some kind of blood test or something?" Louis ponders. "There's got to be something. Beyond Liam's confirmation of what was happening while he was in heat." 

Harry reappears a moment later in a gown. He's awkwardly holding onto the back of it as he scoots around to sit down in his chair. "Test must involve all of us," he says. "Otherwise, why would he insist on all of us coming?" 

The alphas make various noises of agreement.  

"Maybe we should've googled this a bit more," Harry mutters. 

"No, don't - " 

"Not - " 

"That's not - " All three alphas jump in to disagree.  

Harry looks up at them, curious. 

"Don't google this," Will says. "It's – it doesn't really provide much information. It's mostly just some pornographic stuff and misinformation." 

"It's better to wait and talk to the doctor," Louis agrees. 

Harry smirks. "Wait, did you guys..." 

Kade clears his throat. "We'd rather you didn't." 

"Forbidding me from watching porn?" 

The alphas exchange a look. "We'll discuss that later," Kade replies. 

The doctor enters a moment later. He's an older gentleman, old enough to be any of theirs father. "Harry, nice to see you again. And these are your alphas?" 

Harry nods. "Kade, Louis, and William Tomlinson," he quickly introduces them.  

"I'm Dr. Allen," he replies, shaking each of the triplets' hands in turn. "Now, I hear you think you've pre-bonded?" 

"We're pretty confident," Will says.  

"Alright, well, Harry, hop on up here and we'll get your exam over with first. Are you comfortable with them staying?" 

"We'll step out," Louis says, standing.  

"Can Kade stay?" Harry asks. 

Kade agrees and Louis and Will exit, closing the door behind them.  

"Now, I can see that you haven't completed the bond," Dr. Allen continues as Harry gets situated. "Have you done anything physical with any of your alphas yet?" 

Harry shakes his head, blushing. 

Dr. Allen nods, quickly completing his physical exam of Harry. "Everything seems fine," he confirms. "I'd like to take a blood sample for some tests." 

"What kind of tests?" Kade asks, concerned. 

"I'll need some of you and your brothers blood as well. Simple way of testing whether there's a pre-bond. And Harry's blood will go through our regular round of tests to make sure he's healthy as can be." Dr. Allen snaps his gloves off as he gestures for Harry to sit back up. "You can go get the other two, if you would," he says to Kade. 

Kade nods and quickly retrieves his brothers. 

"Are you all willing to have blood taken?" He asks them. 

They nod and he goes to get a nurse to hasten the process. 

After they've all had blood taken, he continues, "Harry, you can go ahead and get dressed. This will take a few minutes, but I'd like to test for the bond before we discuss anything further," Dr. Allen tells them. "I'll be back in about ten minutes with the results." 

"Thank you, sir," Louis says. 

He nods and exits.  

"So it is a blood test," Louis confirms.  

"Thank god," Harry mutters from behind the screen. He reappears a moment later, fully dressed.  

"Honestly, baby, you really think we would've let them do anything crazy?" Will says, pulling Harry into his lap.  

Harry blushes, shifting to wrap his arm around Will's shoulders. " _No_ , I just didn't want it to be brought up, either." 

 

\--- 

 

"Definitely a pre-bond," Dr. Allen confirms upon re-entering the room. "Now, I've only dealt with a few pre-bonds in my career. They are exceedingly rare. I've never even heard of triplet alphas pre-bonding with a single omega." 

Will smirks from where he's sitting. Harry's still in his lap, but he's turned to face the doctor.  

"Now, what have you noticed?" 

Louis squints at him, curious. "What do you mean?" 

"About the bond. What's happened?" 

"Well, he definitely has to do whatever we say. We were told about that, though, so we've been being really careful with everything we say to him," Kade says. 

"And, well, something happened last night," Louis adds. Harry shifts, uncomfortable. "Harry and I were out on a date and he, uh, became extremely aroused seemingly without cause. But he was calling out my brother's name the whole time. And my brothers were, uh, at home fucking at about the same time, I'm pretty sure. So I think that might've been..." Louis shrugs. 

Dr. Allen nods. "Yes, that would've been... okay, is that all you know so far?" 

The alphas shrug and nod. 

"Harry, has that whole arousal thing happened before last night?" 

Harry nods. "It's usually been at night, though, before I go to bed." 

"And do you three have a fairly active sex life?" He asks the triplets. 

"Yeah, we do," Will confirms. "We didn't – we had no idea that Harry - " 

Dr. Allen waves away his words. "Unimportant. You know now. There's nothing wrong with it. Harry has pre-bonded with the three of you, so he will feel when you are aroused. Not in a 'oh, that girl's pretty' passing way, but in an active, 'I'm being touched and/or touching someone' way. He will probably feel some of what you are feeling. If one of you is penetrating the other, he could feel either the feeling of being penetrated or the feeling of penetrating someone. Him being an omega, he's likely to gravitate towards the partner being penetrated and feel that. If you're all in your own beds and he doesn't protest to it, I don't see it being a problem that you continue on as you are. Obviously, you'll have to be careful when he is out or you don't know where he is. You wouldn't want him entering that state in public without one of you nearby to protect him." 

"Of course," Will agrees.  

"We'll just have to talk about it," Louis says, looking over at Harry. 

"Most pre-bonded pairs – I say pairs, because usually it is a pair, obviously your case is different... Most pre-bonded pairs can't handle long periods of time apart. Has this been an issue at all?" 

"He's been living with us," Kade offers. "He's only usually alone at the house while we're all at work. And Will doesn't usually work full days." 

Dr. Allen nods. "You haven't been separated overnight, then?" 

Will shakes his head. "I've got an away game this weekend. We hadn't asked him if he wanted to go with us." 

"I would suggest going along," Dr. Allen says to Harry. "Omegas in a pre-bond feel the effects much worse than alphas. You're not going to do well away from them that long. Common symptoms are nausea, headache, loss of appetite, depression. It's really better for you to stay near them." 

Harry nods. "Okay." 

"I can't tell you every single thing that might happen in this pre-bond, but until you've fully bonded, you won't want to be too far from Harry for two long. He's likely to experience symptoms of abandonment even if two out of three of you are there." 

"We usually stay in the same hotel as the team," Kade assures Harry. "That shouldn't be an issue." 

"There's also the issue that Harry's still maturing. This was only his second heat and his heats have evened out to occurring every three to four months like they should. His next heat could come sooner because of being in close proximity to the three of you or it could be late again like this one was. You all have consistent ruts, I assume?" 

The triplets nod. 

"At the same time?" 

"Usually all within a two-week period, yes," Kade answers. 

"How soon will that be?" 

"March." 

"Okay, that's good. That'll give you a few months. If you solidify the bond before then, great, if not, Harry isn't likely to handle it very well." 

"Because he feels everything we feel?" Louis asks. "Will that stop after we've claimed him?" 

Dr. Allen starts to nod, but hesitates. "To some extent, yes. He'll have more control over it. In some ways, it will be more intense. He'll be able to feel everything that you feel – after the claim, it will be more than just arousal. He'll feel when you're upset, happy, angry, sad, distraught, everything, but he'll be able to tune it out when he wants. Which will be good, because no one could handle four different people's emotions at once all the time." 

"Like, he can read our minds." 

Dr. Allen shrugs. "That varies. He may just sense emotions or he could be able to hear entire thought processes." 

Harry's eyes widen. "Really?" 

"Harry, once they've claimed you, you'll be incredibly in-tune with them. It will make some things easier and other things more difficult." 

"Will it be better once we've claimed him? Is he still going to have to do whatever we say?" Will asks. "Because that makes conversations a bit difficult." 

Dr. Allen chuckles. "That will go away once you've claimed him, yes. Enjoy the courtship, though. There's nothing too pressing about your situation for you to rush into a claim. Afterwards, you will still be able to issue a demand and force him to follow through, but it will have to have a lot of intent behind it. It won't be just a casual 'take the trash out' or something. It'll be important." 

"What if he goes into heat again before we claim him?" Kade asks. 

Dr. Allen winces. "That would present a bit of a problem. He will have a very difficult time making it through another heat alone." He glances down at his clipboard. "Dehydration is a common issue within heats, but Harry would likely have a lot more issues than dehydration. In some extreme cases, pre-bonded omegas have severely injured themselves trying to go through a heat alone. Some of them don't make it." 

"So we need to help him through his heat. No matter whether we're ready for that in our relationship or not?" Kade carefully watches Harry's reaction to this news. 

"You need to definitely have a discussion about it," Dr. Allen agrees. "I think you all would want to put Harry's safety first and in order to do that, you would need to not leave him alone in heat. He's lucky he made it through this past one right after meeting you. If you'd known him even just a few hours longer, it could've made his heat much worse." 

They're silent for a few moments, letting this new knowledge sink in. Harry's tense in Will's lap and Will starts rubbing his back, trying to calm him down. 

"I think that's enough for today," Dr. Allen states. "I'll send some papers home with you and, of course, feel free to call me with any questions or concerns that come up." 

The alphas thank him and they all slowly get up to follow him out the door. Harry's still tense and silent as Will wraps his arm around his shoulders to lead him out to the car. 

"Baby, we won't touch you if you say no, but we need to talk about it," William whispers. "We have to have a conversation. It could be months before you go into heat or it could be next week. We just don't know." 

"I'm just – I'm not ready," Harry whispers.  

"I know," Will murmurs. "I know. I don't want our first time to be during your heat, either, love." 

"I'm scared," Harry admits. 

"You never need to be afraid of us," Will assures him. "I'd never hurt you." 

"But it's just – it's out of my control. I don't have a say. I mean, I say no and potentially _die_  or I say yes and let you fuck me for the first time when I'm so out of my mind that I can't remember it." 

"I'm sorry, baby." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than usual :) But we finally heard what the doctor had to say. :) Pre-bonds are rare. Some mythical soulmate shit haha
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated. Thanks for reading :)


	20. Chapter 20

"Can we, please, not mention this to my oma?" Harry requests in the car on the way home.  

"Harry, I think she needs to know about the separation anxiety or, well, whatever you want to call it." 

"No, I mean,  _yeah_ , that part is fine," Harry struggles to explain. "I mean, the whole having-to-share-my-heat-with-you thing. She just – she won't understand. I don't want to talk to her about it." 

"Oh, that's fine, baby," Will assures him. "It's none of her business, really." 

"And can we put off having a discussion about it until tomorrow?" Harry asks. 

"We've got to get ready for dinner tonight, love," Kade assures him. "You want to help me cook when we get back?" 

Harry nods, grateful. "What're you making?" 

"Pasta." Kade smiles. "How did lunch with Will and your oma go?" 

Will tenses slightly in the driver's seat, unsure what Harry will say.  

"I think it went okay," Harry replies. "They kind of disagreed about John, but that was kind of to be expected." 

Kade frowns. "Your oma likes John?" 

Harry nods. "She's kind of willfully blind about the situation with Gemma and him. She doesn't want to think about her little girl getting abused, so when Gemma says she isn't, she chooses to believe her." 

"Surely she doesn't let her own alpha treat her badly?" Louis questions from the front seat. 

Harry shrugs. "Robin is the first alpha she's really been serious with since my apa. He left when I was five. She had a few little flings, but nothing serious until Robin. And Robin treats her well as far as I've seen. They've been together almost a year." 

"Not long, then." 

"Have you spent very much time around  _any_  alphas?" 

"I went to an omega high school, so not much, no." 

Will and Louis exchange a look. "I'm glad I made such a good first impression," Will mutters. 

"It's forgiven," Harry insists. They lock eyes through the rearview mirror for a brief moment. 

"I'm just not sure you should've forgiven me so easily." 

 

\--- 

 

"Good evening," Louis welcomes their guests. "Please, come in." 

"Thank you, Kade?" Anne asks.  

Louis chuckles. "I'm Louis," he gently correctly her. "Kade's the scrawny one." 

" _Hey_! I heard that!" Kade protests from the kitchen.  

Anne and Robin laugh.  

"You all look so much alike. How does Harry keep you straight?" Robin asks. 

Louis shrugs. "He seemed to just know right off. Probably part of our pre-bond thing." 

Harry appears behind Louis, flushed from working in the heat of the kitchen. "Oma, Robin, hi." 

Anne hugs Harry as Louis shows Robin where to leave their things. "I hear you two are a fairly new match?" He asks. 

Robin nods. "It'll be a year in a couple months, I believe?" 

Anne smiles. "Yeah. Something like that." 

"None of your soulmate stuff, but I like to think we clicked right away," Robin adds. "I hear one of you tackled Harry on your first meeting?" 

Louis blushes. "Yeah, but we got it under control. He just – well, he was absolutely delectable," he confesses, shooting Harry a look.  

"Please don't say things like that in front of my oma." 

Anne chuckles. "How was your appointment?" She asks, changing the topic.  

Harry and Louis slowly steer them into the living room to sit down while Kade and Will finish up dinner. 

"It's fine. They ran a blood test on all four of us to confirm the pre-bond. And he did his usual physical exam and said everything was fine. Told us a bit about the pre-bond and what to expect." Harry shrugs.  

"Nothing I need to know?" 

Harry shakes his head. "Nothing other than there's a high chance that I won't be able to handle being separated from any of them for very long. But you already agreed that I could stay here, so that shouldn't present a problem. Will's got an away game this weekend, so I'll be going with them. It'll be, what? Two nights?" 

Louis nods. "Yeah, we'll drive up Friday and come back Sunday. I called the hotel earlier and got our room changed to two conjoined rooms. So Harry can have his own room without being too far away." 

Harry smiles, grateful. He hadn't known they'd changed the room arrangements. 

"Will's on what team?" 

"Doncaster," Louis replies. 

"Appetizers," Kade announces, entering the room with a tray of finger food. "Dinner should be done in another twenty minutes. Will will be out in a minute. I left him stirring." 

"Can all of your alphas cook?" Robin asks Harry, surprised. 

Kade laughs. "Louis could burn water, but Will and I do alright. Harry's already proved he's a better cook than us, though."   
Anne smiles, reaching over to brush a stray hair from Harry's face. "He's always enjoyed cooking." 

" _Ma_ ," Harry protests, batting her hand away as his cheeks brighten. 

 

\--- 

 

"Louis promised he'd bring me by in the morning for my stuff," Harry tells his oma. "Is that alright?" 

"Of course, love," Anne assures him. "I'll see you in the morning." 

Harry gives her a hug. "Alright, drive safe," he tells Robin. "Love you, Ma." 

"Love you, too, Hazza." 

"Don't be strangers," Kade tells them. "It was lovely meeting you both." 

"Take care of this one," Robin says, smiling fondly at Harry.  

"Oh, we will," Will promises. 

Anne and Robin are out the door and headed to their car a moment later. Harry waves from the porch as they pull away. 

"I think that went pretty well," Kade says, slipping his arm around Harry's waist. "How do you think it went?" 

Harry smiles. "She seemed to like you." 

"She's not so sure about me," Will mutters. 

Harry reaches out to squeeze the oldest alpha's hand. "She'll come around." 

Will lifts his hand to press a kiss to Harry's palm. Harry blushes, slightly. "I hope so." 

"I'm going to help Lou clean up," Harry whispers, waiting for his alpha to release him.  

"You know you don't have to?" Will asks. 

"Yeah, I know. I don't mind." 

Will presses another kiss to his palm before releasing him. Harry heads to the kitchen while Will and Kade settle onto the couch. Kade cuddles into his older brother's side, squirming around until Will's arm comes down to still him.  

"I'm worried about him," Kade murmurs. "He shouldn't have to rush into anything with us. We were going to take things slow." 

Will sighs. "I know, but the risk - I'm just hoping his heat doesn't show up too soon." 

"Maybe we should get a second opinion." Kade fiddles with the buttons of Will's shirt as they talk, buttoning and un-buttoning a few.  

"I don't know if Harry would want that." 

"Well, we should offer it as a suggestion," Kade insists. "I'm going to talk to Liam about it tomorrow. See if he knows anything. Or could find out anything." 

"I would check with Harry before you talk to anyone else about this," Will reminds him. "He seems a bit hesitant to talk about it." 

"He's barely even been  _around_  alphas his whole life," Kade whispers. "He has, like, nothing to compare us to." 

"Except his sister's scumbag alpha," Will growls. 

"I don't know if he knows that it's supposed to be any different. His parents split when he was pretty young. And they probably weren't getting along before that. And his apa just  _left_." Kade sighs. "His experience with alphas is them leaving when they get upset or beating up their omega when they're upset." 

Will's eyes drop closed over a sigh. "I know." 

 

\--- 

 

"This is the only thing I'm any good at in the kitchen," Louis reminds him. "I can't cook. I'm not even that great at cleaning, but I can definitely load the dishwasher." 

Harry laughs. "I'm sure there's other things you can do in the kitchen." 

Louis mind flashes to Kade down on his knees in the kitchen the week before. A curl of desire tightens his belly for a moment. 

Harry's eyes widen.  

Louis clears his throat. "Uh, did you, uh, you feel that?" He stammers out. 

Harry blushes and nods.  

"Sorry." 

Harry shakes his head, turning back to the counter he was wiping off. "What were you thinking about?" 

Louis coughs. "You really want to know?" 

Harry nods, color high in his cheeks.  

"After we brought you home and put you in the heat room last week, Kade blew me in the kitchen." 

 

\--- 

 

"We just have to be careful," Will says, rubbing his head. "Don't raise our voices. Be carefully how we approach him when we're upset - with each other or him or  _anything_. I mean, Louis got a bit upset and he looked ready to cry or bolt - I'm not really sure which." 

Kade's arms slide around Will's waist as he presses his cheek to his chest. "Maybe we should consider therapy." 

Will shakes his head. "He's barely been here a week. We can't just go throwing him into therapy." 

"I mean for all of us," Kade clarifies. "Like, couples therapy - except it'd be group therapy, obviously." He chuckles. 

"Maybe we'll discuss that in a few weeks. I think we should see how well we all handle this first." 

"What if he goes into heat? Tomorrow? Next week? His body is still adjusting to, well,  _everything_." 

Will shrugs. "I don't know. I hate not knowing. I don't know what would be best for him - for us. I'm just not sure. We barely know him." 

"But he's perfect. It's like he's made for us." 

 

\---- 

 

Harry's mind fills with images of Kade on his knees with Louis's cock in his mouth. He wonders if Kade touched himself while blowing Louis.  

"Hazza?" Louis's voice interrupts his thoughts.  

His head whips around to find Louis watching him closely.  

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." 

Harry shakes his head. "I asked." 

"And I'll always answer if you ask. I just wanted to be clear." 

Harry sighs. "I don't - I've never - " He pauses, taking a deep breath. "I've never even been kissed before. That's why - the doctor's office - that's why I'm kind of freaked out." 

Louis cautiously moves to his side. "I have no intentions of rushing you into anything, Curly." 

"But if I go into heat - " 

"If you choose to allow us to get you through your heat - even if you only choose one of us - then we will get you through your heat and then it's your call on how things progress from there," Louis promises. "I promise we aren't going to rush you. This whole pre-bond heat thing does make things more complicated, but if you choose to get fucked through your heat and then don't want fucked again for months, we will all deal with that. Consent is not a one-time deal. Consenting to us once doesn't mean you are obligated to consent every time after. It doesn't even mean you can't withdraw consent in the middle of something. You understand?" 

Harry shakes his head. "Once we're bonded, you own my body just as much as I do, if not more. You'll be free to use me as you like." 

Louis clenches back the anger that his words bring up. "No, baby, that's not how this is going to work. Not with me and you and Kade and Will. That's not how it's  _supposed_  to work and that's definitely not how it works with us." 

Harry frowns, confused. 

"Anytime you say 'no', we stop. Anytime you don't explicitly tell us that you are on board with what's happening - that you want what is happening to happen, we don't continue. That goes for everything from holding hands to fucking each other into the mattress." 

Harry blushes, looking away. "Each other? You mean you guys - " 

Louis smiles, pleased. "Yes, we fuck each other, Harry, I think you're aware of that. But if you wanted to fuck one of us at some point, we would probably let you." 

Harry's eyes widen, looking up to see if Louis's serious.  

 

\--- 

 

"It's strange," Will murmurs. "How meeting him changed everything. My entire mindset used to be concerned with you and Lou's well-being and I never thought anyone would come along and come close to being as important to me. I didn't know if we'd ever take on an omega because I didn't think we'd ever agree on one - and I just didn't feel like we needed one. Wasn't even sure I'd ever want one the way I want you and Lou." 

Kade nods. "And then Harry came along." 

"And we didn't even know he existed two weeks ago and now his well-being is just as important to me as you and Lou. I didn't think that was possible. I definitely didn't think that could happen so fast." 

"I didn't even think pre-bonds were a real thing. I thought it was a myth created by romance novels." 

Will chuckles. "Same." 

 

\--- 

 

"I - I'm not - " 

Louis shakes his head. "That is a discussion for a future time. I know you aren't ready for it." 

Harry turns so that they're facing each other. Louis's only a few inches taller than him, so he has to look up into his eyes. It gives Harry a little bit of a thrill.  

Louis wonders how long Harry will remain shorter than him. It's lovely being able to look down at his omega, but he expects being able to look him in the eyes or up at him will be just as delightful. Harry's tongue darts out to wet his lips; Louis's eyes follow the movement. 

"What if I wanted you to kiss me?" Harry whispers. 

Louis's heart skips a beat and then hammers into double-time. "I'd be happy to oblige," Louis replies with a small smirk. He hesitantly reaches up to brush his thumb across Harry's lips. "Or you could kiss me." 

Harry's hands hesitantly move up to circle around the back of his neck. "I - I don't know how." 

Louis's eyes soften. "Practice makes perfect." 

Harry gently tugs him down a the few inches so that he can press his mouth to Louis's. It's a brief brush of lips, but Harry's heart feels like he's just run a marathon. Louis's eyes have dropped shut, but his hand curls into the fabric of Harry's t-shirt at his hip. He leans in for another kiss. 

 

\--- 

 

"Do you hear that?" Will asks, glancing towards the kitchen. 

"Lou's heartbeat just sped up," Kade agrees. "Harry - now Harry's did, too." 

Will quirks an eyebrow at his brother before shoving him off of him and quietly sneaking over to the kitchen. Louis and Harry are kissing - Louis's got Harry backed up against the counter, but otherwise it appears chaste. 

"Bastard," Will mutters to Kade with a grin. 

Kade chuckles. "Louis's pretty damn charming when he wants to be." 

 

\--- 

 

Louis pulls away, allowing their foreheads to touch. "Okay?" He whispers. 

Harry's green eyes are the brightest Louis has ever seen them. "Yeah." 

"We should probably finish cleaning up." 

Harry chuckles and Louis feels high. "Probably." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harry's finally gotten a kiss!


	21. Chapter 21

"Don't tell him you saw," are Louis's first words to his brothers. They're all crowded around the sinks in the bathroom to brush their teeth. "I  _heard_  you. He has no idea you two saw, though, so just don't bring it up if he doesn't." 

Will grins around the toothbrush in his mouth. 

"Should've known you'd swoop in and get the first kiss," Kade says, rolling his eyes. He's smiling, though, so Louis knows neither of them are jealous or anything.  

"There was no  _swooping_ , god." Louis hip-checks his younger brother, laughing when he chokes on his toothbrush. 

"No, but really, how did that end up happening?" Kade asks after spitting into the sink. 

"He just - he asked." 

"He  _asked_?" Will repeats, incredulous. 

"Yes. We were talking and joking about my skills in the kitchen and - oh, yeah, he definitely can feel when we're aroused," Louis tells them. "He said something and it made me think of when Kade blew me in the kitchen last week? And yeah, just that little flash of arousal and he felt it." 

Will smirks. "That could work in our favor." 

Kade sighs. "Not yet." 

Will shrugs. "Maybe. So, what, you got hot and bothered thinking about our little bro's mouth around your cock and he noticed? How did that exactly lead to him asking for a kiss?" 

Louis quickly summarizes what happened in the kitchen as they finish preparing for bed.  

"I wonder why it doesn't work both ways," Kade comments. "The arousal thing. Like, why can't we feel when he's aroused? Why is it only him feeling us?" 

"It's probably a survival mechanism," Louis offers. "I mean, the omegas are the ones that carry the kids, so they kind of have to procreate. What better way to encourage them to procreate than to make them ridiculously aroused every time their alpha is." 

"But it's only a pre-bond thing. Or, well, didn't he say it'd last after the bond, too? So it’s a - what? - a soulmates thing?" Kade says. 

"I wonder if we could find another pair that had pre-bonded to talk to?" Louis proposes. "First-hand experience would be nice to hear. Instead of just hearsay and the doctors' side of things?" 

"That'd be a bit complicated with Will being, well, Will," Kade reminds him. "People would just make up a bond to get close to a footie player." 

"Well, I'm not just any old footie player," Will pouts. 

Louis chuckles. "Of course, excuse me. 'The Tommo' could never be just any old footie player." 

 

\---- 

 

Harry wakes late the next morning. Well, later than his usual. His alphas are all awake and eating breakfast when he enters the kitchen.  

"Good morning, love," Will greets him. "Let me get you a plate." 

"Morning," Harry mumbles, sitting down on the free stool next to Kade. "Sorry, guess I overslept a bit." 

"No worries," Kade assured him. "Just glad I get to see you before I leave." He leans over and presses a kiss to Harry's shoulder. 

"Yeah, I guess yesterday wore me out more than I thought," Harry says. 

"It was a busy day," Louis agrees. Harry looks up and blushes when Louis's blue eyes meet his. 

"Here you go, baby," Will mutters, setting a plate in front of him. "You feeling okay otherwise?" 

Harry nods. "Just a bit tired. I'm okay." He digs into his food. "Maybe my oma's return was worrying me more than I realized."  

Kade nods, thoughtfully. "If you were worried she wouldn't let you stay here, that'd make sense with the whole separation anxiety thing." 

Harry hums and nods.  

"Lou tell you we got conjoined rooms for this weekend?" Kade asks. "So you'll be nearby without being forced into our room." 

"Yeah, he told me. When do we all leave for that? Tomorrow?" 

Kade nods. "I usually work a half-day before we leave. Will leaves with the team in the morning." 

"I cancelled my afternoon class tomorrow," Louis adds. "Well, they're supposed to practice their monologues without me, but if I'm not there to take attendance, I'm sure most of them won't show up." 

"Staying 'til Sunday?" Harry confirms. 

"Yeah, the team usually leaves early Sunday, but I'll ride back with you guys," Will tells him. 

Harry nods, swallowing. "I'll get my bag ready after we go get my stuff from home." 

Louis grins. "You could help me pack our bags, too." 

"Okay," Harry replies, shyly. 

"Give you ample opportunity to take what you want of our clothes," Kade murmurs next to him. 

Harry chuckles, flustered. 

"Make sure you find him something to wear to the game," Will tells Louis. 

Louis mock-salutes his older brother. 

"I've gotta head out," Kade announces, quickly rinsing his plate off.  

"Me, too," Will sighs. "You two have fun." He presses a kiss to each brother's lips before his lips brush Harry's cheek. "I'll see you later." 

Harry continues eating after Kade's half-hug goodbye. He and Louis remain silent until they hear the cars outside start and pull out of the garage. 

"Your oma going to be home this morning?" Louis asks, breaking the silence. He moves around the island to take Kade's previous seat next to Harry. 

"I think so, yeah," Harry offers. "She usually works from home. Does accounting stuff, so she doesn't really have to go in to the office much." 

Louis hums. "Well, we've got the Range Rover we can take. It holds a fair bit - how much stuff do you have to pack up?" 

Harry shrugs one shoulder. "Probably can fit it all in one trip. Not like I'll need any of the furniture in my room." 

Louis frowns. "Well, no, but if you want any of it, we'll find somewhere for it. Your room right now - you can do whatever you want with it. You don't have to treat it as an in-between thing. I know that's sort of what it is, but - well, we can always move things down the hall later or you could just keep that room as your own, if you prefer." 

"You three each have your own rooms and then the room you sleep in, right?" Harry asks. 

Louis nods.  

"So where would be my room anyways?" 

"Well, the room we sleep in could be yours - the closet's mostly empty and we can move what is in there to our own rooms. Or you could keep the room you're in now." 

"Yeah, but it'd be kind of far away," Harry points out. 

Louis forces down the grin threatening to cross his face. He was thinking the same thing, but he didn't want to make Harry uncomfortable. "That's true." 

"What if I don't - what if I just want my own space? That room is already yours - " 

"Technically, the whole house is ours, babe. That's not a good argument. Whatever room you want, you can have." 

Harry finishes his breakfast, thinking. Louis gets up and gathers all the dishes to load the dishwasher.  

"Maybe you should check out the room before you decide?" Louis offers. "I don't think you've even been in there." 

Harry shakes his head. "I haven't. Yeah, maybe." 

 

\--- 

 

"How's everything going?" Zayn asks Kade. 

Kade shrugs. "Good." 

"What'd the doctor say?" 

"A lot of stuff." Kade sighs. "Some stuff that's easier to handle than other stuff." 

"Like what?" Zayn strides over to sit in the chair opposite Kade's desk. 

"He said Harry would have issues if we were separated for very long - like, separation anxiety kind of." 

Zayn nods. "So he's going with you this weekend?" 

"Yeah, not really a choice now. He doesn't seem bothered by that - not even surprised, really… It's the - well, don't mention this to Harry, okay? I'm not sure he wants it discussed with anyone else." 

"Of course," Zayn agrees. "My lips are sealed." 

"The doctor said he'd have to spend his next heat with us or there's a high chance that he won't make it through his heat." 

Zayn's eyes widen. "When is his next heat?" 

Kade growls, frustrated. "We don't know. His body still hasn't stabilized his heats. So it could be tomorrow or six months from now." 

"Wow… Have you guys even - I mean, he's not - "  

"Exactly. No, we haven't. Louis kissed him last night. That's the furthest any of us have gone with him." 

"Is he freaking out?" 

Kade shrugs. "He didn't want to talk about it yesterday. We were having his oma and her alpha over for dinner, and he didn't want her knowing about it." 

Zayn frowns. "Why not?" 

"Doesn't sound like she'd be worried about it. More like she'd just say 'so what? You're supposed to please your alphas.' I plan to talk to him about it tonight. I heard Louis discussing the whole consent thing with him last night. He's got a pretty skewed view of alphas." 

 

\--- 

 

"Harry's coming to the game?" Niall asks.  

"Yeah," Will replies, quickly grabbing his shower kit out of his locker. "Lou and Kade got a pair of conjoined rooms. There's this whole separation anxiety thing with him. Because of the pre-bond. According to the doctor. So we couldn't really give him a choice about coming this weekend." 

"Separation anxiety? Weird," Niall comments. "You're gonna win the game for him, though, right?" 

Will grins. 

 

\--- 

 

"But this room's bigger than yours," Harry comments, looking around.  

Louis bites his lip as Harry's hand skims across the bed. He probably doesn't even realize that he's scent-marking the room. His brothers will definitely notice later. "Yeah, but that doesn't matter. We like our rooms." 

"What if - do we all have to sleep in here every night?" 

Louis frowns. "We've got beds in all of our rooms. You can kick us out if you want." 

Harry blushes. "That's - I just - I don't know. What if we get in a fight? Am I going to lose my room for the night?" 

Louis chuckles. "No. We won't force our company on you." 

"So when do I get to move into this room? In theory?" Harry asks.  

"Whenever you want." 

"But you guys are sleeping in here." Harry frowns. "I can't just kick you out of your room." 

"We can switch to another room if you want. Or you can wait til you want to sleep with us before you switch to this room." 

"You mean until we have sex." 

Louis shakes his head. "No, we don't have to have sex just to sleep together and we don't have to sleep together just because we start having sex. One doesn't equal the other, Curly." 

 

\--- 

 

"Susan, we've got more than enough proof that he's been abusive," Kade tells the omega. "If you want to leave him, I'll call some shelters. Get you somewhere safe." 

The woman is shaking. "He'll find me." 

Kade shakes his head. "I'll make sure he can't. If we file charges, we can put him in jail for the night. We can get you to a shelter out-of-town, if you want." 

She closes her eyes and nods. "I want out." 

Kade smiles, gently. "Let me make a few calls, okay?' 

 

\--- 

 

"Hazza, Louis, come in, come in," Anne greets them. "Excuse the mess, un-packing is taking over the flat." 

Louis chuckles, waving away her excuses. "No worries." 

"Actually, Harry, I wanted to tell you," Anne says, stopping them in the living room. "Well, Robin's asked me to move in. I mean, we've been putting it off a bit. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. And you'd have a room there if you ever need it, of course." Anne bites her lip, nervous. "It just seemed like a good time. You're moving out. I don't need this whole place by myself." 

Harry smiles. "Of course, Ma. I'm happy for you. I wondered when you two would get around to it. She's here more nights than not, isn't she?" 

Anne blushes. "Well, yeah. I just didn't want you to think we were rushing you out the door." 

Harry glances over at Louis. "I'm pretty well out the door, though. It's fine. I'm happy for you." 

Anne lets out a deep breath. "Good. Now, do you need help packing or do you two got it?" 

"We can help you pack, too. Whenever you're making the move," Louis offers. "I've got two alpha brothers," he reminds her. "We can get this place cleaned out pretty fast, just let us know when." 

"Oh, we were just going to hire movers - " 

Louis shakes his head. "Don't waste the money. We can do it." 

"Well, I was planning to start moving the smaller stuff this weekend, but I could probably have everything but the furniture out by Monday?" 

Louis nods, shooting a text to his brothers. "I think that should work for us. I've got classes, but we can work around that. Probably come by in the afternoon?" 

"That'd be great, thank you." 

 

\--- 

 

"The press is going to love him," Niall tells Will.  

Will rolls his eyes. "Everyone loves him." 

"They’ve been trying to link you to omegas for years, though." 

"And they know I'm in a relationship with my brothers." 

"Yeah, but now you've got an omega. A gorgeous  _young_  omega." 

"You make it sound like I'm robbing the cradle." 

Niall quirks an eyebrow at him. "You kind of are. He's what? Eighteen?" 

Will clears his throat. "Seventeen." 

"That's ten years, Will. The media will have a field day." 

"You can't really resist a pre-bond." 

Niall smirks. "And they'll have even more of a field day if you tell them that." 

"I'm not going to tell them that. It's none of their business." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) Comments/kudos appreciated :)


	22. Chapter 22

"We need to take you clothes shopping," Louis comments, folding up a pile of clothes and dropping them into a cardboard box. 

Harry blushes. "I have plenty of clothes." 

Louis smirks. "You can't have too many clothes. Besides, these won't even fill half the closet in your room." 

"You don't have to fill a closet just because its there," Harry reasons. He's wrapping a few framed pictures off of his dresser.  

"What if I just want to spoil you?" 

Harry bites his lip, unsure how to respond. "Have you checked about an opening at the campus coffee shop?" 

Louis chuckles. "Nice subject change there." 

Harry shrugs. "I try." 

"They want to interview you next week, but you've pretty much go it, I think." 

The omega grins. "Because I'm a professor's soulmate?" 

"A professor's mate, yeah. Soulmate isn't exactly something we're advertising," Louis tells him. 

Harry's grin fades. "Why not?" 

"Will. The press has wanted him to get an omega for ages - never accepted he was happy with just us. They'll be after the story. We don't give them more than necessary." 

"Oh." 

Louis glances over at him. "It's nothing to do with you, Curly," he gently assures him. "Well, actually, it's all to do with you. We don't want them hassling you. There's a lot of myth about pre-bonds and I don't think you really want to be getting asked which of us you actually bonded with or to read our minds or … I don't kt know what they'd come up with, but I don't really want to have to worry about it. Especially when we haven't even officially bonded yet." 

"What about after we've bonded?" Harry asks. He's focusing on carefully stacking the wrapped pictures frames into a box with a few of his t-shirts around the edges for padding.  

"It's really just not any of their business," Louis replies. "We try to keep to ourselves. Would you rather they knew?" 

Harry shakes his head. "No, not if you think it's a bad idea. I don't know anything about dealing with the press or paparazzi or whatever. You guys have been dealing with it for years. I will definitely take your lead." 

"Good." 

Harry turns to shoot him a questioning look. 

Louis smiles. "I was worried you'd defer to us because we're you're alphas - " 

"Well, there's that, too," Harry interrupts quickly.  

Louis shakes his head. "I'd rather it was to do with our experience with the press. I don't want you deferring to our opinions just because we're the alphas. In very very  _very_  few cases would I ever care to hold that over your head." 

"Ma defers to Robin in most things. She's her alpha," Harry replies. "Isn't it a sign of respect? And trust? To do what your alpha wants, I mean." 

 

\--- 

 

"Susan, I've called all of the shelters. I'm not going to be able to get you into one until tomorrow," Kade informs the battered omega. "If you don't have anyone to stay with tonight - " 

"Oh, it's alright, I'll - um - " Tears fill her eyes. "I'll find something." 

Kade shakes his head, kneeling in front of her chair. "I was going to say you could come stay at my place for the night. No funny business, promise. We've got guest rooms to spare. I'll just have to make sure it's okay with my omega." Kade's heart gives a little jolt at calling Harry 'his omega'. "And I can take you by the shelter in the morning." 

Susan's shaking slightly. "Oh. Okay. That's - that'd be - I mean, if it's okay with your omega. I don't want to intrude." 

Kade gives her an assuring smile. "Just let me give him and my brothers a call. We've had to do this before, but our omega is a bit new to the situation, so I just want to check with him." 

Susan nods, a few tears dripping down her swollen cheek. 

 

\--- 

 

"Hello?" Harry answers the phone without checking the caller ID, assuming it's Will or Kade. 

"Hey, babe," Kade's voice replies. "How is packing going?" 

"Oh, we're on the way back home with all my stuff. Lou's volunteered you all to help my oma pack the whole apartment next week, by the way. How's work?" 

"I've got a bit of a situation I wanted to run by you, love." 

Harry glances over at Louis. "What kind of situation?" 

"I think I mentioned before that sometimes we take in omegas? Occasionally." 

"Yeah." 

"Well, I've got an omega here that needs to get into a shelter because she's leaving her alpha, but all the shelters are full until tomorrow." 

"Oh, so you want to bring her home for tonight?" Harry asks.  

Louis gestures for him to turn the phone to speaker. "What's going on, baby bro?" 

"I've got an omega that needs a safe place to stay tonight. I can get her into one of the shelters tomorrow, but they're all full tonight. I know you and Will are used to this, but I wanted to make sure Harry was okay with it." 

"Oh, well, yeah, it's fine. I mean, you've got plenty of room, right?" 

"We have the room," Louis tells him. "He just wants to make sure you won't be bothered having another omega in the house. A stranger." 

"Well, if she needs help, then Kade should help her. I'll make sure the guest room is ready for her," Harry replies. "Ask her if she's vegetarian or anything. I don't want to make something she can't eat for dinner." 

Louis smiles at Harry's thoughtfulness. "I think that's the all-clear," he says to Kade. "We've still got to pack for tomorrow. Are you coming home early with her or keeping her there until later?" 

"I've still got some things to get done here," Kade replies. "We'll be home later this afternoon." 

"Alright, see you then," Louis replies. "Love you." 

"Yeah, I'll see you later. Love you." 

 

\--- 

 

"Ready for the game this weekend?" Niall asks. 

"Of course," Will replies, tossing his water bottle into his bag.  

Niall smirks. "I guess I should've said are you ready for the world to know you've got an omega?" 

Will rolls his eyes. "They've seen him out with us. I think they already know." 

"No, they've been speculating. Him coming to the game and sitting with your brothers is a statement." 

"It'll be fine." 

"Of course it will be  _fine_ ," Niall insists. "But it will also be  _news_  whether you like it or not." 

 

\--- 

 

"That should do it," Louis states, zipping up the last bag. "Now we just need to find you something to wear to the game." He takes Harry's hand and leads him back across the hall to Will's room. "You could wear one of his old jerseys?" 

Harry shrugs. "Would he like that?" 

Louis grins. "He would  _love_  that, but it's up to you. There's also some t-shirts of his that would work. Show team spirit and all that." Louis grabs a jersey off a hanger and hands it to Harry. 

The omega blushes. "It smells like him." 

Louis nods. "That's kind of the point, love. But you can just have a t-shirt if you want. It'll still smell like Will, but not quite as overwhelmingly as that." 

Harry bites his bottom lip, contemplating. "I can just wear jeans with it?" 

The alpha nods. "This'll just show team spirit." 

"And mark me as Will's." 

Louis bites back a grin. "There is that." 

 

\--- 

 

"Hazza, this is Susan; Susan, this is my omega, Harry," Kade introduces them. "And that's my brother, Louis. Will should be home later." 

Harry freezes momentarily at the sight of the battered omega. She blushes at his gaze, looking down to the floor.  

"Hi," Harry says, shaking away his surprise. "I'm working on cookies if you'd like to help? Or I can take you up to your room?" 

Susan doesn't respond, but her eyes dart over to Louis, nervous. 

"It'll be a couple hours before dinner, but there's some fruit and yogurt in the fridge if you're hungry," Harry tries again.  

Susan shakes her head. 

Harry looks to Kade for help, unsure how to handle the timid omega. 

"Lou, why don't we go load up the car for tomorrow?" Kade requests, thinking Susan might be more comfortable without his brother in the room.  

Louis hops down from where he was sitting on the counter. "Yeah, sure." 

The alphas disappear for a few minutes.  

"You can sit down," Harry tells her. "I'm not going to make you work." He grins. "Unless you want to. Do you like to bake?" 

"N-not really," she softly replies. 

Harry turns back to his task, folding the chocolate chips into the muffin batter. "I love baking. I may make all my alphas gain twenty pounds living here." He chuckles.  

"All your alphas?" She quietly asks. It's almost as if she's worried if she speaks too loudly, someone will appear to scream at her.  

Harry nods. "They're triplets. Kade, Louis, and Will. It's kind of - well, it's new." 

"Oh." 

Harry waits a few moments before speaking again. "I fixed up one of the guest rooms for you. It's just a couple doors down from my room. Louis and Kade and Will are at the other end of the hall. So, if you need anything, I'm just down the hall." 

"You don't - " She stops, shooting him an apologetic look. 

Harry smiles. "Go ahead. Ask whatever you like." 

Susan clears her throat. "You don't room with your alphas?" 

He shakes his head. "Not yet. Like I said, it's new." 

Susan studies her hands in her lap for a moment. She'd moved to sit on a stool at some point while Harry wasn't watching her. "That's - that's good. They seem - they're good to you?" 

Harry blushes. "Yeah, they're nice. Not exactly what I expected from an alpha - or alphas." 

"You're very - you're very pretty," she hesitantly whispers. "I'm just - I'm surprised is all. Most alphas want their omega in their bed to rub their scent all over them. And you - you're really - you're really attractive, so that should be - well, other alphas would probably - I just - " 

"Thank you," Harry cuts her off. "That's nice of you to say. But I'm - I'm not - they like me, but that's just - Well, thank you." 

Susan studies him for a moment. "You don't know how good-looking you are, do you?" 

Harry shrugs, turning back to filling his muffin cups. "I'm okay." 

Susan snorts. "If model good looks are just 'okay', I hate to think what you think of the rest of us." 

Harry's silent for a moment. "I just - well, I never really - my oma never wanted us to focus on our looks. Me and my sister, I mean. We were supposed to be good and kind and obedient." 

"Surely someone's told you that you could've been a model - I mean, if your alphas allowed it." 

Harry shrugs. "Omegas aren't usually models." 

 

\--- 

 

"She's telling him he could've been a model," Louis mutters, listening closely to the conversation in the other room.  

Kade chuckles. "So she has eyes. You don't have to listen in. I'm sure they are fine. We'll go back in there in a few minutes." 

"He doesn’t believe her, Louis conveys and then looks over at his brother, surprised. "He doesn't know he's bloody gorgeous? What have we done wrong?" 

Kade rolls his eyes. "Just because his alphas think he's gorgeous doesn't mean he's gorgeous enough to model. Although, obviously, our omega could. If he wanted to." 

"She's probably pretty, too," Louis comments. "Under all that - I mean, it's kind of hard to tell with all the cuts and swelling." 

Kade's jaw tenses. "Her alpha did that to her. She's kind of - nervous about alphas. She already pretty well trusted me before she found out I was an alpha. I mean, I don't announce it, so she didn't know until I said I'd have to check with my omega about her staying here." 

Louis nods. "Give her space, you're saying." 

"Yeah. I don't want to spook her. I'll take her to the shelter tomorrow after breakfast." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days later than intended, but I went to the lake last weekend and it kind of messed up my entire schedule haha


	23. Chapter 23

Susan flinches when Will enters the kitchen. His hair is still wet from his shower at the stadium and Harry jumps when Will wraps his arms around the omega from behind. He presses a kiss to his cheek and Harry squirms away from the cold wet strands pressing to his cheek.  

Will chuckles, releasing him before turning to Susan. "I'm sorry. Hi, you must be Susan?" 

She nods, eyes wide and focused somewhere over his right shoulder.  

"I'm William. Please don't be shy about letting us know if you need anything." He smiles gently and Harry thinks that if this were a romance novel, he'd swoon. "Where are Louis and Kade?" He asks Harry. 

"They - " 

"- are right here," Louis finishes, reappearing in the kitchen with his arm wrapped around Kade's waist. "Practice wear you out?" Louis smirks at his older brother. 

"It was fine," Will replies. "Tomorrow is game day," he reminds him with a raised eyebrow. 

Harry feels like he's missing something in this exchange, but has no idea what.   

"Susan, how about I show you up to your room?" Harry offers, noting how tense she is surrounded by three alphas. He slides a cookie sheet into the oven and sets the timer. "Would one of you make sure to stay down here until these are done? I don't want to burn them." 

"Yeah, we've got it, love," Kade assures him. 

Susan slides off the stool and goes to follow Harry as he comes around the counter. 

"Don't worry about them," Harry tells her. "They'd never lay a finger on you. Promise. You trust Kade, right?" 

"Yeah, he's nice," she meekly responds.  

"Well, just think of it like three Kades. You trust Kade, so just pretend they're all Kade." Harry smiles, reassuring her.  

 

\--- 

 

"When exactly are we supposed to have a conversation with Harry about his heat if there's another omega in the house?" Will mutters. 

"She'll probably want to be left alone upstairs," Kade replies. "And Harry will come back down to finish his cookies and probably start on dinner. We can talk to him then." 

"And what are we going to say?" Louis asks. 

"Just - ask him. How he's feeling. And if he consents to us helping him through his heat or not. And if not, a plan. And if yes, I don't know." Kade shrugs. 

 

\--- 

 

"You can stay up here until dinner - or I can bring you dinner," Harry offers. 

"Would - would that be alright?" Susan quietly asks. "I just - I don't really want to be - I don't want to be rude, but I - I just don't want to be - " 

"Around alphas right now?" Harry gently asks. 

Susan nods. "But I don't want to be rude." 

Harry shakes his head. "No worries. They'll be fine with it and I'm fine with it. I'll bring you dinner in a couple hours. Why don't you try to take a nap? I'll shut the door behind me. There's clean towels in the bathroom, if you decide to take a shower." 

"Thank you," Susan murmurs. 

 

\--- 

 

"Did the cookies go off?" Harry asks, re-entering the kitchen. His alphas are all giving him serious, concerned looks and he's trying to ignore it. He knows they need to have a conversation, but he's stalling just a few seconds longer. "Susan is resting. I told her I would bring her dinner up to her. She's not really up to much company right now." 

"Thank you, love," Kade tells him. "I appreciate it. I know having another omega in the house isn't exactly ideal." 

"No, it's fine," Harry insists. "She needs help. I'd hate for you to turn her away." 

"Too good for us mere mortals," Will teases, ruffling Kade's hair. 

"Did you two get everything moved?" Kade asks Louis and Harry. 

"Yeah, we got his room cleared out and moved to here. One of his bookshelves went to our room. Everything else went to his current room." 

Harry blushes. They'd decided to start calling it his current room instead of just his room, so it wouldn't sound so permanent. It was only a matter of time before he moved down the hall. "I hope that's okay," he says. "We cleaned out the closet in there, too." 

"Of course it's fine," Will tells him. "It'll be your closet soon enough, right?" 

Harry is immensely grateful that the timer chooses that moment to buzz.  

"We talked about it," Louis tells his brothers. "He knows he's welcome to switch rooms whenever he chooses and that switching rooms does not mean he's required to sleep with us and sleeping with us does not mean he has to have sex with us. They are all completely separate things unless he wants them all at once. Right, Curly?" 

"Yeah," Harry replies in a small voice, carefully sliding the cookies off of the cookie sheet and onto a cooling rack. 

"We need to talk about your heat, love," Kade finally says after a brief silence.  

Harry finishes loading up the sheet with more cookie dough and slides it into the oven. He sets the timer and turns back to his alphas. "Okay." 

"Have you decided? Do you want us to get us through your heat if it comes on unexpectedly?" Kade asks. 

Harry shrugs one shoulder and stares at the counter. "Yeah. I guess. I mean, preferable to possible death, right?" He tries to laugh but it comes out hoarse. 

"You want all of us?" 

Harry bites his lip, trying to remain calm. "I guess." 

"Baby, this might not even happen, okay?" Will tells him. "We just need to know because if you do go into heat, you will be in no state to give your consent to anything. And we don't want to do anything that you don't want." 

"I just - I don't want my first time to be in heat, okay? I want to have a choice and this pre-bond soulmate whatever is screwing that up." Harry presses his lips together, frustrated. 

"That doesn't have to count if you don't want it to." 

"What?" Harry finally looks up at Louis. 

"It doesn't have to count. I mean, yeah, we'll fuck you through your heat if necessary, but that doesn't have to count as our first time. If you want romance or for us to take our time or whatever. We can do that later. In our own time. Just because we fuck you through your heat doesn't mean you have to have sex with us whenever we want afterwards. If you aren't comfortable with that, we won't. We can go back to whatever you're comfortable with." 

"That's not very realistic, though, is it?" Harry says, a bite to his tone. "You really think you three, who will be perfectly sane during my heat - " 

Will lets out a hollow laugh. "You think we'll be sane? We'll be just as lost to the heat as you are, baby. There won't be much of anything sane. It will be all about taking care of your heat. There isn't much rational thought beyond remembering food and water." 

Harry looks back down at the counter, trying to suppress the flash of jealousy running through him. "How many times?" 

"What?" 

"How many times have you gotten an omega through their heat?" He asks.  

The triplets exchange looks, unsure how to respond. 

"You obviously know what you're talking about, I just want to know how many times you've done it before. You said you'd never had an omega." 

"We haven't. Not - we've never dated one," Kade offers. 

"I just - it's really personal. An omega's heat. So I wondered who you would share a heat with if you've never been in a serous relationship with an omega." 

"It was - " Kade starts, but Louis and Will hush him with matching glares. 

"Whatever. It's none of my business," Harry mutters, turning around to check on the cookies.  

"Baby, it's not that - " Will starts. 

"It's no one but you now," Louis assures him. "It doesn't matter who was before." 

"And we've never helped an omega together," Kade adds. "It's never been all of us and an omega. Ever." 

" _Anyways_ ," Will interrupts before Harry can speak again. "Heat sex doesn't mean you're ready for sex sex. Okay?" 

Harry bites his lip and nods, barely turning his head. 

"Now, let's forget about it for now, okay?" Kade requests. "Because we're all hoping that it doesn't happen anytime soon." He catches Harry's eye as he finally turns around. "Because we don't want you to be forced to do anything you don't want." 

"We got everything loaded in the car for tomorrow," Louis says, changing the topic. 

 

\--- 

 

"Should we tell him about - " Louis starts. 

"No," Will interrupts him. 

Kade's in the shower and the two of them are moving around the bathroom and bedroom preparing for bed. 

"But, Will, he asked. He's not just going to stop wanting to know." 

"He doesn't need to know," Will insists. "There's no reason for him to know." 

"He  _asked_." 

"How is it going to help him to know that we helped all our omega friends through their heats at some point? Because they all knew we wouldn't get attached. They knew we wouldn't. It was the equivalent of loaning them a book. It wasn't a big deal. And he'll make it a big deal. None of them matter. Just like we told him. He's the only one that's ever mattered." 

Louis sighs and nods. "I guess." 

"You really think he'd want to hear about all the omegas you helped through their heats? You heard him. He sees his heat as something very personal. It means something to him. He won't like that we - he won't like it." 

 

\-- 

 

"Baby?" Will asks, squinting across the room. 

Harry shifts from one foot to the other, questioning his trek down the hall.  

"Is something wrong?" Louis sits up, looking across the room. 

"I'm - I'm sorry, I just - " 

"You want to come in, love?" 

Harry shuffles a few feet into the room, about halfway between the door and the bed. "I just - Susan's been crying and - and her room's right next to mine and - and I can't sleep. But I shouldn't have - I can just go sleep downstairs - " 

"No, you don't need to do that. Come on." Will reaches around Kade's sleeping form to pull back the covers. "Climb in." 

Harry hesitates for a few long moments before striding over to the bed and climbing in. He tries to stay to the edge of the bed and not touch any of them. Kade reaches out and pulls him close before he can protest. The youngest alpha is still asleep, but he seems to sense his omega's anxiety. He snuffles against his neck and then wraps an arm around his waist.  

Will chuckles, reaching over Kade to wind their fingers together across Harry's stomach. "Go to sleep, darling," Will whispers. 

 

\--- 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

"When did this happen?" Kade whispers. He's staying as still as possible, worried he'll wake the sleeping omega in his arms.  

Will chuckles, softly. "Apparently our guest was crying and Harry couldn't sleep." 

"And he came in here?" 

Will quirks an eyebrow at him. "Obviously." 

"We should probably get going soon," Louis murmurs, sitting up. "Will's got to get on a bus and you've got to take our guest to the shelter." 

Kade sighs. "I know, I just - " He inhales deeply through his nose. "I want to enjoy this. As long as possible." 

"Baby brother, he'll be here all the time soon enough, we've just got to let him - " 

"I know. I know." Kade carefully pulls away from the sleeping omega. "Let's - " 

Harry whines at the loss of contact and Kade's eyes widen. 

"Time's it?" Harry mumbles after a few moments of silence. 

"Time to get up, unfortunately," Louis tells him. 

Harry's eyes open, widening for a moment. "I - I just - " 

"Forgot you climbed into bed with us last night?" Will offers. 

Harry's cheeks brighten and Kade can't help but reach over to brush a strand of hair out of his face. 

"C'mon, time to get up," Will says after a few tense moments. "Kade's got to get to work and Louis's got a class this morning." 

"I'll go see if Susan is up yet," Harry offers, scrambling out of bed. He's wearing boxers and a loose t-shirt - one of Will's, it looks like - and all three alphas' eyes darken at the view. "I'll - I'll see you downstairs." He's out the door and down the hall a moment later. 

"Well, that went about as well as can be expected," Louis comments, climbing out of bed. 

"I suppose so," Kade mumbles, already aching for his omega to be back in his arms.  

 

\--- 

 

Harry finds Susan awake and getting ready for the day. He checks if she needs anything and then tells her to meet him downstairs for breakfast in twenty minutes. 

He takes a quick shower, dresses, and goes downstairs to start breakfast. Susan is already there; she's frying bacon and eggs. A stab of jealousy darts through Harry before she turns around. 

"Oh, I hope it's okay," she apologizes. "I thought I'd make breakfast. As a thank you to you and your alphas." 

As soon as she acknowledges that Harry's alphas are  _his,_ the jealousy dissipates. He shakes off the feeling of unease and smiles. "Of course, that's very kind of you. Will won't eat much since it's game day, though." Harry walks over to sit at the counter. "Did you sleep alright?" he asks. 

"Uh, yeah, okay," she confirms. "Just a lot on my mind. Sorry if I woke you." Her cheeks brighten. 

"Oh, no, it's alright." 

They fall into silence for a few minutes before the Tomlinson triplets enter the kitchen.  

Kade immediately walks over to press a kiss to Harry's cheek. "G'morning," he whispers before turning to Susan at the stove. "Good morning. I hope you slept okay." 

Susan is tense with three alphas in the room, but she's trying not to let it show. "Fine, yeah. Are we going to the shelter after breakfast?" 

Kade nods. "Yeah, I'll take you by on my way into work." He takes the stool next to Harry and Will takes the one on Harry's other side.  

"Breakfast smells good," Louis comments, leaning on the counter across from Harry. He pauses a moment, debating engaging the cooking omega in conversation. "Why don't you come to work with me?" He asks Harry, choosing to let the tense omega cook in silence.  

"Watch you teach?" Harry sounds intrigued. 

Louis smiles. "I've only got one class and they're going to be performing their monologues. It's their trial run. I give them notes before their graded performance next week." 

"Okay," the omega easily agrees. "I'd like to see you teach sometime, though." 

Louis grins. "That can be arranged. Especially if you come work on campus." 

 

\---   

 

"This is my office," Louis says, unlocking the door.  

Harry stepped inside and slowly took in the papers scattered across Louis's desk, the small paperback plays lined up along one shelf, the comfy chair across from his desk, and the single picture in the room - the Tomlinson triplets bundled up during what looked like a ski trip with the surrounding snow and red cheeks. 

"It's cozy," Harry comments. Louis's scent doesn't permeate the room like he'd expected, but thinking back on it, Louis wears scent-blockers to work. He can smell various scents of students that have visited, but none of Louis's own alpha scent.  

"We've got a half hour until my class. I try to get here early enough for any students' questions before class," Louis tells him. He circles around the desk, leaning over to pull a notebook from the bottom drawer of his desk and then grabs a grade book from the top. "Class is just down the hall," he adds, snatching up a pen and highlighter.  

Harry nods and follows Louis back out of the office. He locks it behind him and then takes Harry's hand, intertwining their fingers to walk down the empty hallway. 

"It's a small class," Louis informs him. "Eleven kids. They're one of the advanced classes." 

He releases Harry's hand as they stop at the open classroom door. The lights are already on and a couple girls are looking over notes and mumbling to one another. 

"Good morning, ladies," Louis greets them. 

They look up and pause at the sight of Harry, staring for a moment. "Good morning, Professor," the blonde replies. "Who's this?" 

"This is my boyfriend, Harry," Louis informs them. "He's joining us for class today." 

The girls exchange a look when Louis turns to take a seat at one of the desks in the front row. 

"Pretend I'm not here," Harry tells the girls.  

Louis rolls his eyes fondly. "They don't have to pretend you aren't here. It's a theatre class - they need to be able to perform in front of strangers." 

Harry takes a desk next to Louis. "Just being polite." 

The rest of the class saunters in over the next half hour, each of them greeting "Professor Tomlinson" before taking a seat and looking over their lines.  

"Alright, do we have a volunteer?" Louis asks when the clock indicates it's time for class. Half the class raises their hands to Harry's surprise. Louis grins. "That's what I like to see. Matthew, when you're ready." 

The monologues are each about ten minutes. Harry's impressed with all of them. The class keeps shooting him glances and whispering between performances until Louis interrupts them with a "Yes, we all know he's prettier than me." It causes half of the class to laugh and the other half to blush, dissipating the awkwardness for a time. Harry blushes, shooting a small glare at his alpha. 

Louis stands at the end of the last performance, walking to the front of the room and telling them they have all done well before handing out notes for each of them. "You all know my office hours - they're posted outside my office - and you're welcome to schedule a meeting if those hours don't work for you. Final performances will be a week from today. I expect all of you to improve your pieces by then." He pauses, waiting for any questions. "If you have no questions, you're dismissed. I'll see you all on Monday." 

The class slowly shuffles out of the room, one by one and two by two. A few stop to speak to Louis briefly. Harry stays in his seat until he and Louis are the only two remaining. 

"I easily forget how young you are," Louis tells him. "Until we're sitting in a class with all of my students thinking they're being quiet as they discuss how young you are." 

Harry blushes. "They probably just didn't expect you to court someone younger than them." 

Louis groans. "God, don't mention that. I hope none of them think I was, like, prowling - " 

Harry bursts into laughter. "Prowling? - Really? Is that what happened in the alley with us?" 

Louis chuckles, stepping closer to Harry's desk. He leans down to press a quick kiss to Harry's lips. "Not unless you were prowling for us." 

 

\--- 

 

"There's no way he can find me here?" Susan asks for the twentieth time. 

Kade shakes his head. "They don't release information about anyone to anyone without explicit permission. You aren't the only omega that's escaping a bad situation." 

Susan nods, glancing around the lobby. It wasn't large, only space for two couches facing each other, pressed against the walls.  

"I've worked with them before," Kade reminds her. "They're very good at what they do." 

 

\--- 

 

"My brothers' rooms are reserved, correct?" Will asks over the phone. 

"Two conjoined rooms for them and your omega, yes," Sofia replies, prompt as ever.  

"Have you - " 

"Sent a basket up to their room with the usual note, yes." 

"And - " 

"It's all done, boss." 

Will grins. "You're the best, Sof." 

 

\--- 

 

"Did you always want to be a professor?" Harry asks on their way across campus. "Didn't you ever want to be an actor?" 

Louis smirks, hiding his unease. "Well, I kind of did for a while. It got to be too much. Decided to take up teaching. University offered and I took it." 

"Got to be too much?" 

Louis sighs. "Too much attention. William's famous and, honestly, that's enough fame for the three of us." 

"You gave it up for Will, then?" 

Louis frowns. "No. Not exactly. It was for all of us. Life's been easier the last couple years. Me and Kade have never missed one of Will's games, but when I was acting it was a stretch. I wanted to be there. I made sure to be there. But it wasn't easy. This job made it easier to prioritize my mates over my job." 

Louis holds the door to the coffee shop open for Harry. Harry thinks it's exactly what he expected of a university coffee shop. It's attached to one of the bookstores on campus, a set of open glass door dividing them. There are various sized tables and chairs, a couch against one wall, and a few big comfy chairs. Most of the room is done in blacks and reds. The tables are a consistent dark brown. Various students occupy corners of the room, barely glancing up as the door shuts behind them. It's noisy, but not overly so.  

Louis leads his omega up to the counter. "Peppermint tea," Louis orders. "And whatever you'd like, darling," he tells Harry. 

The man taking their orders is about a foot taller than either of them. He's got dreadlocks and an athletic build covered by a black Western t-shirt and the coffee shop's standard red apron. His name tag says 'JESSE' where it's clipped on the front of his apron. He's an alpha, clear as  

"Professor Tomlinson, right?" Jesse asks. "Drama department?" 

Louis nods, slightly confused. "I don't think I've had you in class." 

Jesse shakes his head. "Oh, no, sorry. I'm a fan of your brother." 

"Of course… This is Harry," he introduces him, quickly changing topics away from William. "He's interviewing with Martha about the opening here next week." 

"Oh, hi, I'm Jesse," he says, offering his hand to Harry to shake. "I just started here at the beginning of the semester. I'm sure you'll pick it up pretty easy. Do you go here?" 

Harry shakes his head as Louis twines their fingers together. "I might be starting next semester." 

Jesse's eyes dropped to their intertwined fingers briefly before he starts fixing Louis's tea. "Employees get free drinks," he tells Harry. "You'll have plenty of time to work your way through the menu." 

Harry smiles, continuing to study the menu. "What do you recommend?" 

Louis bites the inside of his cheek, reminding himself that Harry's only being friendly to a future coworker. 

"The pumpkin spice latte. It's not on the menu outside of fall, but we have the stuff to make it year round." He puts a lid on Louis's cup and sets it on the counter. "The frappucinos are also all good if you want a cold drink. Chocolate chip is popular." 

"I'll take a pumpkin spice latte. I think I'll need the caffeine." 

Jesse chuckles. "Late night?" 

"We're driving up to Will's game this afternoon," Louis informs him. 

 

\--- 

 

"He seemed nice," Harry comments on the way out of the coffee shop. 

"Friendly guy," Louis agrees. 

Harry bites his lip, debating posing his next question. 

"How's your latte?" 

Harry shrugs one shoulder. "Good, but I'm not sold. Probably not the best drink there. Do you always get peppermint tea?" 

"Depends on my mood. I prefer tea over coffee, but tend to cycle through a few different teas they have." 

They walk in silence for a few moments until they reach the car. Louis walks Harry around to the passenger side, opening his door for him.  

"Am I allowed to talk to other alphas? Without you, I mean?" Harry finally asks when Louis buckled into the driver's seat. 

Louis frowns, eyes creasing in concern. "You think we'd forbid you from talking to a coworker?" 

Harry shrugs, staring down at his drink. 

"Feel free to talk to Jesse. Feel free to talk to any alphas," Louis says. "I would just suggest you be careful until we've bonded. You're an unmarked omega." 

"I don't  _want_  to talk to a whole bunch of alphas," Harry clarifies. "But if I'm going to be working with Jesse and I don't know if there will be others, I wanted to be sure it was okay to be friendly. Maybe even friends." 

"Once we've bonded - " Louis pauses. "I don't want to make it seem like an eventuality that you have no say in, but - " 

A light blush crosses Harry's cheeks. "It is an eventuality. Soulmates, remember. Go on." 

Louis bites back a grin. "Once we've bonded, it'll be easier for us to handle you being around other alphas. Right now, it's just a little harder because you aren't marked. And your bond marks will tell other alphas to back off and right now there's nothing telling them that." 

"Except me." 

Louis shoots him a lopsided grin. "Yes, but not every alpha listens, as your sister's mate clearly shows." 

Harry frowns. "Am I going to be okay at the coffee shop? What if John - " 

Louis reaches over to thread their fingers together as he drives. "You'll only work when I'm on campus. And if you ever have to work outside of that, one of us will come with you to work. And besides that, campus security is quite good. I will make them aware of the situation." 

"Okay, if you're sure." 

"Curly, if I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be letting you go to work there. We'd be finding some other job for you." 

Harry smiles. "Okay. Thank you." 

"No thanks needed, but I'd take a kiss all the same," Louis teases.  

At the next stoplight, Harry leans over and presses a quick kiss to his lips. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait :)   
> Thanks for all of the comments begging for an update :)  
> Hope you enjoyed :)  
> I'll try to get another chapter up in the next couple weeks.


	25. Chapter 25

"How was class?" Kade asks when he arrives home. Louis and Harry are loading a few last minute items into the SUV they're driving to Will's game. 

"Good," Harry replies, walking over to press a kiss to Kade's cheek before returning to their packing. "We stopped by the coffee shop. It seemed like a nice little place to work." 

Kade briefly shakes away his surprise at Harry's greeting. "That's good, love. Your interview's next week?" 

Harry nods. "Lou says it's more of a formality than an actual interview." The omega chuckles. 

"We'll get you something nice to wear all the same," Kade promises. "I could take off early Monday? We could go out for lunch and then do a little shopping?" 

Harry blushes. "That sounds nice. I would like to have something a little dressier to wear." 

"Let him spoil you a little," Louis insists. "We all want to." He strides across the room to kiss his brother before exiting out the door to the car.  

Harry clears his throat. "We, um, packed some snacks for the road." 

Kade smiles. "Great. I'm gonna go change and we can head out, yeah?" He takes his bag down the hall to his office before going to their room to change. It smells like Harry in here and Kade sighs, lingering over the memory of waking with his omega in his arms that morning. 

 

\--- 

 

"No, you have to take the front, because if you take the back, Kade will just sit in back with you and I'll feel like a chauffeur," Louis insists.  

Harry giggles and Kade can't force down the smile that causes - his omega is  _perfect_ , he'd swear it before a court of law. 

"He's right," Kade confesses. "But I'd rather he hadn't phrased it as an order." 

Louis's face drops. "Fuck, I'm sorry, Curly." 

Harry shrugs it off with a shake of his head. "It's fine." He climbs into the front seat and waits for his alphas to get in the car.  

Louis's pulling the car out of the garage a moment later.  

"How far is it?" Harry asks. 

"Couple hours," Louis replies. "We'll check into the hotel and change before we head to the game." 

They pass the time play-fighting over the radio, snacking on a variety of food, and the alphas doing everything they can to please their omega (including singing and dancing ridiculously to 'Teenage Dream'). Harry learns that the triplets may look alike, but their tastes in music varies - Kade prefers music that is softer, quieter, easy to ignore; Louis likes music he can dance to, anything with a good beat; and Will, he's told, mostly listens to music when he's working out, so it's got to be upbeat. Louis is more likely to belt out the lyrics than Kade. They both move towards salty snacks before sweets - opposite of Harry's sweet tooth. Kade loves pretzels; Louis loves Pringles. 

Louis notices Harry's proclivity for bite size snacks, easily tossing them into his mouth. He nearly chokes when Harry wraps his lips around a tall lollipop. Harry notices - curse that prebond and its arousal monitor - and quickly puts the lollipop away, blushing. Louis can't help the stab of regret that Harry wouldn't just tease him with it - wrap his tongue around it, shove it into his mouth as far as it will go, suck the end in a -  

Harry clears his throat. Louis looks over to see his cheeks burning. "Sorry, sorry - I'm - " His eyes dart back to the road. He concentrates on an image of his great aunt Pearl and the nasty perfume she wears.  

"What's wrong?" Kade asks from the back.  

"Nothing," Harry replies too fast for it to be anywhere near the truth.  

 

\--- 

 

"Will is going to love seeing you in that," Kade murmurs, taking Harry's hand to spin him around. Will's jersey was a loose fit around the slim omega and he'd paired it with black skinny jeans. Harry's hair was artfully tousled and he'd smeared eye black under his eyes in the team colors - red on the left and white on the right. Kade thought he looked delicious.  

"Louis's idea," Harry confesses with a bashful grin. 

"You look gorgeous," Kade promises. 

Louis appears, eye black matching Harry's with a generic Doncaster shirt. "We ready?" 

Kade nods. 

 

\--- 

 

Louis steals a moment with Kade when Harry stops at the bathroom outside their box. "What are we doing about tonight?" 

Kade frowns. "About what?" 

Louis rolls his eyes. "About the fact that our brother is almost always horny-as-hell after a game?" 

"I don't - " He stops as Harry reappears. 

"Everything okay?" He inquires. 

Louis and Kade both quickly nod.  

 

\--- 

 

The game goes by quickly. Harry shouts himself hoarse. Louis and Kade are unsurprised to find more than one camera pointed in their direction - their omega is gorgeous. Doncaster wins; they go out for drinks with the team to celebrate. 

Niall takes it upon himself to introduce Harry to the rest of the team, causing more than a few chuckles.  

"Finally brought him back?" Louis says as soon as Niall and Harry reappear.  

Will grabs their omega and pulls him into his lap. "God, I fucking love how much you smell like me," he murmurs into his shoulder, taking a deep breath.  

Harry grins, cheeks flushed. "I hoped you'd like it. Louis said you would." 

Will's eyes drop closed for a moment as he tries to keep his arousal under control. He looks up to find Harry watching him. Will doesn't even think twice about it, just pulls the omega into a kiss.  

He'd assumed their first kiss would be gentle, but they're both high on endorphins and Will's horny and Harry can feel it through the prebond. It's making Harry a little more reckless - makes him thread his fingers through his alpha's hair, tugging slightly.  

Will's mouth opens in a gasp and then he's tasting his little omega - tongues sliding together, hands grappling at each other's bodies, cocks stirring to attention.  

Kade's wandered away to speak with someone, but Louis's watching their entire interaction. He's shocked at the way Harry's responding to Will, but he can't come up with a reason to stop them. Harry's fully consenting - they hadn't let him have but one beer tonight and he hadn't even finished it.  

Harry squirms in Will's lap, wanting to be closer. His mind is full of  _Will, Will, Will_  and he's drowning in the scent, taste, and touch of his alpha. His skin is buzzing and his body is acting of it's own accord - he's never kissed Will before, but he  _knows_  what he wants.  

Will didn't know a first kiss could be so perfect. Harry moves exactly as he wants him, no hesitancy or fear as he'd expected. 

Kade smells them before he sees them on his way back across the room. The sharp scent of his brother's arousal mixing with the sweeter scent of Harry. It makes him pause for a moment before he's pushing through the crowd to find them. He barely glances at Louis before he's pulling Harry away from Will.  

Will growls until Kade grabs him, too. He gestures to Louis to follow and shoves Harry and Will out of the club, into the night air. Louis takes Will's arm and leads him a few steps away. 

"The fuck are you doing?" Will mutters, angry and horny and confused.  

"Trying to give our omega a chance to say 'no'," Kade growls across the short distance. "Our arousal directly affects his arousal, remember?" 

Will shoves Louis's hands away and walks down the sidewalk a few feet. He spots a group of fans down the block and sighs, pulling out his phone to call a car. "The club from earlier. Yeah. Thanks." He hangs up. "Car will be here in ten," he informs his mates. 

Harry wonders how far he would've gone if Kade hadn't stepped in. He wonders, but he also knows, deep down, that Will never would've let him go too far.  

"Are you okay?" Kade murmurs.  

Harry nods, watching Will. 

"I - I wasn't sure - " 

"If I was aware of what was happening?" Harry asks, a slight blush flooding his cheeks. 

"Yeah. And it's an awfully public place. I didn't think you'd want pictures like that out there - although I don't know that I prevented that." 

"Oh." 

Will returns to their side when the car pulls up, helping them all into the backseat before taking the front for himself. He speaks with the driver on their way back to the hotel while his mates remain silent in the back. 

"Are you coming up to stay with Kade and Lou?" Harry asks Will as they step onto the elevator.  

Will nods. "If that's - " He glances around to be sure that they're the only ones in the elevator before continuing. "I know this prebond makes you feel everything we're feeling when we're - " 

"Fucking?" Louis supplies when Will pauses. 

Will gestures at him in agreement. "But I'm really - I mean - " 

Harry's blushing, but he knows what Will's trying to ask. "It's fine. I don't - I mean, I can't just expect you to - not. Just because I'm - " He shakes his head. "It's fine." 

Will lets out a breath in relief. "I just don't want this to be weird - " 

Harry laughs. "You really can't prevent this from being weird." 

Will smiles. "Granted." He leans in to press a quick kiss to Harry's lips. "I feel like we're - violating you or something, though. Forcing our feelings on you. Especially  _those_  feelings." 

"It's weird. I just - I haven't - I mean, you didn't know and I didn't really know before when it happened, so it wasn't really - I didn't know what was happening." His cheeks are crimson. "Now, it's - I mean, you don't have to  _ask_  every time - " 

Kade stops him. "We absolutely are going to ask." 

"I saw you last time," Louis reminds him. "You completely lost control and sense of reality for a few minutes. We can't just force that on you out of nowhere. That's not fair to you. Now that we know what's happening, we're not going to just - I mean, sure, things happen, but we are going to make every effort to warn you - ask you before anything happens." 

"It's weird, though. You shouldn't have to ask me if you can have sex with each other. That's dumb," Harry insists. 

Louis shakes his head. "Not when you're feeling every touch, lick, thrust, - " 

"Okay, okay," Harry stops him, flustered. 

Will smirks. "In the future, we'll tease you with this whole arousal thing, but, yeah, for now, we ask." 

Harry's staring at the floor, flustered. He can feel the way the alphas are watching him - knows the way Kade's neck is flushed and Louis's cock twitches and Will's hot all over, cock half-hard since the club.  

The elevator reaches their floor and they step off in silence, walking down the hall until they reach Kade and Louis's door. Harry had left the adjoining door open, so they could enter the same way.  

"Can I - " Harry starts. 

Kade slides their keycard into the slot and pushes the door open as the light flashes green. 

Harry clears his throat as his alphas hesitate by the door, waiting for his question. "Can I join you after? Later, I mean. If I can't - If I can't sleep?" 

"Of course, love," Louis assures him. "Or one of us can come to your room if you prefer." 

Harry shrugs. "That's okay. I may just pass out after - um, after." He steps into the room and darts a glance towards the bed before turning to mumble a goodnight. 

Will stops him before he can escape, pulling him into a quick hug. "I'm sorry this is weird," he whispers, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. 

Louis pulls him into another embrace, whispering goodnight. 

"Don't hesitate to come back over if you need anything at all," Kade assures him. "Don't worry about knocking." 

Harry nods, turning away from his final hug. "Goodnight," he says again, striding over to the doors adjoining their rooms and quickly pulling both of them shut behind him.  

Harry tries not to think about the scene he just left, but the triplets' bodies are all itching under his skin. He decides to get ready for bed as normally as possible. He feels Will sucking a temporary mark into Kade's neck as he brushes his teeth. Louis palms Will through his jeans as Harry strips before climbing into bed.  

He sets his bottle of lube on the bedside table before turning the final light off. He sighs into the semi-darkness of the room, finally letting his eyes drop closed. 

 

\--- 

 

"Harry's got you worked up, huh?" Louis teases. Will's already hard, dick curving up to peek out of his pants. Louis's fingers drift around the outline, humming to himself. "Thinking about fucking our little omega's hole? Wondering if he's soaking himself just knowing what we're doing?" 

Will groans, locking his lips onto Louis's and thrusting his tongue inside. Their tongues argue for a few moments before they both settle into enjoying the feel of each other. 

"I thought I was in control of my life," Kade mutters. "I can't believe I missed sex with you two dopes this much." 

Louis hears him, smiling into the kiss with Will. He reaches blindly for Kade, pulling him closer. He turns away from Will and briefly kisses Kade. "Missed you, too, boo." 

Will takes the opportunity to strip, pulling away from Louis's hold just long enough to do so. "We can go back to having sex every night as soon as we bond with Hazza," Will reminds them. 

Louis hums. "And then we'll get to have sex with him, too." 

Kade reaches for Will's chest, pressing him back towards the bed. "I want you to fuck me," he tells him. "And I don't want you to ever stop fucking me just because we have a perfect little omega to fuck." 

Will pulls him in for a passionate kiss. "No way, babe," he promises. "Goes both ways." 

Kade nods, kissing him again before moving down his chest, his tongue dragging across each nipple - eliciting appreciative gasps from the oldest alpha. 

Louis climbs onto the bed next to them after shucking his clothes. He wraps his hand around his own cock, pulling a few times as he watches his brothers. "You two always look so good together," he murmurs.  

 

\--- 

 

Harry's hand drifts up and down his chest, enjoying the idea of Kade's tongue dragging across a nipple. He uses his other hand to tug at one, knowing Louis's tendency to tease. His cock is standing to attention as his hole starts to moisten with slick.  

He can feel the way Louis's tugging at his own cock, watching and waiting. He doesn't have to wait long, apparently. Harry doesn't get words from this weird prebond thing, but he gets feelings and he definitely doesn't miss the way Louis is feeding his cock into Will's mouth.  

 

\--- 

 

Louis's thighs tremble as he slowly fucks Will's mouth.  

Kade's tongue teases Will's cock, lightly lapping at the head before he moves to kiss the inside of this thighs and stomach randomly. Will can't adjust to the feeling. His hands are clinging to the sheets, trying to remain in control of his reflexes as Louis fucks his way down his throat. 

He moans when Kade finally wraps his lips around his cock and  _sucks_. The vibration causes Louis to barely pull out before he's coming all over Will's face. Will takes a deep breath, enjoying the scent of his mate's satisfaction. He can still smell Harry next door if he focuses - and then Kade's mouth is around his cock again and his focus is gone.  

Louis collapses next to them, breathing heavily. "Fuck," he mumbles. "I thought - you - wanted fucked, K." 

Kade continues to blow Will until he's just about ready to come and then he pulls off. 

Will whines, slightly. " _Kade_." 

Kade ignores him, grabbing the bottle of lube and coating his fingers. He stays on his hands and knees as he reaches behind himself and slips a finger in. 

"Fuck, Kade," Will mutters. He squirms out from his place half-under Kade and moves around to slap his little brother's hand away. "Let me." 

Kade lets him, easily enough. He prefers his brother's fingers to his own anyways. They always know exactly how to -  

" _Will_ ," Kade moans as Will brushes across his prostate. "Right there. Right - there." 

Will chuckles darkly against the younger alpha's side, pressing a kiss to the space just above his hips. "Just relax, baby bro." 

 

\--- 

 

Harry's fingers don't even have to reach his own prostate to feel the aftershocks. He feels everything that Kade feels. Will's fingers are in the next room, but Will's fingers are pressing into him, loosening him up. The lube mixes with omega slick and eases the way to erase any pain of Harry being fucked by an alpha. His alphas are in the next room, but they're under his skin. They're within his very being. Will knows where to touch Kade to make him scream and Harry screams Will's name along with him. 

 

\--- 

 

Will freezes for an instant. "Did you - " 

Louis nods. "He's feeling it. Feels what you're doing to Kade." 

Will's eyes darken as he returns his focus to Kade. His fingers caused his omega to scream from next door. He loves hearing his baby brother scream his name, but hearing him and their omega scream it in tandem made his heart stop for a moment.  

" _Fuck_ ," Kade whispers. "C'mon - c'mon, fuck us, already." He knows Will's thinking about fucking both him and Harry. Kade had heard the scream, too. Even in his blissed out state, he still heard their omega. He felt him in his bones. That raw want and need that only escapes people in times of great pleasure. "Fuck us, Will, c'mon. We're ready." 

 

\--- 

 

Harry's legs are spread wide apart as he feels Will slipping into him. He goes slow until the last couple inches when he just  _thrusts_ , pushing Kade a few inches up the bed. Harry wants to cry at how good it feels; then he realizes that there are tears already dripping down his cheeks. He feels desperately full and completely empty at the same time. He can practically feel the shape of Will's cock inside of him, and yet he can feel the empty space where his alpha's cock belongs.  

It's confusing and wonderful and -  

Will fucks Kade hard and Harry grunts with every inward thrust. He clings to his bed and takes it. Takes everything Will gives and still is blubbering for more, harder, faster,  _please_. 

 

\--- 

 

Louis wraps his hand around Kade's cock, pulling in tandem with Will's thrusts. Kade's clinging to Will's shoulders as his hips meet Will's thrust for thrust. His eyes are locked with Will's and if Louis was less secure in their relationship, he'd feel like he was interrupting a private moment. Kade whimpers as Louis's thumb circles the head of his cock.  

"Don't - " He barely gets out. "Want - want him to fuck me - fuck it out of me." 

Will's fingers on his hip seem to tighten at his words. He leans down to suck another mark into Kade's chest. "Fuck - I don't - deserve you." 

Kade lets out a huff of a laugh that turns to a whine as Will starts pounding into his prostate. 

"Feel like I'm missing out a bit," Louis mutters.  

Will shoots him a look. 

 

\--- 

 

"Please, Will," Harry cries. "Please. Fuck. I need - I need it - please." He's begging into his pillow, fingers tacky from lube but nowhere near his hole as he feels Will touching him. His hands cling to the sheets, body taut as he waits for his and Kade's release. Will slows, teasing them. He can't hear what he says, but he imagines Kade gives a snappy retort which causes Will's shallow thrusts right against their prostate. It's intense and Harry's seeing spots for a few moments before they finally come.  

 

\--- 

 

Will follows a few moments behind at the sound of his omega crying his name. Kade feels the sudden thickening of Will's cock, but it's too late.  

"Fuck, fuck, fuck - " Kade tries not to cringe at the sudden intrusion of Will's knot.  

"Sorry, sorry," Will murmurs. "Fuck." 

Louis's hard again next to them. He's thrusting into his own fist, replaying the sound of their omega coming over and over in his head. It doesn't take long - he's coming across Kade's stomach a moment later.  

Kade drops his head back onto the bed. " _Will_ , how long is this going to take?" 

Will murmurs another apology. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hope to get back to regular updates :) and hope you enjoyed this chapter ;)
> 
> Comments/kudos always super appreciated :)


	26. Chapter 26

Kade's fist pounds into Will's chest. "I can't - believe - you - fucking - knotted me." 

Louis's laughing next to them. Kade reaches over to smack him, too, but he moves out of his reach. Kade winces as Will's knot tugs at his rim.  

"Fucking bastard," he mutters. 

Will's fingers run through Kade's hair, gently calming him. "I'm sorry, baby," he murmurs. "It's Harry's fault, really - " 

Kade shakes his head, shooting him a petulant look. "Don't go blaming our omega. You're twenty-seven years old, you should be able to control your fucking knot." 

Will holds his youngest brother close, pressing kisses to his face. "I'm sorry." 

 

\--- 

 

 Harry squirms, slightly confused. The triplets aren't fucking anymore, but he still feels  _full_. He tries to roll over and ignore it, moving away from the wet spot on the bed. No noises are escaping through the walls or door to hint at what his alphas are doing now. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, trying to talk his brain into shutting off and going to sleep.  

He rolls over to his other side, squirms again. It's  _weird_. It almost feels like -  

 _No_ , Harry stops that thought. Alphas don't knot each other. Knots are for omegas. Knots are for heats and bonding. Knots don't just  _happen_.  

 

\--- 

 

"I said I was sorry," Will mutters, pouting. "You feel really fucking good, though." 

Kade sulks only a moment longer as his brother bites a mark into his neck that has his dick stirring back to attention. " _Will."_  

"I love you," Will murmurs, kissing the quickly fading mark. "Love you so much. Love your neck." His tongue darts out to taste. "Love your scent." 

"Love you, too, babe," Kade whispers. 

"Love your stomach." Will's fingers twirl circles across his stomach. "Love your abs. Love your hips." He squeezes one hip as Kade's cock twitches in interest. "Love your ass." He pinches one cheek. "Fucking love your ass, baby. So tight. Feels so good." His hand moves around to wrap around Kade's dick. "Love your penis. Love your knot. Promise I'll take it whenever you want…" 

"Except for the night before a game," Louis interrupts with a laugh. 

Kade and Will both just glare at him.  

"I promise, baby," Will continues after a moment. "Fuck me all you want. Love fucking you. Love getting fucked by you." 

Kade turns his head to catch Will's lips with his own. Will pulls and twists and squeezes until Kade's coming again, relaxing into Will's hold.  

 

\--- 

 

Harry's been tossing and turning for an hour. He'd tried getting up and taking a shower and that seemed to make him more awake rather than making him tired. His ass still feels  _full_  in a way that he can't explain. Maybe this was some weird punishment for not letting his alphas fuck him? He'd felt Will giving Kade a hand-job not so long ago - so they were definitely still awake then. But he doesn't want to be a needy omega. He wants to sleep with  _them_ , though. He wants to sleep surrounded by their scent and this hotel room smells too clean and lonely. 

He sighs, resigning himself to going next door. 

Louis's just inside the door, coming to greet him with a quick kiss. He's only wearing boxers and Harry blushes at the sight. 

"Can't sleep, love?" Louis asks, taking his hand.  

Harry shakes his head. He doesn't want to explain why. He doesn't want to say he feels both full and empty and his body won't let him rest in this state. 

"We're all still awake," he promises. "Kade and Will are - in a bit of a position at the moment, though." 

Harry frowns in confusion. It'd felt like they were done. He glances over at the bed where they're curled up together.  

"Don't worry about it," Louis assures him. "They're fine. D'you want me to come to yours?" 

Harry squirms. "I was hoping I could just climb in with you. My room's too - clean. Lonely." 

"Wouldn't be lonely with me," Louis reminds him. 

"Babe," Kade calls from the bed. "Would you just go with Lou for now? We'll come over there in a bit." 

"But  why - I mean, I thought you were, uh, done." Harry's cheeks brighten. 

There's an awkward moment where the alphas all stare at each other and then Kade, still irked with Will, decides to just blurt it out. "We would be, but Will can't control his knot." 

Harry's eyes widen. Louis coughs. 

"It should be down in another twenty minutes or so," Will insists. He turns back to Harry. "I'm sorry, baby, just go back to yours with Lou?" 

Harry nods, turning and re-entering his room with Louis hot on his heels. 

"Curly." Louis shuts the door behind them and reaches for Harry's hand. "You okay?" 

Harry takes his hand, ignoring the way his touch sends little shocks up his arm. " 'm fine," he mutters. 

Louis notices his cheeks are brightening by the moment. "What's wrong?" 

Harry shakes his head, pulling his hand away from Louis and striding over to the window. He gazes out at the cityscape, trying to calm his mind. He feels Louis moving towards him, sees him in the reflection of the dark window. Louis stops a couple feet behind him. 

"Are you freaked out about walking in on them like that or - " Louis swallows, forcing the words out. "Are you bothered that they're two alphas knotting?" He doesn't know what he's supposed to say if this grosses out his omega. He knows there are those in their society that don't think alphas should knot each other. He  _knows_  those people are out there. People who think its okay for them to be together and have sex, but knotting is too much for them to swallow. 

"I just - I didn't know that - I - I didn't - I didn't know you did that," Harry stutters out. He's not looking at Louis. He can still feel the fullness that he now knows is Will's knot in Kade's ass. He wiggles his hips, still weirded out by how it makes him feel - full and  _empty_  at the same time. 

"Yeah, we haven't really talked about our, uh,  _bedroom_  practices," Louis says, watching his omega closely. "Didn't think you were ready for that." 

Harry clears his throat. "I didn't realize that alphas  _could_  do that…with each other." 

Louis's face clears, relief flooding through him. His omega wasn't revolted, he was  _confused_  and  _shocked_. "It's not - we don't do it all the time. But, yeah, alpha's can knot anybody under the right circumstances. When we were younger, we knotted each other a lot more… mostly because we were young and hadn't really learned to control it." 

Harry continues to stare out the window, avoiding Louis's gaze. His cheeks are still red; Louis can smell his discomfort.  

"You can ask me anything, Curly," he murmurs. He waits a moment, hoping Harry will say something. When he doesn't, he continues, "Can I ask you something?" 

Harry shrugs.  

"Can you… feel it? Kade and Will?" 

Harry's arms cross in front of him as he quickly nods.  

"And you weren't sure what it was? Or is it just - uncomfortable?" 

Harry bites his lip for a moment. "It's just - confusing. I didn't - I didn't know what it was. I mean, I  _thought_  it felt like - like a knot, but I didn't know alphas could knot each other. I thought that was just a - just an omega thing? Like, just for heats and bonding." 

Louis almost chuckles. "Is that what they taught you in sex ed? That knots only happen during heats?" 

"Yeah," Harry answers in a small voice.  

Louis shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you, baby. I'm just - honestly, I'm relieved a bit. I thought - when we first came over here, I thought you might be - repulsed." 

Harry turns to him, concern etching his face. "Repulsed?" 

Louis swallows, thickly. "Some people don't  _approve_  of alphas knotting each other. Think it isn't natural." 

"I was confused. I  _am_  confused," Harry replies. "I promise this isn't disgust. I just - I'm trying to wrap my head around it, I guess." 

They pause a moment, both looking around the room. Louis wants to assure his omega, answer any questions he has, but he doesn't want to push him to talk about something that makes him uncomfortable. Harry's trying to decide what to ask first or at all. 

"So you guys - you like it? Knotting each other?" Harry asks, looking anywhere but at Louis's face. 

Louis reaches out to force Harry's chin up to look at him before responding. "Yes. We like it. We don't do it all the time, by any means, but yeah, it's - we all like it. Tonight was an accident. Will and Kade hadn't planned to be stuck together when you came back - if you came back. We didn't want to make you uncomfortable." 

"Will just lost control?" 

Louis's lips curve up into a small smile. "He heard you. Kind of made him lose control." 

Harry's eyes widen. "Oh." 

"We weren't - we weren't actively trying to listen, but - " 

Harry shakes his head. "I could hear you off and on, too," he admits. "Hard to ignore." 

"Yeah." 

 

\--- 

 

"Did he look freaked to you?" Kade asks shortly after the door closes behind Lou and Harry.  

Will sighs. He's finding it hard to be too worried about anything when his knot is locked inside a tight ass. "Lou will take care of him." He thrusts shallowly - he can only move a centimeter or so, but it feels so good. He adjusts to press his knot against Kade's prostate, trying to get his mate to enjoy this while it lasts.  

"W-Will," Kade moans. " _God_." 

The door swings open to reveal an annoyed Louis. "Could you two stop it? We're trying to have a serious conversation over here." 

Kade giggles and just barely hears Harry doing the same next door. Will adjusts slightly and Kade's mouth drops open into a deep groan. Harry's voice cuts off in the same way.  

"We'll be done in a minute," Will tells Louis. His knot is deflating now. Kade squirms, preparing for the rush of semen down his thighs. "Just let me - " 

"Will, it isn't - " 

" _It's fine_ ," Harry's voice interjects. He sounds wrecked in a way that curls deep in Kade's stomach.  

Louis glances back into Harry's room and Kade can smell the fresh wave of arousal that's hitting him.  

"Curly, you don't have to - " 

" _Lou_ , just -  _fuck_." Harry's curse punctuates Will's fingers wrapping around Kade as his knot finally releases. 

It's quick. Will's hand knows Kade as well as himself or Louis. Harry and Kade come in tandem, gasping Will's name.  

Kade lays there, catching his breath as he feels the sheet under him getting wet from Will's come slipping out of his ass. Will relaxes for a few moments, but quickly moves to help his brother to the shower.  

The bathroom door clicks shut behind them before Louis moves. He's frozen in the doorway between their rooms, calmly forcing his arousal down. 

Harry is on the floor by the window - Louis thinks he's asleep until he chuckles. His eyes remain closed as he speaks, "I can't believe this is my life." 

Louis frowns, hesitating, unsure whether he should approach his omega and help him off of the floor or remain where he's standing halfway across the room.  

"I mean, this is so fucked up," Harry continues. (Louis ignores the flutter in his stomach at hearing his omega curse.) "I'm still a virgin, but I know exactly what it feels like to get fucked by one of my alphas. Granted, the whole omega thing will change things a bit, but - it's absurd. I sound crazy. This is crazy." He opens his eyes, rolling his head over to look at Louis. "Soulmates. What the hell, right?" 

Louis chuckles. "Something like that." 

"Kade hasn't even kissed me yet." 

"Not for lack of wanting to," Louis reminds him. "We're trying not to rush you, remember." Louis walks over to sit on the floor a few feet away from Harry. 

Harry blushes slightly as he tucks his cock back into his boxers, but remains where he is: lying on the floor, looking up at Louis. "I just felt you guys fuck. How slow can we really go?" 

"You're suddenly being very frank." 

Harry giggles. "I'm blaming all the orgasms." 

Louis almost chokes on air.  

 

\--- 

 

"You think we've freaked him out?" Kade whispers. 

"I really doubt he can hear us over the running water and the closed door and the other closed door," Will says, running a washcloth over Kade's chest. "And I think this whole situation is freaking all of us out. Aren't you a little freaked out?" 

Kade nods. "I didn't think finding an omega would prove to be so…" 

"Interesting?" Will offers with a grin. "Can't deny our lives are definitely interesting now." 

"I was going to say… Complicated. Or something. Interesting works, though." 

"I think he's worth it." 

Kade grins. "He's worth everything." 

 

\--- 

 

"You're just so  _carefree_  like this. Are you always like this after orgasms?" Louis asks, grinning. He's moved to having Harry's head in his lap; his fingers are running through the curls he loves so much. 

Harry shrugs. "Not like I spend a lot of time having orgasms. And not like I'm in direct contact with anyone right after." 

"Just us," Louis agrees, happy. "Don't plan on allowing that to change." 

Harry giggles.  

"I like it," he tells him. "Love seeing you so happy. Always want you to be this happy." 

"You seem happy, too." 

"Happy 'cause you're happy, baby." 

Harry rolls his eyes. "It's nice. I didn't really expect to be this happy with an alpha. Never really thought an alpha would care much whether I was happy." 

Louis leans down and kisses him. "I'm glad you found us before any other alpha lived up to your expectations. Can't stand the idea of anyone else touching you but us. Treating you as less than wonderful." 

Harry's cheeks brighten at his words, pleased. "I wanna make you happy, too, though." 

"You do, baby." 

"I mean, like, surprising you with your favorite meal. Or making you laugh. Or… I don't know. More than just you saying my existence makes you happy." He pouts up at Louis and the alpha can't resist stealing another quick kiss.  

"Your existence makes me very happy," he murmurs. "But it is nice to hear you say you want to make me happy. I just don't want you to ever feel obligated to do anything just because you're the omega of this relationship. You understand that, right?" 

"I'm trying to," Harry murmurs. "It's just - it's confusing. After thinking it would all be different. I mean, it's like being told there are nine planets in the solar system your whole life. Memorizing the names of those planets and the order of their placement in relationship to the sun. And then one day somebody says 'Pluto's not a planet.' And suddenly there are only eight planets - " 

Louis bursts out laughing. 

Harry pouts up at him. "I'm serious. It's the same thing. Except bigger. More personal." 

"No, no. I'm not laughing at you, Curly," Louis insists. "I just - okay, I kind of am, but let me explain. My brother refuses to acknowledge that there are only eight planets in the solar system. It doesn't come up that often. But he claims that if they taught us wrong when we were young, then they can't expect us to remember differently now." 

"Will?" Harry asks. 

"Talking about me?" Will says, pulling Kade into the room behind him. "All good things, I hope." 

Louis rolls his eyes. "And if it wasn't?" 

Will smirks. 

"Shouldn't we be getting to bed?" Kade asks. The room smells like Harry and Harry's slick and Harry's come and Kade kind of wants to just get into the bed and roll around in it. He's resisting.  

Will scoops Harry off of the floor with little effort and tosses him onto the bed. "K's right. Time for bed, little one." 

Harry concedes, easily enough. He's feeling happy and safe and warm with all his alphas in the room. 

 

\--- 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos make me happy :) Thanks for sticking with me, guys xx


	27. Chapter 27

"He didn't know that alphas could knot each other," Louis quietly informs his brothers. Harry's still sleeping in the next room; they'd moved back to their own room to get ready, trying to let him sleep as long as possible.

"What?" Kade asks, surprised. "He didn't know?"

Louis shakes his head. "Confused him. I think he's okay with it and all, just a bit rattled. He wasn't expecting it. Guess they suck at sex ed at all-omega schools."

"Or at least at his."

They're silent for several moments, each of them carrying on with their morning routines.

"We should do something today - take him out for lunch at least," Kade suggests, stepping out of the shower.

Louis shrugs, spitting toothpaste into the sink. "I just need to be back in time to finish up some grading this afternoon."

Kade nods, dropping his towel to tug on a pair of boxers. "I've got some casework I need to do this afternoon as well. I just thought we could take him out together. We haven't really done that yet."

"The paps will be on the lookout," Will reminds them, artfully tousling his hair. "Have to make sure he's okay with that."

They pause as they hear Harry shifting in the next room. "Kade? Lou?" he asks, confused by the empty bed.

"Over here, love," Louis calls. The adjoining door was open and Harry shuffled through it a few moments later.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Harry's rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Thought you needed your rest," Will replies, reaching over to brush a strand of hair away from Harry's eyes.

Harry leans into the touch, stepping towards Will - the only alpha fully dressed. "I thought you'd be riding back with the team."

Will shakes his head. "Nope, I'm all yours."

Harry's stomach grumbles and he smiles, embarrassed. "I hope you've been discussing food options."

Louis chuckles. "Breakfast time has passed, but we will take you out for lunch if you don't mind the paparazzi."

Harry shrugs. "I'll go get ready."

Kade nods. "No rush."

 

\---

 

Will smiles and waves at the cameras. Louis holds the door open for his mates as they step through the door into the hushed atmosphere of the high-end restaurant.

"That wasn't so bad," Kade murmurs. "Okay, love?"

Harry nods happily. "All good."

Louis threads his fingers through Kade's as Will does the same with Harry. The hostess leads them through the restaurant to a private table. A few patrons stare as they pass - hard to ignore a set of attractive triplets with their omega.

Will leans in to whisper into Harry's ear. "They're all looking at you. Wondering how we got so lucky."

Harry blushes. "I don't think that's what they're thinking," he murmurs.

Will presses a kiss to his cheek. "Definitely what I'm thinking."

"The exception, not the rule," Harry snarks as Will pulls Harry's chair out for him. "Thank you."

"Of course," Will murmurs, taking a seat next to him. Kade pulls Louis's chair out across from them as Louis teases him for being such a gentle-alpha.

"Your waiter will be out momentarily," the hostess tells them. "Can I get you anything to drink? A bottle of wine, perhaps?" She hands Will the wine menu.

Will chuckles, passing it to Kade. "Pick something good, babe."

Kade takes a moment before requesting something French that Harry has no idea how to pronounce, but loves the way it sounds coming from Kade's mouth.

Louis presses a kiss to Kade's cheek as the waitress leaves. "Always sound sexy when you speak French," he murmurs.

"Tu parle français," Kade replies with a roll of his eyes.

"J'aime quand tu le fais," Louis says. "It's sexy, isn't it, Curly?"

Harry ignores him, turning to Will. "You speak French, too?" He asks. The slight blush high on his cheeks betrays him.

"Not as well as my genius brothers. I am the jock of the family, don't forget."

Harry reaches over to gently squeeze his bicep. "Couldn't forget that."

Will grins. "I never know what to expect out of you, little one."

Harry chooses not to answer, looking over his menu.

Their waiter appears with their bottle of wine, introducing himself and eyeing the omega at the table a little too appreciatively for his alphas' comfort. Will's fingers slide into Harry's in plain view of the waiter a moment later. He clears his throat and disappears with a promise to return for their orders in a few moments.

"And he doesn't think he's the most gorgeous thing in the room," Louis laughs.

Harry blushes, oblivious to the waiter's attention. "What?"

Will kisses his hand. "Nothing, baby."

"We're still on for tomorrow, sweetheart?" Kade asks Harry.

The omega nods. "As long as you can get out of work early."

"I mentioned it to Zayn. Mondays are usually pretty mellow for us. Pending any disasters that may arise."

 

\---

 

"What are your plans for the evening, baby?" Will asks Harry, glancing up at him through the rear view mirror.

"Uh, laundry?" Harry replies. "I don't have much pressing on my time. I might plan out the week's meals, if that's alright? When do you usually do your grocery shopping?"

Kade turns from the front passenger seat to look at him. "I'm usually in charge of that, but I will happily hand over the reins, if that's something you'd like to do."

Harry nods. "Make me useful, please."

"I usually do the shopping on Tuesdays after I get off," Kade adds with a chuckle. "Will usually goes with me."

Will nods. "I can take you after practice Tuesday if you'd like," he offers. "Get it out of the way in the afternoon before it gets busy."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Harry agrees.

"Look at us being all domestic," Louis comments, squeezing Harry's hand.

"What part of that did you have?" Kade teases. "I think that was all of us but you."

"Moral support, of course," Louis replies.

Will huffs out a laugh. "Right."

"Kade's got a whole notebook dedicated to planning our meals. Does everything over the top, I swear," Louis tells Harry.

"It's organized," Kade insists. "Nothing wrong with that. And we were eating the same meals every week over and over before I started that notebook."

Harry grins. "I'd be happy to see the notebook."

"We haven't linked you up to our calendar yet, have we?" Louis suddenly asks. "Makes planning things easier." He pulls his phone out and gestures for Harry to hand his over.

"Should've thought of that sooner," Kade agrees. "It's got all our work schedules on it and Will's games and when our family's coming into to town to visit."

"Our oma's coming for the game Saturday," Will adds.

Kade catches the anxious look on their omega's face. "She'll love you," he promises. "Don't worry about it."

Harry tugs his lip between his teeth. "She probably thinks I'm way too young for you. Too inexperienced."

Louis shakes his head. "We've talked to her, Curly. She knows how we feel about you. She knows about the pre-bond. And even if she didn't, she'd love you."

"And you'll get to meet our little sisters and brother," Kade adds.

"They'll all love you. Lots loved you."

"Lottie was great," Harry concedes. "If they're all - "

"Nicer than her," Will says with a laugh. "They're all nicer than her. You've nothing to worry about."

 

\---

 

"It's never bothered you?" Harry asks Kade.

Kade frowns. "What?" He's making sure Harry knows where everything is in the kitchen before disappearing to his office for the evening.

"That you've had to, like, plan the meals and do the shopping."

Kade shrugs. "Somebody has to do it. Louis'd buy all junk food and Will would starve or Will wouldn't buy enough food. We learned that a long time ago."

"But it's so…"

Kade smiles softly, realizing where this is headed. "Omega?" He asks.

Harry blushes and nods.

"In any relationship, those involved have to divide up the duties that not everyone would enjoy doing. No, it's never bothered me. We take turns doing the laundry and Will takes care of our cars and Lou typically keeps the rest of the house clean. And just because we have you now… that doesn't mean we expect you to do all of that. We're still going to help. It'd be ridiculous to just assume you're the omega so you should have to do it. Society expects too much of omegas, honestly."

"I like cooking," Harry tells him. "I don't mind that or doing the laundry or any of it, honestly."

Kade presses a kiss to his cheek. "And we'll appreciate it all, I promise. Whatever you choose to do. We'll wait until we've bonded before we all sit down and work out who is in charge of what again, though, okay? Unless you'd like to do that sooner? I think you should realize exactly how much cleaning there is to do, though, before you just assume you can take it all on. Decide what you can handle after you've got your job and settled in, okay?"

Harry nods. "That sounds like a plan."

Kade smiles. "Now, is there anything I've missed showing you?"

"I'm all set." He kisses Kade's cheek and pushes him towards the hallway that leads to his office. "Go work. I'm fine."

 

\---

 

Will slips his arms around Harry from behind, pressing his lips to his neck for a brief moment. "How's it going?"

"Almost done," Harry replies, happily turning to kiss his alpha's lips.

Will hums, content. "I was going to watch some tv before bed. Thought I'd see if you wanted to join me for a cuddle?"

"Yes, please," Harry responds. "I've just got to check the freezer for your smoothie supplies and double check my list."

Will kisses him again. "Am I a distraction?"

Harry giggles. "Yes."

A final lingering kiss. "I'll be waiting, then."

 

\---

 

"When did he fall asleep?" Louis whispers.

The tv is still on, but Will's focus is entirely on his omega's head in his lap. "Half an hour ago," he tells his brother.

Louis nods. "I was about to head up. Kade's already asleep."

Will sighs, resigning himself to going to bed as well. "We'll be up in a minute."

 

\---

 

Harry wakes up in the middle of his alphas. Louis's arm is around his waist, pressed against his back. Kade's hand is reaching over Louis to touch his arm. Will's face is pressed into Harry's neck; Harry's thigh trapped between Will's.

It's a lot of bare skin and Harry can feel the way his arousal is affecting the sleeping alphas. He's surrounded by their scent and their touch and it's early and he dreamed of them doing things they haven't really done yet and -

"Baby, your heart is racing," Will murmurs, pressing his hand to Harry's chest. Harry can feel the moment that Will realizes that he can feel Harry's cock pressing against him. He can feel it through the bond and the way that his cock stirs in response against his thigh. Will clears his throat. "You want me to take care of that?" He asks softly.

Harry's eyes widen.

"Or do you want me to move so you can get out of the alpha pile?" His voice betrays nothing.

Harry nods, pushing lightly at his chest. Will rolls away from him, helping him disentangle from Louis's hold. Harry dashes to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He takes a deep breath, leaning back against the door. His fingers move to play with a nipple as he bites his lip, trying to stay quiet.

 

\---

 

Will leaves the room to use the bathroom down the hall, attempting to give Harry some privacy. He can't help wondering if Harry's chosen to jerk off or take a cold shower. He hears the shower running, but then he hears a small moan that he knows is his omega.

His hand is wrapped around his cock before he even realizes he's completely hard.

 

\---

 

"Go back to sleep," Louis murmurs when Kade shakes him lightly.

"Alarm's already been off," Kade tells him. "Time to rise and shine - or just shine, looks like somebody's already risen."

"You gonna take care of it?"

"Lou, we can't - "

A small moan escapes the bathroom.

Louis's wide eyes turn to Kade. "Is that - ?"

Kade nods. "Will's…" he pauses, listening for where his brother is in the house.

"Down the hall," they say at the same time.

"We should leave," Kade says.

Louis shakes his head, rolling over and pressing Kade to the bed. "How about you fuck me instead?"

"Lou, Harry's - "

"Enjoying himself. I think we should do the same."

"Babe - "

"You don't think he's thinking about you fucking him in there?" Louis asks, leaning in to whisper directly into his ear. "Thinking about your lips wrapped around him?"

Kade shakes his head. "No fucking. Just blow me," he concedes. "And quick."

Louis smirks and kisses his way down to Kade's happy trail. "It will take however long it takes." He pulls Kade's boxers down to release his hardening cock.

 

\---

 

Harry can hear his alphas waking up, can feel the way their cocks are perking up in interest at the sound of him in here. A part of him wishes he could just go out there and let them take care of him. He wonders what Will would've done if he'd let him.

He's turned on the shower before he feels Lou and Kade touching each other. He's barely got any warning before he feels Louis's tongue teasing Kade's cock.

 

\---

 

Will cleans himself up and determinedly ignores the sounds he can hear escaping their room. He decides to start breakfast, moving as far away from their room as he can. He'll have to get dressed later. There's no way he can go back into that room right now and make it to practice on time.

 

\---

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Kade moans, coming down Louis's throat.

Louis hears Harry's cries from the bathroom and it only takes a few quick strokes before he's coming, too. He takes a moment to catch his breath before moving up to press his lips to Kade's. "Love you."

"Love you more."

Louis shakes his head. "Not possible."

They lazily smile at each other until their omega returns, freshly showered in nothing but a towel.

Harry blushes. "My clothes are all down the hall," he explains.

The alphas quickly cover themselves and go to fetch Harry some clothes. Louis presses a quick kiss to his lips before directing him down the stairs where Will had already started breakfast.

Harry savors the salty taste on Louis's lips as he heads downstairs.

Will greets him with a kiss that starts out innocent, but takes a turn when Will tastes his brothers on their omega's lips.

Harry's arms are around his neck and Will's tongue is in his mouth when Lou and Kade appear a few minutes later.

Kade clears his throat, suddenly very aware of the fact that their omega still isn't comfortable enough to kiss him, but is now snogging his brothers without hesitancy.

Louis notices his younger brother's jealousy rearing its head and pulls him into a quick kiss. "He wants you, too," he murmurs. "Don't even think that. You've got time with him later, yeah? Kiss him then. He'll want you to."

Kade nods, swallowing his jealousy and turning to grab a plate. He smiles and presses a kiss to Harry's hot cheek as he passes him to scoop eggs onto his plate. "G'morning, my love," he murmurs.

"G'morning, darling," he replies. "Hope you slept well."

Kade smirks. "A tad too far away from you, to be completely honest." He glances over at Will. "And much too far away from you."

Will grins, pulling Kade into a kiss. "Sacrifices to be made as we become a foursome."

Kade pushes Will away so he can finish fixing his plate. "How did you sleep, love?"

Harry shrugs. "I barely remember Will carrying me to bed. Just woke up in the middle of the - " He turns to Will. "What did you call it this morning?"

"The alpha pile," Will replies with a chuckle.

Harry nods. "Yep, that."

Louis laughs. "Adequate description, I suppose."

"William, you better head up and get dressed," Kade reminds him with a glance at the clock.

Will nods and leaves the room.

Harry takes a seat next to Kade at the counter. "What time are you planning to leave work?" He asks.

Kade swallows the bite in his mouth. "Come get you about noon? And we can go have lunch before we do some shopping?"

Harry nods.

"Make sure you remind Will," Louis says.

"I'll text him later when we leave for lunch. He may beat me home," Kade replies. "They don't practice as long on Mondays after they've won the weekend before."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!! :)
> 
> Thank you all for all the comments and kudos :) Welcome to all new subscribers :) I will hopefully update again next Friday :)


	28. Chapter 28

"What've you been up to?" Kade asks, pulling his omega into a hug. "Baking?"

"Snickerdoodle cookies," Harry replies, pressing a kiss to Kade's cheek. "I've got to finish up bagging the frozen half of the batch and change. I didn't expect you so soon."

Kade grins. "I was anxious to see you."

Harry blushes, glancing down at his shirt that's got several smears of flour across it. "I'll have to change, too."

"I'll go find you something," Kade volunteers. "I've got to get changed, too. I thought we'd just grab lunch at the diner down the road? And then I've got a couple places we can go shopping."

"Okay," Harry easily agrees. "I'll be up in a few?"

Kade nods, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead. He doesn't say anything, but he can't help noticing that this is Harry in his element. He smells happy and content and the scent of cinnamon perfectly aligns with his natural scent.

 

\---

 

"What are you doing here?" Louis asks, pausing long enough to press a kiss to Will's lips. "I have class in twenty minutes."

Will shrugs. "Trying to give little brother and our omega some space," he admits. "I thought I'd make sure they were gone before I headed home."

"That's sweet of you," Louis says, slightly sarcastic. "And you had no where else to go?"

"You didn't want to see me?" Will bats his eyelashes. "I just - "

A knock at Louis's office door stops him.

"Come in," Louis raises his voice.

The freshman is slightly flustered to find someone other than his professor in the room. "I - uh, I was just wondering if I could - if I could, um, schedule some time to go over my one-act this week?"

Louis smiles. "I'm impressed. Those aren't due for weeks, Richard."

Richard blushes, slightly. "I'm just - um, trying to get a jumpstart on it." He glances nervously at Will.

"Please, ignore my brother. He's doing a random drop-by. I have time today after our class. Or I have Wednesday afternoon. If mornings are better, I can come in early. When is best for you?"

Richard hastily pulls his phone out. "Um, I have another class today, but I could do Wednesday afternoon?"

Louis nods, making a note on his calendar. "One o'clock?"

 

\---

 

Kade slips his fingers through Harry's, enjoying the appearance of his happy, calm omega wrapped in his scent. He'd laid out a soft pair of pants and a nice jumper of his; it was a perfect comfy outfit for an afternoon of shopping. Harry had worked a little bit of product into his hair, making his curls achieve that 'I woke up like this' vibe.

Kade was tempted to just wrap him up and take him back upstairs for a  good long cuddle.

Harry's fingers slip away from his. "Oh, hold on, I want to triple-check that I've got the stove and oven off."

Kade resists the urge to chuckle as his omega jogs back towards the kitchen.

He returns a moment later, smiling. "Everything's off. I'm ready."

"Great." He slides their fingers back together. "You hungry?"

Harry nods with a small smile and Kade leads him out to the car. "How was work?" Harry asks.

"Fine," Kade replies. "We've got a few cases going to court this week, but nothing too strenuous." He opens the passenger door for Harry to climb in before circling around to the driver's side. "How are you feeling about your interview coming up?"

"A little nervous," Harry confesses. "I mean, Louis said I pretty much had it, but I don't really have any experience, so I'm a bit nervous."

Kade nods, pulling out of the driveway. "Nothing wrong with that. I'm sure they'll love you, though. And it'll be a good first job," Kade assures him. "Louis'll be nearby if you need anything and you'll get to meet new people. Maybe make some new friends."

"Would you guys really be okay with me starting school again in the fall?"

"Yeah, of course. If that's what you decide you want to do." Kade studies Harry out of the corner of his eye. "What would you want to study?"

Harry blushes, slightly. "I'm not sure, but I always have leaned towards the arts end of things. It's not very practical - "

"It doesn't need to be practical, baby," Kade tells him. "I'd rather you be happy. Especially since the three of us are in a good position to take care of you."

"A friend of mine and I used to take turns modeling while the other played photographer," Harry confesses. "I always had fun doing that. We didn't know all of the professional stuff, but we had fun and I did do some editing on the pictures later."

"The school has a pretty good art program," Kade informs him. "Louis could introduce you to a few people. I think they are usually looking for models for their drawing classes, too, if that interests you."

Harry's eyebrows raise. "You'd let me model?"

Kade chuckles. "As long as you are safe and happy."

"I'm not sure if I'd want to."

"You can think about it," the alpha replies. "Will would probably stand in with you if they needed an alpha/omega pair. He's done a little modeling on the side."

"Modeling? Will?"

"Surely that's not so surprising with all the muscles and the good looks and the athletic skill. He's done shoots for Nike and some magazine and I don't really remember them all. He's only modeled a few times over the last couple years. He's joked that he'll be a model when he quits footie, but, I don't know, I think he could probably do it."

"I'm sure he could," Harry quietly agrees.

Kade turns into the diner's parking lot. "Looks like we're hitting the lunch crowd," he comments. The parking lot is full and it looks busy inside.

"I don't mind waiting," Harry says.

"Burgers here are worth waiting for," Kade easily agrees, parking the car. "I'm in no rush. We've got the time." He turns off the car and comes around to open Harry's door for him.

"I might've taste-tested a few snickerdoodles, so I'm not terribly hungry."

Kade smiles. "A few?"

Harry chuckles. "Yes, just a few."

The alpha wraps his arm around Harry, leading him inside. A passing waitress assures them that a few tables should be opening up in about ten minutes.

"What shall we do for ten minutes?" Kade asks, fingers playing with the hem of Harry's shirt.

Harry blushes as Kade turns to place both hands on his omega's hips, pulling him close. "How is all the kitchen business going? Get your list done?"

Harry nods. "Yeah, it was pretty easy. You're very organized." He feels a tug in his stomach that wants to kiss Kade, but his brain is stopping him. He doesn't want their first kiss to be so public; he wants it to be theirs - just his and Kade's. Maybe that makes him a romantic, but it's what Harry wants, even with the pre-bond messing with his senses.

"Will teases me about being so organized, but him and Lou wouldn't survive without my notebooks. We'd be eating ramen five nights a week with them in charge."

The omega laughs. "I'm sure they appreciate your efforts."

"They'd never admit it."

"Is that more of a brotherly affection or a lover's affection?" Harry chuckles.

Kade squints. "Me being the youngest, I'm inclined to say it's a bit of both."

"I'm the youngest now," Harry points out.

The alpha hums. "I suppose that's true, but I doubt they'll tease you nearly as much as they always have me."

"Brothers before lovers?"

Kade laughs. "Maybe when it comes to teasing."

Harry's quiet for a moment. "How - How did you three get together? I mean, decide to be _together_ together?"

"We were always close," Kade replies. "But then after we all presented as alphas, things were a bit - strained? We all kind of thought we'd be alphas, but then once we were faced with the reality of _being_ alphas. It took us a bit to regain our footing with each other. It was confusing. I don't think we would've made a move if Will hadn't decided to take out some beta that he had class with."

Harry's eyebrows rise in anticipation.

"Lou and I - we kind of freaked out," the alpha confesses. "Ended up tearing into him when he got back home - _smelling_ like he'd spent the evening snogging somebody else. We went from screaming and yelling and beating the shit out of him to crying and kissing. I'm still not entirely sure how we got from point A to point B."

Harry chuckles. "And that was that?"

Kade shakes his head. "Oh, no. No, no. It was far more complicated. We  decided to try things out that day, but we didn't really commit to each other for another few months. And even then - " Kade grimaces. "We thought we needed an omega. Decided we could all date whomever we chose - as long as they were omega - and none of us could be jealous about it. Problem was, all of us spent the entire time pissed at each other because we _were_ jealous and were only going through the motions. None of the omegas we were dating had a _chance_ with us. Lou broke down one night and asked both of us if we really didn't think we could be happy on our own. Will agreed, so did I, of course. Since then, it's just been the three of us." Kade grins. "Until you stumbled into us."

Harry smiles, but wants more information. "If you were so jealous about each other dating other people, how did you handle each other helping anyone through their heats?"

Kade bites the inside of his cheek. "We got to a point in our relationship where we trusted each other."

Harry frowns. "I don't see how - "

"Baby, it was just helping out some friends. There was never any attachment beyond friendship on either side. They knew that we were committed to each other and - well, I know you view your heat as something special to only be shared with someone you really care about, but not everyone thinks that way." Kade keeps his hands on Harry's hips, not allowing him to move away at all. "I have no intention of ever sharing a heat with anyone other than you ever again," he tells him. "Neither do Lou and Will."

"I know I shouldn't be angry about it - I don't even know if it's anger, really. I just - it bothers me."

Kade sighs. "We can't change our past."

"I know that, I just - " He stares at Kade's chest. "I get that there's a huge age gap, but I just - I didn't think my alphas would - well, that they wouldn't have any firsts for me, I guess."

Kade is stunned to silence for a moment at his omega's words. "Baby, you don't have to be first to be the one that _matters_. The _only_ one that matters. We've never - I think we told you before that we'd never shared an omega's heat together. That will be a first. And we've never _cared_ about any of them - especially in comparison to how we feel about you. You're the one we're going to spend our lives with - the one we're committing to - the only omega I've ever thought about while knotting my brother's ass. You're the only one I want."

Harry's cheeks are flushed by the end of this speech and a bit flustered when they're suddenly informed there is a table ready for them. Kade winds their fingers together, leading Harry behind the hostess.

"Thank you," Kade politely tells the hostess as he gestures for Harry to slide into one side of the booth. He surprises him a moment later when he chooses to slide into the same side of the booth with Harry. His hand settles on Harry's thigh as he flips his menu open with his free hand. "What sounds good, baby?" he asks, choosing to dismiss their previous topic in an attempt to ease Harry's discomfort.

Harry's mind is still lingering over Kade's heartfelt assurances and absentmindedly flips through the few pages of menu.

"Their burgers are delicious. Will says their salads are good as well. Louis usually orders something with chicken and has never complained," Kade tells him.

Harry nods, studying the burger choices. "What are you getting?"

 

\----

 

"Aw, you brought lunch?" Louis asks, closing the office door behind him.

Will grins. "I went to that sub shop you like down the road."

"Are you worried about something?"

"No, why would you say that?" Will asks, taking a bite of his salad.

"You're randomly hanging out in my office. That usually indicates a problem."

Will rolls his eyes. "I wanted to spend time with my brother. Is that so wrong?"

Louis quirks an eyebrow at him.

"And I was trying to leave the house empty in case Kade and Harry…"

Louis chuckles. "Optimistic, are you?"

"He's definitely getting a kiss out of our boy today," the older alpha insists. "Who's to say that won't lead to more?"

"Wish we could sense him like Haz can sense us."

"Give us a better idea of how things are going."

Louis nods. "Kade isn't one to get jealous - "

Will coughs. "Excuse me? He punched me across the jaw for going on a date with a beta back in the day. Do you not remember that?"

Louis smirks. "I believe that was me. Kade didn't want to mess up your gorgeous face."

"I don't think he's _jealous_ as much as he's just - anxious. I mean, Harry's pretty comfortable with physical affection with us already and he hasn't even kissed K yet."

 

\---

 

"Twirl," Kade insists, gesturing his finger in a circle. "Let me get the whole effect."

Harry chuckles and does as asked, adding a little shake of his hips as he goes. He feels the way Kade's dick twitches in response and can't keep a satisfied grin from his face as he returns to facing his alpha. "How do I look?" he asks again.

Kade nods. "Gorgeous, as always. We should get you some shoes, too. Dressier shoes."

Harry bites back his protest, hearing Louis's voice in his head, telling him to let the alpha spoil him. "Is that a yes?"

"We should grab a few more of those shirts," Kade confirms. "Did you need anything else?"

Harry shrugs. "I don't think so."

"Okay, go change and we'll go see if they have any shoes you like."

They don't have any shoes that Harry wants, but the next store has gold boots that Harry's almost embarrassed to ask for. Kade is watching him closely, though. He asks for the boots in Harry's size before Harry says a word. They get another pair of black boots and Kade gets a pair of Keds before they leave.

"Does it bother you that we haven't kissed?" Harry asks on their way home. He's staring out the window, surprised he'd been able to ask the question.

"I'm not going to rush you, baby," Kade replies. "It'll happen when it happens."

"What if I want it to happen when we get home?"

Kade's heart skips a beat. "Um, well, then I guess we could make that happen."

"You think Lou and Will will be home?"

"Lou texted earlier telling me that Will was hanging out at work with him for a bit."

 

\---

 

"Can I come watch you teach?" Will asks.

Louis laughs. " _No_."

Will pouts. "Why not? You let Harry."

"Harry is not as distracting as _you_."

"Oh, yeah?" He leans in to press a kiss to his lover's exposed collarbones.

Louis pushes him away. "We can't. Kade and Haz are out, remember?"

Will sighs. "Right. Why can't I come watch you teach?"

"You're distracting to the students. Some of them know you from footie and some of them just see a hot piece of alpha ass. Either way - distracting."

"How long is this class?"

"Fifty minutes," Louis replies. "And then we can go home. K and Haz should be done with their little date by then."

 

\---

 

Kade doesn't wait. As soon as he's parked the car and turned it off, he unbuckles his seatbelt and pulls Harry into a kiss.

Harry melts against him, straining against his own seatbelt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wait can be blamed on drama distracting me and then frustrating me and then giving me writer's block. SO, sorry about the wait, but I hope you all are still enjoying the story :)


	29. Chapter 29

Kade pulls away from his omega just long enough to get out of the car and inside to the kitchen. Then he's pressing Harry up against the counter, lifting him up onto the counter, enjoying the way he's got to rise up to reach him now.

Harry's whole body feels like it's on fire from Kade's mouth against his. It feels so much more intense than it did with Louis or Will. There's something causing sparks against his skin and he can't catch his breath and he doesn't realize why until Kade pulls away, cursing.

"Baby - baby, you're going into heat," he mutters, urgently. "Fuck, baby. It's coming on fast, I can smell it."

Harry freezes, taking stock of his feelings. Yeah, that's definitely the beginning stages of heat. He pulls Kade back in for another kiss, it's the only thing he can focus on - Kade's lips against his. Kade acquiesces for a moment, but pulls away a moment later.

"Are you okay?"

Harry's eyes blink back tears as he shakes his head.

Kade sighs. "We're gonna take care of you," he promises. "I'm gonna take care of you."

"I'm scared," Harry admits in a small voice. The heat hasn't taken away his fears yet. He knows it will. Soon enough, he'll be happy - desperate, even - for his alphas to fuck him and kiss him and knot him and - everything. But right now, he's freaking out.

"It'll be fine," Kade promises. "Let's just go ahead and go upstairs, okay? Get you comfortable."

Harry nods, sliding off of the kitchen counter.

Kade grabs a Gatorade from the fridge. "Drink this. I've already got more upstairs. It won't be cold - "

"You already have more upstairs?"

Kade nods. "I wanted to be prepared - just in case."

Harry wants to cry. He's being so great about this. "Okay." He takes the Gatorade and sips on it, slowly.

"You've got to drink it faster than that, baby," Kade orders, hand coming to settle on his waist, leading him upstairs. "You've gotta get the electrolytes into your system fast."

Harry takes a bigger gulp, cringing slightly at the cold liquid sliding down his throat.

"I'm sorry, baby, I know you didn't want it to go like this."

Harry freezes. "Wait, I've still got - a couple hours, yeah? We could still - " He pauses again, turning to Kade. "Can we just - before I go into heat?"

"Baby, I don't think it'll work like that," Kade apologizes. "If we - I think it'd just kick your heat into gear faster."

"But I'd be able to remember - "

"There's no guarantee you would, baby."

Harry growls in frustration, stalking away to the stairs and up to their room. He strips his clothes off when he gets there, already getting uncomfortably warm.

"Still not willing to fuck me?" he asks when Kade enters.

Kade sighs. "Baby, wanting to fuck you is not the issue at all. I'd be perfectly happy to, but I think it's just your heat talking."

Harry shakes his head. "I still feel like myself. I want to have some control over what's happening. And right now I do. I'm still in control."

Kade crawls half onto the bed to lean in and kiss Harry. "What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me."

The alpha sighs, moving up to kneel at Harry's side, fingers circling patterns into the skin of Harry's stomach. "You can't get mad later - if you lose control. I'm not - I'm not going to rush this, baby. But I'm going to knot you - are you going to be okay with that? Because the scent of your heat is driving me crazy and there's no way I can resist."

Harry nods, frantically. "Please. Kade, please."

Kade leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Harry's lips - a promise. "God, you smell incredible." He kisses his omega again, tongue licking its way into Harry's mouth. He can _taste_ his heat's approach. It's surrounding them in a way that Kade had begged and pleaded nature to keep from happening this soon.

" _Kade_." His name is a sigh breathed from Harry's lips as soon as their lips part.

Kade drags his fingers up to Harry's chest, thumb and forefinger idly rolling a nipple to see the omega's reaction.

Harry's hands are clinging to the bed beneath him, uncertainty keeping him from reaching for Kade's body.

"Touch me, baby," Kade quietly orders.

 

\---

 

"We should stop for dinner," Louis suggests. "You think Harry had something planned? Shopping kind of takes it out of you, right? We should just bring dinner home for them."

Will shrugs. "Yeah, just text both of them and see if they've already got something made."

Louis nods, tapping out a message on his phone.

 

\---

 

"K-Kade, f-fuck," Harry stutters as Kade's tongue curls around the head of his cock. He can feel the slick between his legs. His body feels tighter and hotter by the minute. Kade was right; they're just making his heat come on faster.

Kade's thumb caresses the inside of Harry's thigh for a few more moments before moving down to slide his middle finger between his wet cheeks. He relaxes his throat and takes Harry all the way down to distract him. He's not sure how far into heat he is at this point - Kade's been avoiding breathing anymore than necessary. The scent of his omega's heat will drive him to thrust into Harry before he's ready - before the painless euphoria of heat would cloud his judgment and his senses. His cock is straining against his pants already. The taste of Harry is better than he could've imagined.

Harry's fingers are clinging to Kade's short hair. He's never felt anything so good. Kade adds a second finger, gently thrusting them in and out as he searches for his omega's prostate. It takes a few moments, but when Harry's entire body jolts in response to Kade's touch, he considers it worth it.

 

\---

 

Louis frowns down at his phone. "Neither of them are responding."

"That's not like them. Kade only turns his phone off when he's in court."

"Let's just go home. I don't - I'm a bit worried."

Will nods, turning back towards home. "I'm sure there's a good explanation, but I don't like that neither of them are replying."

 

\---

 

"Please, please, please," Harry begs. "Want you. _Kade_."

Kade can't imagine refusing his omega anything requested in that voice. His clothes had disappeared a few minutes before and he knew Harry was starting to get lost in his heat, because he hadn't even faltered when Kade was bare before him. "Hold on, baby," Kade murmurs, pressing kisses to Harry's neck. His fingers slip out of Harry with a wet noise and then he prods Harry to roll over.

Harry shakes his head. "Wanna see you," he insists, pulling his legs up to his chest.

"Baby, I don't know how long the knot'll last," Kade says. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Harry just shakes his head. "Like this, _please_."

Kade considers him for a moment. "Fine. It might hurt a little - it being - "

"My first time. I know, _c'mon_."

Kade bites his lip, trying to keep himself from thrusting into his virgin omega too fast. He lines up and starts to slowly push in.

Harry groans, torn between ' _holy shit that's huge'_ and ' _fuck that feels amazing'_.

Kade's worried he's going to leaves his fingerprints in the back of Harry's thigh where he's clinging to his omega in an effort to stay in control. "B-baby, tell me if it's - if it's too much, baby."

The omega doesn't hear him, too lost to the fight between his body and his mind. His heat's coming on fast. If there wasn't already an alpha cock in his ass, he knows he'd be incoherent. He's not really coherent now. He hears his alpha's words of assurance, but he can't respond other than to spread his legs wider, wrapping them around Kade's waist and pulling him in fast.

Kade loses what little breath he had when Harry forces him to slide in so fast. He hasn't spoken, and Kade suspects he's fighting his heat. "Baby, just let it go. It's okay. Don't fight it, darling."

Harry takes a shaky breath and nods.

Kade presses a kiss to his chest. "I'm gonna take care of you. It'll be okay. Gonna make you feel good."

A single tear escapes Harry's left eye and then he blinks and the heat is on them. Harry starts mumbling and pleading and squirming under Kade. The alpha tries to shake off the way his body is reacting to Harry's heat, but it's impossible. He's surrounded by the feel of his bare skin and his scent and the way his cock is snuggled tightly in his ass. He can feel the way Harry's producing more slick, preparing his body for a rough fucking.

Kade blinks away the last wishes of their first time not being like this and then he's pounding into Harry, biting marks across his chest, fingers about to rip holes in their mattress.

 

\---

 

"The cars are all here," Will comments as he parks in the garage.

Louis hums. "Maybe they're just _distracted_."

Will chuckles. "They hadn't even kissed this morning, you really think - ?"

"Maybe Kade's got game." Louis grins.

 

\---

 

" _Yes, yes, yes, yes,_ " Harry chants. His alpha is fucking him so hard that the headboard is bouncing into the wall. _Thump, thump, thump, thump._ He can feel the swell of his alpha's knot starting at the base of his cock.

"Mine," Kade growls. "Mine."

"Yours," Harry agrees. He already came once, but his cock is remaining steadfastly hard, waiting for the knot his alpha has promised. He can think of nothing but the knot he's about to ( _finally_ ) receive and the fact that there are two alphas missing. "Will - where - "

Kade thrusts into him until his knot prevents him from pulling all the way out. He wraps his hand around his omega's cock - still surprised at the size, so much bigger than he'd expected of an omega - and pulls him towards orgasm with him. His knot locks into place and Harry's coming, shooting across Kade's hand and stomach.

Kade collapses on top of him for a few moments, catching his breath. Harry's ass clenches around his knot and he whites out for a second. Harry's squirming underneath him when he's aware enough to pay attention. He winces as Harry pulls at the knot locking them together. "Baby, don't," he hisses. "Hold on." He carefully adjusts them. "Roll over, okay? It'll be more comfortable with you on top."

Harry's half-asleep, but nods, acquiescing to Kade's plan a moment later. They both hiss in pain, but they're settled a moment later, Harry against Kade's chest.

Kade presses a kiss to his forehead. He can smell his brothers downstairs. They'll be coming upstairs in a hurry. He's sure Harry's scent is spread through the house by now. "Lou and Will are coming, darling," he quietly assures his omega.  Harry's hot against him, dozing. He's muttering in his sleep, but Kade doesn't seem to be able to catch any of the words outside of his and his brothers' names here and there. His cock is still half-hard; it'll remain like this until his heat is over.

"Why didn't you call?" Louis hisses as he and Will enter the bedroom. They're both already kicking off their shoes.

Kade waves his hand in a vague answer.

"He's already out of it," Will mutters. "Do we have everything we need up here?"

Louis walks over to the bedside table, double-checking Kade's previous preparations. "Yeah, K's ever so prepared."

Will nods. "Good." He pulls out his phone. "I'm calling in to practice and I'll give Zayn a call for Kade - I doubt he thought of anything before - "

"Right. Yeah," Louis agrees. He's stripping his clothes off and dialing Nancy at the same time. "I've just got to tell Nancy I'm out for his heat."

"God, he looks so good," Will murmurs, studying the curve of Harry's spine. He slowly pulls his bottom lip through his teeth. "Fuck, he looks so - sorry, yes, hi." He abruptly cuts off as his manager answers the phone. "My omega's just gone into heat. I'll be gone for a few days… No, I'm not sure… I'll be back as soon as I can… Yep… "

Louis's completing a similar call, one-handedly stripping his clothes off.

Harry whines, lightly thrusting against Kade, assuring himself of the knot filling him up.

Louis loses his voice for a second and, luckily, Nancy just chuckles and hangs up. Louis finishes undressing and climbs into bed, pressing a kiss to Harry's shoulder and then Kade's. He takes a deep breath, biting his lip as the full power of Harry's heat washes over him.

Will finishes his quick call to Zayn and then he's stripping and leaning in to bask in Harry's scent for a moment before wrapping his arms around Louis and settling in. It's going to be a long few days, they should rest while they can.

 

\---

 

Rest doesn't last long. Harry can sense his other alphas nearby and how they haven't touched him yet - haven't knotted him. Kade's barely slipping out of him before Harry's presenting his slick hole to Lou and Will.

Louis's quicker on the pick-up and slides into Harry in seconds, moaning as his omega starts thrusting against him, pleading for _more more more_.

Kade can only stare for a time, amazed to watch Harry's hole clench around Louis as Kade's cum slips out of his ass each time Louis pulls out far enough.

"Want us to breed you, don't you," Louis mutters. "Cum in your ass and then just keep pushing it back in until we knot you again."

A pleading noise escapes Harry's throat at Louis's words as he frantically nods his head.

"Love feeling Kade's cum slicking the way for my cock, don't you?"

Will's biting marks into Harry's shoulder, fucking into his own hand as he watches. He's strangely silent, only an occasional gasp escaping his lips. He's consumed by the scent of his omega's heat and the feel of his flushed skin against his lips and tongue. He didn't know it could be like this - so all-consuming.

"Yeah, we're gonna fill you up with babies, Hazza. Breed you like you were born to be." Louis's filthy words are everything Harry needs in this moment. Some deeper part of his brain knows that Louis doesn't _really_ mean any of it - babies aren't on the table yet and they respect him - respect all omegas as more than just breeders. "Just made to be fucked by me, weren't you? Fit around my cock so nicely."

A small whine escapes Will's throat.

"Gonna take Will next, aren't you?" Louis continues. "Could let him fuck your mouth - then we'd be fucking you at both ends. Would you like that, Curly?"

Harry whines, nodding and trying to turn to reach for Will. "Please."

Will could never deny his omega. Harry has no finesse - he's never done this before and his brain is addled by his heat. But Will doesn't need much and the sight of his omega's mouth on him along with the feel of his velvety soft tongue lapping at him is more than enough.

"Tastes good, doesn't he?" Louis continues to tease their omega. "Bet you'd love to let him cum all over your face, huh? See what it tastes like? Let him mark you as his own?"

Harry's fingers just barely reach around Will's cock. He can barely fit the head into his mouth in his inexperience. He's mostly just lapping at it, moaning at the taste of the precum that's spurting out. He drags his tongue from root to tip, groaning as Louis drills into him from behind. He wants his alpha to cum on his face, though. He wants it almost as much as he wants his alpha's knot. He looks up at his alpha and that's it. Harry moves back a bit and closes his eyes as Will shoots cum across his face.

Louis's knot arrives a moment later, slowly pushing into Harry. Harry's eyes are watering - too much pleasure to contain the tears. He's rocking back against Louis as his knot slide into place. Louis reaches around to take care of him, but then Kade is moving him so that he can take Harry into his mouth again. He sucks him off until Harry's a shaking mess - crying and pleading for more. Louis bites back a groan as Harry cums, his walls clenching around Louis's knot.

Kade helps them adjust so that they're laying on their sides, easier for Harry to sleep in this position. He's a groggy mess and isn't much help in the moving around. Will moves in to let Harry curl into his chest.

Kade reaches for the pack of wet wipes they keep in the bedside table, passing one over to Will with a pointed look at Harry's face.

Will cleans his face off and tosses the wipe off the edge of the bed, vaguely in the direction of the trash can. Kade grabs a Gatorade, taking a long gulp before passing it to his brothers. They prod Harry awake long enough to get him to finish off the bottle.

Louis's just as out of it as Harry. Kade doesn't blame him, he'd felt pretty well on fucking cloud 9 when he'd knotted Harry, too. The world had ceased to exist beyond his cock in Harry's ass.

Will's hard again - his body is struggling with the need to knot his omega. He thrusts lightly up against Harry's leg, trying to ease the pressure in his cock.

"Let me suck you off," Kade whispers, concern for his lover outweighing his desire to catch a few minutes of sleep.

Will winces. "I can wait. It's fine."

"You'll be hard again as soon as he's ready for you. No need to deprive yourself of a freely offered blowjob." Kade's surprised at how coherent he's feeling at the moment. Must be something to do with sharing the knotting with two other alphas.

Will rolls to his back, careful not to bother Harry.

Kade's skilled mouth only takes a few minutes to get Will spurting down his throat. He looks much more relaxed afterwards.

"Sleep," Will quietly orders him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! Another update already! I was really going to leave the previous chapter on a cliffhanger of Harry going into heat, but decided to leave it off with the whole 'awwww, they finally kissed' instead. :)  
> Next chapter will continue Haz's heat, so expect more smut.
> 
> OH and this is totally unedited, so if you see any major errors, please (politely) let me know and I will fix them. I'm just really excited to get this part posted, so I'm going ahead and posting :)
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY/HAPPY GALENTINE'S DAY y'all :)


	30. Chapter 30

Louis's knot lasts longer than Kade's had, but Harry's begging for Will before Louis can even slide out of him. He settles slightly when Will pushes two fingers in next to Louis's cock. Kade kisses their omega, running his fingers through his hair, and reassuring him as he grinds back against Louis's cock and Will's fingers.

The alphas all seem to realize that Harry's going to insist on taking more than one of them before his heat is over. He's already begging for it and its only been a few hours.

When Will knots him, they notice the way his stomach bulges out - both from the knot and the sheer amount of cum they've pumped into him. All three keep petting his tummy, fascinated.

He stays awake for most of Will's knot, bleary and confused and ridiculously turned on. All three alphas take turns making him cum - with their fingers, their mouths. Louis takes a turn and thrusts up against him, making them both cum and Harry cries - happy, blissed out tears.

Will slips out of him and Louis leans down to lick up the slick-cum mess that is running down Harry's thighs. Harry screams; his whole body shuddering.

Words seem to be few and far between. They all seem to be operating on touch and eye contact alone. They make it to the next day before Harry's crying, pleading for Kade and Will to knot him together. Kade's cock is definitely interested, but he's still got enough sensibilities to realize the dangers involved. He lets Will slide in first, watches the way Harry rides his cock for a few moments before turning to look for Kade.

The youngest alpha works his fingers in next to Will's cock, amazed at the way Harry's body adjusts to fit them. Harry's begging for it. Will's kissing him, but it's sloppy and uncoordinated as Harry pleads and cries for Kade - wants - _needs_ both of them. _Why won't they give him what he wants?_

Kade thrusts in next to Will - it's a tight fit and Kade about pops his knot at that feeling alone. Harry gets really quiet, eyes closed. Will asks if he's okay multiple times and Kade's about to pull out when Harry mutters 'perfect' and starts wiggling his hips. Kade's fingers dig into his shoulder in his effort to keep control.

Both alphas are terrified of hurting Harry - it's the only emotion that seems to register beyond their arousal and need to _claim - impregnate - mark._

Louis had knotted Harry shortly before this show of need, so he's passed out a few feet away. Kade's pretty sure he'll get his turn, considering Harry's probably not even halfway through his heat yet.

Time crawls and then speeds up and then crawls again. Harry takes two of them over and over for hours. He finally falls asleep and stays asleep as they pull out of him. They want him to eat, but he needs the rest. The alphas curl around him and follow him into dreamland.

Harry makes it a few hours before he wakes again, climbing onto Louis and riding his cock. Louis wakes with a moan. His omega's scent surrounds him. He flips them in one sure movement and then he's leaving marks all over Harry's chest as he thrusts into him. Harry trembles under him, desperate little noises escaping his throat.

He passes out as Louis's knot locks into place and Louis presses kisses to his sleeping face as he waits for his knot to go down.

"I think we're in the home stretch," Kade whispers. It's dark outside, but neither of them are sure what time it really is. "Maybe we should try to get him to eat next time he's awake."

"May be a few more hours," Louis whispers back. "He was riding me before I even woke up, so I'm not sure you'll be in the right mindset to insist he eat." Louis grins.

Kade chuckles, silently. "I'll try to keep my wits about me."

Louis leans over to kiss him, softly. "I love you."

"Love you always."

"Go to sleep," Will mutters. "He'll be up again soon, I'm sure."

Kade and Louis share another sweet kiss before Louis slips out of Harry and curls up between his little brother and his sweet omega.

Hours pass. Harry takes Will and then Kade and Louis together and eats somewhere in there.

It's evening again by the time the omega opens his eyes and doesn't feel the immediate need to be fucked.

"Baby?" Will reaches for him, brushing a loose curl out of his eyes. "Okay?"

Harry's mouth is dry and his stomach feels grumbly. "Is there still Gatorade?" he asks.

Will nods, smiling slightly. He climbs out of the big bed and grabs a Gatorade, applesauce in a pouch, and some crackers. Harry sits up and squirms slightly. He can feel the triplets' cum leaking out of his ass with every move he makes. He can still feel the quiet stirrings of his fading heat, though. He still wants to be fucked, but he wants food and drink more for the moment.

Will sits next to him against the headboard. He cracks the Gatorade open and takes a sip before passing it to Harry. "Feeling better?"

Harry hums around the bottle. He swallows before replying. "Think I still need another knot - " He pauses to glance at the two sleeping alphas. "Or maybe three."

Will checks Harry's forehead and nods. "Still running a bit warm."

Harry sucks down the applesauce and then a few crackers. His heat's complete and utter confidence is starting to flee. He squirms, glancing at Will's cock.

"You ready for another knot, baby?" Will asks, catching his look.

Harry blushes and nods.

Will tosses the remnants of their snack out of the way before catching Harry's lips in a searing kiss. It gives Harry's heat the reins and he moans a few minutes later as Will's knot fills him. He doesn't fall asleep, though. He's intensely aware of the alpha's knot and he's loving every moment of it. He doesn't even realize he's speaking until Will chuckles and replies.

"Love giving you my knot, baby."

"Never want to go through heat alone again," Harry mutters.

Will kisses him. "Never going to let you."

"I wanna bond," Harry tells him.

Will grins. "That's your orgasms talking."

Harry shakes his head, eyes falling shut. "Soulmates. Wanna bond."

Will  watches him fall asleep before replying. "Soon, little one. Soon."

 

\---

 

When Harry wakes next, his heat is over. He can feel it in the way his whole body is achy and tired despite having just slept for hours. His alphas are surrounding him. Will's arms are around him; Louis's hand is on his hip; Kade's fingers are threaded between his.

And Harry feels absolutely disgusting. There's a filthy sheen of sweat and cum covering what feels like every inch of his body. He ponders how much effort it will take to escape his alphas' hold and go take a shower.

"Babe?" Kade asks, blinking away the last remnants of sleep. He pauses, takes a deep breath. "How are you feeling?"

"Gross," Harry immediately responds.

Kade hesitates, barely.

"Want a shower," Harry clarifies.

Kade nods and rolls out of bed before turning to help Harry up.

The omega appreciates the help when the room spins for a moment upon standing.

"Whoa, baby," Kade says, gripping his arm more firmly.

"Sorry, bit too long laying down."

Kade just smiles, leading him towards the bathroom. Louis wakes a moment later and follows.

"G'morning," he croaks.

"Morning, love," Kade greets him. He turns on the shower and joins Harry by the sink to brush their teeth.

Louis slips up behind Kade, pressing a kiss to his neck. "Didn't think I could love you more," he whispers. "Then I got to see you taking care of our omega in heat."

Kade smiles softly. "Back at you, babe."

Harry watches them out of the corner of his eye. They're sweet together and he loves getting to see them like this.

Louis turns to Harry without moving away from Kade. "How're you feeling, oh omega mine?"

Harry grins. "Icky."

Louis nods. "We can take care of that."

"Maybe we'll set you up with a bath after we all eat something," Kade adds. "Feeling achy?"

Harry nods.

Kade finishes brushing his teeth and moves so Louis can follow suit. He steps over to Harry, placing his hand against Harry's neck. "Okay with all of us showering with you?" he asks.

"Yeah, still feeling a little…"

"Needy?" Louis offers.

Harry nods. "Still want you all close by."

They get into the shower after Louis finishes his teeth. Will follows a few minutes later.

Louis takes his time cleaning every inch of his omega's skin. He loves the way their scent is covering their omega. Soap can't wash it away right now and it'll linger for days, deep in his skin and inside of him. Everyone will be able to tell that he's taken - it’s the most of their scent that he can carry before they actually bond.

Louis presses kisses down his spine and Harry sighs at the way it makes him feel wanted and treasured without any sexual intent behind it. He's sexed out at the moment. He can't imagine anything he wants less after days of knots. He vaguely recalls the feeling of taking two of them at once and his body winces at the thought outside of heat. He sees how big they are and he's worried about taking _one_ of them outside of heat - he can't imagine two. He can hardly believe his body did that at all - heat or not.

Will and Kade take turns cleaning each other off, exchanging kisses along the way. Their bodies are tired, too; not in the same way as their omega, but sexually exhausted. The triplets have never felt more in love or more connected before. They hadn't expected that sharing an omega's heat - _their_ omega's heat would have such an effect on them.

"Love you," Will murmurs. "You were amazing."

" _You_ were amazing," Kade argues. "Taking such good care of our Hazza."

Will hums. "Our Hazza."

Louis's biting back telling Harry how much he loves him. He doesn't want his omega to doubt his words and they're all still a bit high on the endorphins of his heat. "You did so good, baby," he says instead. "My beautiful boy."

Kade hustles them all out of the shower a few moments later. Harry blushes at the notion of going downstairs nude, so they all consent to pulling on sweatpants.

Halfway down the stairs, Harry's shivering in Will's arms. Louis runs back upstairs to grab him a jumper and a blanket.

"It's okay, baby," Will assures him, pressing kisses to his hair. "Just your body adjusting."

The omega presses into the alpha's warmth as he continues to shiver. Louis returns and helps him pull the jumper over his head and then wrap the fluffy blanket around his shoulders.

They help him up onto one of the stools in the kitchen as Kade starts shuffling around the kitchen for food.

"I missed my interview," Harry comments, sadly.

Louis presses a kiss to his forehead to resist the urge to kiss his omega's pout away. "We'll get it rescheduled, love."

Will moves to help Kade with breakfast. He fixes Harry a glass of water and a glass of orange juice; Louis gets the same. They all need a large meal to make up for the workout over the last few days.

"I'm sorry I made you guys miss work," Harry whispers and they all freeze, exchanging concerned glances.

"Baby, you need us and we're there," Will assures him. "Nowhere else we'd rather be. Rest of the world can wait."

Louis hugs his little omega close. "Absolutely. Nowhere we'd rather be."

Kade reaches across the counter to squeeze Harry's fingers. "We don't need you to apologize for things out of your control, darling. And there's nothing that can't wait a few days while we take care of you. _Nothing_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of writer's block with this one :( but I finally got through it and here it is :) 
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated. Thanks for reading :) Hope you enjoyed :)


	31. Chapter 31

"Babe, you and Harry's phones are dead," Louis informs his brother. "Me and Will's are plugged in upstairs under the bed, but we didn't think to grab yours before…"

Kade shrugs. "I think there's a charger in my office if you could plug both of us in?"

"We did call Zayn for you," Louis adds. "You were kind of out of it at the point."

Kade smiles, glancing over at Harry.

"Did you two make it through your little shopping date?" Will asks. He's standing diligently by the waffle maker while Kade fries eggs and bacon at the stove.

"Yeah, it didn't hit until we got back and - " Harry blushes.

"And we were snogging in the kitchen," Kade finishes, grinning at Harry.

"And it came on that fast?" Louis frowns.

"We might've, um, sped things up a bit," Kade confesses.

Louis quirks an eyebrow at his younger brother as Harry leans into his hold, soaking up the heat the alpha is giving off.

"I'm still cold," Harry mumbles.

Louis hushes him. "Your body's trying to adjust to normal temperatures again. Didn't this happen with your other heats?"

Harry shakes his head. "Not this extreme."

Louis checks Harry's forehead, but he isn't sure how warm he should be after his heat anyways. "We'll give the doctor a call after we get you warmed up in the bath. If it doesn't wear off by then."

"We'll have to call the doctor anyways," Kade adds. "Get you scheduled for a checkup after your sudden heat. I don't like that you had two so close together."

"Mmkay," Harry sighs.

 

\---

 

Harry clings to Louis all the way upstairs, so it's no surprise when he wants Louis in the bath with him.

"We'll get our room cleaned up," Kade assures them.

Kade strips the bed while Will grabs new sheets and blankets for the bed.

"I'm glad he's not pushing us away yet," Will whispers.

Kade shrugs. "I'm hoping he doesn't, but - well, his heat came way before he was ready. He was freaking out, Will. We made his heat come faster because he wanted some say in the matter of getting fucked."

Will's eyes widen. "Seriously?"

Kade nods, tossing the fitted sheet over the bed. "I couldn’t say no. I tried, but - I mean, his reasoning was sound. He didn't really lose it to his heat until I was already - and, I mean, it was intense. But I don't expect that to mean he's going to just be cool with physical affection now."

 

\---

 

Louis can't help pressing kisses to the back of Harry's neck and head. Harry's sitting between his legs, leaning back against his chest. Kade had went a little overboard on the bubble bath, so there are bubbles surrounding them up to their elbows. Louis's arms are wrapped around Harry, though, and he can still smell the combined scent of Harry and his brothers and himself deep in Harry's skin.

The omega had finally stopped shivering after a few minutes in the bath, which Louis was grateful for.

He can hear his brothers' whispered conversation in the other room. Louis doesn't want to disturb their quiet little happy bubble to ask Harry how he's feeling or assure him that they aren't expecting anything of him.

"What day is it?" Harry asks.

Louis thinks for a minute. "I think it's Friday."

Harry chuckles. "You don't know either?"

Louis grins. "I've been a bit distracted to bother with a calendar."

Harry stills. "Wait, when was your oma coming?"

"Saturday morning, staying for the game and overnight and heading home Sunday," Louis replies. "Don't worry. We'll get lots of rest today and you'll be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed to meet her."

 

\---

 

Will pulls his phone of the charger by the bed. "I'm gonna have to go to practice this afternoon."

Kade frowns. "Better check with Hazza before you commit to that."

Will nods. "Of course. If he wants me here, I'm here. I'm just thinking there's a game tomorrow and I haven't worked out in three days."

Kade smirks. "I think we got plenty of a workout in here."

Will rolls his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Louis and Harry re-enter the bedroom a moment later. Harry's wrapped up in their fluffiest robe, his eyes are bright and his cheeks are flushed.

"Get warmed up, little one?" Will asks.

Harry nods and then yawns.

Louis chuckles. "Think Curly's ready for a mid-morning nap."

"Sorry, I'm a tired mess after my heats," Harry says.

"Will's thinking about heading to workout," Kade tells him.

"Unless you want me here," Will quickly adds.

Harry shrugs. "Probably just going to sleep half the day anyways." He trudges over to climb up on the bed, dropping the robe behind him. He's only wearing a pair of boxers and he quickly climbs under the covers with a sigh. "My only request is one alpha to cuddle with."

Kade grins. "I'm free."

Louis chuckles. "I'll go get some work done." He climbs half onto the bed to press a kiss to Harry's lips. "Holler if you need me."

Will climbs over Kade to kiss his omega before turning to give his brothers each a kiss as well. "I'll be back in a few hours. I just want to get loosened up for the game tomorrow."

"It's fine," Harry promises. "I think I'd overheat in the alpha pile right now anyways."

"Temperature back to normal, then?" Kade asks.

Louis nods. "The bath seemed to help."

"Can you - call the doctor for me?" Harry asks around a yawn.

"Sleep, my love," Kade whispers, pressing a kiss to his hair.

"I'll call the doctor," Louis promises, turning to Kade. "I'll be downstairs." He kisses his younger brother and then climbs out of bed to follow Will across the hall.

"Call me if he changes his mind," Will tells Kade. "I hate to leave, but - "

"But you want to play tomorrow because our family's coming and it'd suck for them to come for the one game you don't play in," Louis fills in.

"You know me so well," Will teases him.

Louis rolls his eyes. "He's going to sleep most of the day," he reminds him. "He won't even notice you're gone."

"Way to make me feel important."

"Somebody's gotta knock you off that high horse of yours."

Will smacks his ass as he passes out the bedroom door.

 

\---

 

Harry sleeps through the rest of the morning. Kade sleeps a few hours and then trades with Louis so he can get caught up on some work as well. Harry doesn't even wake up when they shift him out of one alpha's arms and into another's.

"Doctor said to bring him in Monday afternoon," Louis quietly informs Kade. "He said there wasn't a need for all of us to come this time. Will should be done with practice in time to take him."

Kade nods. "Okay. Did you - "

"I texted Will, yes. And he said he was on his way home just a few minutes ago, so he should be here soon." Louis yawns.

Kade smiles and presses a quick kiss to Louis's lips and then his omega's forehead. "Sleep well, my loves," he whispers.

 

\---

 

"He's still asleep?" Will asks, slightly concerned.

"It's his first heat with an alpha - and it was with three alphas, babe," Kade gently reminds him. "He's exhausted. I'm sure he'll be up for dinner in a little while. He hasn't ate since breakfast."

"I called Oma. She is ten different shades of worried about our omega."

Kade chuckles. "Of course she is. They're still coming in the morning?"

"She said they'd be here in time for the game and then would hang around after for dinner."

"We'll take them out somewhere. You think we could get reservations this late? I don't want Hazza worried about cooking or cleaning or anything."

Will nods. "He wouldn't want to let us do it all; better to just eliminate the need. I'll call Rogelio's. They may be able to get us in."

"If he's going to take anyone last minute, it'd be you."

The oldest alpha grins. "He's a big fan."

"Of you, not the team," Kade reminds him. "Always waiting for the opportunity to steal you away from us."

Will leans in to kiss his brother. "He knows very well that I would never leave you and Lou. And now that Harry's in the picture… I mean, he knows he hasn't got a chance. He just enjoys teasing you."

Kade pouts.

"I kind of enjoy getting to see you two get all possessive of me, anyways, to be honest." He kisses him again. "It's hot."

Kade rolls his eyes, but consents to being pressed up against the counter and thoroughly kissed. Will licks his way into his mouth, hand sliding up to rest on his bare hip. He bites Kade's bottom lip gently as he pulls away. "You have a game tomorrow," Kade reminds him with a chuckle.

Will chuckles. "I know. Never said this was going anywhere further." He nips at Kade's lip again. "Besides, our omega is sleeping, isn't he?"

"No, he isn't," Louis's voice interrupts them. He's barely holding back a laugh. Harry's right behind him, dressed in soft pajama pants and nothing else but the blush on his cheeks. "Knew you two were up to something when his breath suddenly caught back there."

"It's fine," Harry quietly insists, looking anywhere but at the alphas.

"I was about to order dinner, baby," Will tells him. "What would you like? Chinese? Pizza?"

"Oh, um." The alphas all hear his stomach growl. "Chinese, please."

Will grins and pulls up the number on his phone as he leaves the room.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Kade asks.

Louis guides Harry over to sit down at the counter.

"I'm okay," Harry says. He's avoiding eye contact with all of them. He winces as he climbs onto the hard stool.

"Why don't we go sit in the living room and watch a movie while we eat?" Kade recommends, hoping to get Harry into a more comfortable seat as fast as possible.

Louis readily agrees and they move into the other room. Will joins a moment later, sitting down right next to Harry and wrapping an arm around him. Harry relaxes into his hold and Kade briefly wonders if he might fall back to sleep.

"Missed you," he whispers into Will's chest.

Will's smile could light up the room. "I missed you, too, baby. I wouldn't have left - "

"Except your oma's coming tomorrow to watch you play," Harry says.

"Yeah. You okay with that?"

Harry sighs. "I think I'm too tired to be anxious about it today."

Will smirks. "Sorry we wore you out."

Louis snorts. "More like he wore us out. If I didn't have an alpha's stamina…"

Harry cheeks brighten and Kade chuckles.

William kisses the side of Harry's head. "Wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else," he promises.

Kade pulls up a movie and they all watch it in silence until the food arrives. Louis answers the door; he and Kade spread the containers out on the coffee table. They all wait for Harry to dig in first and then they're passing the containers back and forth around the table. Will starts feeding Harry with his fingers and then Louis and Kade are feeding Will and each other. Chopsticks are forgotten as Harry giggles around a mouthful of noodles.

They're a mess by the end of the movie, but when Louis suggests they all adjourn to the shower, Harry reverts back to his quiet, reserved self.

Kade quietly tells him that he doesn't have to shower with them if he doesn't want to. Harry shrugs and Kade pries a little more.

"I just - I'd rather it was just - just me and you," Harry finally whispers.

Kade nods, knowing his brothers are listening and he doesn't need to repeat anything to them. "That's fine, darling. Will and Louis won't mind."

"It's just - I - " He frowns, frustrated at his inability to voice his feelings.

The youngest alpha smiles and rubs his back as they head towards the stairs. "Don't feel obligated to explain, love. It's been a lot over the last few days. It's totally fine. Even if it hadn't been a lot over the last few days, it would still be your choice."

Harry nods and they walk up to the bathroom quietly. Kade starts the shower before turning to Harry. "You're also allowed to just want to be alone - "

"No." Harry cuts him off and then blushes. "I don't - I don't want to be alone."

"Okay," Kade easily agrees. "I'm gonna grab us some fresh towels and clothes, okay? I'll be back in just a second."

Harry studies himself in the mirror while Kade disappears for a few moments. He feels different. He doesn't know how to handle this huge leap in his and the triplets relationship. Kade had went from their first kiss to knotting Harry in a very short amount of time and he's just not sure how to process it all.

His heat is over, but he's still feeling a little needy. He's intimidated by having to be with all three of them, but then he doesn't want them all to go away either. It's confusing and he's not even sure who to talk to about it. Shouldn't he want them more after sharing a heat? All of them.

"In we go," Kade softly tells him.

Harry turns and quickly sheds his pants and walks into the shower, Kade quick behind him. The omega can't help but sigh at the hot water and steam surrounding him. Kade gently coaxes him back under one of the shower heads to get his hair wet.

"You growing your hair out or due for a trim?" Kade asks, gently working the water into his Harry's curly locks.

Harry stiffens. "Uh, I guess I need it cut."

Kade frowns at Harry's reaction. "I dunno, maybe you should see what it does. Growing it out, I mean. Might be something you like."

"Kind of girly, though, isn't it?" Harry asks. His voice sounds sad or Kade would be offended.

The alpha takes a breath before responding. "Will keeps his hair kind of long."

"Yeah, but he's an alpha."

Kade's eyes crinkle in confusion and he pauses to look his omega in the eyes. "Who told you that long hair was too feminine?"

Harry glances away, clearing his throat. He mumbles something and Kade has to ask him to repeat himself. "Gemma's alpha."

A flash of fury rocks through Kade and he has to count to ten before continuing their conversation. "Baby, that alpha's a prick. And if you want to try growing your hair out, you can. Don't let some - someone else's opinion stop you."

"Okay. I'll - I'll think about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments&kudos make me happy :)
> 
> Thanks for reading/stopping by. 
> 
> un-beta'd. If you spot any major errors, please kindly inform me :)
> 
> Happy Monday! I hope you all have a good week


	32. Chapter 32

"Can I - can you just sleep in my room?" Harry hesitantly asks Kade.

Kade pauses a moment. "Just me? Or all of us? Because we can sleep in here, baby. Just me and you. If that's what you're asking for." The alpha continues to gently comb Harry's curly hair.

"I don't want to kick them out, though," Harry confesses. "Feels weird."

"It's your room, baby," Kade assures him. "Whenever you want to claim it."

"I'm not ready for that," Harry confesses.

"You really want to sleep in your room down the hall? Or we could sleep in mine?" Kade offers. "Lou and William will be fine with you wanting some space, but I think they'd feel a little more comfortable having you a touch closer than your room down the hall."

"Because of my heat?"

Kade nods. "And because they care about you. We all care a lot about you, baby. But yeah, your heat was an intense experience for all of us. Are you feeling a little overwhelmed?"

Harry shrugs. "It's just - I feel like it's a lot. All of you and - and I just - I don't know what you're expecting of me." Harry looks away, avoiding Kade's eyes.

Kade resists the urge to pull his omega into a hug and settles for reaching over and tugging gently on a stray wet curl. "Baby, this is new for us, too," he quietly reminds him. "I don't want you to push us away, okay? If you want to sleep with just one of us - if you need a little space, that's fine. That's absolutely fine, as long as you aren't pushing us away."

Harry takes a shaky breath and Kade slowly pulls him into a hug. "I - I just - I just want a little space. It's - all been a lot and - and - "

"Shhh, it's okay, my love."

Harry presses his face into the curve of Kade's neck, closing his eyes and breathing in Kade's unique scent. It's never purely Kade, though, there's always elements of Louis and William that Harry is slowly learning to identify. "I just want you," Harry whispers. "Just - just for now."

"Okay, baby, whatever you want. Can we go tell William and Louis goodnight?" Kade runs his fingers through Harry's curls. "Would that be okay?" Harry nods into his chest and Kade gives him a few moments to get his emotions under control.

 

\---

 

"He doesn't want us?" Louis whispers. He and William are listening from the next room and Louis's tensing up. "Why wouldn't he want to be with us?"

Will shakes his head. "Babe, he's just overwhelmed. We've gotta give him a little space."

"What if he doesn't - "

Will stops him with a finger to his lips. "He will. He's just had his first heat with us. It's a lot to handle. He's young. He's - we've just got to give him time, love." Will presses a kiss to Louis's head. "Just give him time."

"Will? Lou?" Kade leads Harry out of the bathroom. "We're going to take my room for tonight, but we wanted to say goodnight." Kade gives his brothers significant looks, warning them to be gentle with their omega. He steps away from Harry and pulls Louis into a quick kiss and a few quiet words.

Will presses a kiss to Harry's cheek. "Sleep well, little one."

Harry wraps his arms around Will's waist in a hug. "Goodnight, Will."

"We'll be here if you change your mind, okay?"

Harry nods into his chest. "I'm sor - "

Will hushes him. "It's whatever you need, sweetie."

They pull apart and Kade exchanges a few words and a lingering kiss with his oldest brother.

Louis hesitates and Harry presses a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Night, Lou."

"Night, lovely. Sleep well." He runs his fingers through Harry's hair and pulls him into a short hug. "Don't ever be afraid to ask for what you want, yeah?"

"Okay."

Kade slides their fingers together to lead Harry across the hall to his room. Harry's been in here once or twice before, but he'd never really paid attention to the bed. It was just as huge as the one in their share room, but the bed was done in dark wood and the bedspread and pillows were dark browns and blues. The omega drags his fingers across the bedspread. "I never noticed how much more serious your room looks," Harry comments.

The alpha chuckles. "I promise it's just as comfortable as the other bed."

Harry shrugs. "I never doubted that. You three do not seem to be alphas that hesitate on splurging on comfort."

Kade grins. "Nope. We enjoy the comforts that we can enjoy - of which there are many."

 

\---

 

Will curls around Louis and presses kisses to his neck. "This will happen occasionally, even after we've made him fall head over heels in love with us," he reminds him. "It's just tonight; it's not forever."

Louis nods. "I know, I just didn't want to be away from him already."

"Kade made sure we could still hear them," Will reminds him. "He's not that far away. Just across the hall."

"I'm fine, babe. You need your sleep."

William rolls his eyes. "I won't sleep until I know you're alright as you very well know."

Louis turns to press a kiss to his brother's lips, a simple but assuring gesture. "I'm okay. Go to sleep."

 

\---

 

"Comfy?" Kade asks as Harry wiggles in his arms.

Harry stills. "Sorry."

Kade chuckles. "It's fine, love. Make yourself comfortable."

The omega turns over to face Kade and threads their fingers together between them. "Sorry. I'm fine."

Kade grins. "Not in the mood to cuddle? Is that why you - "

"No, I just - needed a little space." Harry seems ashamed of the statement and Kade smiles reassuringly.

"Your heat was intense for all of us, baby. It's okay. Whatever you need to recover. Even if you want space after every heat, it'll be okay. We're all still learning how to take care of each other."

"I'm still processing. I mean, it's a lot. A lot has changed in just a couple days."

"You regret sharing your heat with us?"

Harry shakes his head. "I don't think so. I just - I'm trying to wrap my mind around everything that happened."

The alpha squeezes his hand. "How much are you remembering?"

Harry blushes. "Just - before, I remember before with you… And bits and pieces during. It's a bit of a blur. Flashes of things. Like, you and - and Lou both in - inside of me. And the need I was feeling for all of you. Like, I thought I'd die if you weren't - if you weren't fucking me and - that's kind of terrifying."

"Heats are intense. Obviously, I can't exactly relate, but it's supposed easier after multiple heats with the same partner or partners. And our whole soulmates thing definitely made it more intense on our end of things, so I'm sure that intensified things on your end, too."

"So it's not always that intense?"

Kade pauses and then shakes his head. "I don't think so. Obviously, feelings have never been involved any other time I've experienced a heat, but even then, that was intense. And - and amazing, baby. I've never felt so close to anyone in my life. Me and my brothers - we've been together for years, but helping you through your heat? I'm not even sure how to describe it, but I felt so close to you and them. Felt so close - all of us together."

Harry nods. "I just - I don't like losing control. I don't like - I don't like not remembering everything. Kind of feels like I missed out on something even though I was obviously there."

"Baby, if you choose to wait on pursuing the physical - "

The omega shakes his head. "I know you said that before, but is that really feasible? I mean, yeah, I'm definitely not going to be interested in - in sex for a few days - "

"Yeah, of course."

" - but after that. I'm already feeling everything you're feeling when you're - when you're having sex or whatever. And now we've - "

"Just because you've done something doesn't mean you're expected to do it again."

Tears fill Harry's eyes.

"Baby - "

Harry quickly wipes at his eyes. "I'm fine. I'm fine. It's just - you're being so nice about it all. You guys are the alphas and you keep giving me all the chances in the world to say 'no' and - and I just - I just never expected it. I never thought I'd - I'd have a say. All the alphas I've seen just take whatever they - whatever they want."

A tiny smile crosses Kade's lips. "Well, we were raised better than that." He swipes a tear off of Harry's cheek. "We'll raise our babies better than that, too, yeah?"

Harry nods with a watery smile.

 

\---

 

Louis wakes before Will and takes a few moments to watch his big brother sleep. The lines of worry that crease the corners of his eyes when he's awake are smoothed away in his slumber. Louis brushes a thumb across William's cheek, following his thumb with a press of his lips.

"Game day, brother," he whispers. "William, babe, wake up."

Will groans and stretches a moment before rolling over on top of his brother. "G'morning," he growls into Louis's ear. He smirks as he presses his thigh to Louis's erection.

Louis moans, pressing up into his brother. "Will - "

"Save that for me for later?" Will asks, voice deep and scratchy. "Promise I'll take good care of it."

"Hate you," Louis replies as Will moves away from him. "I could just have Kade blow me now, you know."

"Except our dear Kade is in bed with our omega," Will reminds him with a smirk.

Louis pauses a moment to listen and realize that Will is right - the other two are still in bed. It sounds like Harry is stirring, but neither are quite awake. "I hate you."

Will grins, pressing a kiss to the tip of Louis's nose. "No, you don't." He makes sure to brush his thigh against Louis's erection again as he rolls over the top of him to get out of bed.

Louis sighs.

"Post-game orgasms are always the best orgasms," Will reminds him in a sing-song voice that makes Louis laugh.

"Pretty sure orgasms with our omega have beat out post-game orgasms."

Will laughs, heading to the shower.

 

\---

 

Harry opens his eyes to find Kade's quietly watching him. "Morning," he croaks.

"How are you feeling, my love?"

Harry takes a moment to reassess his feelings. "Um, a bit better."

Kade leans in and steals a chaste kiss. "Good. William has to leave for the field in about thirty minutes, so we should get up and moving so we can kiss him 'good luck'."

The omega hums in agreement but doesn't make any movement to get out of bed.

Kade chuckles. "I'd love to stay in bed all day, too, but Will's leaving and Oma will be here in a couple hours - "

Harry's eyes snap open and Kade can hear his heartbeat race.

"Hush, doll, hush. It'll be fine. She's going to love you, I know it."

"What if she doesn't?" Harry asks in a small voice. "What if she doesn’t like me?"

"Not going to be an issue," the alpha insists. "She will love you."

"But if she doesn't?" he asks again. "Would you leave me if - "

Kade covers Harry's mouth, stopping his words. "Never, baby. That's not - that's not possible. She's going to love you. And even if by some crazy happenstance she doesn’t, it doesn't change our relationship with you. Won't change my feelings for you or Lou's or Will's. Promise." He offers Harry his pinky finger. "Pinky promise."

Harry locks their pinkies together with a small smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) Sorry for the wait :) Comments/kudos are much appreciated!!


	33. Chapter 33

Kade and Harry's fingers are threaded together when they enter the kitchen. Louis feels a small flash of jealousy before Harry crosses over to press a kiss to his cheek.

"G'morning."

Louis smiles. "Good morning, Curly. Good morning, little brother."

Kade moves over to fix Harry a bowl of cereal. "Where's William?"

"Stepped outside for a minute. Sofia called," Louis replies.

"His assistant?" Harry asks.

Louis nods. "Something about today's game."

Kade's phone rings and he steps around Louis to pass Harry his breakfast: Frosted Flakes in milk and a banana. He kisses Harry's forehead before answering his phone. "Kade Tomlinson."

"Thanks," Harry mutters. "Busy morning," he says to Louis.

Louis grins. "Guess so. Can't say I mind, if they're going to be leaving you with me."

Harry blushes slightly, turning away from Louis's intent gaze.

"You sleep well last night?" the alpha asks.

He nods, mouth full of cereal.

"I'm excited to introduce you to more of our family," Louis tells him with a mile. "They're going to love you."

Harry swallows and shrugs.

"No need to be nervous, love. Even if I know those words aren't really going to make you stop being nervous."

"Thanks, anyway."

"Anything I can do to help?" Louis asks.

Harry grins. "Speed up time? Get it over with?"

Louis chuckles. "Eat your breakfast. She'll be here in a couple hours to go over to the game with us."

 

\---

 

Harry tenses when he hears a knock at the door, followed by a woman's voice as it slowly opened. "Boys? I've come alone."

Kade's face lights up as he goes to help his oma with her luggage. "Ma! It's so good to see you."

Harry hesitantly follows, stepping into view as Kade and his oma pull apart from a tight hug.

"Harry!" she exclaims, stepping over to gently pull him into a hug. "I'm so glad to meet you. My boys have been all aflutter over this perfect little omega of theirs."

Kade blushes from behind her. Harry smiles, pleased.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. - " He pauses, a flash of panic shocking him as he realizes he doesn't know her last name. The triplets had said their apa was out of the picture and she was with a different alpha now, but - he'd never asked her name.

"No need for that, dear. You can call me 'Jay'." She grins. "Or even 'Ma' whenever you're comfortable with that. We're practically family already."

"Oma?" Louis descends the stairs and walks over to wrap his arms around Jay. "Was the drive okay? How're the twins? You could've brought everyone."

Jay smiles, shaking her head. "I was not going to do that to Harry. I'm sure meeting me was nerve-wracking enough."

Harry blushes, looking away.

"And he's been through enough this week, no need for extra stress. Your sisters and brother can meet him another time."

Louis's arm slips around Harry's waist without a thought. "We'll take you out for lunch before we head over to the game."

"How was William this morning?" she asks.

"Good," Kade replies. "He got a couple hours workout in yesterday so they wouldn't bench him today."

Jay nods, glancing over at Harry. "How are you feeling, dear?"

The omega shrugs.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you missed - "

"No, I'm - I'll be fine. I don't want to miss the game," Harry insists. "I'm fine."

Louis rubs his back. "He slept most of yesterday, Ma, I'm sure he's fine."

Jay frowns at her son and then turns to Harry. "Don't push yourself too much, okay?"

"What do you want for lunch, Oma?" Kade asks, distracting her from further questioning.

"Oh, anything is fine with me, boys."

"Harry? What sounds good?" Louis gently squeezes his side.

"Italian?" Harry requests after a moment.

 

\---

 

Jay sits across from Harry at lunch. She's full of questions for the young omega and Harry hopes he's making a good impression as he answers every one.

Louis loves the way their oma is taking such an interest in Harry. He keeps exchanging happy little looks with Kade and he doesn't even care that he looks like a love-sick fool - his brother does, too. Jay's asked questions that the boys hadn't even thought of yet, so they're learning more about their omega, too. Like, his lack of friends. They hadn't asked, but apparently his friends were still in school. He hadn't meant to drift apart from them, but with his sister's situation and his worry for her, he'd lost touch with everyone else. Louis makes a mental note to ask him later if there's anyone he'd like to invite over.

Jay asks about his meeting her boys - she's already heard the story from their side, but she's curious what he might say. His cheeks are flushed at the memory and Kade loves the way his eyes light up as he retells the way William had scared him half-to-death.

Louis notices a camera pointed their direction towards the end of lunch; he's surprised it took this long. They aren't bothered until they leave, though. A few cameras join the first and questions are shouted at them as they make their way to the car.

"Is this Tommo's omega?"

"Have you decided to mate?"

"Who's omega is this?"

"What's your name?"

"Why's Tommo missed practice all week?"

"Has Tommo finally taken an omega?"

Kade and Louis lead Harry to their car; Jay following close behind. None of the paparazzi dare touch them, but they invade their space as much as possible. Harry keeps his head down and tries to ignore them. Louis climbs into the back with Harry and Kade helps Jay into the front seat before circling around to the driver's seat.

"Okay?" Louis asks, fingers gently tucking a curl behind his ear.

Harry nods.

Louis sighs. "They're mostly harmless. Just want a story. As long as you ignore them, it's usually fine."

"Why - why would they think I'm only Will's omega?" he whispers. "I thought they knew you were together."

"We don't tell them more than necessary," Louis replies with a shrug. "It's fairly obvious that we are together to those that pay attention, but people see what they want to see."

Harry squirms in his seat. "Is it - is it going to reflect badly on him that I'm so much younger? Do we have to tell them? Are they gonna know?"

"Baby, you wore his old jersey to the last game. That was a pretty bold statement," Louis tells him. "Now they're just trying to get a quote out of one of us that confirms things."

 

\---

 

Harry makes it half-way through the game before passing out against Louis's shoulder. He really thought he could make it through the game, but the wave of exhaustion just hits him out of nowhere.

Jay frowns. "I knew he should've - "

Kade stops her. "He wanted to come, Oma. We weren't going to tell him 'no'."

"He's exhausted. I can only imagine what his body is trying to recover from with two heats so close together. And his first heat with alphas - three alphas."

Louis's cheeks pinken. "Please, don't imagine it."

Kade chuckles as Jay makes a face at him. "I think the existence of you and all of your siblings is proof that I'm well-aware what happens during an omega's heat."

Louis determinedly turns back to watching the game.

"And I also had to deal with hearing the three of you - "

"Oh, please stop," Kade says.

Jay just grins. "I have lots of stories for your Harry; I'll have to hold off until he's awake."

"You like him, then?" Louis hesitantly asks.

"He's perfect for you three," Jay replies. "I've never seen you three so besotted in my life. Well, maybe during that first week you committed to each other."

"Everyone loves him."

"Lottie called me gushing about him," Jay adds. "She couldn't believe her brothers were taking an omega."

"We never planned on it. Or expected it," Louis concedes.

They're all distracted by the game for a time. Will gets knocked to the ground and Harry startles awake with a gasp of pain.

Louis reaches for their omega, surprised to see tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Hurts," Harry gasps. He's reaching for his leg, but it doesn't make any sense.

"What hurts? What did you do?" Louis asks, confused.

Harry shakes his head. "Will. Hurts." He curls into a ball and starts crying into Louis's shoulder.

"Lou - what? - We've got to - " Kade stutters, confused by the scene before him. He'd been watching Will get carried off the field and trying to let Louis tend to Harry. "What's wrong with him?"

Louis shakes his head. "I don't know. He said 'it hurts' and he said Will's name."

Kade's forehead crinkles. "Will's hurt. They just carried him off the field."

Louis's eyes widen.

"Maybe that pre-bond has a few more tricks up its sleeve."

"What hurts, baby?" Kade asks Harry. "Where is Will hurt?"

"Leg - hurts - fuck," Harry mumbles. "Ankle. Can't move it."

"Okay, I am going to see to Will - "

Harry grabs Kade's arm, stopping his words. "Take me with you."

"Baby, I'm not even sure you can walk," Kade apologizes.

Louis stands. "Piggy back ride? Can you make it?"

Harry nods, tears still filling his eyes. "I need to see him. He's - it hurts."

They'd almost forgotten their oma's presence, but then she's helping get Harry onto Louis's back and shuffling them towards the door. "C'mon, let's check on our boy."

It takes a little while to get down to the locker rooms and then get Jay and Harry cleared to go inside. They're pointed to a small room where they barely all fit inside where Will's laying on a table.

His eyes are misty when he sees them. "They think it's broken," he tells them. Then he sees Harry's watery eyes. "What's wrong, little one?"

Jay pulls a chair over next to Will so Louis can set Harry down. "Pre-bond," she informs him. "He was sleeping and jolted awake and started crying in pain when you - when you went down on the field."

Harry threads his fingers with Will's and leans forward onto the table.

"Fuck," Will curses and Harry jerks away slightly. "How do I make it stop, baby? You don't have to feel it. I'm okay. Out for the rest of the season, but I'm okay. Can you turn it off? Can you try to turn it off?"

Harry trembles under his gaze and starts crying again.

"Will, you're scaring him," Kade admonishes. "He doesn't know how to turn it off." He steps up behind Harry and starts rubbing his back. "It's okay. We'll figure it out."

"How bad is it?" Louis asks, circling around to the other side of Will.

"Well, it hurt pretty fucking bad already before I knew I was hurting our omega, too."

Harry whimpers. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

Kade hushes him, kneeling in front of him. "Not your fault, baby. We didn't know. Just glad you were with us, yeah?" He takes Harry's hands and presses kisses to the palm of each one. "Glad you weren't at home and confused."

"Hurts," Harry hisses.

"Have they not given you shit for the pain?" Louis snaps.

"Whoa, boys," Jay intervenes. "I think we should take Harry out, yeah? This isn't helping Will or Harry. Seeing each other in pain is just making it worse."

Harry shakes his head. "No. It's - it's worse when I can't see him."

"Well, it'd be better if I can't see you," Will mutters.

Harry hears him, though, and stands and exits.

"That was a dick move, William," Kade admonishes. "He's already feeling your pain, you don't have to take out your anger on him, too."

"Fuck, Kade, I can't stand to see him in pain and not be able to do anything - "

Kade shakes his head. "Doesn't matter. You shouldn't say things like that to him." He takes a breath. "Now, I'm going to find him and make sure he's alright. He couldn't even walk down here, so I can't imagine he went far." He pauses at the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

He finds Harry curled up on the floor in front of Will's locker. It breaks his heart a little.

"Baby?"

He's stopped crying for the moment, but his eyes are still red. Harry looks up at Kade with a closed-off expression.

"He's just being an idiot. He's never very good at handling pain," Kade offers. "And he hates seeing you in pain."

Harry turns his head back to the floor in front of him. He's sitting with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. Kade sits next to him, taking a moment to enjoy the fact that Harry had picked the one place in the building that he could almost be wrapped up in his alpha's scent.

"I don't know if you'll want to stay here, love. The game will be over soon."

"Where else am I supposed to go? He doesn't want me."

Kade internally curses his brother's short temper. "He doesn't like seeing you in pain."

"Good to know. Whenever we decide to have kids, I'll make sure he's forbidden from entering the hospital," Harry snaps. "If I ever get hurt, I'll not bother to call him."

"Darling, he's causing you pain. That's how he sees it. None of us expected this."

"He was just fine with it when I could keep track of how his dick was feeling, though, wasn't he?"

Kade lets out a sharp breath. "Okay, forget him for a moment? I'm worried about you sitting out here when the game gets over. His team tends to get a little rowdy after a win and you'll be an omega in a room of charged-up betas and alphas. I don't think any of them would actually do anything to you, but I think they'll make you uncomfortable. Could you please come back to sit outside the door at least? That way I can hear you while we speak to the doctor? Louis could come sit with you if you want."

Harry takes a deep shaky breath. "I don't - I'm not sure I can walk," his voice cracks over the last word and Kade just wants to take him home and cuddle him until he feels better. But Will is in pain, too, and they've got to figure out what's wrong with him.

Kade barely hesitates. Just stands and picks his omega up, cradles him to his chest like he's the most precious gem in the universe. "Is it just your ankle?" he asks as they walk back.

"Mostly. His wrist aches, too, but I think it's just sore. And his back kind of twinges if he moves the wrong way."

Kade curses under his breath. "He's terrible about admitting what's wrong."

"He's mad at me," Harry murmurs. "Don't - don't tell him I said anything."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos make me happy :) I hope you all enjoyed the update. Sorry for the wait. Free time to write has not been as plentiful as I would like and I also got distracted writing an ot5 abo fic sooooo yeah, the muse does what it wants. Hopefully get another update to you soon :)


	34. Chapter 34

"Lou, could you go sit with Harry?" Kade requests upon re-entering the room.

Louis presses a kiss to Will's forehead and nods, leaving the room.

"Ma, could you give us a minute?"

Jay easily agrees and exits.

"Did you tell the doctor your back hurts?" Kade asks as the door clicks shut behind their oma.

Will glares at the wall across from him. "Yes, I did. I didn't see the need to mention it to you. Harry told you?"

"Apparently he feels it all, yes."

"Have you called his doctor yet? Ask why the fuck this is happening?"

Kade crosses the room and lays his hand across Will's chest. "Calm down."

"He's in pain and it's my fucking fault."

"Just breathe," Kade tells him. "This isn't - this isn't helping anyone. Stop worrying about Hazza. He's okay. We will call the doctor if we need to after we've gotten you taken care of, okay?"

Will lets out a harsh breath and then, after a glance at Kade, he takes a slow, deep breath in.

"We're going to figure this out. I promise."

There's a quick knock on the door and then the team's doctor enters. "X-ray confirms the break."

 

\---

 

Harry climbs into Louis's lap as soon as he takes a seat on the floor. Louis holds back a pleased chuckle. "Can you block it out at all?" he quietly asks.

Harry shakes his head. "Don't know how. It just - it hurts."

"They should be giving him more pain killers once they've confirmed what's wrong," Louis assures him. "I'd let you have some, but I don't think it would help."

Harry presses his nose into Louis's neck, taking a deep breath. The scent of Louis-Will-Kade is always present on all three of them and Harry's pleased to catch hints of his own scent mixing in as well. It calms him. Not enough to block out the pain and anger, but a little.

"He's not mad at you," Louis hesitantly adds. "Just the whole situation is confusing. And he's in pain."

"I'm well aware of his pain."

Louis's fingers drag through Harry's hair as he exchanges a quick glance with his oma. She'd settled on the floor across from them.

"I think you're picking up hints of his anger, too, Harry. Will's always wanted to be the big brother - the smile-through-the-pain alpha," Jay explains. "He's - he's always been one to lash out when people worry about him. And - with you feeling his pain… He's unable to hide it like he usually does."

"The doctor said he wouldn't start picking up on emotions until after we'd completed the bond," Louis argues. "He shouldn't be able to - should he?"

Jay shrugs. "I don't know much about pre-bonds. They're rare. He's obviously feeling Will's pain, though, so why not his anger, too? He seems to be channeling a lot from him right now."

Louis sighs.

"Harry, why are you angry?" Jay gently asks. "Are you angry at Will?"

"Yes," Harry hisses.

"Does it feel like more anger than you usually would feel for something he's said?"

Harry lets out a harsh breath. "Kind of."

Louis takes his hand and holds it to his chest. "Baby, focus on my breathing, okay? Breathe with me." Louis focuses on taking deep breaths, in and out, waiting for Harry's breath to align with his. "That's good. Now, just keep your focus on me, yeah?"

Harry nods.

 

\---

 

"It's only a few weeks," Kade assures him.

"A month, K. He said two weeks off of it and then at least two weeks of therapy. That's a month with no footie," Will states. Emotion has left him. He hasn't screamed or cried or anything since the doctor told him; he's just been sitting there in a state of shock.

"It's not that long."

"What if I can't get him to feel better? What if he feels just as bad as me through this whole fucking month?" Will asks.

Kade sighs. "Harry's tough - "

"He shouldn't have to be tough. We're supposed to be taking care of him and now all I'm doing is putting him in pain."

"Getting angry about it isn't going to help him, either," Kade points out.

"Telling me that is not helping me at all."

"I'm sorry. You're right," Kade concedes. He comes over to hold Will's hand. "Let it all out and then we'll work on calming down, yeah?"

"How am I supposed to let it all out? I'm fucking hurting our omega and I'm not going to be able to do fucking anything for two weeks. And I - fuck \- I yelled at him to leave just because I'm too weak to handle looking at him in pain when I can't do anything about it."

 

\---

 

"You okay, mate?" Niall asks, looking down at Louis and Harry curled together.

Louis nods. "Bit more to the pre-bond than we knew."

"Soulmates hurt," Harry mutters, wincing and then re-focusing on breathing.

Niall crinkles his eyes. "Is he okay?"

"As okay as he can be when Will's in pain."

The beta nods. "Alright. Are they, uh, accepting visitors?" he asks, confused as he notices Jay standing nearby.

"Go on in," Louis assures him.

"Tommo! We won, but what's this I hear about you being out for a while?" Niall asks.

Will grumbles.

Kade frowns. "Focus. Deep breaths. For Harry."

Will sets his hand against his brother's chest and closes his eyes, focusing on matching their breathing.

Kade waits a moment before turning to Niall.

"Pre-bond issues? Lou mentioned."

Kade nods. "Hazza's feeling all the pain that Will is feeling and possibly picking up his anger and emotions as well."

Niall's eyes widen. "So he feels like his ankle is broken, too?"

 

\---

 

Harry whimpers. "Lou."

"What's wrong, love?" he quickly replies.

"He's not going to get to play for weeks," Harry whispers, distraught. "What's he supposed to do? He'll be useless."

Louis stares down at Harry in shock for a moment.

"Pretty sure that's William talking, darling," Jay tells him. Tears are clinging to her eyelashes as she realizes how her oldest is feeling. "I'm going back in for a minute. I'll send Kade out."

Louis nods. "Baby, it's going to be fine. He'll need time to heal. That's all his job is going to be. To heal and get back to being the athletic one, right?"

"Y-yeah," Harry murmurs. "I don't - he's not - fuck, this is so confusing." Tears run down his face and Louis's heart breaks a little.

"I'm sorry, baby. I can't imagine. It's not - it's not your fault," he assures his omega. "Will - Will doesn't like to express his emotions when he thinks they're going to worry us. He doesn't like to be vulnerable." Louis pauses. "Well, not outside of when he feels like he needs it. And that's a whole different thing. When he's physically hurt, he ignores it until it goes away. And when he's hurt emotionally, he ignores it until he's ready to deal with it, but that's - that's for him to tell you, I think."

"W-why?" Harry sniffles.

"It's just - it's very personal for him. And it's special. I don't think he'd want you to hear it before he's ready to tell you."

"But I know he's hurting."

Louis closes his eyes. "I don't know, baby. I know he wouldn't want you to know, though. He doesn't like being coddled."

Harry rubs his face into Louis's shoulder. "His pain killers are kicking in. I want to go back in."

"Let's wait and see what K says, okay? I don't want him yelling at you again."

"It's nothing less than I expected."

Louis sighs. "We're not supposed to be what you expected, though. You don't deserve to get yelled at. You don't deserve to be treated like that. Ever. Even if we're fighting or disagreeing or in pain or whatever. We don't need to be mean to each other."

"I think that's asking a lot of all of us," Harry mutters. "I'm sure you three have gotten in fights - lots of fights. And I'm sure you yell at each other."

"The three of us aren't dealing with the trauma that you've been through, babe. It's different. For now, anyways. It's not because you're the omega. It's because you need - "

Harry shakes his head. "I can handle it. Whatever. You don't have to handle me with kid gloves."

"Curly, I'd prefer to be having this conversation without Will's emotions involved, okay? So right now is not the ideal time for this conversation."

Harry huffs out a breath. "Fine."

"You understand?"

"Logically? Yes. Emotionally? No. But that's kind of the point, I suppose." Harry glares into Louis's chest for a few moments and then bursts into tears. "What the fuck is happening?"

 

\---

 

Jay walks across the room and sits on the edge of the table next to Will. "You're going to be okay, love," she tells him.

He resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"Now, Kade, your brother wants to speak to you for a moment. I'll stay with William for a few moments."

Kade nods. "Alright." He presses a kiss to Will's forehead and then leaves to talk to Louis.

"You can't hold it all in this time, alright?" Jay tells him.

Will turns to look at her. "I'm fine, Ma."

She shakes her head. "Your omega's emotional rollercoaster in the hallway is proof that you aren't."

Will sighs, but it comes out shakier than he intended. "I hate this. He shouldn't be - I can't believe I'm putting him through this. I promised I'd never hurt him. And here I am - hurting him."

"Love, this is out of your control. You never could've known that this might happen. I've never heard of pre-bonds causing the transference of pain between alpha and omega."

He fights back the tears. "It's - it's unbearable. Knowing he's feeling all of this."

Jay takes a breath. "Well, love, there's another bit. It appears he's receiving a lot of your emotions as well - "

"What?"

"He admitted he feels irrationally angry about things and I think it's him feeding on your anger. Or your emotions, really. He was about to burst into tears before I came in here. Started rattling off how you wouldn't be able to do anything for weeks and would be completely useless… And I may not know your Harry well, but I know he'd never say that about you."

Will growls under his breath. "Can't even - "

"He's reading your feelings, honey. It's not something he knows how to control at all. People in fully formed bonds don't experience the stuff you four are experiencing."

"I hate it."

Jay smiles, sadly. "No, you don't. You've just got to adjust to it all. You can't hide things from Harry - "

"At all, apparently," Will mutters, angrily.

"But you need to learn to handle it. And pushing your omega away is not going to help. You surely understand that?"

He sighs.

"He's clinging to your brother like a life-line out there when he should be in here with all three of you."

William shakes his head. "I can't - I can't."

 

\---

 

"He doesn't want me anymore." Harry's blinking tears away again. Louis thought he'd been just about to pass out for a bit, but no, another emotional upheaval.

"That's not true. He wants you just as much as I do and just as much as Kade. We all want you, baby," Louis assures him. "We all wanted you that very first night we saw you, remember?"

Harry shakes his head. "That's the soulmate thing. Some power-that-be's decided we belong together, but what if they've made a mistake?"

"Fine, ignore the immediate attraction and the soulmate thing. I want you because you smell good and you're pretty. And you make the most delicious chocolate chip cookies. And you told me that you wanted to make me happy by more than just your existence. That meant a lot, Curly. That was you telling me that you care about my happiness. And I love you for that and I want you to be happy, too. I love making you smile and getting to make you laugh. I love the way you smile with your whole face. Your eyes get all twinkly and happy and your cheeks scrunch and it's adorable."

Harry blushes, wiping away a few errant tears. "That doesn't prove anything about Will."

Louis sighs. "I know, but I can imagine he loves some of the same things. And you two have your own things, too. Same as you and Kade."

"I guess."

Louis wants to continue arguing the point, but Kade's suddenly there, pulling Harry into a tight hug.

"We're going home soon," Kade promises. "How are you two?"

Louis shrugs.

Harry starts crying again.

Kade gestures for Louis to go see Will and adjusts Harry so that he's straddling his lap, leaning into his alpha's chest.

"I'm a mess."

"I'd be a mess, too, if I was juggling two people's emotions," Kade replies.

Harry presses his face to the curve of Kade's neck, trying to calm down. Kade's fingers pet his hair.

"He's okay," Kade whispers. "He's okay and you're okay. We're going to figure this thing out, okay?"

Harry shakes his head against Kade's chest. "Are you staying with him tonight?"

Kade's forehead crinkles. "What d'you mean? We're all going home, darling."

"He - he doesn't want me near him. I - I was hoping you or Louis would sleep with me. I just - I know he's the one in pain, but I just - I don't sleep as well without one of you - and I just - "

"We'll figure that out when we get home, okay? But you aren't going to have to sleep alone, okay? I promise."

"I'm - I'm scared," Harry admits in a small voice.

Kade presses a kiss to his head. "I know, baby. We're going to figure this out, though. Together. I'm gonna call Dr. Allen in just a few minutes and see if he's got any idea how to handle all of this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the next chapter and hope to get it to you next week :) Hope you enjoyed this one! Thanks for all the love on the last one :)


	35. Chapter 35

"I love you," Louis tells Will.

Will gives him a wry grin.

"But you're kind of pissing me off right now."

Will's face falls.

"Harry - "

"I can't do anything about it," Will insists.

"You can let him back in here. He thinks you don't want him anymore, Will. He's scared and confused and you've pushed him out of the room and he thinks you don't want him."

"I don't want to see the pain I'm causing him."

"You're on pain killers now," Louis reminds him. "It's all the emotional stuff now. You can handle that shit. You're good at it. Usually."

"I think you're confusing me with Kade, darling."

"Don't 'darling' me," Louis snaps a little harshly. "You are good at the emotional stuff. You handle it with Kade all the time after he's had a difficult case. You calm him down. You take care of him."

"And he's the one that takes care of our omega, or haven't you noticed? Harry turns to him for comforting, so let him do the comforting."

Louis glares at him. "That isn't fair. You are the one that assured me about him sleeping with Kade last night."

Jay slips out of the room; there are some things an oma shouldn't hear and she's pretty certain they've forgotten she's there.

"Because I was trying to comfort you. I didn't want you to worry about one night."

"So why are we worrying about one night now?!"

"Because it's not just one night. Kade's the one that has the most control. Kade's the one that always knows what to say. Kade's the only one of us that hasn't fucked anything up."

Louis shakes his head in disbelief. "You're a fucking asshole, you know that?"

"It's just the truth."

"No. It's not. And I hope you figure that out before you screw everything up." Louis turns and walks out of the room and down the hall, away from Harry and Kade. He just needs a minute to himself. He can't let Harry see him like this. He can't snap at him. He's dealing with too much already.

"Lou-bear," his oma appears at his side. She tucks her hand into the bend of his elbow and leads him towards one of the empty lounge rooms. The TV is still playing highlights from the game on mute. Louis catches a brief flash of Will going down and his breath catches in his throat.

"He's being ridiculous," Louis mutters, wanting his oma to take his side.

"He is," she easily agrees. "But think about how he's feeling, Lou."

"If he wasn't always trying to protect us from his pain, this wouldn't be such a big deal."

"You think? Have you thought about how you'd feel if Harry was hurting because you got hurt? How helpless it'd feel?"

 

\---

 

Jay and Louis leave with Harry shortly before Will's released to Kade's care. They stop for food on the way; Harry insists on getting Will an enormous cheeseburger with a strawberry milkshake. Louis isn't sure that his brother will want it, but Harry seems so sure of himself.

Jay helps Harry set up the bedroom downstairs - there's only one guest room on the ground floor and it isn't very big, but it does have a queen size bed. Harry expects he'll insist on being helped up the stairs and sleeping there every night, but Jay reminds him that he may want this bed during the day instead of the couch.

Louis gets some of his comfier clothes out of his closet and moves them down to the guest room as well.

Will arrives with Kade and is ecstatic to find the food Harry had ordered him. "Just what I was craving," he says, looking to Louis. "How'd you know?"

Louis shakes his head. "Harry insisted."

Will's eyes widen, but then he reaches for Harry's hand, pulling him over to sit next to him on the couch. "Thank you, baby," he whispers, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Harry smiles, pleased. It's the first Will's spoken to him since kicking him out of the doctor's room at the stadium. While it's not an apology - and he still feels he's owed one - it's still Will speaking to him.

After hours of waiting around for answers and tests and a cast, there's suddenly nothing to be done. Will sips his milkshake and savors his burger while the others sort out their own food. Harry's order is almost the same as Will's, except his burger is a much smaller version. Louis munches on a chicken sandwich of some sort and Kade's gotten himself a salad, same as his ma's.

"Did the boys get you set up in a spare room?" Will turns to his ma to ask.

She swallows the bite in her mouth, nodding. "Yeah, of course. I'll be out of your way tomorrow, though. I don't want you worrying about me when you've got healing to do of your own."

"I'm sure you wouldn't do anything to prevent my healing process, oma," Will replies, rolling his eyes. "Don't rush off on my account. I'll be stuck here anyways."

Jay nods. "But I think you'd rather spend all the time stuck here your new omega rather than your oma."

The faintest of blushes crosses Will's cheeks and Harry can't help but be pleased.

 

\---

 

"Dr. Allen doesn't know enough about pre-bonds to help us," Kade tells Will after getting off the phone. "He's given me a few other doctors and a therapist that may be able to help us."

Will rolls his eyes. "Nothing can be simple."

"Don't, Will. It'll be fine. Harry's been a lot better since we got back home," Kade reminds him. "Both of you have been."

"It's only been a few hours, though," Will sighs. "I just want someone to tell us what is happening. Is it just because I got hurt? Because he's still not channeling you or Lou that I can tell."

"I'll call around Monday morning - "

"Kade \- "

"This isn't an emergency, Will. If Harry hadn't reacted to your pain killers, then yes, it would be an emergency, but he's feeling your pain killers same as you."

Will glares at the floor in front of them. "I only get the good pain killers for a couple days. What about when they start weaning me off of them? What then? I have to watch him be in pain - "

"We'll figure something out before then. Most doctors aren't open on the weekend, Will. I can call and leave some messages - which I will, but I probably won't be finding someone for us to see until at least Monday."

 

\---

 

"You're handling all of this really well," Louis mutters, running his fingers through Harry's hair. The hot shower was easing some of the kinks in Harry's shoulders and back.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Harry asks, monotone. He couldn't figure out how to push Will's emotions out or untangle his own from the mess in his head.

Louis presses a kiss to his shoulder. "If it were me, I'm worried I may have just been crying in a corner for the day."

"Will's too angry for that," Harry whispers.

"Are you okay? Really?"

Harry sighs. "I just - I don't feel like I can sit still. Like, he can't stand being immobile and he's somewhat immobile at this point and its driving him insane. So it's like this itch under my skin. Except I can't seem to get it to go away."

"Nothing's helping?"

Harry sighs, shaking his head. "Not really, but you being here is nice."

Louis smiles, sadly. "I'm here as long as you need me, love."

 

\---

 

Kade distracts Will with a kiss. The chaste press of his lips to Will's quickly turns into tongues entangled and hands shoving clothes aside. Kade's desperate to make Will feel better and this may not last long, but it's something.

"Fuck," Will curses when Kade's got his cock out, wrapping his fingers around it. He barely catches Kade's smirk before it's disappearing around his cock. Will moans, deep in the back of his throat.

 

\---

 

 

Harry's eyes drop shut for a moment and Louis frowns, concerned. "Love?"

Harry gasps and Louis glances down as he smells it - Harry's aroused. Louis curses his brothers under his breath. "It's okay, baby," he whispers. "Want me to - "

"No." Harry sounds about to cry. Which, no, not okay in Louis's book.

"Will! Kade! Cut it out!" Louis hollers.

 

\---

 

Will hears Louis's words, but his hand keeps Kade where he is. He's almost there. They'll be done in just a -

"Kade!" Louis's panicked voice jolts Kade away from him. Will almost jumps up as well, and his ankle twinges, reminding him why he can't.

Kade doesn't think he's ever ran up the stairs so fast in his life. The door to their bedroom bangs open and he sees a dripping wet Louis carrying an equally wet Harry over to their bed.

"He fainted," Louis informs him. "I just barely caught him before he hit the floor."

Kade runs to grab towels for both of them. Harry's shivering by the time he returns. He dries him off some and then Louis covers him with a throw blanket from the end of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Louis asks. "Should we call - "

Kade sits next to Harry on the bed and lies his hand across his forehead. "Harry? Baby?"

Louis climbs up to sit on the other side of Harry and hold his hand. He stops shivering a few moments before a sigh escapes his lips. His eyes slowly open and he squints around, eyes landing on Louis.

"Wha' happened?" he asks.

"You fainted," Louis whispers. "I caught you, but - "

Harry's face crinkles in confusion. "Fainted?"

"I'm going to call Liam and see if he thinks we should take you in," Kade says.

"But - I just remember - " He pauses. "Where's Will?"

"Downstairs on the couch - "

"No, he's right here," Will mutters, frustrated.

Harry frowns. "I don't - what's wrong?"

Will hops his way over to the bed on his crutches. "Well, I hear my omega fainted."

"But, I don't - I don't feel you. I don't feel it." He points at Will's ankle wrapped in a cast.

"Are you sure, babe?" Louis asks. "It's - it's stopped? Or did you figure out how to block it out?"

Will collapses onto the bed. "Are you okay? Should someone be making you drink something?"

Louis snorts and climbs out of bed to grab a gatorade from their stash underneath. "Here you go, Hazza."

Harry cracks the lid open and takes a slow sip. "I only feel myself. You're not - you're not there anymore."

"Good," Will says. "I don't want you feeling this shit anyways."

"You shouldn't be climbing the stairs," Harry pouts.

"I'm fine, Harry."

Louis sits back down next to Harry, their thighs pressed together. "Do you remember what happened before you passed out?"

Harry blushes. "Will was - uhm - and I didn't - I didn't think I could handle it. Not after - I'm just so - I'm just so tired."

Louis tilts his head to glare at Will. "Well, he shouldn't have been doing that without talking to you."

"No, Lou, it's not his fault - "

"It absolutely is," Louis insists. "He shouldn't - "

"I can't expect you all to just stop feeling however you're feeling."

Louis shakes his head, frustrated. "He's old enough to control himself."

"He's had a bad day."

Will clears his throat. "Harry, I don't need you to defend me."

Harry's face falls. "I - I was just…" His voice drops off as he stares down at his hands.

"Lou, if you gave me a chance to say anything before assuming the worst - "

Louis glares at his brother. "You didn't see him before he fainted, William. If you and Kade are responsible, then I won't be forgetting it anytime soon."

 

\---

 

"If he's awake, I'm sure he's fine," Liam assures Kade. "Fainting is common enough in newly bonded pairs or groups."

"But we aren't bonded yet," Kade frets.

Liam chuckles. "Pre-bonded. He's in an awkward partially bonded state. Keep an eye on him, but I'm sure he's fine."

"No need to rush to the emergency?"

"No. Let his doctor know what happened, but no need to rush anywhere."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)
> 
> comments&kudos much appreciated :)
> 
> hope you enjoyed the update :)


	36. Chapter 36

"You two seem to be the ones that can't keep it in your fucking pants when we aren't in the room."

"That's horrendously unfair, Lou," Kade snaps.

"Is it?" Louis hisses. "Because that's twice that I've been confronted with my omega miserably aroused beyond his control. _Miserably_. That's not - that's not _fair._ He shouldn't - There shouldn't - Harry shouldn't be forced into anything and you two are pushing his limits."

Will huffs. "The first time was before we knew what was happening and this time he was upstairs with _you_. Perfectly safe."

"Until he _fainted_."

" _Unexpectedly_."

Kade steps between them, hands halting the way Louis is advancing on Will. "Calm down. Both of you."

Louis pauses, listening for a moment. "Hazza's on his way back up the stairs."

"He probably knows we're fighting," Will mutters.

Kade frowns. "He said he wasn't feeling you anymore. He shouldn’t feel this."

"But who the fuck knows, right?"

"I just don't understand how the two of you decided it was a good time to fuck when we all knew Harry could feel it all anyways. And with Will being in his head, it'd make it worse - more intense or whatever," Louis says.

Kade shakes his head. "It's my fault, Lou. This one's on me."

"No," Will stops him. "This is on both of us. I heard Lou the first time and ignored him."

Louis glares over at him.

"I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to make him feel better - even if just for a few moments," Kade explains. "He's been in pain most of the day. It isn't fair."

"I don't really care what the fuck you were doing, but I'd like you to actually listen next time I'm screaming at you to stop."

Kade blushes, slightly. "I didn't really hear you."

Will smirks. "He was a bit busy." He reaches over and runs his thumb across Kade's bottom lip. "Never got to finish me off, either."

Louis reaches over and smacks his hand. "Not tonight."

Harry enters the room chomping on a cookie. "Your ma asked if all was well. I told her we were fine and I'd be up to make breakfast in the morning. She promised to teach me her secret muffin recipe." He pauses, noting the tension in the room. "What's wrong?"

"Are you still feeling okay?" Louis asks instead of answering.

Harry frowns. "I'm fine. What's going on?" He pauses but they don't answer. "Are you fighting? Is - is it about me?"

"We're not - we're not _fighting_ ," Louis says. "It's just a, uhm - "

"Disagreement," Kade offers.

Will snorts. "We're fighting."

" _Will_ ," Louis chastises.

"What? We can't treat him like a child who caught their parents arguing. He's an adult. He's our _mate_."

Harry's lips quirk up in a tiny smile. "What's wrong?"

Louis huffs.

"Lou is expressing his agitation about what happened earlier."

"That wasn't anyone's fault," Harry says. "We didn't - I didn't know that could even happen."

"Nevertheless, they shouldn't have been sucking cock when they knew that you still had Will stuck in your brain," Louis argues. "They need to pay better attention and control their hormones."

Harry's cheeks flush.

"Come here, baby." Will pats the mattress next to him.

Harry shoves the last of his cookie into his mouth and joins Will on the mattress.

The alpha wraps his arm around Harry's  waist, pulling him closer to kiss his cheek. "You're feeling better, yeah?"

Harry nods.

"I'm sorry about earlier, love. I shouldn't have kicked you out of the room or pushed you away." He pauses to take a deep breath. "I just - baby, I hated causing you pain. I couldn't stand to watch it when I couldn't _do_ anything about it."

Louis and Kade watch them closely, torn between knowing this is a private moment and needing to know that their brother has apologized and their omega has accepted that apology.

Harry cringes away from him, slightly. "It's fine."

Louis frowns and is about to speak when Will cuts him off with a glare.

"You can't expect - _I_ can't expect three alphas to completely cut of their sex drive until such a time as I'm ready to… It's unrealistic," Harry insists. "So there's no reason to fight about it. It's fine."

"We should've been more considerate, Harry," Kade argues. "I was worried about Will - "

"I should've stopped you - "

"As if you ever turn down a freely given blowjob, brother," Louis snaps.

"Oh, so I'm just a mindless alpha given over to his hormones? Thanks, bro. Glad to know what you think of me." Will reaches for the crutches leaning against the wall, prepared to flee the room.

Louis huffs, pacing back and forth across the room. "Isolate yourself. You're good at that."

Will gets to his feet with the crutches and hops his way to the door. "Fuck off."

Kade stops Will at the door. "You can't just leave."

Will glares at him.

"He didn't mean it like that. He's just pissed at you."

Will rolls his eyes.

"I'm not taking sides," Kade insists. "I just know that you storming off isn't going to help the situation." He glances over Will's shoulder. "And it puts Harry in a situation of choosing that I don't think we want."

"Harry can stay here with his knight in shining armor," Will replies, stepping around Kade. "I don't mind in the slightest. This fucking ankle is probably going to keep me up half the night anyways. Stay. You, too. I'll sleep in my room."

"I'm going to bed," Louis announces. "We can talk about this shit in the morning." He strides across the room to peck both of his brothers on the cheek and then gently presses his lips to Harry's before climbing into the bed beside him.

Harry bites his lip, sitting on the edge of the bed, unsure whether to join Louis or follow Will. He can't forget the way Will felt earlier. How _he_ felt with Will in his head. So fucking useless. Harry's feet move before he even realizes that he's following Will to the other room.

Will turns to shut the bedroom door, surprised to find Harry behind him. "Baby - "

"You'll sleep better with me," Harry insists, carefully slipping around his crutches and into the room. "I know you will."

Will fights back a smile.

"Lou's overreacting. You two will make up in the morning." Harry hopes that saying it will make it true. "I give you full permission to do whatever it takes. In the morning." A faint blush crosses his cheeks no matter how hard he tries to deny it.

Will kicks the bedroom door shut with the end of a crutch and hops over to the bed. Harry pulls back the comforter and sheets to make it easier for him to climb in; Harry takes the other side. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, baby," Will says. "I do think he's overreacting a bit, but - Hazza, you _fainted_."

"Which may or may not be related to what you and Kade were doing."

"But if it was - "

"None of us knew that could happen. Just - give me some warning or make sure I'm not doing anything that I might be able to get injured."

Will pulls Harry closer to him, arm around his waist as he curls his body around him the best he can with his cast. "So I should make sure to leave you in bed when I go talk to Louis in the morning?"

Harry's cheeks warm. "Yes."

Will hums, nose pressed to the curve of Harry's neck. "I have to get up and take more meds in a few hours. I hope I don't wake you."

Harry snuggles back into his hold. "I don't mind."

 

\---

 

Harry wakes up before Will and takes a few moments to enjoy the warmth of his alpha's embrace. He sighs and snuggles closer to him, pressing his nose to the curve of his neck and taking a deep breath.

Will grumbles, low in his throat. "G'morning," he murmurs, fingers coming up to thread into Harry's hair. "Sleep okay?"

Harry nods. "Didn't even wake me up when you went for meds."

The alpha winces as he moves his right leg, wakefulness suddenly reminding him of his injury.

"How're you feeling?" Harry asks, sitting up on an elbow to look down into Will's eyes.

Will smirks. "Been in my head so you think you can read my mind now?"

Harry quirks an eyebrow. "Maybe."

"I'm fine, love," Will promises. "Just a little sore. Meds are keeping ahead of most of it."

"Good."

Will presses a kiss to his forehead and hums. "Lou's up. I should go talk to him."

"Should I stay here?" Harry asks, blushing. "Or you think it'll stay PG? So I can go downstairs to start on breakfast?"

Will chuckles. "Why don't you take a shower and then head downstairs. I'll send Kade to start breakfast, yeah?"

"Does that mean you're keeping it PG or you're expecting me to take a long shower?"

"I don't think Lou is going to want a physical apology from me today, considering what we're fighting about."

Harry frowns. "Until a doctor tells us that my fainting was caused by Kade sucking your cock, it's not your fault."

Will smirks.

"What?"

"Didn't know you could actually say shit like 'sucking your cock' without blushing."

Harry's cheeks flush back to pink.

"Ah, there it is." He kisses him, then. Harry sighs into it and then Will's tongue gently curls into his. It's slow and sweet and Harry savors every moment. Morning breath be damned, Will loves the taste of Harry's mouth. He loves the way Harry's hesitant one moment and confident the next. The way he imitates Will's motions in his effort to _learn_ to kiss. Will can't believe he's lucky enough to get a virgin omega. He gets to teach him everything - him and his brothers who he loves just as much as this omega right here.

The only thing that could compare to having Harry in his arms is watching the way his brothers' faces light up with Harry in their arms. It's different from the way they feel with each other, because it's new and Harry's presented so many new opportunities for them. He's deeply in love with his brothers. He is, and his love for Harry is a different thing in his mind - just as powerful, but different.

Harry pulls back to take a breath and Will moves his lips across his jaw and down to his neck. The omega can't even process a concern about beard burn because it feels so good. Will's lips soothe all the aches he never realized he had. Just his touch makes him feel safe and protected and - he moans, Will's mouth sucking a mark into the dip of his collarbone.

Will grins against his skin, teeth gently grazing the mark before pressing a chaste kiss to Harry's lips. He wants to tell him how much he loves him; how much he misses him all the time. He settles for praise, "You're so gorgeous, little one. My pretty little omega."

Harry smiles, looking away.

The alpha runs his nose across Harry's jawline. "Wanna make you make pretty little noises like that all the time. Hm?"

The omega's cheeks flush at his words.

Will hums. "How are you feeling, baby? All rested from your heat?"

"I don't - I'm not - "

Blue eyes dance as they catch the misunderstanding. "No, no, baby. I'm not trying to jump you." He chuckles, lightly. "I just wanted to know if you were feeling better or needed some more rest."

Harry squirms.

"Promise. I was thinking I'd stay in bed with you if you were wanting to sleep - "

Harry licks his lips. "I might take a nap later. We don't have to come back up here, though. You shouldn't be climbing the stairs on crutches."

Will presses a quick kiss to his cheek. "I'm fine."

Harry shakes his head, stubborn. "No. If you want to nap with me, we'll take the room downstairs."

Will frowns. "It won't smell as good as up here."

"You don't need to climb the stairs on crutches," Harry insists. "And you better let Louis help you down the stairs for breakfast."

Will fights back a smile. "Yes, omega-mine."

"I mean it."

"I know."

Harry sighs. "And sit down when you get down the hall to talk to Lou. There's no reason for you to be on your ankle. Actually, do you want me to get him to come - "

Will stops him with a kiss. "I can get down the hallway just fine, baby. And I will sit down when I get there, okay? Promise. Louis can carry me down the stairs."

"I don't want you to be in any more pain than necessary." Harry pouts.

"I appreciate that, baby. I do. But I'm fine."

"Okay. Well, go talk to your brother. I don't want you two fighting over me."

Will's mouth twitches, amused. "We aren't fighting over you."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Close enough."

Will Eskimo kisses him, making both of them giggle. "Go take a shower. I'll see you downstairs."

Harry nods and climbs out of bed, ignoring the way he feels Will's cock harden as Harry walks across the room in nothing but boxers. He closes the bathroom door behind him, pausing to lean against it for a moment.

Will takes a moment to talk his cock back down and then reaches for his crutches. He hates being injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be answers in time :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading/commenting/kudos-ing :)  
> I'm l-a-r-r-yspellslove on tumblr :) if you want to come talk to me there.


	37. Chapter 37

"I'm sorry, okay? I acted like an ass yesterday," Will murmurs, pressing a kiss to the space behind Louis's ear.

Louis squirms away from him, rolling over to press his hands to his chest. "No. It's not - you don't even understand how pissed I am at you."

Will pouts. "I was being selfish - "

"What would you have done, Will?" Louis cuts him off. "What would you have done if Harry passed out in the shower with you?"

"I would've been freaked out - "

"No. You would've been pissed, Will. And after the night at the theatre… I don't think you understand what it's like seeing him like that, William. It's terrifying. He's - he's so helpless and it's like he's in pain. And there's nothing I could do about it. I just had to stand back and watch because he doesn't even want to be touched when it happens. He's so overwhelmed that the only thing I can do is stand there and watch."

Will sobers. "It won't - I won't let it happen again."

"Really, Will? Because I thought we'd talked about this before and then yesterday - " Louis groans, frustrated. "Yesterday, you chose getting a blowjob over caring about our omega."

"I wasn't thinking - "

"Which is exactly the problem. You don't think. I know we're used to it just being us and being able to fuck off whenever we want, but it's not like that anymore. Don't you get that? We're trying to make him fall in love with us and every time he has to feel one of us getting the other off… That's not a choice that he's making, Will."

Will starts to shake his head. "He said that it was fine. He doesn't think it had anything to do with - "

"He's got such a fucking low opinion of himself that he's going to say that, Will. He doesn't want to be any trouble. He's - god, he's fucking terrified that we're going to turn out to be like any other alpha he's encountered."

"No, we're working on that. He's - he's starting to trust us," Will insists.

Louis nods. "He is. He's trusting us. And we keep fucking it up."

Will frowns. "I keep fucking it up. You and Kade - "

Louis huffs. "Need I remind you that baby bro's the one that decided he had to have your dick in his mouth last night?"

The older man smirks.

Blue eyes turn to fire. "This isn't funny, William."

"It's a little bit funny."

Louis rolls out of the bed in one quick movement. "You are such an ass."

William's face drops. "I don't know what you want me to do here, brother."

The other alpha's face contorts in a flash of unbridled fury before he strides across the room to the bathroom and slams the door behind him.

Will lets out a clenched breath. It's not fair that he keeps storming off when it's difficult for Will to follow. "Harry made me promise to have you help me down the stairs!" he hollers, refusing to chase after him this time.

Louis doesn't respond, standing in the bathroom clenching his fists. The man doesn't even know how to apologize! He resists the urge to slam his fist into the mirror and takes his time brushing his teeth and washing his face. His temper cools in the face of such mundane tasks. He faces the door, determined to cease the fight for the time being.

"You want to put on a show of how tough you are or are you actually going to let me carry you and make this go a little faster?" Louis asks, wincing slightly at the edge of his tone.

Will frowns. "I wouldn't even ask if - "

"Harry hadn't insisted. Yeah, I know." Louis pauses, waiting for Will to make a movement. When he doesn't, he continues, "Piggy back ride?"

Will huffs. "Fine." He sits up on the bed, wrapping his arms around Louis's neck when he squats in front of him. "Don't forget the crutches."

"I'll come back up for them," Louis responds. They're halfway down the stairs before either utters another word. "You know I love you, right?"

Will's breath catches, slightly. "I love you, too. Always."

"I don't like you much at the moment, but I'll always love you."

"I know."

"Maybe I expect too much of you," Louis whispers.

Will shakes his head. "No. I just keep fucking up."

"We'll work on it. All of us."

"Together," Will agrees.

"I'm still pissed at you," Louis mutters just before they enter the kitchen. He leaves Will on a stool and darts back upstairs for his crutches.

"G'morning," Will greets Kade. "Are you mad at me, too?"

Kade frowns, turning away from where he helping Harry cook. "No. Yesterday was my fault just as much as yours."

"I thought you were going to make up," Harry implores.

Will shrugs one shoulder. "It's fine, baby. Just going to take a bit more effort to make up with this one."

Jay turns from where she's guiding Harry through her secret muffin recipe. "G'morning, dear. Sleep well?"

"Yes. You?"

Jay nods. "I'll head out after breakfast - "

"There's no need to rush off, Ma," Kade insists.

Jay rolls her eyes. "I don't need to be hanging about when you all need to be focused on Will's recovery."

"Don't leave on my account," Will insists.

Their oma shakes her head. "You've got enough caretakers here, already. And you hate being fussed over."

Louis returns with Will's crutches, propping them up against the counter out of the way. He makes his way over to Harry, pressing a kiss to his lips and wishing him 'good morning'. Harry blushes and Louis turns to press a kiss to his oma's cheek as well.

 

\---

 

"The rest of the family will come down in a few weeks," Jay promises. "They'll all want to meet Harry. And check up on Will, of course."

Will sighs, dramatically. "I know. My injury isn't even news in this family."

Kade snorts. "It's news to the rest of the world. I'm sure the get-well baskets will be arriving shortly."

"Which you will pretend to hate," Harry mutters.

Louis grins. "You already know him so well."

Harry nods, face falling for a moment. Louis promises himself he'll ask about it later.

"You're welcome anytime," Louis assures Jay.

"Although a little warning is always appreciated," Will adds.

Jay laughs, turning to Harry. "Last year, I showed up unexpectedly. They haven't forgiven me."

"I have forgiven you," Kade insists. "We just - had plans."

"Anniversary plans," Will clarifies. "And I've mostly forgiven you."

"I promise you will have notice before I return," Jay agrees with a laugh.

"It was good to meet you," Harry tells her, easily stepping into her embrace for a brief hug.

"It was absolutely lovely meeting you, Harry." Her smile is warm and genuine. "You call me if these boys aren't treating you right."

Harry blushes. "That - that won't be necessary."

She chuckles. "I've known them longer than you, dear. I just want you to know that I'm available if you need me."

The triplets say their goodbyes and Louis carries her bags to the car.

She's gone a few moments later, leaving the foursome to themselves.

 

\---

 

Harry follows Louis to his office when he's excused himself to work on grading some papers. The alpha takes a seat at his desk and waits for his omega to speak.

Harry perches himself at the edge of the loveseat by the window to the right of the desk. "Why won't you and Will make up?" he asks after a few moments.

Louis sighs. "Harry, he's not - he should be more conscientious of his actions when you're involved."

"I'm not - I'm not some weakling that you need to stand up for," Harry quietly argues, looking down at the floor.

"I know that," Louis counters. "But his treatment of you affects all of us."

"This isn't worth fighting about," Harry insists. "I'm fine."

Louis sighs. "I'm not one to put up with someone taking advantage of my omega in anyway. Especially when he's one of my omega's alphas. Okay? It's not okay. You deserve - "

"I don't, though, Louis. I don't deserve any of this. And I can't be the cause of a rift between you and Will when you were all perfectly fine without me."

Louis's face falls and he crosses the room to Harry in an instant. "You can't think that, love. We want you. I can't imagine life without you."

"That's just the pre-bond. We barely know each other," Harry argues. His bottom lip trembles just enough to give away his feelings on the subject.

"Is that really what you think? That we're being forced to keep you?" Louis kneels in front of him, hands pressing against his knees. "Baby? Is that what you think?"

Harry shrugs.

"That is not - baby, you are the only person we have ever been truly attracted to outside of each other. We've mentioned dating before? Yeah, that never went well. We didn't want anything to do with those people. We only wanted each other and we were much happier once we realized that. We didn't think anyone would ever come along to change that, but you did. You did, Curly, and our lives are better for it."

"What about all those omegas you - "

"Those omegas were only ever friends. None of us ever spent a heat with anyone we cared about as more than a friend before you."

Tears cling to Harry's eyelashes.

"You're the only omega I've ever wanted to be with, Hazza. I sat in my classroom, listening to my students whisper about how gorgeous you were and all I could think was, 'he's all mine'. I tasted your snickerdoodle cookies and thought I'd died and gone to heaven. How could I possibly deserve to have this beautiful omega baking for me? I heard you singing in the kitchen the other day while you were cooking. And yeah, your voice is gorgeous, babe, but I couldn't get over how happy you sounded. You made Will comply with getting help down the stairs this morning, love. You don’t even realize how big of a deal that is. You're the only one that's ever been able to get him to do that. He hates being needy - absolutely bloody hates it. But you said the word and pouted his way through asking me, but he got a piggy-back ride down the stairs instead of fucking up his ankle worse trying to take crutches." He brushes Harry's tears away with his thumb. "We're all kind of in love with you, baby. I'm definitely in love with you and I think that'd be true whether the pre-bond business happened or not. I don't think of it as a chain to you; I think of it as the universe's big flashing arrow, saying, 'This is the one. Pay attention!'"

Harry softly chuckles.

Louis smiles. "I do love you, Curly. That's why I care so much."

The omega launches himself into Louis's hold, knocking the alpha onto his butt on the floor. They both laugh and then their eyes meet and Louis can't help pulling this gorgeous man into a kiss.

One kiss turns into two and then three and then their mouths are moving against each other, barely breaking for the necessity of oxygen. Louis's hand slowly slips under Harry's shirt, fingers trailing along the short hair and lightly toned muscle. Harry's stomach tenses in response, but he makes no movement to pull away from Louis's tongue in his mouth. Louis keeps his hand where it is, easing his omega into the feeling of skin-against-skin.

Harry's hands are above Louis's head, pressed to the ground until Louis gently takes one and brings it to his chest. The omega's fingers curl into the fabric of Louis's shirt. He gasps slightly when he feels Louis's cock hardening underneath him.

Louis's hand moves up to pinch his nipple, eliciting a moan out of Harry. He can smell him now - can smell the way Harry's aroused, slick starting to soak his boxers. Louis savors it - the taste of Harry's mouth and the feel of a hardened nub between his fingers all surrounded by his scent. He savors it for a few moments and then slowly removes his hand, ignoring the whimper from Harry. The kiss slows until its just a peck and then another peck.

"Lou," Harry pleads in a voice that Louis feels all the way to his core.

"I don't know if you're just feeding off of my arousal," Louis confesses in a whisper. "Don't wanna rush you into anything."

Tears fill his eyes and Louis brushes them away with a gentle stroke of his thumb.

"I love you," he assures his omega. "Want you to be ready."

Harry whimpers. "I don't wanna make you wait."

Louis shakes his head. "It's gonna be good for you our first time - well, our first time outside of heat." He smiles. "And for it to be good, I want to know it's completely and totally what you want. Not just a hormone-fueled event."

"This is what it feels like to be loved?"

Louis chuckles, surprised by the question. "Making you wait for sex?"

Harry shakes his head. "Putting aside your needs for mine."

Louis Eskimo-kisses him, grinning. "Absolutely."

 


End file.
